Aftermath
by L'Morgan
Summary: Now COMPLETE! Port Royal and Lots of Jack, Adventure, Angst, touch of romance PG-13 Disaster Scenes Mild WE,J A Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Aftermath By: L'Morgan  
  
Disclaimer: I guess I really do need to remind you all that anything and everything related to Pirates of the Caribbean, their characters and settings are all the property of Disney - Disney - Disney - nobody - but -Disney ---- I-just-borrowing-to-play-with-and-giving-back. Only Disney can make money on anything to do with Pirates of the Caribbean. NOT ME!  
  
We all know that if I didn't state that here, you would think I owned and was making a mint of money off all the cool Pirates stuff - right? Hummmm - hey folks, you know what? I think I 'just might' own a bridge in Brooklyn - would you like a price quote? World famous even! It's really cheap, I promise you, honestly!  
  
Email: LMorgan1688@yahoo.com R&R! Constructive criticisms and help keeping characters IN character loved. If not your type of story, please move on to something else? And yes, I have taken a few liberties with history, but hopefully not so much that it's not fun!  
  
*************************  
  
Summary: Jack Sparrow once observed that apparently one good deed could be enough to condemn a man. After the earthquake destroys Port Royal, what part does a well known pirate figure in the aftermath? Action/Adventure/Angst PG-15 for violence and disaster setting. Mild W/E pairing, J/A pairings.  
  
Chapter 1 When the World Falls Apart.  
  
Smoke from the out-of-control fires and dust still hung heavily in the air over what was left of the port. Two large vessels in the harbor leaned sharply into each other, having been slammed into each other during the earth's sudden upheaval. Nothing still afloat was larger than a small fishing vessel. The Port Royal British Fleet had been tied up securely in the harbor, and thus were the victims of the upheaval and resulting tidal waves. Luckily none had actually sunk, but nothing would be leaving under its own power until extensive repairs were made.  
  
Everywhere one looked there was rubble, mud, debris, and the unmistakable stench of death and decay. Most eerie though was the silence. Past was the weeping and wailing, the screams of the dying. Now there was the quiet hum of the survivors, intent on eking out what little could be salvaged from the ruins of the town.  
  
Commodore Norrington found it hard to believe the sun dared to rise. This, the third day after the disaster, the shock had begun to wear off and a deep resentment had taken its' place. How could God above allow such a tragedy? The death of so many innocents? Leave them so defenseless? His jaw clenched at the thought.  
  
By now word of the disaster had spread. Within days Port Royal would become the biggest target for looting and chaos in the entire Northern Hemisphere - and of course the region was already infested with more predators and pirates than a dog had fleas. Except for the Marines and sailors from the ships and the cannons high on the fort top, they would be defenseless against whoever or whatever chose to come see what was left for the taking from the paralyzed city.  
  
~ ** ~  
  
William and Elizabeth were both smeared with soot and grime as they stood outside in the center Courtyard of the fort. The Governor's house had survived the earthquakes intact, but the blacksmith's shop was now under 50 to 100 feet of water, along with the rest of the mile or so of land that had once been the dock and central town area.  
  
The biggest concerns now were the securing of shelter, food, clean water, and building materials. Nearly all of the businesses central to the functioning of Port Royal had been located near the docks - which meant only the fish could now frequent those establishments. The dock itself would have to be rebuilt before ships bringing relief could unload - and those were at least 3 months time away. It would take that long for the news to be carried back to England and supplies to be sent out.  
  
Already the price for lumber from areas located elsewhere on the island had increased 10 fold. The militia was far too busy with emergency issues to bother with shopkeepers now intent as making as much profit as they could from the event. It was enough to make Elizabeth feel sick to her stomach.  
  
Like everyone else, they had helped rescue those who could be dug from the rubble - helped the injured, even helped extract some of those who had paid the ultimate price. William's mentor, Mr. Brown and his beloved wife had been among those unfortunates. While Will had been lugging beams and stone the last few days, Elizabeth had been well occupied with the large number of sudden orphans that had been gathered together at the church. The small number of priests had been quickly overwhelmed between the need for burials and the 5 dozen orphans they had suddenly found themselves the wards of.  
  
This was practically the first time husband and wife had seen each other for more than a few minutes since the disaster had struck. Just the sight of each other gave them cause again to rejoice just in the fact that they were both safe and well, as was the rest of the Governor's household. Neither of them had hardly seen the Governor himself at all since - the man was constantly buzzing from one place to another in meetings and conferences with all kinds of assorted higher ups that had doings with the once prosperous port city.  
  
~ ** ~  
  
Less than 3 miles offshore, the very large galley with it's huge black sails slipped efficiently through the waves. At her helm stood a dark woman of average height and slender build. She stood clad in the common britches and loose fitting linen shirt of her occupation, and her face bore a look of serious contemplation. The entire crew of the ship had had much to contemplate in the last 72 hours. They had been peacefully on their way past the island and heading for the Windward Passage when several huge waves had caught them from behind.  
  
Instantly the ship's Captain had turned rudder to send them back - and it wasn't long before they had encountered the first swept-out-to-sea wreckage of the disaster. AnaMaria was no newcomer to the sight of death. Being a pirate, that was an occupational hazard she had been eye to eye with more than once. But seeing the bodies of men, women, and children had been sobering for them all. Or perhaps it was the ones they came upon that still lived, or that had found wreckage to cling to gave them all such pause for thought. In the time since, they had managed to collect quite a number of survivors who had been washed away and somehow managed not to drown.  
  
153 of them to be exact.  
  
To say the ship was crowded was an understatement as deep as the sea herself. The crew hadn't so much as grumbled a word when asked by the Captain to lend their beds to the castaways. In fact, for the last 3 days the vessel had taken on more the air of being a blessed haven for the forlorn and lost, rather than the infamous pirate vessel she was.  
  
More than one of the crew had been drawn into talking to the survivors, commiserating on their losses. Nights had become a time of telling legends and sea stories and sharing shanties, and more than one inexperienced hand could now tie a decent Bowman's knot. It had been a way to keep from thinking of the other things they had found floating in the water, as well as what they could imagine must await them in the town itself.  
  
AnaMaria gave a wry smile. It was no secret really that Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl was not exactly the most ruthless, bloodletting pirate in the world, but this was definitely outside even his normal definitions of 'being helpful' when it would be of profit to them. So far not a single one of the castaways had been relieved of so much as one ring or necklace. Nor had anyone been 'used' the way that could be expected upon most pirate ships.  
  
But the Black Pearl was not most pirate ships, and her captain was fairly unique among pirates. Of that Ana had no doubts whatsoever as she watched said captain on the deck below. He had been squatting beside a 35ish or so year old woman who sat with a young boy in her lap. The boy was not her own, but it looked as if perhaps the lad would not be having to see the inside of an orphanage after all. Both of them were smiling warmly at the pirate Captain as he rose, gave the boy's head a friendly tousle, and left them to come up to the fantail deck where Ana stood at the helm.  
  
"You're serious about us taking them right into Port Royal, aren't you Captain?" she asked unhappily and he nodded with a mild smile that revealed a flash of gold from a capped incisor.  
  
"We can't exactly put them back in the water where we found them, now can we." He countered with a vague gesture out at the ocean and she frowned at him.  
  
"No, but it would be nice if we didn't have to go sailing right into the arms of that British Commodore who is so fond of trying to hang you. He'd just as soon hang the lot of us as soon as look at us and you know it Jack." She observed darkly and he nodded as he stared out over the crowded deck, one eyebrow arched sharply and fingers running down the length of the braided tips of his beard as he thought.  
  
"Well - no we won't just go sailing in as if it were a picnic in the park luv. Hopefully the man is a bit distracted at the moment." He said, leaving off to shift his gaze to stare at the sea with a vaguely worried look as he chewed on his lower lip and she sighed silently.  
  
"I'm sure they're alright Jack" she said very lowly, so only he could hear, and he glanced back at her for barely a second, then turned back to studying the view. How like the pirate captain to be concerned if his 'friends' in Port Royal were safe. Friends he had made on a rather unlikely and nearly impossible adventure a few years back. Friends he hadn't seen since although she knew he had received a letter or two from the town. Regular mail service wasn't exactly a benefit of serving on a pirate ship, not even for it's captain.  
  
Did a few letters over a few years time even constitute a claim to friendship? That was the real question in her mind. That Commodore was awfully set on stretching Jack's neck and would just love to include the entire crew of the Pearl in on the fun as well. She liked her neck just fine as it was, thank you very much.  
  
*************************** 


	2. Chapter 2: Standoff

Aftermath By: L'Morgan  
  
Disclaimer: I guess I really do need to remind you all that anything and everything related to Pirates of the Caribbean, their characters and settings are all the property of Disney - Disney - Disney - nobody - but -Disney ---- I-just-borrowing-to-play-with-and-giving-back. Only Disney can make money on anything to do with Pirates of the Caribbean. NOT ME!  
  
We all know that if I didn't state that here, you would think I owned and was making a mint of money off all the cool Pirates stuff - right? Hummmm - hey folks, you know what? I think I 'just might' own a bridge in Brooklyn - would you like a price quote? World famous even! It's really cheap, I promise you, honestly!  
  
Email: LMorgan1688@yahoo.com R&R! Constructive criticisms and help keeping characters IN character loved. If not your type of story, please move on to something else? And yes, I have taken a few liberties with history, but hopefully not too many to make it not fun?  
  
*************************  
  
Summary: Jack Sparrow once observed that apparently one good deed could be enough to condemn a man. After the earthquake destroys Port Royal, what part does a well known pirate figure in the aftermath? Action/Adventure/Angst PG-15 for violence and disaster setting. Mild W/E pairing, J/A pairings.  
  
Chapter 2: Standoff  
  
The galley came up to the entrance of the harbor and slid to a stop. They had stayed far out of range of the guns from the big fort, as well as those from the stranded or listing Navy vessels. Just because a ship couldn't maneuver in the water, didn't mean someone couldn't load a cannon and send shot flying their way.  
  
The grey haired Mr. Gibbs stood at the helm, while nearby Jack leaned on the railing, using his spyglass to watch the fort and harbor in general. The view wasn't the best at this distance, but it was clear that there was suddenly a lot of activity and running around going on at the top level. The level where they housed those blasted guns of theirs. Apparently they had been noticed.  
  
"Sure a lot more water in that harbor than there used to be Capt'n" Gibbs observed and Jack sighed and nodded as he straightened.  
  
"Bits and pieces of buildings as well in the water. And the dock is just not there anymore - not even a trace of it." He said wryly as he folded his arms over his chest and stared at the scene before him with a calculating look.  
  
"Bring out the sweeps - but make not so much as a single stroke. Those bloody idiots in that fort are going to have to take a shot at us sooner or later. Matter of pride. Can't just let a pirate vessel sail in completely unmolested." he said as if thinking aloud, and jerked mildly as if on cue, there came a muffled boom from the tower.. And about 75 yards in front of them, the splash of a cannon ball hitting the water.  
  
Gibbs frowned at him.  
  
"I do wish you wouldn't always be so accurate Capt'n" he said darkly, and Jack gave him a confident smile as he chuckled softly.  
  
"Nice thing about the Royal Navy Mr. Gibbs - they do seem to be a bit predictable. Image and pride - all that rot." He observed and Gibbs nodded. He had served in said Navy in the past and knew well just what 'all that rot' could encompass.  
  
"Do you want to return fire sir" asked a crew member from the lower deck and Jack shook his head.  
  
"No, - but go below and see that all of our passengers are secure. I don't want anyone up here being mistaken for a hostage. Not unless we need them to be anyway." He said and the man nodded and left. Jack stepped to the rail and looked down to watch the many oars come out of the sides of the ship, then he opened his spyglass again to study the tower of the fort.  
  
~ ** ~  
  
Commodore Norrington also had his spyglass trained on the pirate vessel, not breaking off his view as the Governor came rushing up to him followed by Will and Elizabeth who stopped just a ways off, all three looking worried.  
  
"What are you shooting at?" the Governor demanded and Norrington grimaced.  
  
"The first of what will surely be many more such problems. We have a visitor at the entrance to the harbor - a pirate ship." He said darkly and they all looked alarmed.  
  
"Good Lord man! We won't be able to hold them off with these few cannon!" the Governor reacted with and the Commodore lowered the glass with a glance at the younger two.  
  
"I could hope that this is Mr. Sparrows' way of paying a social visit - but somehow I doubt it. The ship is very low in the water, which means she is heavily loaded. And he's just sitting there. Ran out the oars, but it's just sitting there - watching - waiting. Once darkness falls we won't be able to see if they move. Not with those black sails." He said gravely, and now while the Governor looked even more alarmed, both Will and Elizabeth frowned and stepped up to look over the side and see the ship sitting there.  
  
It was indeed the Black Pearl, there was no mistaking that part of the puzzle.  
  
Just then another cannon went off and they all cringed at the loud booming noise. and stared as the ball again fell far short of the ship.  
  
"Why are you shooting at them? That isn't exactly the best way to keep them from wanting to destroy what little is left of Port Royal!" the Governor exclaimed in alarm and the Commodore scowled.  
  
"A pirate is a pirate. Besides, God Willing - If we were able to sink that thing in the bay - that would certainly be a warning to any other such brazen attempts." He growled and Will scowled.  
  
"Jack is NOT just another pirate and you know it Commodore. He hasn't come near this town in years.How do you know he hasn't come to offer help?" he asked and the Commodore smirked.  
  
"I do not see why you insist on taking the side of such a blatant criminal Mr. Turner, but I can assure you it does nothing to further your future in this colony. Just because he has had the sense to be afraid to enter our fair waters does not mean he hasn't been a major nuisance to the rest of the colonies. and I can assure you that he most certainly has been! I can also assure you that Mr. Sparrow is no more out there to offer the good people of Port Royal his generous assistance, than I am about to take wing and fly off for the winter migrations. The man is a criminal Mr. Turner. You would do well to remember that he still has a noose awaiting him, one I would be only happy to see put to good use. With any luck, the earthquake will have been very kind in leaving the gallows intact." He said very aristocratically, and Will clenched his jaw in anger and started to move to confront him further, only to have Elizabeth stop him with a hand on his arm and a meaningful look to her eyes. Reluctantly he relented and said no more.  
  
******************* 


	3. Chapter 3: Actions and Inaction

Aftermath By: L'Morgan  
  
Disclaimer: I guess I really do need to remind you all that anything and everything related to Pirates of the Caribbean, their characters and settings are all the property of Disney - Disney - Disney - nobody - but -Disney ---- I-just-borrowing-to-play-with-and-giving-back. Only Disney can make money on anything to do with Pirates of the Caribbean. NOT ME!  
  
*************************  
  
Summary: Jack Sparrow once observed that apparently one good deed could be enough to condemn a man. After the earthquake destroys Port Royal, what part does a well known pirate figure in the aftermath? Action/Adventure/Angst PG-15 for violence and disaster setting. Mild W/E pairing, J/A pairings.  
  
Chapter 3: Action.... And inaction  
  
Gibbs and AnaMaria both frowned darkly as they watched Jack prepare the small rowboat to be lowered off the side of the Pearl. Night had fallen some time ago and there wasn't even a moon to guide by in the sky.  
  
"Jack, Capt'n" Gibbs started, and the one paused to consider him.  
  
"Something has to be done Mr. Gibbs. We can't keep all those people below decks, sitting in the crew's quarters, camped out in the holds, or wherever else we've managed to stash them all. They aren't our prisoners. What do ye propose instead?" he asked and Ana made a face of dismay.  
  
"You don't even know if they still live at the last place that letter came from. And how is your going to see the young Mr. Turner and his lovely wife going to get that daft Commodore to stop shooting at us? That man must have a mountain of cannon balls on hand with the way he's been dropping them into the sea all day!" she said hotly and he smiled with a flash of gold.  
  
"She is the governor's daughter. All we need to do is get close enough to let everyone off, and we're done." He said casually, with a wave of one hand and a confident grin.  
  
"And all of the supplies and things you filled the hold with the other day?" she challenged and he grimaced as if caught, then shrugged.  
  
"Aye, that too. No room for swag until we get rid of all that nonsense and clutter down there." He admitted with a dismissing gesture and she shook her head  
  
"You are truly daft Jack," she told him and he grinned.  
  
"Why thank you luv'. Now be a help and keep all of our nice passengers out of sight and I should be back before dawn. hopefully with a location we can deliver them to safely and soundly. Then we can be on our way" he said offering with an offhanded gesture and she rolled her eyes and looked resigned.  
  
'You'd better be back Captain. The code doesn't say a thing about us being babysitters for a bunch of landlubbers forever and a day if you decide to 'fall behind'!" she warned as he climbed into the small craft. He grinned and gave her his usual hands together and brief bow of thanks, and the slowly the boat began its descent into the darkness.  
  
Gibbs looked at her as the boat vanished.  
  
"Jack Sparrow is a good man Ana. He's tryin' to help those people. You know that. Kinda' hard not to considerin' half the town is gone right from under them." He said and she frowned deeply.  
  
"Aye! And tryin' to help is likely to get him killed one of these days! He may be daft, but I prefer he be daft and in one piece! She said hotly and stalked off, leaving him to raise an eyebrow after her.  
  
"That lass certainly has an odd way of shown how much she cares for a fellow." He muttered to himself and seemed amused.  
  
~ ** ~  
  
Commodore Norrington wandered the courtyard of the fort restlessly. He hated to admit even to himself just how unnerving it had been to have the Black Pearl sitting in the bay all day. Harbored just out of reach - and doing nothing - not one blessed thing. At least his barrage had kept it from daring to come any closer.  
  
"What kind of pirate sits in your waters and lets you lob shells at his ship the whole live long day?" he muttered to himself crossly.  
  
'One who knows you can't reach him,' his mind answered quickly.  
  
He scowled deeply and resisted the urge kick at something. He would not give in to his temper. He hadn't in years and the certainly wouldn't now.  
  
"And of all the pirates who could possibly do such a thing, it has to be Sparrow?' he thought with annoyance. The last time when Sparrow had made a mockery of being hung, it had haunted him for a month. Why in the name of Heaven above hadn't somebody, someplace, managed to hang the man and rid the world of one more menace to society?  
  
He stepped up to the battlements and looked out over the water. He couldn't even tell if the blasted ship was still there! He fumed furiously. It would be wonderful if he really believed that the next day would dawn to reveal a bay that was free of that cursed ship and it's ridiculous 'captain'. But somehow he was very certain that come first light that thing would be right where it had been. Taunting him - Sparrow was deliberately taunting him.  
  
Suddenly an idea occurred to him. The ship was made of timber and caulking like any other. What if they tried to blow it out of the water in a more 'clandestine' way, say before sunrise? He stopped. Cannon balls they had mountains of on hand was one thing. But enough powder and a way to put a hole in that vessel large enough to sink it that was a much more rare commodity. It would take daring to somehow manage to find a hole in the Pearl and manage to get a lit grenade charge in there, and perhaps even death for the poor sailor who attempted it. He really should seek out the Governor's advice and agreement, but it sounded like a solid plan to him.  
  
With that thought he turned on his heel and left the fort.  
  
~ ** ~  
  
Jack Sparrow stood half hidden behind a tree in the garden, watching the modest sized house before him. Aye - they still lived there on the Governor's property, but in a smaller separate house of their own. Unfortunately, what he was witnessing was not a scene of domestic bliss but one of stress and tension.  
  
The young blacksmith had been pacing back and forth before the lady, obviously quite excited about something from all the gesturing and scowling he was doing. And somehow Jack had a feeling it was much connected to the Pearl's presence in the bay that day. Well at least no one could accuse them of starting it all! It wasn't the Pearl that had sunk 38 cannon balls into the beautiful waters of the Caribbean before darkness finally put an end to the effort.  
  
He looked both ways and saw no evidence of anyone - but stayed where he was. He, the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, honestly wasn't sure what kind of reception he would receive if he went up those doors. Not that he was nervous. Nervous didn't exist in his vocabulary. He didn't entertain any thoughts of an overwhelming and loving greeting all around - but he really didn't relish the image of being greeted with open hostility either. And by the lad's mood, he wasn't sure which he would receive. He kind of expected it to be the latter.  
  
Jack still hesitated. The lad looked so much like his father, and was like him in temperament as well it seemed. For a moment in his mind's eye he saw the boy's father and his dear friend William Turner pacing back and forth before him in a total fury over some completely daft scheme he'd pulled. But in those days he seemed to have better luck at getting away with it. Now, well after the events with Barbossa it was difficult to believe in being lucky. Cleverness yes.. luck - well, that was another matter entirely.  
  
He folded his hands together in his normal way of saying thanks, but brought them before his lips and gathered his thoughts into the here and now. Not matter what, it didn't look like there was anyone around to come clap him in irons, and they really did need a way to rid the Pearl of her cargo - both human and otherwise. With that thought he crossed the walkway and tapped lightly at the French doors. Then he took several steps back and away from it, just in case..  
  
************************ 


	4. Chapter 4: Visit from a Sparrow

Aftermath By: L'Morgan  
  
Disclaimer: I guess I really do need to remind you all that anything and everything related to Pirates of the Caribbean, their characters and settings are all the property of Disney - Disney - Disney - nobody - but -Disney ---- I-just-borrowing-to-play-with-and-giving-back. Only Disney can make money on anything to do with Pirates of the Caribbean. NOT ME!  
  
*************************  
  
Summary: Port Royal lies in ruins and the Black Pearl sits in the bay. What is Jack Sparrow up to now!??  
  
Chapter 4: A Visit from a Sparrow  
  
The lad's face appeared at the doors and he looked around - then found Jack standing there. In a flash the doors flew open and Will had him by the wrist in an iron strong grip and pulled him inside. Funny - he didn't remember the boy being that fast in the past.  
  
Elizabeth rose to her feet with a very broad smile.  
  
"Jack! Thank the angels above!" she exclaimed. The pirate's eyes widened as she got to him, then she threw her arms around him in a hug.  
  
After being surprised for a moment Jack gently returned it. As soon as she let go he found himself with the lad's arm over his shoulder and he was being pounded on the back rather energetically.  
  
"Well, so much for the open hostility greeting,' Jack thought with much relief and finally smiled.  
  
"Jack where have you been - besides the bay I mean. Didn't you get our letters? Why didn't you write? Why are you in the bay - Oh I am SOO glad to see you!" Elizabeth burst out with all at once. Will laughed and she looked at him.  
  
"You're lucky I'm not a jealous husband Jack," he said, but to her and Elizabeth blushed mildly.  
  
Jack smiled mischievously and took up the lady's hand in his own callused one.  
  
"I've been wandering the earth in search of such a rare treasure as yourself missy, and with no luck a' tall. Ye be as a fair wind after a summer squall, you know." He purred as he brushed the back of her hand with his lips. Elizabeth blushed even stronger and the pirate gave Will a teasing wink.  
  
"Unhand my wife, you scoundrel," the lad told him with a wide smile and Jack did so now, letting go with a grin and a deep bow, sweeping his hat off and bringing it to his heart.  
  
"If you insist lad, if you insist," he said in a regretful, pouting tone, eyes bright with mirth.  
  
Will responded by shaking his head and trying not to laugh. Laughing would only encourage the pirate to more outlandishness.  
  
"We've wondered Jack - and have worried. Why didn't you ever write?" /Elizabeth asked with true concern and Will quickly intervened.  
  
"Elizabeth - um - not everyone can..." he started and stopped, just short of expressing his doubts that the pirate could do either. - But Jack just smiled easily and shrugged.  
  
"I'll swear by all the souls in Davey Jones locker, I've been waiting for one of this messenger dolphins to flop up on my deck, but we seem to be missin' em!" he quipped and she gave him a reproving look and he shrugged.  
  
"Never knew what to right lass.. Hello - well we've gone and sacked Nassau again. Lovely little town - lousy shots?" he asked lightly and now Will half frowned.  
  
"You didn't" he said and Jack threw his hands out in a gesture of mocking innocence.  
  
"Pirate~!" he said in the same tone he had long ago to give the same excuse in a certain blacksmith's shop, tilting his head and giving a smile. Will sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Jack, you didn't really - did you?" Elizabeth demanded a little sternly and he considered her for a moment then gave her his most charming smile.  
  
"Course not, blast ye" he denied firmly with a sudden frown that lent truth to his innocence and she looked relieved and sighed.  
  
"It was some other little place - can't even remember the name of it now," he added with a definite twinkle, and sidestepped away just when she would have tried to hit him.  
  
Will repressed a smile as he looked at her. 'You asked for that, dear one" he hardly bothered to whisper as he lead the way over to a polite arrangement of chairs and they all sat down.  
  
"Norrington said you've been a nuisance to the other colonies." Will told him, now more seriously as they settled down and the pirate shrugged.  
  
"Don't suppose you have a noggin of rum lying about do you lad?" he asked as he looked around the room hopefully, and the two looked at each other.  
  
"Ummm - No Jack." She said, arching an eyebrow as Will rose and left the room to come back in a few moments with a dark bottle, and she frowned.  
  
"William Tuner!" she reproved and he smiled with a gesture at the pirate.  
  
"Well I hoped he'd come back someday! Couldn't not have anything at all on hand," he said as he poured a glass and brought both over to the pirate.  
  
Will teased, first offering the glass, then as Jack went to take it with a mildly disappointed look, Will traded and put the bottle in the pirates' hand and kept the glass for himself. Jack grinned widely.  
  
"Aw - I always said you were a bright one lad, a shining star you are. Thank ye much. It's well appreciated." He said and took a very large swig and looked relieved as he felt it burn it's way down.  
  
"What's this about you've been a nuisance to the other colonies Jack? " she asked and he shrugged.  
  
"No more so than always, if you insist on knowing. Its' what pirates do, remember?" he said and leaned back as he watched her struggle somewhat with that fact.  
  
'Actually, that's what I've come to discuss." He said suddenly leaning forward, his elbows on his knees and Elizabeth scowled.  
  
"You want to sack Port Royal? NOW?" she asked and he frowned.  
  
"No, not now!" he reacted with quickly in strongly indignant denial.  
  
"Jack! When - later on?" Will protested loudly and the pirate put up both hands quickly and shook his head.  
  
"No, no, no! Keep yer knickers on boy! What do ye take me fer! I don't have any plans for sacking the town! Besides, most of it seems to be under the water now!" he reacted with indignantly, and they both scowled at the reminder of the so recent disaster.  
  
For a moment the pirate seemed to give them a miffed look. Then he took another long swig from the bottle, and one more, and raised his hands in a gesture of surrender as he leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes for a moment. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out, then opened his eyes to find them watching him warily.  
  
"Jack - what happened here has been horrendous." Elizabeth reproved and he nodded quickly.  
  
"Aye missy - that it has. Tis the kind of thing that either you manage to smile at or it'll haunt you forever and drive a man daft. Me - well I can at least take comfort in the fact that there are less forts now to be trying to put holes in my ship. It's a small compensation I know, but I'll be grateful none the less." He said.  
  
"Why are you in the bay?" Will asked and the one tilted his head and considered them.  
  
"Actually, we'd be much obliged to return a few things we found floatin' around out in the waters beyond." He said and they both frowned.  
  
"You found things that can be used still?" Will asked skeptically and the pirate took another long swig and shook his head.  
  
"People. Just some folks who managed to get themselves lost out there with a choice between resigning themselves to the depths of the fair blue sea, or bein' shark bait, you could say." He said as he settled back in the chair.  
  
"You want to ransom them - here?" Elizabeth asked darkly and he gave her a clearly caught off guard look for a moment, then smiled calculatingly.  
  
"Well if you be offerin.'" he countered silkily, and she scowled hugely and he laughed.  
  
"Missy, you need to learn to take things a little less seriously - especially ol' Jack! No, I don't want to ransom them - just return them. They came from here." He said and she looked rather apologetic yet mildly exasperated at the same time.  
  
"It's not easy to be anything but serious with things around here lately Jack," Will offered and the one nodded as his expression suddenly sobered.  
  
"How did they end up with you?" she asked in a kinder tone and he sighed with a mildly suppressed grimace and closed his eyes. He sat back and brought his hands together before his lips and bowed his head in thought. When he opened them it was to regard them in earnest, the outer 'mask' he wore so well suddenly absent.  
  
"We were heading for the Windwards, sailin' just south of here. Water just started to - well - feel wrong is all I can say. Suddenly a series of much to big for normal waves came - and with a clear blue sky, that's not how water behaves. I turned us around to find out what the in the name of thunder was going on and where, and next thing I know we're fishin' people out of the water and finding pieces and parts of everything imaginable," he said, hands gesturing rapidly.  
  
"Some of em - some of them had found things to climb up onto that floated, or held onto it. Some of them - well some the sharks found first. Or they didn't have anything to hold onto. We did the best we could with the live ones, let go to Davey Jones the one's we couldn't save. But that idiot Commodore here - well he's making it bloody impossible now!" he said and they both looked surprised.  
  
"You found survivors that were washed out to sea - you rescued them - and now you're trying to bring them home?" Elizabeth asked softly and Jack looked distinctly uncomfortable as he gave her an manufactured injured look.  
  
"Well you don't need to go puttin' it like that Ms Turner! - But yes, I'd like them off my ship please. Couple of the little treasure snipes we're about ready to put to the plank I swear. Tryin' t' climb up in the rigging. Better at untyin' knots then they are at tying 'em. It's gonna be hard enough to live this down as it is!" he told her with a gesture of what she felt was mostly mock annoyance.  
  
She and Will exchanged looks of amazement.  
  
"How many people did you find Jack?" Will asked and he shrugged and took another long swig from the bottle.  
  
"A tad... Tad more than a few. Bit more than a dozen. I haven't been keepin' a head count - I have a ship to manage." He said nonchalantly, mask suddenly back in place and they both smiled widely.  
  
Suddenly the pirate found himself getting a firm hug and kiss on the cheek from the woman and he looked up at her in obvious surprise.  
  
"I think what you did was wonderful Jack-" she said and he quickly shook his head as she rose, seeming rather embarrassed at her observation as he looked at Will and she returned to perch on the arm of the chair her young husband sat in.  
  
"Do you remember what I told you about the only things that really matter in any situation?" the pirate captain asked and Will nodded.  
  
"What a man can do and what a man can't do. Yes I remember very well." He said and now the pirate sighed and seemed to forget the woman's outburst of affection as he frowned mildly at the bottle in his hand. When he looked at them he seemed relaxed to a great degree and now turning thoughtful.  
  
"Sometimes lad, a man finds himself put in a situation, where it isn't so much what you accomplish that matters. Sometimes the good Lord seems to set it up so that sure, you can look away and no one will know the difference besides yourself. Especially at night, standin at the wheel by yerself, seeing a body floating on a piece of wood, not moving.. Everyone else asleep.. But if you do pass by - well it seems to me that the worst torments of hell would be reserved for those who 'could have' - but chose 'not to' for no other reason than that they didn't want to be bothered." He said almost as if thinking aloud, then met their gazes steadily.  
  
"Things I can choose - raidin', lootin', pillaging.. Other such assorted mayhem. that's one thing. But the choice to run a man through with your sword or stand back and take him prisoner .. Shoot to aim for the chest and kill - or shoot to aim for an arm and wound .. Sail on past the man in the sea or stop to take him on board.. Those choices are a bit different than which prize will we try for next or where will we go to spend the booty. I'd be a mighty stupid man if I said I saw no difference between those kinds of situations. Only the Lord, or fate, or destiny - call it what you will - knows why we happened to be where we were at the time - but I'll leave those choices to him I think. Would've probably been better if it was anyone else who picked them up, but I guess it was the Pearl's turn." He said, then took a sip from the bottle in his hand, considered it, and chuckled deeply.  
  
"As Gibbs would be tellin' ye - There's times when the rum goes straight to my head and I get way to philosophical for my own good! I don't suppose you could spare a small bite to eat?" he asked rather apologetically and Elizabeth seemed embarrassed as she quickly rose.  
  
"Jack I'm sorry! You must think I 'm a horrible hostess! What did you have for dinner?" she asked and he shook his head and raised up the bottle in gesture and with his other now waved her back to her seat, shaking his head.  
  
"Is the Pearl low on supplies?" Will asked and the one sighed mildly.  
  
"No - We have plenty of supplies and materials - more than I care to even think of. Planned on leaving that along with our visitors if nobody minds terribly. It's been more an issue of time. Tryin' to keep the crew calm with everything we been runnin' acrost - trying' to keep our visitors calm. And trying to keep the little ones out of me hold! I'll tell you who's obsessed with treasure, boy - and it ain't me OR you - it's those little bilge rats I swear! I've never been asked so many blasted questions in my whole entire life! Where did you get all that gold? Are you really the Captain? You don't look old enough.. What's that rope for? Can I steer the ship? Are you really pirates? When are we gonna get there, when are we gonna get there, when are we gonna get there..." he said, repeating the questions in imitation of a child's voice and they both burst out laughing and he smiled at them fully and shook his head and seemed satisfied, as if he had achieved what he wanted finally.  
  
They kept imagining the scene of the illustrious captain clad in his coat and kohl, beings as imperious as possible, and him being questioned by someone barely half his size. It seemed more and more hilarious. It was several long minutes before they could quit, and both gave him apologetic looks.  
  
"Jack - I apologize really. But you sounded just like you when we were stuck on that island!" Elizabeth finally gasped and he smiled ruefully and didn't seem to mind, but laid an arm casually over his stomach to stifle it's low rumble. She noticed anyway and frowned at him.  
  
"You really haven't eaten! Just a moment." she said and jumped up and left and this time he didn't even attempt to stop her. Will finally sighed at him.  
  
"I'm glad you came Jack - more than you know. Have you been over to the town yet at all?" he asked and the one shook his head with a dark look.  
  
"No lad, in case you haven't noticed, the main part of the town that's left, is a bit of an island at the moment. The forts might be gone, but the place is crawling with Norrington's men. Had a couple of bodies in the water give me a bit of a start in the dark coming over, but no, I didn't go near the town." He said regretfully, and then looked surprised as Elizabeth returned already with a plate containing several rolls and pieces of fruit.  
  
Will raised an eyebrow at her and Jack caught it, staying his hand to now only pick up one of the rolls from the plate.  
  
"Don't be silly Jack - you must be starved," she said as she handed him the entire plate and Will smiled as she came and took his hand.  
  
"I'll be eternally grateful Will was delivering a sword that day out of the town. If he'd been there - the blacksmiths shop is gone Jack - as well as it's owner. We honestly don't know what we're going to do. The tools, the forge, all of it," she said as she slipped her arm around the young mans' shoulder and he gave her hand a squeeze. Their gazes locked for a long moment and they didn't notice the pirate considering the two of them with a very alert, sober and assessing stare.  
  
Suddenly and without warning there came a vague rumble and then the room began to shiver physically. Will and Elizabeth leapt up instantly and fled to a corner. Jack, a little less aware of what it was, was slower to rise. From out of nowhere came three severe jolts that rattled everything down to their teeth and made him stagger sideways to catch himself against a chair. It tipped over with a loud crash. Then, as suddenly as it had started, it all stopped.  
  
"What in thunder was that!" the pirate demanded and the two seemed to cautious as they came out, looking up at the ceiling and walls for cracks and damages.  
  
"That is what they call a 'miniature earthquake' Jack - supposedly they happen a lot after a big one. We've had many of them over the last few days. More and more buildings keep falling down every time. The actual earthquake itself was much, much worse and far longer though. They say the entire port area turned to liquid ground while other places just split open, only to trap people in it when they slammed back shut seconds later." Will told him softly, and the pirate stared at him, seeing the horrors in his mind.  
  
He had to wonder what he himself would have done had he been in port at the time, on solid ground. It wasn't a thought he wanted to entertain at all. Moving water was one thing, moving ground was an entirely different matter: and one he didn't much care for after the small sample he had just felt for himself.  
  
************************ 


	5. Chapter 5: Fight to the Death

Aftermath By: L'Morgan  
  
Disclaimer: I guess I really do need to remind you all that anything and everything related to Pirates of the Caribbean, their characters and settings are all the property of Disney - Disney - Disney - nobody - but -Disney ---- I-just-borrowing-to-play-with-and-giving-back. Only Disney can make money on anything to do with Pirates of the Caribbean. NOT ME!  
  
*************************  
  
Summary: Port Royal lies in ruins and the Black Pearl is sitting in the bay.. What is Jack Sparrow up to now?!!  
  
Chapter 5: Fight to the Death  
  
Jack bid a quiet goodbye to his friends and silently the door closed behind him. Well, that had gone better than he expected. It felt good to know that the friendship begun that time ago was still intact. Of course it probably helped that he had survivors to return, but they had made it clear that wasn't the only reason he was gladly welcomed. The 'miniature earthquake' he could have lived happily without, but nothing in the house seemed upset by it. It was definitely time now to get back to the Pearl and carry out this little arrangement. AnaMaria and Gibbs - the entire crew would be glad he was sure. He was very eager to be back on the sea, which was supposed to move: unlike the fickle earth that apparently was inclined to betray itself and shiver and jump the way no piece of land had any business doing.  
  
Thinking about the eventful evening now behind him, Jack perhaps wasn't quite as alert to other noises as he normally would have been - but one sound froze him in his tracks - that of a sword being drawn close by and behind him.  
  
He stopped, then turned very slowly to find Commodore Norrington himself not more than 4 yards behind him. ' Oh merciful heavens - this was NOT what I need.' He thought, tilting his head with a rather put-upon sigh.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't Jack Sparrow." Norrington growled and Jack smiled.  
  
"That's Captain Jack Sparrow - Captain. Is it really so hard for you to say the word?" he countered insolently, as he warily circled left, and away from the house.  
  
"How did you end up here anyway?" he asked unhappily, looking for something to distract the military man with, but Norrington advanced a step, looking very threatening.  
  
"I was checking to be certain there were no damages to the Governor's house after the tremor, and saw a row boat on the beach. I thought it might be wise to make sure that the young Mr. and Mrs. Turner weren't being molested by some - pirate" he growled, advancing again, and now Jack drew his own sword. Obviously the man had no intention of letting him pass unmolested.  
  
Jack turned suddenly and darted away from the house and into the trees. He did not want the lad coming out and getting involved in this matter, thank you very much.  
  
Norrington pursued him until Jack realized there was a cliff not far before him. He turned and met Norrington 's down stroke with a block.  
  
"Now that's not very nice mate! You'd think you were trying to kill a fellow here!" he protested as he struck back and Norrington gave him a 'cat that has the canary smile'.  
  
"It would be doing the world a favor to rid them of you Sparrow." He said, making a vicsious cut at Jack's middle that the man danced away from. They clashed back and forth, around trees and bushes, over rocks and roots, sparks flying sometimes from the strength of the blows. Jack made sure they got further and further from the house each minute.  
  
"You won't be getting away Sparrow, not this time," Norrington growled, anticipating the pirates' rounding a tree. He swung as hard as he could, and Jack barely managed to turn and pull back in time, but cried out softly as the sword caught him hard and deep across his left bicep.  
  
He countered, but the pain in his arm and the wetness quickly coating his arm told him that he couldn't afford to let this go on much longer. But no matter how he tried to get away, Norrington leapt in front of him, trying to cleave him in two with great enthusiasm. Jack stumbled over a root and nearly fell, barely managing to deflect the next thrust to his chest. He retreated to the more open area nearer the cliff and struck back.  
  
Enough of this nonsense! He'd had enough! With a thrust and twist he flipped Norrington's sword out of his hand. It flew up and then across the dew wet grass, towards the cliff, with it's owner making a desperate lunge for it. Just at that perfect moment, the earth again decided to display it's ability to imitate the motion of a wave, upsetting the balance of both men. Norrington, off balance already, tripped over a rock of some sort and went sliding across across the wet grass towards the cliff as well - and suddenly realized there was no ground before him!  
  
He clutched desperately at the grass itself, but couldn't stop the momentum. His body slid off the cliff- and he was jerked to a sudden stop by his wrist. He looked up to find Jack Sparrow, prone on the ground, his face screwed up with effort and holding onto his wrist as Norrington dangled over the abyss below. Far, far, below he heard the sound of his sword hitting the rocks.  
  
"You bloody fool!" Sparrow hissed as his other hand came down to grab the Commodore's arm as well. Norrington used his other hand and scrabbled at the sheer dirt wall before him, but every effort he made to grab onto a rock, only dislodged that rock and sent it also crashing below.  
  
"Grab my arm!" Jack shouted commandingly, and Norrington did, only to find the pirate's arm heavily slick with his blood and his hand slipped further.  
  
"No!" Jack shouted and grabbed him securely, arm for arm now. For a long moment they stared at each other.  
  
"You're going to let go." Norrington stated, and the pirate shook his head.  
  
"Bloody hell not! That's something only YOU would do!" the pirate said rather shakily, his face glistening with perspiration as he re-fixed his grip with his good hand.  
  
"Then pull me up!" Norrington whispered and the other shook his head.  
  
"I can't mate - my arm" Jack hissed, tugging him up only an inch or so and his strength seeming to give out. He was breathing very heavily now, his arm was in agony and he was hanging onto well over 150 pounds mostly by the strength in the grip of one hand.  
  
"William!!! Some body!" he half looked back and yelled loudly. But the lights from the house were quite a ways off, and they couldn't hear him by any means. He felt Norrington try to grab further up his arm, and his hand slid down again from the wetness that coated that one more and more as time passed.  
  
'Other side - " he gasped and Norrington got a better grip there, but still dangled and they seemed caught like that, unable to move.  
  
The Commodore could feel the pirate's grip fading in his injured arm, and the tremble of exertion in his other. The man wasn't going to be able to hold onto him much longer, even if he wanted to.. Although why the pirate would be saving his life was an absurdity in itself! Why hadn't the man just let him fall? Sparrow obviously was well aware that just moments ago he had been intent on killing the man if the opportunity presented itself.  
  
"Look you bloody fool," Jack growled fiercely, as now his face tightened and he managed to get the man an inch further up.  
  
'You'd better be able to help me mate - I'm getting awfully dizzy here," the pirate breathed as now he somehow managed to get the man up another inch, then another before he paused, gasping for breath.  
  
"Pull!" Norrington almost begged, his voice uneven. Suddenly one of his hands slipped off Jack's blood soaked arm entirely. He dangled and was slipping, then just as quickly the pirate had him back in his grip.  
  
"I swear by Neptunes' trident that you are the BIGGEST idiot I have ever 'ad the misfortune to meet! Tryin' to blow holes in my ship when all I want is to return a few stragglers we found floatin' in the water. If you aren't the world's biggest fool, I don't know who is!" Jack swore, getting angry now at the thought of not being able to save the man and using that anger to drag Norrington up more and more. How in the name of all that was holy did he manage to keep getting himself into such situations as this!  
  
Unsteadily he managed to get his knees under him. He grabbed onto the man, then yanked as hard as he possibly could, using his own weight as leverage as he tugged. He shakily managed to get the Commodore's head, chest, torso and hips up over the edge - then he suddenly collapsed backwards with the heavy man on top of him, and everything faded away into blackness in an instant.  
  
Commodore Norrington lay there breathing hard, to stunned and weak to move, trying to stop the shaking that consumed his body. He realized his head was on the pirate's chest and he could hear the man's racing heartbeat beneath his ear.  
  
"Sparrow - I owe you my -" he started breathlessly, lifting his head, only to find the pirate's face turned towards him. Jack's features were slack and his eyes were closed heavily. And blood, he could smell blood.  
  
"Sparrow?" he asked as he managed to rise to his elbows, but there was no response from the man.  
  
"Wake up man!" he said louder, reaching up to slap the pirate's cheek in attempt to wake him, but still got no response at all. He pulled the man's arm in front of him to feel for a pulse in his injured arm. He was immediately stuck by the fact that although Jack was clad in a white shirt, the entire left sleeve was dark in color, and very, very wet. Gently he felt up the man's arm and encountered the deep gash, freely bleeding in a profuse flow even now. Instinctively he closed the wound with his hand, applying heavy pressure and the pirate frowned vaguely with a soft grunt of pain.  
  
Again he tried slapping the man's cheek, but he just was not waking up. He scowled. If he just left him here like he was, the man would bleed to death within an a few hours at the most. He'd already lost a quite a bit of blood. The sword had gone deep. He rose to his knees, still holding the pirate's wound closed and spotted the sash at the man's waist. With one hand he managed to pull it off, then quickly wound it around the man's arm and tied it very tightly.  
  
He was still shaking from his experience as he rose to his feet, grabbed the pirate under the arms and pulled him away from the cliff. Gently he laid Jack down and considered his still slack features, then put his fingers at the side of his neck for a pulse and felt relieved to find one. He looked back at the house some distance away. He was so shaken that he didn't think he could drag the unconscious man all that way, and automatically it occurred to him that it would probably worsen the pirate's condition.  
  
Unsteadily Norrington rose to his feet and hurried to the house where he pounded on the door as hard as he could manage with hands that barely followed his command. Quickly the door was opened by Will, who looked shocked as he stepped back.  
  
Commodore Norrington stepped forward into the room as Elizabeth came from the bedroom area and she gasped at seeing him.  
  
"Commodore! Are you alright? You're covered in - blood" she breathed with a sudden frown, and he looked down to see that he was indeed brilliantly coated in the pirate's blood.  
  
"Jack Sparrow... Out there.. by the cliffs. He's - he's still alive. He - he needs - your assistance," he managed to stammer unevenly, then staggered out and literally fled into the darkness. He paused once away and turned to watch as the young man and lady hurried out along the cliff with a lantern. Eventually they stopped and he saw the lantern put down on the ground. They had found the unconscious man. At that he turned and left, still shaking and in semi-shock and not realizing it as his feet automatically took him down the path back towards the fort.  
  
*************************** 


	6. Chapter 6: Whispers in the Night

Aftermath By: L'Morgan  
  
Disclaimer: I guess I really do need to remind you all that anything and everything related to Pirates of the Caribbean, their characters and settings are all the property of Disney - Disney - Disney - nobody - but -Disney ---- I-just-borrowing-to-play-with-and-giving-back. Only Disney can make money on anything to do with Pirates of the Caribbean. NOT ME!  
  
*************************  
  
Summary: Port Royal lies in ruins and the Black Pearl sits in the bay... What is Jack Sparrow up to now?!!  
  
Chapter 6: Whispers in the Night  
  
William rowed the boat as hard as he could through the darkness. He just hoped they were headed for the right spot and that the ship hadn't moved. He frowned as he watched Elizabeth before him. She sat in the front, while Jack lay in the bottom of the small row boat, his head in her lap. Gently she was stroking his cheek, but the pirate was still utterly unconscious and unmoving.  
  
Finally, finally they found the ship. He yelled as loud as he could and after what seemed like an eternity, one of the crew came and shortly the boat was hauled to the deck. Quickly he leapt out to find Gibbs and AnaMaria there with worried looks.  
  
"What happened boy?" Gibbs demanded gruffly as he knelt by the boat with its' so still occupant and the young man shook his head.  
  
"He came to see us - we talked about getting your castaways safely to shore - then he left. Then not even an hour later, Commodore Norrington was at our door, covered in blood. He said Jack was out by the cliffs, and that he needed our assistance. We found him. He's alive, but it looks like Norrington ran into him on his way back to the boat." Will said all in one breath and watched as Gibbs felt at the pirate's chest and neck and touched the wrapping on his arm.  
  
"Get a blanket" he commanded gruffly, and in a flash AnaMaria was back with one. They watched as the older man covered Jack with the blanket, then, proceeded to lift the limp figure up in his arms as if he were a nothing more than a small child. It was not possible for Will to miss the angry, dark looks the woman pirate was sending their way during the entire process.  
  
"I've got you lad," the older sailor reassured in a low tone as he shifted his burden so Jack's head rested heavily on his shoulder. Nobody thought to protest Will and Elizabeth following them down the deck and into Jack's cabin.  
  
"Clear the table" Gibbs ordered, of the large mahogany one that sat to the left of the doorway, and quickly Elizabeth and William helped AnaMaria clear the things off. They watched as Gibbs very gently laid the unconscious man out on it. Ana turned up a lantern and brought it over. The other two gasped as the light revealed the pirate's extremely pale features. His face and neck were smeared with bloody fingerprints, his sleeve thickly coated and his shirt smeared as well.  
  
Gibbs felt at Jack's wrist on his injured side, then on his good side, then at his neck and gently removed the bandana to feel at his forehead.  
  
"Is he going to be alright?" Elizabeth asked anxiously and he shook his head.  
  
"Can't tell. He won't be with only my bits and pieces kind of know how. He's lost a lot of blood. I've seen that kill more men than the wound itself." He said, and at his words AnaMaria turned on her heel and left the room in a sudden rush.  
  
She was back in just a few more, and this time she brought with her a man in his later 50s or so, with grayish hair. who was clad in a fancier type of shirt and grey trousers. Yet his feet were bare. Instantly the man crossed to the table and felt at the pirate captain's neck. Elizabeth and William both did strong double takes at seeing him.  
  
"Doctor Cook?" Elizabeth breathed and he nodded without looking up. It was the doctor who had been missing from Port Royal since the disaster! He also happened to be the only fully qualified doctor the town had had among its residents.  
  
Gently the Doctor lifted the pirate's eyelids one at a time, then felt at his forehead and his wrists and saw the makeshift bandage on his arm.  
  
'I'll need bandages, a good needle and sewing thread, alcohol, a lot of blankets, and have the cook start making up some broth." He said gruffly as he pulled the lantern closer and began unwrapping Jacks' arm and Ana left again. Gibbs said nothing as he brought a basin of water and cloths over to the table and set them at hand. In a few minutes Ana was back with everything he had asked for.  
  
Will and Elizabeth intertwined hands with quick looks. AnaMaria was making them decidedly uneasy with her silent, cooperative air. They both knew good and well that she was more than likely absolutely livid with the situation and just keeping it well hid for the moment. They watched rather anxiously as the doctor had her hold his patient's arm.  
  
"We - everyone thinks you were killed in the earthquake." Will observed in the silence, and the doctor nodded, not taking his eyes off his work.  
  
"So did I - and a lot of other folks. Would have been if it wasn't for this scallywag and his friends. Try to clean him up Mr. Gibbs. Not his arm though, that's my area." He said and the old sailor nodded.  
  
For the next hour and a half, Elizabeth and Will sat silently as they watched the doctor and his two makeshift assistants undress and re-blanket the figure. They saw that the physician had them hold the lamp very, very close to his patient. First he poured a very liberal amount of alcohol into the wound, and then worked on what looked like the inside of the gash on the pirates arm. Cloth after bloody cloth was dropped into the basin before finally he was making his stitches on the outer skin. Then he soaked the pirates wound again in alcohol and used quite a number of bandages in wrapping it up.  
  
Finally he had Gibbs help him clean the rest of Jack's arm, then finally he supervised the transferring of the figure to the bed where he made sure he was well covered up with several layers of blankets. Then he felt at the pirate's forehead again before finally sighing and giving them all a small smile.  
  
"I think the Captain will be alright. Good thing I was here though. That gash was a nasty one. He'll be sore for awhile." He said and Gibbs smiled widely.  
  
"Sore we can manage good 'nough." He said with relief and the man nodded and seemed amused.  
  
"Well, that means no strenuous activity for awhile. He'll tear those stitches out and be in for a world of trouble if he does." He warned and the two pirates nodded.  
  
"When will he wake up?" Ana asked and the man frowned mildly and shook his head.  
  
"Hard to say dear. And you didn't want him awake for the repairs part anyway. Probably won't be too long. When he does wake, don't let him up. I doubt he'll be feeling well enough to stand, but I can promise you that if he tries, he will end up flat on the floor again. Get some broth in him, and as much water as you can, and yes, he can have a little diluted rum if he wants - but only AFTER the broth." He said and she nodded and he smiled now and seemed pleased with his work.  
  
"Thank ye' Doctor" Gibbs said and the man sighed and shook his head.  
  
'No, thank you Mr. Gibbs and you AnaMaria, and your illustrious Captain. Without you and yours being here, I wouldn't be around to see the last few days - a lot of us wouldn't. You take good care of this young fellow here. I want you to come and get me if he starts to develop a high fever. He will somewhat - can't help that. But you come and get me right away if he starts shivering or seems chilled." He said and they nodded and watched him leave.  
  
Elizabeth and Will both started cleaning off the table and slowly replacing the items. When they finally were done, they looked over to see that Gibbs had left and AnaMaria now sat on the side of the bed beside Jack. Very hesitantly she reached out, stopped, then reached again and risked gently stroking the dark locks away from his face.  
  
"I should just out n' out strangle you, Jack Sparrow" she half hissed, none too kindly.  
  
A few minutes later and to their surprise as well as hers, the dark lashes on his cheek fluttered briefly and she quickly snatched her hand back away. A few moments more, then his eyes cracked open and he blinked groggily at her several times.  
  
"Wer - where am uh?" he muttered thickly and she repressed a quick smile at seeing him wake.  
  
Then she considered him and frowned darkly, leaning forward over him some for a short moment.  
  
"On the Pearl, you fool... You're lucky you not dead, Jack." She snapped in stern reprisal and he smiled vaguely and seemed extremely groggy still.  
  
"Cap'n... thas Cap'n to you." He murmured with a not-quite-all-here teasing lilt and she rolled her eyes in half exasperation as she sat back abruptly.  
  
'You get yourself almost killed and first thing still remindin' me to call you Cap'n?" she demanded rather hotly, and he sighed shallowly and tried to rise up on his elbows. Quickly he stopped with a heavy grimace and collapsed back.  
  
"You - stay - put - Captain." She said with a heavy hand to his chest - stressing the last word forcefully and he nodded as his eyes closed. She hesitated, and then frowned deeply at his completely uncharacteristic submission.  
  
"Awful dizzy." He murmured vaguely as he brought his good hand up and it limply covered hers that rested on his chest.  
  
"You should be dizzy - bleedin' all over like that." She reproved rather sternly and he opened his eyes for only a moment to consider her, and then let them close again. Absently he rubbed his thumb over the smooth skin of her hand under his. She could feel his heartbeat very plainly under her hand.  
  
His heartbeat was unusually fast, but that was in reaction to losing so much blood, she knew. She'd much rather have it be for another reason entirely. However right now she was too angry with him to bother. If he wasn't so groggy, first thing she probably would have done was slap him for scarin' her like he'd done - damn fool of a man. And he'd have deserved it too, she thought as she watched him closely to see if he was pretending at all.  
  
"You turnin' this into a regular hobby here lately Jack. I for one, am getting' tired of cleaning your blood off the deck! Can't you put your attention to something safer? Alligator ridin'? Shark breedin'? Snake charmin? Rate you been going here, it'd be hard to find anything more - 'messy' if you ask me." She said gruffly.  
  
Her eyes grew unaccountably misty as she watched him just drift in a groggy daze, eyes closed and not answering. She roughly wiped at her eyes with her free hand. Damn if he would make her cry!  
  
He continued the slow, soft, stroking of her hand with his one thumb and she allowed him the liberty without comment. He was still so pale that it was instinctively alarming and the contrast with his dark hair only made it seem more pronounced. She truly wished he was pretending right about now.  
  
"Here, see if you can get him to drink something?" Elizabeth asked as she brought over a small glass of water. AnaMaria accepted it with a softly muttered 'thanks'.  
  
She had to lift her patient's head to get him to take a sip, and he made a face of disgust and shuddered. At her insistence, he took a few more sips before she laid him back and he reclaimed her hand as his eyes quickly closed again. She decided to allow it - for now. He was far too quiet and far too submissive for there not to be something seriously wrong with him. That was the part that worried her the most.  
  
'I need to tend to things Jack." She said after a while and he shook his head even more slowly, not bothering to open his eyes at all.  
  
"No don' - feels like the whol' rooms spinning. Y' the only thing thas' not.. Pl'se stay?" he murmured very softly and brought her fingers up for a gentle kiss. His gesture made her eyes widen, and then quickly fill with dangerous tears and she had no voice to answer with. She was eternally grateful that he still had his eyes closed.  
  
After a long moment, again, she very hesitatingly reached out and now dared to slowly stroke his cheek, knowing he was conscious to some degree and doing it anyway. He didn't seem to object, although his being so foggy troubled her.  
  
"Only 'til you're asleep then." She finally told him in a rough tone.  
  
He gave a barely observable nod, a vague smile coming to his features. He sighed shallowly and turned his cheek into her caress more. It wasn't very long at all until his breathing had slowed and deepened and his hand had stilled and grown limp over hers.  
  
Then and only then did she lean forward and deliver a quick kiss to his forehead and then gently she drew the blankets up over his hand and chest and tucked the several layers securely around him. She rose, and looked rather uncomfortable to find them still there and realized that they had been witness to the entire scene.  
  
"He just gets kinda - funny in the head when he's been hurt is all." She said in excuse and Elizabeth smiled at her warmly.  
  
"Yes, of course. That's only to be expected." She agreed and the pirate gave her an awkward, uneasy half smile.  
  
"You'll be wantin' the boat to take you back now I suppose?" she asked and Elizabeth frowned.  
  
"Not if it's a trouble. Dawn isn't far off." She said and the woman nodded.  
  
"All the more reason to get you back now, before that fool Commodore starts playing with his cannon balls again. Jack won't be happy if you end up stuck out here with that loon lobin' shot at us all day again. Um - and thanks t' ye both for bringing Jack home. We do appreciate it." She said, the last rather shyly. Will and Elizabeth both smiled awkwardly and nodded, and got ready to leave the vessel.  
  
If the missing doctor was aboard the Pearl, they were most anxious to see who else it was that the ship was trying to return to the town! They would need to see Elizabeth's father to arrange for that. Neither one of them would dare to approach the Commodore anytime soon.  
  
*************************** 


	7. Chapter 7: What Kind of Man Am I?

Aftermath By: L'Morgan  
  
Disclaimer: I guess I really do need to remind you all that anything and everything related to Pirates of the Caribbean, their characters and settings are all the property of Disney - Disney - Disney - nobody - but -Disney ---- I-just-borrowing-to-play-with-and-giving-back. Only Disney can make money on anything to do with Pirates of the Caribbean. NOT ME!  
  
*************************  
  
Summary: Port Royal lies in ruins, the Black Pearl sits in the bay, and just what is Jack Sparrow up to now?!!  
  
Chapter 7: What Kind of Man Am I?  
  
Commodore Norrington entered the fort, avoiding the guards more by accident than by design and hurried to his own quarters. He entered the room and shut the door behind him and leaned against it for a long moment, his mind still in turmoil and emotions roiling.  
  
An attendant had apparently come and lit the lanterns already. Across the room was the large fireplace mantle and above it a large mirror - one that currently reflected a rather bedraggled figure with wig askew, blood smeared on his face and across his shirt and liberally coating his sleeve and middle section. Sparrow's blood.  
  
'I should be dead. By all rights I should have fallen to my death and be no more than a splash of color at the foot of the cliffs for the tide to claim. And why am I not dead?' his mind asked - and the image came of a pirate's face, scrunched up with effort, holding him by one hand for all he was worth. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the door and relieved every single moment of the experience. And that was enough to start him shaking again.  
  
"I would have done the same if it had been he who had fallen," he whispered unevenly.  
  
"True - and then you would have marched him off to the gallows quite happily come dawn." His conscience whispered.  
  
He pushed himself away from the door and started to undo the buttons of his shirt. At least he attempted to. His fingers still didn't want to do his bidding. He looked down to help himself concentrate and stopped breathing. His hands were coated with blood. The blood of a criminal. The blood of a criminal who had saved him from death - only to end up at his mercy as reward for the effort.  
  
'But you DID show him mercy. You tied his wound and even told the Turners where to find him, and that he needed help. Isn't that more than enough? You could have hauled him to the brig and now be anticipating his execution, but you didn't.' his inner voice countered.  
  
"No, I didn't - and I should have. He - the Commodore of Fort Charles, the largest fort in Port Royal and now the only one still intact, had failed to bring the criminal in with him. Instead he had left him there - obviously so his friends could find him and take care of him? What kind of military officer am I?" he thought with great criticism, then rushed to the basin of water in the bathing area and began scrubbing his hands, trying to wash off the blood of the pirate.  
  
The water turned pink as he scrubbed, but he still didn't feel clean. He emptied it and filled it anew and scrubbed again, and again and then quickly undid the buttons and ripped the shirt from his body. He wadded it into a ball and strode to the fireplace where he quickly lit a flame to the thing. He sat back on his knees and watched it burn, pulling off his wig and leaving it on the floor.  
  
'Doesn't change what happened. You were trying to kill the very same man who saved your life,' his inner voice whispered naggingly, making him relive his own vicious, furious strikes at the pirate. He had absolutely aimed with full intent to hurt, to maim, to kill and he had wanted it so badly in that moment .. Then again came the image of the face above him, struggling to pull him to safety.  
  
"The man is a - bloody - pirate -" he whispered, voice quavering heavily in the silence.  
  
'A bloody pirate who pulled you up even though it took the very last of his strength to do so.' His mind whispered, and suddenly he swore he could hear the racing heartbeat that had been beneath his ear, feel the warmth of the body he had landed upon, and the wetness of the wound bleeding profusely over his fingers when he first found it. He could still smell the man's coppery blood in his nostrils. Shakily he rose and returned to wash his arms and chest and hands and face. Once, twice, three times even before finally the scent seemed to be rid of him.  
  
He took the towel and used it to dry. Lowering it from his face, he caught sight of himself in the smaller mirror over the basin.  
  
He froze, again relieving the sound of his sword crashing against the rocks below. So far, far, far below. Where by all rights his body should be lying this very minute as well. He shed his boots and britches, donned a sleep shirt, and returned to the other room. Now the remnants of the blood soaked shirt were nothing more than glowing ash as he went to the liquor cabinet and drew out a glass and a flask and poured a liberal helping of the fluid into it.  
  
The first one he sloshed back into his throat and let it burn its way down. The second one he took to the chair before the fireplace. Dully he tossed a few small pieces of wood atop the embers and watched them catch flame. The colors danced brightly before him, adding to the dim lighting of the room.  
  
He closed his eyes - and saw the slack features before him, intimately close. The man's eyes closed and lips slightly parted, his brow damp from his exertions. His hand limp and lifeless when he brought it up from the ground to lay over his chest - slick with his own blood. No hint of subterfuge, slyness or insolence to him then. No. Just stillness and the strong scent of freshly spilled blood. Just a man - like any other. But - what kind of a man, truly? One he had hoped to kill only minutes before.  
  
'Damn you, Jack Sparrow." He swore in a whisper at the quiet room as the slack features refused to leave his mind.  
  
'Damn the man because he was obviously better than you with the sword - or damn him for being more than you want him to be? He only blocked your blows and countered defensively? Imagine that - somebody you're trying to murder, who had no intention of killing you.' his inner voice jeered.  
  
'He was NOT better than I - and I had no intentions of murder!!' he thought instantly, then winced visibly at seeing in his mind, the scene where the pirate had gotten fed up with his attempts and had so easily dislodged his weapon from his hand and sent it flying. It had been done with as much ease as if he were naught but a clumsy child the pirate was playing with.  
  
It occurred to him to wonder if the pirate was even still alive or if he would survive. Yes, he had tied the man's wound - but he'd seen men die from lesser. The alcohol was finally relaxing his body, he realized as his thoughts slowed. He settled down in the chair. All he needed was a good night's sleep. Yes, that would fix everything - a good night's sleep.  
  
He put aside the glass and slumped in the chair and let his eyes close. Just as he started to drift off he re-lived the moment of Sparrow finally managing to pull him up. What was it the man had said?  
  
'I swear by Neptune's trident that you are the BIGGEST idiot I have ever 'ad the misfortune to meet! ..Tryin' to blow holes in my ship when all I want is to return a few stragglers we found floatin' in the water! If you aren't the world's biggest fool, I don't know who is!"  
  
With a deep groan the Commodore pushed himself up and staggered towards the bedroom. Surely... no .. the man was a criminal and menace to society. No, that just had to have been a lie designed to achieve some daft goal the ridiculous man had in mind.. It had to have been. Surely, it had to have been...  
  
God how he hoped that was all it was..  
  
~ ** ~  
  
It took until the middle of the day before Elizabeth and Will could catch up with Governor Swan, much less for him to have time to talk to them. The look on the man's face when they told him why the pirate ship had come, was priceless. He had nearly choked on his drink and had dropped his pen leaving a large blotch where it had fallen.  
  
"What do you mean Captain Sparrow is in our bay because he has picked up survivors from the earthquake! That was days ago!" he blustered and Elizabeth sat forward.  
  
"They've had them for days sir. Nearly a week now! Doctor Cook is one of them!" Will interjected, and now he stared hard at the both of them.  
  
"I won't ask how you know that William. Why hasn't he flown a flag of truce then? Had them on deck to be seen?" he asked warily.  
  
"Father, the Commodore has been shooting at them since they arrived. If he had put them on deck you would be asking how could he be so reckless with their lives! The fact is that there are survivors on that ship, and we can probably assume it would be nice for them to be on dry land again. Maybe we should have told Jack that you prefer them jumping off the ship and trying not to drown as they attempt to swim to shore - rather than give them safe passage." Elizabeth interjected and he rose shaking his head and signaled for a messenger.  
  
"Yes sir?" the young man reported with and the Governor considered the two of them and then seemed to decide.  
  
"I want to see Commodore Norrington. Have him come at once." He said, and the man quickly left the room.  
  
~ ** ~  
  
For possibly the one hundredth time, Commodore Norrington wished he was not about to do this. It had been bad enough being summoned to the Governor's mansion - and spending well over an hour being drawn into this plan of the Governor's. A plan he still felt had to be based on the lie of a pirate. Somehow both Elizabeth and the Turner lad had 'forgotten' to mention the events on the cliff. Not that he had volunteered to relate the sequence of those events either, he had to admit.  
  
He shook his head to himself. It was just incomprehensible to him that a pirate like Sparrow would be bringing back persons unnamed that he'd pulled from the sea. Even if by odd chance he had found someone, surely they hadn't been actively looking for anyone. And one thing was for certain he knew.. If Jack Sparrow had survivors on that ship of his, there was bound to be a demand for something in return for releasing them. No man so conniving would let such an opportunity for ransom, or at least handsome payment pass him by. But - but now this?  
  
He sighed as he watched the sailors ready the small fishing boat, attaching the very large white flag to the fantail. How embarrassing. If anything, it should be Sparrow who ran up the white. However the Governor was right about one aspect. Disease and illness had been spreading throughout the surviving populace faster than wildfire. People were dying every day from it as well as from injuries, and if the good doctor was on that ship..  
  
They set out and slowly moved towards the dark ship in the bay, making sure they were well seen far ahead of time. Norrington saw several people come to the railing, but none of them looked to be Sparrow himself. That thought caused a twinge of guilt that he quickly thrust aside. Finally they came up to the side of the ship and an older man came to the side.  
  
Norrington raised a hand to shield his eyes, and did a double take of surprise. He knew that man! He had served in the Royal Navy for years!  
  
"Mr. Gibbs?" he called up.  
  
"Aye Commodore, what'cha be wantin?" the sailor called back rather gruffly.  
  
"Would you put down a ladder please? I would like to speak to your captain about the release of the passengers you have on board. If you even actually have said persons?" He said, regaining his stiff attitude, and the man cocked his head as if appraising him.  
  
"Aye, we have some Commodore, but no, we won't be putting down any kind of ladders for ye. I can hear ye' just fine from there." He said and the military man scowled.  
  
"We could take the passengers right here and now and be done with this -" Norrington said sternly and now the man chuckled with a look of amusement.  
  
"Not hardly Commodore! 'Sides, Captain Jack says he'll deliver them at noon tomorrow if you'd like." He said and now Norrington frowned more.  
  
"I am afraid I need to hear that from him directly, if you don't mind." He said and now Gibbs looked back over his shoulder, obviously talking to someone.  
  
In a moment or so another figure came to the rail. This one the Commodore recognized instantly as well. So the good Doctor Cook was indeed one of the survivors.  
  
"I am very glad to see you Doctor! There are many in the town in need of your assistance! We could take you back with us -" he offered quickly and the man shook his head before he even finished.  
  
'No thank you Commodore. At the moment I have a patient here who is having a bit of a difficult time of it. I realize there are many who need my help, but right now I can't just leave. Nor will any others. There is no way my patient would stay where I want him if we started all of that now. You owe the man at least that." He said, the last with an element that Norrington interpreted as being accusatory. So the doctor had treated Sparrow's wound.  
  
"We could bring the patient with you, if you'd prefer." He offered and the one shook his head.  
  
"No thank you Commodore. I don't want him moved or disturbed now unless it's absolutely essential. You can wait. One more night won't hurt any of us here. Anyone in town you have who is in that dire of need, I can't just walk up to and cure anyway. I have often wished medicine worked that way, but it just doesn't. Not in our day and age. This patient I can save - at least I hope so anyway - provided the stubborn fool will do what I say for once. He's been having a very, very difficult day. I just can't leave right now." He said with determination in his voice and bearing and Norrington sighed.  
  
"We can make accommodation sir-" he started, but the man abruptly turned away to look behind him and down the deck.  
  
"Captain Sparrow! - Jack! What do you think you're doing!!" he started, and in a brief moment there came a definite heavy thud on the deck above and the doctor abruptly left. Even Gibbs seemed to wince and then stared in the same direction for a long moment with a concerned look. Finally he turned back to Norrington with a dark frown.  
  
"Commodore Norrington, I think you've done quite enough for us for a bit here. Its' much safer for you right now, down there in your little boat. The crew of the Pearl might not be takin' to you so kindly at the moment." he said and left off to look back again to where the sound had come from.  
  
"We'll see you tomorrow at noon - or send a messenger telling you when we can. Good day t' ye sir." He said now, coldness heavy in his tone as he abruptly set off towards the source of the sound as well.  
  
"Alright then," Norrington agreed solemnly - to himself - since everyone seemed to have left the railing. Such rudeness! Then the image of the pirates' slack features at intimate range and his blood-soaked clothing came to mind and he stiffened severely.  
  
Suddenly he wanted nothing more than to get far away from that ship - far, far, away - and as quickly as possible. Still, even halfway back to the shore, he could still hear the echo of that definite 'thud' from the deck above. True, no one had told him what it was, and he couldn't prove it - but his imagination was more than willing to provide images to explain it. Images he frankly would rather not have in his head..  
  
Nor on his conscience, he realized with reluctance.  
  
*************************** 


	8. Chapter 8: What Once was Lost

Aftermath By: L'Morgan  
  
Disclaimer: I guess I really do need to remind you all that anything and everything related to Pirates of the Caribbean, their characters and settings are all the property of Disney - Disney - Disney - nobody - but -Disney ---- I-just-borrowing-to-play-with-and-giving-back. Only Disney can make money on anything to do with Pirates of the Caribbean. NOT ME!  
  
*************************  
  
Summary: Port Royal lies in ruins; the Black Pearl sits in the bay.. Just what is Jack Sparrow up to now?!!  
  
Chapter 8: What Once Was Lost.  
  
Commodore Norrington, Governor Swan and a large contingency of troops were down at where the former docks of Port Royal had been well before noon the next day - or at least as close to the location as they could get. Will and Elizabeth had accompanied her father. Norrington noticed that while both of them were polite, they seemed disinclined to even remain anyplace near him if they could do otherwise. It bothered him some that they spoke to each other in whispers or low tones as if not wanting to be overheard.  
  
In the morning hours since, it seemed that the entire township had come to witness and greet the few survivors that were soon to arrive. News of the Black Pearl's purpose had somehow spread through the town even faster than disease. Many, he knew, were hoping to find their loved ones among those aboard the ship. He was afraid it would be a dismal event. Nearly three quarters of the town had been lost in the quake itself and in the days hence. He still doubted there were more than a dozen 'accidental' survivors on that ship.  
  
The Black Pearl had started moving long before noon, but only under the power of her oars. Back and forth it had slowly crossed the bay from side to side. Slowly it had avoided the remnants of buildings that stuck up here and there out of the water. Often they would delay for no apparent reason, stop, reverse direction, or shift some and then continue.  
  
Very deliberately the dark vessel had wandered from one side of the bay to the other, almost in a grid pattern. Commodore Norrington found it aggravating that apparently the pirate captain was making sure everyone in town knew they were about to make landing. The ship was closer now, but seemed not to be heading towards where the old docks had been before and where they now waited.  
  
'What is Sparrow up to now.' he muttered suspiciously to himself with a much knotted feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
Finally the ship came to rest about 500 yards further down and a good 40 feet offshore and the anchor was let out. Commodore Norrington quickly started towards it, along the water's edge, followed by all the rest. He reached the ship just as Jack came to the rail clad in his usual hat and bandana and long grey coat and seemed to survey the remains of the town before him. Amazingly the pirate looked no worse for wear - aside from the fact that he was wearing a coat in the month of June in the Caribbean!  
  
"Why are you anchoring here? There's no way to get them off the ship!" Norrington demanded and the man ignored him at first, then finally looked down and raised an eyebrow at him sharply.  
  
"We are anchoring here - because there appears to be a structure less than 10 feet under the water over there. Probably a part of a building from the looks of it. Perhaps you haven't realized it just yet Commodore - but the underwater depths of you bay are in vast discrepancy with previous measurements. You have a lot of obstacles under the water that are as bad as any reef for a ship of any size trying to get in here," he said back rather haughtily as he brought up what appeared to be a rolled up chart of some sort. The pirate's voice contained no hint of teasing or mirth, and Norrington said nothing.  
  
"Wait - What are they here for?" Jack asked suddenly with a one handed gesture as he scowled at noticing the soldiers.  
  
"Sir, I can assure you they are here only to keep order. No more." The Governor said, and the pirate seemed to chew on his lower lip in thought, then took a step back and started shaking his head. In less than a moment the missing doctor appeared at his side, taking his elbow and the one turned to listen to whatever the man was saying, but didn't seem to be convinced at all, still shaking his head.  
  
"You're going to have to have them put down their guns Governor or he's not going to risk putting down a gangway." Will advised, staring up at the ship and its occupants.  
  
"Governor, no! You can't take the risk sir!" Norrington quickly countered and the man looked between them, then up at the ship. Now Jack seemed to be getting more adamant about his refusal, obviously arguing with the good doctor. His expression and bearing had turned to one of anger, obvious even at this distance.  
  
"Soldiers, put down your weapons, here -"Governor Swan commanded loudly with extreme authority in his voice as he pointed to the ground behind and beside them. Immediately Jack stopped objecting and turned to watch as they did as the Governor ordered. The doctor still nearby him seemed to nearly sag in relief. In return apparently Jack gave an order, and several men went to one section of the ship's railing and lifted it up and carried it away, leaving a gaping 8 foot wide section of the deck without edging.  
  
In a moment, 12 sailors came forward carrying what looked like a large section of platform with barrels lashed to one side. They tossed said section into the water, so it landed barrel side down - and there it floated as they kept it up. The pirates pulled up the ropes at its one end and secured it to the ship. Then came another section, and another, and another, until finally there was a 40 foot long floating platform pathway, with its sections lashed together that extended from the ship all the way to the shoreline and them.  
  
Immediately behind it came a long sloped gangplank a good 8 feet wide and complete with hand rail on one side. As they crossed the platform to come closer to the ship, even Norrington had to admit the arrangement was ingenious - and certainly more efficient for transporting loot and other illegally gained goods than taking things by rowboat would have been. Of course they would have something to land upon deserted islands and in places without formally constructed docks. Leave it to a pack of pirates to think of such a clever idea.  
  
Before the Commodore or Governor could even protest, Will broke ahead and up the gangplank to reach the deck. He gave a brief wave to the pirate captain and rushed over with an obvious grin and happy greeting. Now it suddenly struck Commodore Norrington that while Jacks' right hand fluttered mildly at his side as he spoke to the lad, his other hand had not moved at all from its place held close across his midsection. He couldn't help but wonder guiltily, just how badly he had hurt the man. That much bleeding didn't come from just a scratch.  
  
Elizabeth, standing beside her father seemed only intent on studying the scene taking place on the deck above. Suddenly she broke lose to go join them and in reflex the Commodore grabbed her arm to prevent it.  
  
"Leave go of me!" she spat in a more vehement tone than he ever remembered hearing uttered.  
  
He did so, surprised at the hostility in her tone, and in a flash she had scooped up her skirts and hurried aboard as well and over to the others. Her expression of concern for the pirate's wellbeing was obvious to all. She immediately touched his still arm and put a quick hand to his cheek. This apparently surprised him as well, judging by the way he pulled back at first. But then took her hand from his cheek and held it in his own for a brief moment. This gesture caused a murmur amongst the townspeople.  
  
He seemed to speak to both of them, smiling more now as he made an extravagantly low bowing gesture and returned her hand to her husband who laughed and shook his head as if amused. Quite unexpectedly the pirate half staggered from where he stood. The doctor beside him quickly took his arm, and the one didn't protest.  
  
Suddenly the pirate didn't seem quite so steady on his feet, and the doctor kept his grip on Jack's arm even as he backed him up to the railing and called out something sternly towards the other side of the deck. 4 crewmen carried over a very large wooden crate and set it down where he told them to. There on the crate, the physician carefully deposited the man, whose one good hand went immediately to his head as if he were dizzy for some reason.  
  
Will Turner standing beside him now looked worried and bent and asked him something. The pirate merely nodded as he used his good hand to wipe at his brow and tried to sit up a little better now. He didn't seem to notice the doctor's hand still resting lightly on his good shoulder. The townspeople behind let up a soft murmur and even Governor Swan looked concerned.  
  
"What do you think is wrong with the man? Is he ill? Perhaps he has been injured?" the Governor asked, and Commodore Norrington thought it best to not give his opinion at the moment. Luckily, at that same moment, they were all distracted by the appearance of 12 people at the railing near the gangplank.  
  
Norrington could feel the crowd surge forward some, expectantly. He raised a hand to study them himself and was extremely surprised. The first three of them came down the gangway slowly, and Norrington quickly took in their condition as the Governor greeted them. The woman was barefoot, but her hair and clothing appeared clean and her eyes bright and cheeks full. Her dress had been newly mended and she seemed in excellent spirits and condition.  
  
The man behind her was elderly and also barefoot. He wore his own britches, but apparently had been given a clean shirt by one of the pirates. He had a small bandage at one wrist, but otherwise was also clean and neatly presented. The third wore a fancier shirt and boots along with also clean and recently mended clothing. This one stopped to enthusiastically shake the hand of the pirate who stood at the bottom of the gangplank. In fact, all of the departing passengers seemed in excellent condition, cleaned up, mended, bandaged and with excellent attitude and outlook.  
  
Commodore Norrington frowned up at the pirate captain who seemed to be making a study of him in particular, his head tilted to one side as if curious, but the man's expression was absolutely unreadable.  
  
Then Norrington frowned. Another 12 people had come to the railing and the crowd murmured at the unexpected appearance of more survivors. After them came another 12, and then yet another group. Commodore Norrington could not help but stare up at the pirate now with eyebrows that had climbed as high as they possibly could. Jack, on his feet again by now and back at the railing, met his gaze directly, then tilted his head, moving it back and forth and half swaying as if in time to some inner melody only he could hear. He smiled as if rather pleased with himself, and gave Norrington a slow full wink and hint of gold in his smile.  
  
Behind Norrington and the Governor, the glad cries of reunion with lost loved ones grew steadily stronger as person after person was welcomed home.. And yet still they kept coming, a dozen at a time, each and every one in excellent condition and no worse for wear.  
  
"Sir - it was my mistaken understanding that you had only a few more than a dozen passengers? Might I ask the exact number you managed to find?" the Governor called up and Jack seemed amused as he glanced back over his shoulder at something.  
  
"Oh - I'd say there's' a few more yet to come Goven'ner" he quipped lightly and seemed amused. One of the men coming down the gang plank paused to grin at both Norrington and the Governor.  
  
"One hundred and fifty three Governor, one hundred and fifty three of us sir!" he said in gleeful awe. Norrington abruptly choked, quickly covering it with a cough as the Governor's face took on an expression of sheer joyous delight and he stared up at the pirate. Quickly word of the number of survivors spread through the crowd assembled.  
  
Next came the group of children of assorted ages and sizes. They came up to the railing skipping and hopping and singing something that sounded suspiciously like a seafaring shanty, as they danced their way along to the gangplank. One little one broke free at the very last second to run over and give the pirate captain a very quick hug and then took up place at the end of the again.  
  
"The man is a veritable pied piper -" Norrington grumbled stiffly. Governor laughed mildly.  
  
"Ah Commodore, but one who is bringing the children back to us instead of taking them away. There do certainly seem to be quite a number of them I must say," he observed cheerfully as the last of them passed by him.  
  
It took well over an hour for all of the passengers to disembark from the ship, except for the good doctor and one young boy who was seen at Will's side. The Governor himself went to the bottom of the gangplank.  
  
"Sir - there are no means to express our thanks to you and your crew -" he started in an honestly humble tone and Jack quickly waved him silent.  
  
"Goven'or.. We didn't do anything that any other man in the world wouldn't have done in the same situation. I'm no saint, and I'm sure you'll be back to cursing my name up one side of the fence and down the o'her before too long.. But - we do have one bit of a problem that perhaps you could help us with?" he asked and the Governor nodded.  
  
"Yes, of course, what is it Captain Sparrow?" he asked, and Jack cocked his head and smiled as if rather satisfied with having got his way in something.  
  
Norrington recognized the look for what it was. The man was simply incorrigible! First he rescues all these souls - only to ask for what now as his reward? Gold? Silver? What did that - that - PIRATE want now from the already downtrodden town of Port Royal. - That is what blazed heatedly through Commodore Norrington's mind.  
  
"This town has little to give you in return for the favor you've done. There isn't even much for you to take if you want to sack the place." Norrington said harshly up to him, practically insulting the man to his face.  
  
But instead of being offended the pirate laughed as if amused, putting one finger from his good hand up to his lower lip and tapping it as if thinking. Then suddenly his features brightened and he perked up as if an idea had come to him and he swaggered over to stand at the top of the gangplank and considered them below.  
  
************************** 


	9. Chapter 9: Now is Found

Aftermath By: L'Morgan  
  
Disclaimer: I guess I really do need to remind you all that anything and everything related to Pirates of the Caribbean, their characters and settings are all the property of Disney - Disney - Disney - nobody - but - Disney ---- I-just-borrowing-to-play-with-and-giving-back. Only Disney can make money on anything to do with Pirates of the Caribbean. NOT ME!  
  
************************* Summary: Port Royal lies in ruins, and the Black Pearl floats in the bay.. What is Jack Sparrow up to now?!!  
  
Author's Notes: I really can't even begin to tell all of you who have left reviews, how entirely amazed and speechless your kind words have left me! Every one of you have given me encouragement, motivation, and most of all - a wonderful reason to see this finished - and that reason is YOU! EACH of you! (  
  
Actually, this started out to be a fairly short, quick little story from an author really not so sure it should even be shared anyplace outside of my own little notebook! Now it has grown to where this, Chapter 9, is only the half way point! Thank you again so much! I must admit I am having a blast researching what I can of the historical era and other odds and ends for this! YOUR insights make it even more fun each and every chapter!  
  
For those of you who notice patterns, I am pretty reliable about posting a new part every THIRD day.. And should be able to keep that up. tomorrow is day one, the next day is day two, and the one after that, look for the next part to come! Now - on with the story????  
  
****** From Last Time / Chapter 8: What Once was Lost. ******  
  
"This town has little to give you in return for the favor you've done. There isn't even much for you to take if you want to sack the place." Norrington said harshly up to him, practically insulting the man to his face.  
  
But instead of being offended the pirate laughed as if amused, putting one finger from his good hand up to his lower lip and tapping it as if thinking. Then suddenly his features brightened and he perked up as if an idea had come to him and he swaggered over to stand at the top of the gangplank and considered them below.  
  
Chapter 9: .. Now is Found  
  
"I truly ~do~ hate to disappoint you Commodore. I know how much you look forward to the day when you can prove, beyond shadow of doubt, that myself and me crew are nothing but heartless predators. In fact, I would wager you take great delight at the very thought of hangin' the entire lot of us! Course right now, with your wonderful town a bit on the worse-for-wear side, I would hope you have different priorities at the moment? Can't you call it a truce for even a day? Decide to put something else ahead of your personal dislike for me and mine?" Jack suggested, with a leaning to the side and an open handed gesture with both palms, at the area where the town had once stood so proudly.  
  
Those gathered could not help but turn their gaze for a brief moment, following his gesture. Then everyone seemed to look at Commodore Norrington, and then up at the pirate who was giving a hint of gold smile meant to be his most winning. Then they looked back at the military officer. They were waiting for him to actually answer the question!  
  
The Commodore fumed inwardly. Not at the question itself, but at the way the pirate had so effortlessly played to the crowd of observers. Jack Sparrow had won - again. There was only one answer Norrington could give now, and both he and the pirate knew it. And Norrington could see the delight in the other's eyes at having bested him as Jack ventured a little further down the gangplank.  
  
"What do you want from the town of Port Royal?" Norrington bit out, and the pirate seemed to sway mildly with one hand on the railing as the other flittered off to his side almost absently.  
  
"Actually, we have a bit more supplies in our hold than we want. Superfluous items, extraneous materials that seem to have come into our humble possession, that sort of thing. Not everything you need, but I imagine you could use it, considering.." He said and left off to gesture subtly at the ruined town before them, then he slowly met Norrington's gaze, very directly.  
  
He broke off suddenly and turned abruptly to the Governor. Then announced smoothly, "If you'd take them off our hands, Sir.. We'd be mighty pleased for the favor. It's takin' up more than just a bit of room in our hold, if you understand our problem?" he asked in earnest request.. and the Governor and the Commodore both blinked and looked surprised.  
  
Of all the requests and demands the pirate could have uttered, those words were the absolute last Norrington expected of him. Commodore Norrington stared at the pirate captain, struck absolutely speechless for once in his life.  
  
' Jack Sparrow - known pirate at large was suggesting that he - they - no, it just could not be.' the Commodore's mind stumbled with blindly for several long moments. No - this just had to be wrong - pirates don't DO things like this!  
  
"By all means! Anything you don't need I am sure we could make use of!" the Governor replied happily, and Jack tilted his head at the Commodore, waiting for the man's answer with a rather mischievous smile.  
  
"Do we have an accord Commodore?" he asked casually.  
  
"All right Mr. Sparrow, we have an agreement." Norrington said in a strained tone as he came closer. This just could not be happening. Not from THIS man - no - it just couldn't be happening. The pirate had to be up to something. He just had to be.  
  
Jack quickly raised a finger of each hand and took half a step back, shaking his head. Norrington stopped several yards away from him. Now the pirate seemed to give off an air of potential menace, just by the angle of his head and change in the balance of his stance and the look to his eye.  
  
"Ah ah ah - right there is far enough Commodore," he growled lowly as he swayed mildly and ended with one hip against the railing. Norrington stopped as the Governor came up beside him, all smiles and eagerness. Commodore Norrington quickly put out a hand to stop him from going any further, while not breaking his solid stare at the pirate who seemed pleased with his stunned reaction.  
  
"Aw mate! Now surely you don't think the likes of me would take such a fine man as the Governor hostage or somethin' and all, do ye? I can't extend my invitation for a personally escorted tour of the Black Pearl?" Jack asked in a mockingly injured tone, with a glitter to his eye, and Norrington frowned uneasily at him.  
  
"Sparrow, I don't trust you any further than I could throw you." Norrington told him stiffly, and the man grinned widely and laughed as if well pleased.  
  
"Ah good then - we're all on even ground here, savvy? I love it when we all start out even, don't you?" he asked of the Governor with a definite sway to his body, one hand helping explain his point. The Governor frowned mildly, sensing the tension between the two men despite the civility of the words.  
  
"Ah yes - yes of course. Is there anything we can do to help in moving these supplies you have no need of?" he offered and Jack considered the crowd, the dock, and then Norrington especially.  
  
"Well, its going t' take awhile. and I'd really rather not be worrying the entire time. if anyone is gonna get the sudden urge.. to try to kill a fellow just for trying to do something decent." he said to the Governor, pausing purposely for effect, and ended with a direct and dangerous glare at Norrington. The Commodore clenched his fists and jaw at the reference.  
  
"No sir - you have my personal assurance - my personal word that nothing untoward will happen. I have granted you safe passage into Port Royal, and every living soul here is well aware of it, as you can see!" the Governor told him with a gesture back at the crowd and Jack nodded with a thoughtful look at the landscape before him, half leaning backwards in balance, with one hand to his chin, stroking the beads in his beard briefly.  
  
He heard footsteps coming down behind him and glanced back just as Doctor Cook reached him and immediately grabbed him very firmly by the elbow. The pirate captain startled, taking a quick step backwards.  
  
"Are you about done?" the doctor asked very pointedly as he steadied the man. Jack straightened, looked down at his elbow and then out towards the end of the dock and then back at the doctor, uncertainty suddenly registering plainly in his expression.  
  
"I have a very funny feeling that I might be more done than I anticipated being at the moment?" he asked in a tone that suggested he had been caught in the act of something he shouldn't be, and the Doctor smiled benignly.  
  
"How very perceptive of you dear Captain! Now - just tell us where you want those supplies unloaded, and it will be done. Then we can go back to your cabin while the crew carry out your orders, right?" he said in rather firm suggestion, and Jack gave him a rather pouting look.  
  
"Do we really have to bother with all of that? I'm not doing much of anything right here, honestly." He said with a one offhand gesture at the gangplank he stood on, and gave a good attempt at looking boring and bored as well. The doctor seemed amused.  
  
"I've been watching Jack." He said simply, and the pirate dropped his head back to look up at the skies as if in appeal. Then he straightened and regarded the physician, rolled his eyes and sighed heavily at him. The doctor smiled at the pirate's antics and shook his head.  
  
"Won't do you any good to argue with me Jack." He said in a genuinely kind tone.  
  
"You really need to find something better to do with yourself mate. Believe me, I'm not all that interesting." the pirate suggested with mild irritation and the doctor chuckled at the one's 'put-upon' look.  
  
"Perhaps I will get to - when I don't have patients who still are suffering the aftereffects of blood loss and who have a stubborn fever, forgetting that they swore they would not leave the crate they were sitting on. Perhaps then I just might be able to entertain such ideas. But you see Captain, I seem to have developed this odd aversion to having people collapsing on the decks, as you might have noticed." He said very agreeably.  
  
The pirate captain arched an eyebrow at him severely with an unconscious touch to his forehead. He winced mildly at the touch as he muttered to himself then sighed as if exasperated.  
  
"Don't suppose you'd be interested in starting these proposed said other interests in the very near future? Say, in a few moments from now?" Jack asked in a suddenly sly tone with a sideways look and 2 fingered gesture, and now the other laughed outright.  
  
"And let you get away with just anything you please?" he asked back and the pirate seemed to think for a moment, head tilted, then he brightened dramatically, smiled and nodded.  
  
"Aye! Now there is an ~excellent~ idea, my good man!" he agreed heartily. Doctor Cook laughed fully as now he physically turned the pirate around, but careful not to do so by his left arm or shoulder at all.  
  
"Get back up there where you belong you irascible pirate. You go straight back to that crate and this time you stay there. And keep one hand on the railing - please!" He said, as he gave the one a little push and Jack went, muttering under his breath to himself in imitation of the physician and echoing his words.  
  
Now the doctor turned to Commodore Norrington.  
  
"And you! What are you being so hostile about? I do not need to tell you that the man recently suffered a serious injury, now do I? Here he is, up since the crack of dawn, to supervise all of this, when quite frankly he has no business being up at all - for at least another day if not two. He's returning passengers and delivering much needed supplies and you just have to bait him? Yes I know, he can be very - very provocative at times. But at least I can imagine that it's either the fever or he's dizzily not quite thinking everything he says through at the moment.... More likely its' the combination of the two that's behind some of his behavior. Exactly what is your excuse for your behavior, sir?" he demanded sternly and the military man looked away somewhat. The doctor still scowled at him.  
  
"What is the matter with you Commodore? The man asked you for a day's truce. Not your first-born child. You truly do have some sort of personal problem with admitting he could ever be doing something decent, don't you? I sincerely doubt he pulled you up when you were hanging off that cliff, thinking you were going to re- pay him in gold for the favor. or have you just conveniently forgotten that Jack Sparrow was the one that did that?" he asked and Norrington quickly gave him a guilt stricken look but said nothing as his cheeks reddened against his will. The Governor turned to him with a deep frown and puzzled look.  
  
"Go, Commodore - I want you off this dock. These men have supplies to unload. If the two of you can't be trusted to not end up antagonizing each other, then let's just not have you near each other. He's staying up there, you can wait on shore with everyone else." He said rather hotly as he pointed.  
  
"Mr. Gibbs!" they heard Jack call in a deeply commanding voice as he reached the top of the gangplank. The older man came and they spent a few moments in discussion - Jack pointing back at the landscape and the other nodding. The pirate came to the railing and the doctor looked up at him.  
  
He looked down at the Commodore and Governor and doctor all still there.  
  
"The crate, Captain - now please." the doctor reminded him and the one waved him off dismissingly.  
  
"I have your word about the safety of my crew, Governor Swan?" the pirate asked in a suddenly weary tone, and the one nodded.  
  
"Yes - my absolute word sir." He reassured, and Jack smiled mildly.  
  
"Good 'nough for me." He said as if satisfied, then turned away and moved over to the crate and sat down heavily to rub at his eyes with one hand.  
  
"Commodore Norrington? Your turn sir?" the doctor said, ushering him in the direction of the land, and the military man looked at the Governor in appeal. The Governor glanced up at the pirate and then sighed.  
  
"I do think it would be best for all concerned if you did as the good doctor asked, Commodore." He agreed, and Norrington's cheeks flushed even more with embarrassment as he turned and marched stiffly down the docks - with the Governor right at his side, suddenly having a GREAT many questions to ask of the military officer...  
  
TBC...  
  
************************** 


	10. Chapter 10: Thy Brother's Keeper

Aftermath By: L'Morgan  
  
Disclaimer: I guess I really do need to remind you all that anything and everything related to Pirates of the Caribbean, their characters and settings are all the property of Disney - Disney - Disney - nobody - but - Disney ---- I-just-borrowing-to-play-with-and-giving-back. Only Disney can make money on anything to do with Pirates of the Caribbean. NOT ME!  
  
************************* Summary: Port Royal lies in ruins, and the Black Pearl floats in the bay.. What is Jack Sparrow up to now?!!  
  
~ ** ~  
  
Chapter 10: Thy Brother's Keeper  
  
Soon the pirate crew began unloading items from the ship. Barrels and crates and sleds and boxes and trunks, all neatly labeled as medical supplies, tools, candles, cloth, seed, grain, feed, dried meat, mortar, nails, caulking, pitch, and just on and on and on and on. For several hours the supplies rolled off the ship in an endless line. The townspeople, the Governor and even Commodore Norrington seemed struck speechless as the pirate crew would unload the things from the hold of the large vessel. The pile of it on the land was accumulating at an incredible rate.  
  
For hours the process continued, and then finally it slowed to a trickle, and then stopped all together.  
  
The Governor made his way down the dock with both the doctor and the Commodore following closely. Jack at the railing looked pleased as he considered the distant pile on shore and tapped lightly on the railing with his rings.  
  
"Well gentlemen, it looks as if we can finally bid you adieu!" he said with relief and the Governor frowned mildly as he looked back at the supplies and then up at the pirate.  
  
"Sir, I do believe your efforts warrant some sort of reward on my part. What you have done is far beyond even the realm of being thy brother's keeper. Perhaps even a writ of clemency would be possible?" he offered and now Jack parked his hands on his hips and laughed genuinely.  
  
"Governor, we didn't do it for one, don't want one, wouldn't accept it if it was in your pocket this second. Don't make me out to be a saint because of my one good deed for the decade sir! I can promise you a quick and speedy return to our rightful occupation!" he said as Will and Elizabeth came up beside him, the young man bearing a sheaf of papers. Jack was bobbing his head in time to some unheard tune as he quickly looked through them, then nodded with a mild smile and gave them back to the young man. They saw Elizabeth suddenly give the pirate a huge hug and kiss on the cheek.  
  
Then she and Will brought the papers down and offered them to the Governor who looked puzzled.  
  
"Jack says it's the bill of sale for all the supplies - just in case somebody thought maybe they didn't come by them honestly." he said, unable to resist a quick glance at Norrington who frowned deeply. This entire matter as becoming a rather large source of discomfort and embarrassment to him. Bad enough he had had to spend hours explaining the incident on the cliffs to the Governor already for much of this afternoon. He didn't care to repeat the Governor's reaction to the tale, even in his mind.  
  
Which - was ridiculous! Just as recently as a month ago the entire township would have gladly turned out to see the criminal hang - had there been the opportunity anyway.  
  
"You expect me to believe that a pack of pirates actually bought and paid for a veritable mountain of supplies that they are just leaving here for our enjoyment?" he asked of Will, and it was the doctor who sighed severely at him.  
  
"You'd better believe it Commodore - because that's exactly what they did. Only actually it was the crew's idea and they had to convince their Captain that they truly and honestly meant it. He was more than rather skeptical himself, I will say." He told them. The Commodore looked at him incredulously and the doctor shrugged.  
  
"You would have had to have been there Commodore. There's something about pulling up parts and pieces of people and racing with sharks to get to the live ones that creates a certain cohesion and empathy between those doing the pulling up and those of us who were doing the praying that we'd get pulled up in time. You may not like to face the facts here Commodore, but Captain Jack Sparrow not only managed to spend 3 days directing the saving of a lot of lives, but without intending to, he managed to inspire his crew into an utterly ruinous bout with the 'evils of generosity and compassion' - God forbid we have him inspiring anyone to anything of that sort!" he said with severe sarcasm.  
  
"But if it reassures you at all, I can tell you that they didn't give every cent they had. I believe the figure they came to him with was two thirds of whatever was in the hold at the time." He added as suddenly a young boy came racing down the gangplank and the doctor grinned at him and offered him a hand that the boy took.  
  
Commodore Norrington just stared at the papers that the Governor wordlessly thrust at him with a dark frown. They certainly looked genuine enough.  
  
"Did you do exactly as I said boy? Like I showed you?" the doctor asked and the child nodded.  
  
"The Captain almost came before I was done. Mr. Gibbs got him to come look at something though so I could finish. He said he would have done it himself if he thought he could get in and out without Captain Jack noticing." He said and the doctor chuckled and nodded and looked up as now there came the sound of music from the deck above and they realized what Jack had been tapping out the rhythm of and moving his head in time to all along.  
  
"They're already pulling up the anchor?" the doctor asked and the boy nodded as he looked up at the ship.  
  
"I wish I could go too." He said wistfully and the doctor half hugged him.  
  
"No Thomas, you really don't want to be on that ship tomorrow morning when Jack realizes that he slept so well cause somebody coated the inside of his favorite mug with a bit of laudanum. I'd wager that they aren't even out of the harbor before he's got rum in it." He said and the boy looked concerned.  
  
"It won't hurt him? You're sure?" he asked, looking up at the man, and the doctor shook his head.  
  
"No son - he's really not supposed to be up so much yet. And if you let him up for a few minutes, he won't just lie down again because you asked him nice. I can promise you it won't hurt him one bit to be asleep early for once. I'm sure Mr. Gibbs will make sure he's not doing anything dangerous once he drinks it. That's why we told him, so somebody would know to watch out for Jack. He'll be fine." He said as now the crew threw down the ropes that attached the ship to the dock and brought up the railing to replace it.  
  
"Sir? You're leaving the dock here, for us?" the Governor asked up and the pirate nodded.  
  
"Hope you don't mind. I'm not sure if we coated those with waterproofing or not.. But if we didn't, they'll be the devil to haul u, wet lumber and all." He said and the Governor smiled broadly and nodded. He had only to look down himself to see that the planks he was standing on were well coated with waterproofing tar - which obviously the pirate could see just as well from where he was, despite claming otherwise.  
  
"Captain Jack! No goodbye?" the doctor called and the one smiled broadly and raised only his good hand as the music came louder - a jaunty jig of a tune.  
  
"That's the song for the sails" the boy observed as he raised his hand to shade his eyes as he looked upwards at the masts where indeed the sails were being unfurled.  
  
"Will you ever come back Captain Jack?" the boy called up as the ship started to drift away and the pirate smiled.  
  
"Keep an eye on the horizon lad; never know what you'll find. When yer town is rebuilt, you can wager I'll be back! - How could I resist?" he called back cheerfully with one out flung hand as now they could hear the lyrics being sung in deep baritone voices behind him.  
  
The boy grinned and waved, then joined hands with the doctor, the both of them apparently knowing the words and tune of the song as well as they began to dance a jig back up the dock and to the townspeople. One by one and two by two the other survivors joined in along and soon Will and Elizabeth as well. The Governor and the Commodore both realized that the song could now be heard from both the ship and from the land, as the former lost ones celebrated their return home in a most 'seafaring fashion', joining in on the gleeful dance as the ships' sails caught the wind.  
  
Their last glimpse of the pirate was as he stood at the helm and now raised a mug in toast to their departure and return to the open seas. Commodore Norrington stared at the disappearing ship. He could not even begin to comprehend such a confusing man. Utterly unpredictable indeed!  
  
He had heard it said that Jack Sparrow sometimes seemed a bit 'daft'.. Well the pirate captain had most brilliantly and vividly lived up to that definition on this day! When the ship had finally vanished, Norrington turned to find himself facing a much larger population and a veritable wealth of desperately needed materials.  
  
He followed the Governor back along to the shore, shaking his head in utter confusion. This was not how things should be. Not how it should ever be. He wondered if he would wake up to find none of it had ever happened - and frankly he almost preferred that be the case!  
  
He didn't really appreciate having his nice, normal, and completely well defined world turned upside down, and certainly not by one roguish ruffian of a pirate! Things had been so much simpler before Jack Sparrow decided to suddenly turn all of his expectations and definitions topsy turvy!  
  
***********************  
  
(So? What could possibly come next you ask? Stay tuned for Chapter 11, Sunday, Oct 13th - same time - same channel!) 


	11. Chapter 11: Never the Same

Aftermath By: L'Morgan  
  
Disclaimer: I guess I really do need to remind you all that anything and everything related to Pirates of the Caribbean, their characters and settings are all the property of Disney - Disney - Disney - nobody - but -Disney ---- I-just-borrowing-to-play-with-and-giving-back. Only Disney can make money on anything to do with Pirates of the Caribbean. NOT ME!  
  
*************************  
  
Summary: Port Royal lies in ruins.. But worse trouble may yet be heading their way! What is Jack Sparrow up to now?!!  
  
Chapter 11: Never The Same  
  
The following days in Port Royal were busy, and sad both. Unfortunately the medical knowledge available at the time did little to save the truly injured or extremely ill, and the continuing tremors sometimes brought down more walls and buildings.. But at least now they had food and tools and materials to create shelter with. Each day now the earth shook less and for that they were all thankful.  
  
The prospects of rebuilding the town where it had stood before seemed extremely bleak however. Most of the land was still under the water and showed no signs of rising. But the very thought of even scouting out another site was beyond their means at the time. There was too much needed just to get from one day to the next for the survivors as it was.  
  
The daily large group funerals were greeted with a heavy heart, but now and then the word of a birth came as well, lending hope for tomorrow and the tomorrows yet to come.  
  
Commodore Norrington found himself suddenly living in a town where the normal street crimes of theft and petty pilfering seemed to have evaporated as if they had never existed at all. This left him with time for much thought, and frequently the subject that came to mind was the thoroughly confusing man, Jack Sparrow.  
  
Where before he had found the man to be annoying, insolent, arrogant, sly, sneaky, and almost any other derogatory description he could imagine - now he was having a hard time limiting his description of the pirate to only those terms. New ones kept creeping in. Ones like generous, sympathetic, caring. The part that made him smile was that he could imagine that Sparrow himself might well make faces to hear himself described in such terms. He had to wonder what would make what appeared to be a man of apparently at least occasional basic morals and conscience, turn to a life of crime.  
  
Was it really all about gold and coin and goods? And if it were, then how did he explain the supplies left behind - the supplies that were daily used by nearly all in some form or another. Those items on hand had made the difference more times than he could count just in the last week alone.  
  
The repairs on the naval ship 'Freedom' were nearly complete. Within a week or so they would have at least one form of mobile seafaring defense to secure the bay with. They were lucky to have that. Without the supplies that had been left, even those repairs would have taken months and months to accomplish.  
  
Eventually he came to the conclusion that perhaps while the word 'pirate' defined the person who commits acts of piracy itself - just perhaps, there were other parts in a man that somehow failed to be included in that definition. He certainly had heard of pirates whose reputation for bloodletting and terror made Sparrow look like a ball of fluff in comparison. Yet the man had a definite reputation of his own for being dangerous. It just seemed that Sparrow was more inclined to stay his hand when it came to acts of violence, more so than most other pirates with his caliber of reputation.  
  
He had been reading over the 'illustrious Captain's' past exploits for himself.. Something he had never taken the time to do before now. Of course he had been extremely busy then and who could blame him for not having the time? Sparrow had never really made Port Royal a place he visited frequently and so the file had just been added to the growing number in the closet full of boxes of them. It had taken him hours to find the thing. But - it was always wise to know what one could of one's enemies.  
  
Although, when he was out in the town it was clear that nobody in Port Royal today seemed to consider Jack Sparrow their enemy. His reports said the man had indeed sacked an entire town without firing so much as a single shot. Now just how had he managed to do that?  
  
The story was that they had apparently considered him to be an overly persistent and drunken buffoon, and made the mistake of not taking proper precautions to secure the Mayor's residence. Sparrow had taken the man and his family hostage.. And then it appeared he had simply persuaded the entire population into handing over their goods. After he left, the mayors' family had described the pirate as attentive to their needs, considerate of their social position, polite, patient, and fair.  
  
Now - just how ~does~ one politely hold an entire family hostage for 4 days? The problem was, that in his mind, Norrington could see exactly how Jack Sparrow would have left them with those impressions. He had to bite his lip hard to keep himself from smiling at the thought.  
  
Oh how he prayed long and hard that it would be many, many, many months before he ever had to encounter the man again. Helpful or not, the man had a death sentence over his head. And as the Commodore of Port Royal, it was his sworn duty to carry out that sentence. Norrington sincerely hoped that if anyone was going to hang that particular pirate, that it would not be him and not happen in Port Royal?  
  
The townspeople right then would have gladly strung him up if he had attempted to put the pirate in the brig rather than let him leave. It would indeed be hard to hang a man in a town that currently considered him practically their personal hero..not to mention the issues it would bring to his mind personally.  
  
Everywhere one went in Port Royal now one found volunteer work crews, more times than not all singing some Pirate's song. Apparently music was a frequent thing aboard a pirate ship when it came to tasks. Odd concept indeed - but it did seem to move along the work at hand along at a smoother rate. Some of the lyrics were not what he would call suitable for mixed company, but what could you expect from a group of pirates. That word again - pirate. It was no longer as clearly a black and white issue as it had been in his mind - it might never be the same again - and he wasn't sure he was glad of the change at all.  
  
Commodore Norrington sighed. The whole issue was confusing. He inwardly swore that he would pray every night now that whatever the good Lord had intended by putting that particular pirate in the position to become so revered, that that same good Lord would have the mercy to keep Jack Sparrow out of Port Royal for years to come. Send him gallivanting off to the Bahamas, Cuba, the Gulf, even perhaps Bermuda or the Carolinas, but please, ~please~ keep him out of Port Royal? Was that really too much to hope for?  
  
~ ** ~  
  
Jack sighed happily to himself as he sat in the smoke-filled noisy tavern in his most favorite town in the entire Caribbean - the glorious locale known as Tortuga. He spotted a few others that he recognized here and there amongst the patrons. He at least could still make such observations - that was pretty good considering this was their third day in port. The Pearl was completely restocked now, the lads were all havin' a good time, now if he could only persuade his 'drinking companion' of the evening to leave off his current intentions. Jack had an idea what he wanted and wasn't exactly thrilled.  
  
He glanced over at Gibbs who was sitting at his side, merely sipping at his mug with an amused look as he watched the various goings on.  
  
"Drink up Captain Jack - night's young yet lad!" he said heartily and Jack considered his mug that the man was filling for him.  
  
"You sure that's only rum in there?" he asked as he eyed it suspiciously. Ever since the good doctor had pulled that little stunt on him, he had been rather sensitive about what was put into his cup.  
  
Gibbs laughed. "Oh now, it didn't hurt you a bit Jack. They only did it for your own good." He observed and Jack frowned.  
  
"Luckily it wasn't a night I decided to visit the crows' nest or check the sails for myself." He observed dryly and Gibbs smiled reassuringly.  
  
"I wouldn't have let you Jack - plain and simple as that. Even if I had to create one of them diversions of me own, I wouldn't have let you do nothin' that would'a got you hurt." He reassured and the pirate captain looked at his mug and then at the man.  
  
"And so would you like to enlighten me as to why my quartermaster is buying his captain his fourth round of rum? You're makin' me a might uneasy here mate - I know you're up to something. You haven't been so friendly any other night. Not that I expected you to be - but we're talking money here now. Savvy?" He said and Gibbs smiled at him broadly.  
  
"Aye, Savvy, Captain. you always were razor sharp at catchin' on." He said and Jack gave him an unhappy look.  
  
"I hate when you say that Gibbs, it means you are absolutely up to something," he commented sourly as he leaned over his drink more. The older shrugged casually, then considered the younger briefly.  
  
"It's those stitches Jack - time for em' to come out." Gibbs said bluntly and the one frowned and shuddered and gave him a dark look.  
  
"No its not." He said stubbornly to his mug as he took a big swallow and the one smiled at him as if amused.  
  
"Yes it is lad, and you know I be right. Now drink your rum - you weren't awake for them goin' in this time - but there's no need to not have a little buzz goin' when we take em out." He said and the one looked at him dourly and sighed.  
  
"You know, I AM the Captain here. We're supposed to be doin' what I say, not what you say, mate" he offered and Gibbs chuckled soundly.  
  
"Now did I say a word when you ran into that pretty little blonde the other night? What was her name?" he asked and Jack smiled warmly now as he nodded.  
  
"Chante." He said and Gibbs nodded.  
  
"I didn't go lookin' all over creation for you lad - not even when you didn't show up at the Pearl till almost noon... An I was all for us stoppin' to pick up that pretty little prize that ended up being a British freighter on the way here. Now you n' me, we both know your dear friend Commodore Norrington is gonna get his drawers all up in a knot over that one." He said and Jack laughed softly with a pleased look.  
  
"He shouldn't though - it wasn't even headed to Port Royal" he observed and Gibbs smiled.  
  
"Won't matter to that one Captain, and you know it as well as I do. Strange man he is. All tied up in his duty and honor till it's about t' choke the life out of him." He observed and Jack smiled mildly and took another big swallow from his mug and let Gibbs pour him more without comment.  
  
"'Sides Captain, as your quartermaster, its my job to keep track of what needs fixin, what needs replacin, what needs oilin' and greasin' and waxin' - least ways that what your ship articles says." He told him and Jack frowned mildly as he took a healthy swig of his rum.  
  
"I'm not a piece of rigging that's gotten frayed -, and remind me to change those articles. I need to add 'except for the Captain', he observed dryly and Gibbs grinned widely.  
  
"No you ain't Jack a piece of the riggin' - but you're an important part of the ship. Besides, you leave those things in too long and they'll fester and you could loose that arm lad. Hate to see that happen just cause you're havin' a streak of bein' stubborn at a bad time." He said, liberally pouring more rum in Jack's mug yet again.  
  
"I'm not stubborn." Jack said firmly to his cup and the older sailor chuckled.  
  
"No, course you're not Captain. Not a stubborn bone in yer' whole body." He agreed easily with a wide grin.  
  
Suddenly a drunken sailor careened against the edge of their table, laughing. They made no comment other than to smile as the man righted himself and leaned back towards the other table beyond, swaying severely and nearly spilling the contents of the mug in his hand.  
  
"- Are too! We're leaving at dawn even, I tell ya! What the Captain hears - them forts just fell right down into the water like they was made uh mud! Half the bloomin' town is gone! Just got the one fort left and it can't shoot across the bay a' tall! Hell yeah we're goin'!" he bragged to his friends at the other table.  
  
"Not gonna be much to loot if half the town is under the water mate! Less you plan on asking the fishes to lend you a hand or got you a pretty little mermaid to bring it up for ye'!" another one countered and now the man shook his head.  
  
"No, but from what we heard, the Governor's still there - and you know they got more than was just at the docks part. Hell - all the rich folks live up in the hills - wasn't them houses that fell into the water! Pretty lil' rich girls, most the men dead n' gone. Oh yeahhhh!" he slurred in happy anticipation.  
  
Jack looked at Gibbs; all humor suddenly gone from his expression, then quickly drained his mug in one large gulp.  
  
"Meet me outside," he leaned forward to whisper to the older man, who nodded mildly.  
  
Jack set aside his mug, then rose and pushed back his hat somewhat. He swayed severely one direction, then another, and then ended up by the man who had been speaking and nearly fell into him.  
  
"Careful there mate -" the one said sloppily as he stood Jack up and the pirates' eyes widened and then narrowed at him.  
  
"Hey, I kno' yah mate! How ya' been! Gla' to see ya!" he exclaimed with a severe slur and drunken grin as he threw a glad arm around the man, who laughed as he nearly fell over as well, as did the rest of the table.  
  
"Sur' - I kno' yah! Yah be Billy Stone. sailin' on the Red Rose with Cap'n Fellowes! Oh am I glad to see ya' Billy!" he exclaimed, staggering into the man and hugging him with both arms and now the table laughed even more at Jack's hugging the man.  
  
"You been havin' a bit too much ta drink mate - I ain't who you think I am!" the one said as he pushed Jack away a bit roughly, and the pirate nearly sprawled across the table, to look up at him with a hurt look.  
  
"Billy - com'on Billy - so what if she liked me too! We's mates! Not like she's exclusive to anyone, if y' know what I mean?" he exclaimed in an apologetic tone, as he had to try three times to get up before one of them helped him.  
  
"I not your mate, friend. I sail on the Rover, under Cap'n Cutter. And my name's not Billy! Now come on, get on wich' ya'" he said laughingly as he turned Jack around and shoved him away from them and the one staggered severely, caught himself against another table and looked back  
  
"My apologies ta' ya then sir! I woulda' swore you was him! You look jus' like him!" he said while swaying drastically then gave a friendly salute and staggered towards the door and out and the others went back to their business. Not a one of them noticed when in a few moments more Gibbs rose and made his way outside as well.  
  
He stopped in the dark street and waited for the figure to step out from the shadows and then crossed over to him with a grin.  
  
"We need to find the crew and get to Port Royal before Cutter does Gibbs. That man will massacre the entire town." Jack said, in a suddenly stone- sober tone as he pulled the older sailor away from the door and Gibbs nodded.  
  
"Aye, aye Captain. It'll take us a bit to round 'em up sir, but we'll find em." He said surely and Jack looked a bit worried.  
  
"I'm going back to the Pearl and get started. Anyone I find on the way I'll bring along." He said and Gibbs nodded and started off on his own in one direction and Jack in the other.  
  
Suddenly the Captain stopped and made a hissing noise and Gibbs looked back at him.  
  
"Bring along a few bottles of rum Mr. Gibbs - I want these stitches out as soon as we leave port!" he whispered loudly and Gibbs nodded with a knowing smile and left on his assigned mission.  
  
*************************** 


	12. Chapter 12: Doom Revisited

Aftermath By: L'Morgan  
  
Disclaimer: I guess I really do need to remind you all that anything and everything related to Pirates of the Caribbean, their characters and settings are all the property of Disney - Disney - Disney - nobody - but -Disney ---- I-just-borrowing-to-play-with-and-giving-back. Only Disney can make money on anything to do with Pirates of the Caribbean. NOT ME!  
  
*************************  
  
Summary: Port Royal lies in ruins.. And now a new menace appears on the horizon. Where is Jack Sparrow and the Black Pearl when doom once again visits the town of Port Royal?  
  
AN / ummm - I am NOT a naval expert, as I am sure more than a few of you will notice here? But - give some imagination and leeway and if that still isn't enough, just wait for the next chapter. Believe it or not all of the below is possible, but you'll have to wait for the final AN to see how? : - )  
  
And Thank you, thank you, thank you to all of you who have reviewed this little story! This has been the 'dreaded I really don't think I can write this chapter' - hope it's not too disappointing!  
  
Chapter 12: Doom Revisited  
  
Commodore Norrington quickly ascended to the top of the fort where the cry had come from at nearly sunset. The lookout pointed to the two large vessels heading towards the entrance to the bay. He was handed a spy glass that he quickly opened and put to his eye, and for a moment he forgot to breathe.  
  
He lowered the glass and looked out at the ships, silhouetted almost against the setting sun, swallowed hard, then raised the glass and looked again, this time longer.  
  
"Sir? Is it the French? We've been at war with the French for years now. I've been wondering if they would come once they heard." Gillette asked and Norrington cast him an imperious glance.  
  
"I know who we are currently at war with Gillette. Not even the French would attack a city that's just been leveled by an earthquake.. Although you may well wish it was the French before we are done. I am afraid we are about to be visited by pirates who have no conception of such decency. Both ships are flying the black flag. and the red flag of no quarter. They'll show no mercy should we resist at all." He said and Gillette blinked hard.  
  
"No quarter? But - but sir - we can't just let them come in and sack whatever is left of the town! We have civilians! They plan on waiting right outside the harbor and then attacking come nightfall, I would wager! He said indignantly and Norrington nodded as he lowered the glass.  
  
"No, we won't let them just destroy it - not without a fight at least. And if no quarter is given, then no quarter will be granted. Sound the alarms; fire a volley from the western cannons. Let them know we have no intentions of just letting them waltz into Port Royal and take whatever they please. The sun is not setting on this town only to have it ravaged by such soulless monsters during the dark hours of night. Meet me on the 'Freedom', we'll try to stop them at the entrance to the harbor," he ordered.  
  
He instantly left to hurry towards the makeshift docks, where sat the one and only naval vessel able to serve at all in their defense: the 'Freedom'. Judging by what he'd seen through the glass at least one of the oncoming ships would dwarf them, not to mention the presence of a second. The odds did not look good.  
  
~ ** ~  
  
The 'Freedom' was outclassed even before she left the pirate-improvised dock, but every man aboard her was more than determined to make up for the lack of fire power by sheer determination and heart. They also had one advantage; the 'Freedom' was sleek and quick, not like the bulky large ship fast approaching, nor her older and worn looking smaller companion.  
  
The didn't wait and instead took the initiative, attacking with a volley of cannon fire as they sped around the larger ship. The guns barked back at them, but the 'Freedom' was too fast and the shot only landed in clear water. They darted in close, fired all four of their guns, and then ran for distance, making sure to leave a zigzag pattern whenever it might confuse those aiming the next would-be blow at them.  
  
Eventually however, the smaller of the ships, the 'Ketchum' decided to enter into the fray, and being smaller than the 'Rover' - it could more easily force the British into confrontation. Gunpowder and sulfur and the smell of blood assaulted them as much as the concussions that made the ships shiver as if in trepidation. The first signs of dusk were on the horizon when a shot tore through the afterdeck of the 'Freedom', damaging the wheel and killing the man who had been piloting. Another alarmed looking young man quickly took his place. He scouted the waters to get his bearings, then shouted and pointed for them to all look!  
  
Commodore Norrington frowned. Heading toward them at what seemed to be full sail came a large dark vessel. The most predominant visible feature was the lack of clean sail - for this ship flew only the black sails of midnight and mystery. Commodore Norrington was instantly torn between the strong desire to leap for joy and laugh like a child when his much-older brother arrives to meet the schoolyard bully - or the very strong urge to throw himself overboard and save the embarrassment of having - of all persons in the world - the pirate Jack Sparrow coming to his rescue - again - once again - yet again. He looked up at the sunset strewn sky and sighed resignedly.  
  
"The man is supposed to be a pirate good Lord - Not sailing around like some waterborne Sir Galahad - if you don't mind the observation?" he whispered in a rather wearisome tone, but much too low for anyone to make out. Then a terrible, terrible thought struck him. He was assuming Sparrow was on their side, but what if he was not? It was just as likely the daft pirate had gone off and organized this whole escapade! Well alright, maybe not 'just as likely' - but it wasn't completely impossible either!  
  
He looked back at the fading horizon to the west from which the ship bore. The 'Black Pearl' was much too far off to be of aid. Sparrow would be too late to be of any assistance, assuming that was his intention to begin with? He winced as yet another ball ripped through the Freedoms' sails. Below him his officers were setting off a loud line of return fire. Thunder, noise and the smell of gun smoke assaulted him. 2 balls landed in the water. One tore out a section of railing on the Ketchum's aft side.  
  
Gillette came up beside him, breathing hard. 'Sir! Look!" he insisted, pointing; just noticing the black sails coming their direction. Norrington glanced over and frowned. The 'Black Pearl' was much closer already - impossible is so short a time. He had heard the pirate ship termed 'nigh uncatchable' - but this had to be the fastest thing ever built if it could truly move at that rate. Perhaps the sun had caused him to misjudge the distance.  
  
"What is Sparrow doing back here? Who's side is he on?' Gillette asked with concern and Norrington frowned deeply  
  
"I have no idea why he is back. Let's hope to dear heaven that he's not in league with the others. But we must be prepared for the fact that he may well be," he observed as the ship drew near enough so its deck was discernable.  
  
Gillette looked through the spyglass and frowned. "He's rolling up the gun ports already! They can't possibly fire at that range!" he criticized in a ridiculing tone. Norrington made a face of stern dismay as he nodded agreement.  
  
The dark ship turned and there came a puff of smoke and faint growl, then another.  
  
"Waste of good shot Sparrow." Norrington grated out imperiously - then fell silent as the top sail of the 'Ketchum' ripped apart and its upper mast exploded in splinters, allowing the top part to fall over and hang limply. Gillette looked at him in amazement.  
  
"Trajectory, Gillette - and luck," the Commodore observed dryly, staring intently at the ship that loomed closer now. The Commodore could barely make out the figure of Jack Sparrow himself, standing near the helm and pointing rather insistently at the 'Ketchum'.  
  
The 'Ketchum' fired at the oncoming ship twice, both balls landing in the water at barely more than half the distance between them. Two more puffs and a louder rumble came from the side of the Pearl - and a piece of he Ketchum's quarter deck exploded into splinters.  
  
'Good Lord... what kind of guns does he have on that thing?" Norrington breathed without intending to really, eyes widening, and staring in near disbelief. Gillette just watched with a rather shocked look.  
  
The 'Pearl' turned again, now on the far side of the 'Ketchum' and well out of range of any gun. It fired once more and another shower of splinters and wood erupted from the front side of the 'Ketchum'. Now the 'Rover' suddenly left off its harassment of the 'Freedom' and began to turn to go to the smaller pirate ship's defense.  
  
The 'Rover' fired, but its shots fell far short. The 'Pearl' blasted away and a section of the 'Rover's railing exploded. Sluggishly the 'Rover' continued to turn to find the 'Pearl' now bearing down as if to pass directly between the 'Ketchum' and it. Both Cutter's crew and allies began frantically preparing to fire at the ship that would offer them point blank range if it continued on its course.  
  
Gillette and Norrington both gasped in alarm. Sparrow was going to get himself blasted clear out of the water with such a stupid move! Norrington swore not very quietly as the 'Pearl' passed the last point where it could have veered off. That daft pirate was actually going to do it! This was suicide for certain! Gillette stared in sheer horror. No ship could stand being assaulted from both sides by close range cannon fire and stay intact - none!  
  
The 'Pearl' sliced between the two ships, and there came an absolutely deafening roar from its guns as it fired 6 guns at once at the 'Ketchum', followed by another deafening blast of thunder as it fired the 6 on its other side at the 'Rover'. The 'Ketchum' fired just as the ' Pearl' got to its closest point - the guns roared, the smoke billowed, and one of the balls hit the side of the 'Pearl' just above the water line with a thunderous 'bamm' - and fell harmlessly into the water. The other shot split a railing and the others went over her deck to drop into the sea. They could not tell where the shots from the 'Rover' might have struck the dark ship.  
  
"I did NOT just see that - I did NOT!" Norrington choked in disbelief as Gillette stared, rendered absolutely speechless for once. Another young officer darted up beside them to better see the battle taking place before them.  
  
"Mister Gillette! Did you see that? That ball bounced off somehow! Thank God that thing is on our side!" the officer demanded breathlessly, completely forgetting himself until he realized that the Commodore stood there as well. He went instantly silent, but could not keep the glee from his eyes. The dark ship approached off their bow and cut across at such a close distance that they could see all details clearly. Sparrow was still by the helm, clad in his white shirt and red bandana and his always present hat, and gesturing over towards the 'Rover'. A man spun the wheel as fast as possible and the ship already started to turn.  
  
The pirate looked over and saw them, swept off his hat with a low theatrical bow, then rapidly returned to his business, looking up at the sails and over at the 'Rover' and then he lent a hand of his own in turning the wheel. The vessel changed direction faster than Norrington believed possible and now seemed headed directly at the even larger 'Rover'.  
  
At the last possible moment it swerved just enough and the two ships came up with barely 10 yards between them. Both sets of guns roared at what seemed like the same moment. A blast come flying out of the midlevel bulkhead, just above the water line of the 'Rover', having been shot clear through the ship from side to side at its widest and thickest point.  
  
Gillette and Norrington exchanged shocked looks as even their own crew left off to watch the engagement taking place before them. Now the 'Ketchum' tried to limp in front of the 'Pearl's fore deck and either block her escape or sandwich the ship between herself and the 'Rover' and leaving the 'Freedom' completely unmolested in the water.  
  
'Come on Sparrow - Look what they're doing, for god's sake man! They're boxing you in!" Norrington growled tensely as again the two larger ships exchanged deafening, point blank cannon fire. There came the sound of a gun itself exploding amidst the roar and Norrington gripped the rail as the smoke indicated it had been one of the 'Pearls'.  
  
"Are we going to wait and see which one of them wins out against the other Commodore? If Sparrow's double loading his guns with shot, he must be in trouble! Maybe if we're lucky they'll kill each other and we'll be rid of two problems at the same time!" Gillette observed very cheerfully with a wide grin. Norrington found himself staring at the man with a feeling of complete revulsion, and then looked over where now it appeared that the two ships had exchanged cannon fire for grappling hooks and boarding planks. It had become a battle of hand to hand fighting.  
  
"Get us over there - NOW! To Sparrows' side - All hands prepare to board!" he suddenly shouted, ignoring Gillette's' amazed look at him.  
  
~ * * ~  
  
Norrington himself was caught up in the tide of overeager crew racing from the 'Freedom' to join in on the mayhem going on at the other side of the 'Black Pearl' where the battle seemed to be raging hot and furious. It was not long before he was attacked by a pirate. He had no idea if this man belonged to the 'Pearl' or to the 'Rover' or even somehow to the 'Ketchum', but he had no intention of letting the man remove his head as he was so eagerly trying to do!  
  
He sliced and parried and slashed, and even hacked his way through bodies stained with bright red bursts and amidst the flash of silver, the fire of pistols and scent of fresh hot blood. He tried to head for the wheel of the 'Pearl', but the fighting on this side of the ship was so intense that every step put him in the face of a fresh adversary.  
  
He caught sight of a red bandana combined with dark hair and automatically steered his efforts in that direction. He honestly had no idea if the men he was cutting down were allies or not. The clash of the swords there grew louder, and more uneven, combined with more hits into wood. He finished off one opponent to find the dark haired pirate captain barely managing to hold off the larger man before him. A particularly murderous strike meant to cleave his arm off drove Jack to his knees in blocking it.  
  
In a flash Norrington took in the mans' state, bathed in perspiration, his harsh and ragged breathing, unsteady sway and the signs of exhaustion that were telling. Sparrow's opponent noticed as well and smiled victoriously. He lifted his weapon to deliver the coup de grace as Jack tipped over to lean against the wall, unable to stop himself. The pirate captains' dark eyes never wavered from the man's face even as at that moment he knew he could not muster the strength to raise his sword in defense.  
  
***************************  
  
TBC - ummm - okay so the Chapter got really, really monstrously big and I had to separate the parts someplace! Let's all count together now, today is the posted new chapter, tomorrow is day one, then comes day two - and on day three we find out what happens next!  
  
Next Chapter IS chapter 13, the unlucky one of course.. 


	13. Chapter 13: Judgment Day

Aftermath By: L'Morgan  
  
Disclaimer: I guess I really do need to remind you all that anything and everything related to Pirates of the Caribbean, their characters and settings are all the property of Disney - Disney - Disney - nobody - but -Disney ---- I-just-borrowing-to-play-with-and-giving-back. Only Disney can make money on anything to do with Pirates of the Caribbean. NOT ME!  
  
*************************  
  
Summary: Port Royal lies in ruins.. And now a new menace appears on the horizon. Where is Jack Sparrow and the Black Pearl when doom once again visits the town of Port Royal?  
  
From Last Time: Chapter 12: Doom Revisited  
  
In a flash Norrington took in the mans' state; bathed in perspiration, his harsh and ragged breathing, unsteady sway and the signs of exhaustion that were telling. Sparrow's opponent noticed as well and smiled victoriously. He lifted his weapon to deliver the coup de grace as Jack tipped over to lean against the wall, unable to stop himself. The pirate captains' dark eyes never wavered from the man's face even as at that moment he knew he could not muster the strength to raise his sword in defense.  
  
And now the story continues:  
  
Chapter 13: Judgment Day  
  
With a violent leap and lunge to the side, Norrington appeared just in front of the pirate captain, bringing his full force to bear as he lent a hard straight edged blow to the attacker's neck with his saber. He jumped back, grabbed a fist full of Jacks' shirt with one hand and yanked the man hard, up to his feet. He stood the pirate captain against the wall behind him as the would-be slayer crumpled. The man's head suddenly tilted aside at an abhorrently improper angle, blood spewing all over the deck as his body twitched and spasmed. Two others tried to come for Norrington and Jack, but the gore strewn deck did away with the challenge before he had to.  
  
He could feel Sparrow against the wall behind him, seeming unsteady and leaning against him very heavily and still breathing hard and fast. He wasn't sure at all that the man would stay on his feet if he moved or shifted his balance. Now they were really stuck! The Commodore was extremely glad he had left his heavy outer coat back at his cabin, but not even the ease of movement was going to help if the pirate still was in no condition to defend himself, and Jack didn't seem to be trying to get away from his support.  
  
"Mr. Gibbs!" he yelled out, hoping to heavens that the man heard him.  
  
"Commodore!" he heard in answer just seconds later. Suddenly he was pulled backwards, around the wall and out of the battle to find the large, normally gruff sailor holding him in one hand, and Sparrow in the other. Mr. Gibbs kept the pirate against the wall but was studying the youger man with great concern.  
  
"Holy Mary, mother of God, Jack! I asked ye not to get very far ahead of me! Are you tryin' to get yourself killed today for some reason in particular?"  
  
"They - he started it -" the pirate barely managed in a breathless tone as he gestured back in the general direction of the dead man on the deck. As if that explained it all? Then he leaned back against the wall as if relieved for several long moments. Slowly he straightened and seemed to catch his breath somewhat. Finally he looked at Norrington and scowled deeply.  
  
"What? You're lucky I was there Sparrow!" Norrington shot before the one could say anything, and was amazed when suddenly Jack shook off the older sailor, pushed off from the wall and drug him through a large door just a few feet away. The darkness of the room was blinding at first. Norrington found himself shoved into a chair that apparently had a large table beside it.  
  
"The door Gibbs -" the pirate said, as he moved to one side in the dark and lit a lantern. Light flared as he set it on the table. Norrington realized that they were in the Captain Jack Sparrow's cabin.  
  
"What about the battle out there?" Norrington demanded and the pirate shook his head.  
  
"Most of Cutter's crew is heading back to their ship. Yours combined with mine makes more of us then of them. And I'd rather not end up in that kind of bad place to be again. Not so quick, if you get my meaning. Won't hurt you to sit there for a moment either mate." He said as he swayed while finding his way around the table, clinking things rather clumsily.  
  
"Jack Sparrow if it is your intention to hold me hostage -" Norrington started and the pirate turned back, looking amused but tired as he smiled mildly. He meandered his way over to rest one hip against the table beside the Commodore. Norrington noticed that he had a bottle of rum in his hand. He stared incredulously.  
  
"In the middle of a battle, you're stopping for a drink?" he asked and the pirate gave him a kind look with his head tilted to one side, eyes intent as if carefully thinking over his answer.  
  
"Not exactly - I suggest you take a swig though," he said finally as he offered it. Norrington shook his head and watched as the pirate shrugged and took a large swig himself. Suddenly and without warning he grabbed at Norrington's left shirt sleeve near the shoulder. It ripped easily at his tug and he upended the bottle over the Commodore's upper arm, setting off a fire that had the man yell out loud - only to find Gibbs holding him down from behind.  
  
Norrington looked at his shoulder and was amazed to find a large deep slash across his upper arm that he didn't even know he had received. He gave the pirate a surprised look and the one nodded at Gibbs. The older sailor went to a drawer and drew out a package and brought it over to the table where the pirate leaned casually as he set the bottle aside.  
  
"Have the same problem myself at times. Don't even realize I've managed to get myself hurt, until it's' all over - and then I pass out." Jack said kindly as he used a clean cloth from the package and gently dried the Commodore's arm where the rum had poured down it and onto the floor. Norrington just stared at him in amazement. He couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed, much less that this was apparently the first thing on Sparrow's mind?  
  
He flinched mildly and the pirate grimaced with a softly muttered 'sorry there'. Norrington watched as Jack folded a different clean cloth into a pad, then carefully and gently lifted his arm and applied the pad over the gash and pressed on it firmly with his hand and kept the pressure on it.  
  
"Decent of you to come to the rescue for me there Commodore. Ye have my thanks. I definitely wasn't able to get myself out of that one.... Course now, ye' probably didn't actually have any plans of doing such a thing for the likes of me," he said with a genuine smile at the military man, and then shrugged. "But - that's just how it goes sometimes in the thick of things. You end up doing things you wouldn't otherwise if you thought about it first!"  
  
Norrington looked at him, suddenly a little uncomfortable with the unexpected lack of animosity on the pirates' part, and at having the man so close and awake and himself not the one in control. The only other times he had been this close to the man either one of them was behind bars, or one of them was hanging off a cliff. And the pirate wasn't being his usual smug self. It all just seemed surreal. Jack Sparrow was not supposed to seem like a normal person, much less saying thank you - he'd never expected to hear the man say those words. Not unless he was doing it to be annoying in one way or another.  
  
"You're - welcome." Norrington finally said simply, not sure what else to add. The pirate smiled and sighed softly as if to himself.  
  
"Funny ol' world we live in Commodore. Can't for the life of me figure out why we can't seem to just be rid of each other for a bit. Pretty big ocean out there and yet here we end up knocking heads as regular as the sun rises," he observed with a mild grin as he held the military officers' arm firmly and half turned to look through the package at his side. Finally he turned back and brought up a roll of padding and bandages. Norrington blinked at him in surprise.  
  
"You don't need to go to all of this. We have supplies on the 'Freedom'." he said and the pirate shook his head mildly as he held his arm still, resting Norrington's wrist against him so he could reach the man's upper arm.  
  
"Well, lets get you patched up enough so you don't end up pulling one of my famous stunts. I imagine if your crew sees us hauling you back unconscious, our heads would roll faster than a man can spit to the leeward side." He said quite carelessly. He proceeded to wrap the Commodore's arm with a gentleness of touch that surprised the other.  
  
They heard three sudden, loud clangs of a ship's bell in a row. Norrington started up, only to find Jack's hand at his chest holding him down.  
  
"Means too dark to see who yer killin', so everyone get back to where ye belong." He explained and Norrington frowned.  
  
"My men won't know that." He said and Jack smiled with a half shrug.  
  
"Mine'll tell em. It includes collectin' the wounded and the dead so you can do what's right by them as well. Pirate's tradition - not part of the code though." He said in a warm and friendly voice, and then looked over at Gibbs.  
  
"How's my little surprise comin' along Mr. Gibbs?" he asked and the older man looked decidedly unhappy.  
  
"Coming along just like you want Captain, but I still think you should reconsider this whole thing. Especially after what went on here just now. Ye be more tired than you think lad. I know ye better than you know yerself, beggin' the Cap'n' pardon." He said rather sourly.  
  
The pirate chuckled as if amused, then looked up as the door to his cabin burst open and William Turner entered with Gillette in his hand, his pistol almost at the man's head. He pushed the soldier into the room. Gillette quickly caught himself.  
  
"Ah! Dear William! So glad you could come for our little party! Tell me now, how did you manage to end up out here in the middle of all this fightin' and Elizabeth not know? Or is she going to be burstin' in right behind you any second?" Jack asked casually with an offhand gesture at the door they had just come through, and the young man frowned mildly at him.  
  
"I came on the Commodore's ship. I jumped on at the last second. She doesn't know I'm here. I was helping with a wall when I saw the ships and heard the volley from the fort." He said and the pirate sat back on the table and sighed at him, shaking his head.  
  
"Lad, lad, lad. Haven't I ever told you not to go, and do anything - stupid?" he asked - in that tone reserved for only that one particular phrase, complete with hand gesture, and the young man suddenly grinned widely at him.  
  
"Well, no you haven't - not lately anyway! I found this good gentleman here, heading below for the gun decks." he said and the pirate smiled as he crossed his arms, parking them on his chest, one eyebrow arching curiously at the younger military officer.  
  
"Looking for something in particular Mr. Gillette? It is Gillette, isn't it?" he asked as he studied the nails of one hand with a casual air.  
  
"I just thought - well. If you are truly on our side now, you wouldn't mind?" Gillette said rather defensively. The pirate chuckled and looked at the Commodore and offered him the bottle of rum again, then winked so only the one in the chair could see. This time Norrington took a very small swig from it himself and stared at the younger military officer with dismay. Last thing he needed was for the idiot to go provoking the pirate captain at this particular moment in time.  
  
"You don't see a British flag flyin' from my standard son. Even if you did - s'not polite to be too nosy on another man's ship without his invitin' said interest. You're flat out fortunate somebody didn't just shoot you first. It must be your lucky day!" he said as he left the table to circle the officer with a swaying walk. Suddenly he turned and with a hand on Gillette's chest pushed very close to the officer's face.  
  
"Can't imagine what you'd want down there anyway boy. Just a bunch of old cannon and shot and so on." He growled very low and challengingly. The younger officer looked distinctly appalled and uneasy as he backed away, not answering the pirate. Instead he looked to Norrington in an appeal for help in distracting the 'madman' he found himself faced with.  
  
"You don't have just regular ordinary cannon down there man - even I can tell you that. No cannon I've ever seen has that kind of range. What are they?" the Commodore spoke up with from his chair and the pirate half shrugged as he abruptly abandoned the younger officer to return to his spot, leaning against the large table.  
  
"Ah - something I had somebody make for me back a couple of years ago when I first got the Pearl back and had to do all those repairs on her. Real mess Barbossa let her get into. I will admit I do have a weakness for pretty cannon, and nice thick armor. Oh well." He offered admittingly and both military men exchanged looks of concern.  
  
"Armor? You have armor and custom made cannons -" Norrington asked in surprise.  
  
"That must have cost no small fortune -" Gillette added as if thinking aloud, with a deep frown at the ground. The pirate Captain burst out laughing as if truly amused.  
  
"Don't let it worry you lad - I can afford it!" he managed, shaking his head with a wide grin and chuckling more even as Gillette scowled at him now.  
  
"Only because of what you stole from others - you, you - pirate." He spit out insultingly - surprised even more when his statement made Gibbs and Jack both laugh again.  
  
"Jack - I hate to interrupt the two of you - but what's this Gibbs was telling me you have planned for later tonight? He was telling me one of his stories, right?" Will said with sudden intensity. Gillette and Norrington both looked at the pirate who took another swig from the bottle and seemed well pleased as he half sat on the side of the table.  
  
"No, actually not. Not this time anyway. Bartholomew Cutter has been a menace to every living soul he comes across and I intend to put an end to his days. All Cutter is doin' is giving me a little motivation by comin' here now. Very cooperative of him really. Under normal circumstances I'd never expect to see the man. These aren't his normal waters," he said and Gillette just could not resist.  
  
"You have no hesitancy about killing one of your own?" he asked snidely.  
  
Norrington scowled abruptly at the younger man. "Gillette - that is quite enough! Mr. Sparrow is our ally in this cause. Please keep that in mind?" he said stiffly and sternly.  
  
Jack just smiled at the younger officer, tilting his head and giving the man an intent look.  
  
"It probably means little to such as you lad - but I happen to be a signed, sealed, and sworn member of the Brethren of the Coast. We take care of our own problems. Besides, better me than you and the Commodore here do it. On top of that - I really hate to pass up an opportune moment to set matters straight, lad," he said, a tone of menace coming to his voice, one booted foot swinging casually. Gillette shifted uneasily and looked away, suddenly silent for the moment.  
  
Will scowled as did Mr. Gibbs. Commodore Norrington and Gillette both took notice and frowned at the pirate.  
  
"Exactly what do you have in mind?" Norrington asked and the one smiled casually.  
  
"Greek fire and the strategy of Drake. I figure - if it worked good enough to keep the Spanish Armada out of Calais in 1588 - it should keep Cutter out of Port Royal today." He said, and both military men did strong double takes at him, Gillette suddenly choking.  
  
"I don't think you even know what you're talking about! Greek fire? Nobody even knows how to make that! The Spanish Armada? How on earth would you even know such things? You're insane, pirate!" Gillette reacted with unthinkingly - and did a double take at finding Mr. Gibbs suddenly at his side very close with a menacing glare.  
  
"Mr. Gillette!" Norrington reproved sternly and the man gave him an astonished look, then flushed as Jack smiled at him very sweetly for a moment.  
  
"I carry the ingredients to make my own version of it Commodore. Little petroleum, little sulphur, little quick lime, pitch. A secret ingredient or two of my own. All in different parts of the ship you understand, until we decide to make up a nice little batch. - and you remember our docking platforms that we left with your good Governor? Well, we have plenty more." He told them as if casually discussing the weather.  
  
"Drake lit his and the Armada had a chance to take off when they saw them coming. Cutter isn't anchored and the 'Rover' is perfectly capable of taking off on us - so instead I'll just float one of those platforms around to his other side, attach a line or two to his railing - THEN I'll light it, and leave said 'Rover' before the gunpowder goes off. We've done it before when a situation called for using the stuff. The results are loud and very - bright - you could say" Jack explained further, with a casual hand.  
  
"You - you - you -... I don't believe this! What on earth do you know about naval history? Sir Francis Drake and the Spanish Armada? Ancient Greek weapons? I really do not believe this" Gillette breathed in confusion and the pirate laughed softly. He tilted his head with a sly look as Gillette stared at him.  
  
Norrington gave the younger officer a look surely meant to kill. This was enough to make him begin to doubt Gillette's' abilities. Military officers sometimes had to deal with allies and others they would not normally, if but for a common cause. Treaties were made for causes, not for personal preference. Gillette seemed to have missed that lesson somehow, he thought gravely to himself. Sparrow was not exactly the worse thing on earth after all! He had long suspected from the man's vocabulary alone that he was more than an uneducated street urchin turned pirate. The pirate could be annoying and obnoxious, yes - he had a veritable talent for such - but he wasn't being so far, except when reacting to the officer's provocations.  
  
Jack shook his head at the younger officer and seemed to be growing rather annoyed even as he spoke.  
  
"Look son - we have a bit more important things goin' on at the moment than to debate my education or lack there of, wouldn't you agree? Let's kill the bad pirates and be certain your good town is safe for another day, and then you can question me about which school do I happen to be an illustrious alumni of? The ~only~ important part of this is that I don't think we have to worry about Cutter knowing HIS history - at least until he sees that thing lit." he said with barely disguised irritation setting in. The younger military man stared at him, surprised at the formality and wording.  
  
Jack gave the others a slow wink and unexpected twinkling gold smile and now seemed amused by the young military officer's silent reaction.  
  
"Now - I know Cutter is not going to sit there all night and let us all get a good night's sleep. I'm sure he has something planned as much as I do myself. Let's just hope we beat him to it shall we say? Commodore, Mr. Gillette - I imagine by now your own crew is getting rather alarmed at noticing the both of you missing?" the pirate pointed out and they both nodded quickly.  
  
The Commodore rose, surprised when the room swung dizzily around him for a second and the pirate instantly reached out to steady him. "I - I'm fine, thank you." the officer managed as his vision cleared and the pirate nodded as he pat him on the back and guided them to the door of his cabin.  
  
~ * * ~  
  
Commodore Norrington watched in silent worry as the last of the kegs were loaded onto the platform floating below. It was just shortly after midnight now. That thing had enough gunpowder on it alone to blast 5 ships to kingdom come, easily, in his estimation. There was just no end to the surprises Jack Sparrow was capable of, he decided. Of course none of it was lit yet, so the pirate's success was yet to be seen. He looked up to see the pirate captain coming towards him clad as usual, only minus his boots. Jack gave him an amused look.  
  
"You really should be back on your own ship Commodore, resting that arm." Jack observed in a kind tone, and Norrington blinked hard at the man.  
  
"Are you so sure you can do this? I mean - your own -" he started awkwardly, and left off with a nod at the pirate's shoulder and the one flexed his arm, making a mild face.  
  
"Of course I can - I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" he said brightly, in the matching tone.  
  
Norrington gave him a weak smile. It was getting so enough had happened between him and this man that memories were sometimes touched upon - as had just happened. He had the feeling that the pirate was feeling the same thing by the unusual look that flashed across the man's face.  
  
Sparrow shrugged with a smile. "Should be possible considering that the current is running into the bay for me and that'll just take it that way naturally. That's why I wanted to be sure we were on this side of the 'Rover' come nightfall." He said, rubbing at his shoulder where the gash had been without realizing it.  
  
Norrington frowned at him with concern. He found that he actually wished the pirate wasn't so set on this idea of his, even if it probably was a brilliant one. He watched as the pirate sat up on the railing and swung his legs over. It looked awfully far down to Norrington.  
  
"Its' going to be cold." He observed and the one chuckled and pat his good shoulder.  
  
"Oh nonsense man - come on now - anyone would think you were starting to care here! Better watch it - If the illustrious Mr. Gillette hears you, the man will just fall over dead as stone! But look - if by some odd reason I don't come back - can you tell me you won't let Cutter get any of my crew? I'd rather have you shoot someone than let Cutter play with them if this doesn't work." He said, the last suddenly serious, with a hand on the Commodore's shoulder as he sat on the rail.  
  
Norrington nodded just as seriously. "You have my word on that Jack." He said and the pirate gave him a surprised smile as he noticed, but made no mention of the use of his name by the military officer.  
  
" I'm off then. I'll be seeing you after the fireworks!" he said, and before Norrington could react he was gone, having started down the netting on the side.  
  
Norrington found himself watching with worry as the pirate got to the water and helped to spread the dark black cloth over the platform. He wasn't comforted much that it made the platform just about invisible. Gibbs came up by him, followed by AnaMaria.  
  
"Where's Jack?" she asked and he nodded down at the water.  
  
"That damn fool! He can't do that alone Gibbs! You know that and so do I!" she exclaimed and he sighed with an extremely worried look.  
  
"That's why he didn't stick around to let us argue with him. You know how he is when he gets to being stubborn Ana," he told her. She nodded with a worried look down at the water. They spotted the pirate already with the platform some distance away from the ship. Quickly she began shedding her hat and shoes.  
  
"Now just wait a minute here missy -" Gibbs started and she scowled at him.  
  
"Oh hush you ol' fool - if it all goes the way he plans, I'll be back in half an hour with him and he can have a holy fit if he wants. You're welcome t' join him. You notice he didn' even ask for volunteers to help - most likely cause he's not sure he can pull it off either. He never asks for volunteers if he's pretty sure it's most likely suicidal - the damn fool of a man! Jack might not know that he can't do it all by himself yet - but you n' I do, and he's not gonna be alone when he suddenly runs into that fact." She growled, and then was over the rail to drop into the sea with a quiet splash before he could even react to her sentiments.  
  
~ * * ~  
  
Norrington found it hard to concentrate during the next half hour or so. It almost seemed hard to breathe. Where were Sparrow and the girl? Were they ready? He looked over at the crew members on the deck of the 'Pearl' - they had slowly drifted quite a ways off from the 'Rover'.  
  
All of a sudden there came the sound of shouts and distant pistol fire and movement could be seen on the larger boat barely visible in the darkness. People running on the deck of the 'Rover'. One in a white shirt definitely. Being chased. He swallowed hard as the figure ducked and swung up into the rigging itself, then jumped for a yardarm, crossed it and slid down a far rope. The indistinct figures on the deck stopped in confusion and then realized where he had gone and took off again. Around again. Where was the charge? The girl? Why on earth was Sparrow still on the ship if it was about to blow up!  
  
The figure in white came off the foredeck on another rope, only to have it chopped off short by someone above him and he fell heavily to the deck and seemed stunned. Roughly he was hauled to his feet and held between two and hit by a third and a fourth. Suddenly another figure jumped out at them, and there was the glint of silver and a cry of pain and then the two took off, her getting quickly far in advance.  
  
The entire crew of the 'Pearl' watched at the railing as the figures were chased around the deck wall and out of sight. They heard a muffled boom from someplace. And then in less than 15 seconds later the entire deck of the ship erupted in a deafening roar of flame and fire and force, bits and pieces exploding outward in all directions. The crew of the 'Pearl' cheered, as did the crew of the 'Freedom'  
  
The light was blinding. The wreckage rained down and floated upon the water for minute after minute. The smoke became thick and black. They all waited with baited breath for the sounds of splashing swimmers - a voice - a call - anything. But there was nothing. None of them even noticed the slow drifting away of the Ketchum.  
  
The crew exchanged worried looks and waited longer, but still there was not even a sound. Just the brightly burning wreckage. Not even so much one member of the 'Rover's crew appeared. After 30 minutes Gibbs himself went out in the rowboat with three others to search. An hour later they returned.  
  
Norrington stared as the older man climbed the ladder slowly. Gibbs reached the deck. His face looked lined and drawn. His shoulders bent and bowed by something too difficult to bear up under. The Commodore went to him quickly.  
  
"Mr. Gibbs? You didn't find them?" he asked, trying to catch the man as he suddenly slid to his knees on the deck. The Commodore knelt down before him, watching as the man pulled something red from his shirt. A red bandana, with strands of dark hair caught in it. Norrington closed his eyes as his stomach lurched and the world reeled.  
  
The design was too familiar, the way the knot tied too well known now. He closed his eyes to shut out the horror - squeezed them shut and wished with all his might that he had done something - somehow. He should have done something to not let this be what was happening. The man had been right there before him - bandaging his arm for God's sake! Smiling - winking, gesturing... Looking at him - talking to him. No, no this could not be the way it all ended he cried inside.  
  
*************************** 


	14. Chapter 14: Lost Sparrow

Aftermath By: L'Morgan  
  
Disclaimer: I guess I really do need to remind you all that anything and everything related to Pirates of the Caribbean, their characters and settings are all the property of Disney - Disney - Disney - nobody - but -Disney ---- I-just-borrowing-to-play-with-and-giving-back. Only Disney can make money on anything to do with Pirates of the Caribbean. NOT ME!  
  
*************************  
  
Summary: Port Royal lies in ruins.. The Black Pearl has battled and won.. But - does Jack Sparrow at the bottom of the sea or does he not?  
  
A/N: Yes, the last two chapters have had cliff hangers - would you believe I absolutely hate to run across cliff hangers myself in a story? I really do! It's like - how could you let it end THERE!! Give me the rest! I swear I will read even if you don't leave me hanging!!!  
  
Well - unfortunately, its also kind of hard to post a chapter that would print out to over 20 pages - so I divided them (evil laughter) - and now that I've had that fun and we are past that - back to the much more sane method? THE CURTAIN SLOWLY RISES AND THE LIGHTS DIM ..  
  
Chapter 14: Lost Sparrow  
  
The muffled force of the first explosion caught Jack by surprise and still managed to send him flying into a wall with a force that stunned him. Shaking his head to clear it of stars, he pushed himself forward as Ana came running around with a fierce man right behind her, determined to separate her head from her shoulders.  
  
Jack's sword intercepted his path and the man swung on the pirate, burying his sword point first into the wooden wall that Jack had been standing against just a fraction of a second before. Jack brought the hilt of his sword up and hit the man as hard as he could on the back of the head and the man crumpled instantly.  
  
He ran after AnaMaria, wondering how much longer before the second charge was going to go off. It was surely overdue. They had to get off this ship! He saw Ana racing for the ropes but with all the smoke from the cannon fire he couldn't see the 'Pearl'. It must have disengaged itself from the 'Rover'. He saw her swing out, jump, and hit the water: and then a second later there was a deafening roar from below and behind him. He felt himself blown upward and then something very large and solid collided with him from behind and all went black.  
  
AnaMaria was hit by the shock wave of the explosion as a wave of pressure. Bits and pieces of wood and metal went flying through the air as a thousand splinters and slices. She surfaced to see bits and pieces of wood and flame and bodies still raining down around her.  
  
Jack - where was Jack? Where was the 'Pearl'? Where was the 'Freedom'? In the darkness there was only the light cast by the fire of the burning pieces. Quickly she swam outwards and away from the burning boat. She saw a figure struggling feebly in the water. Whoever it was apparently had less then poor swimming ability. She hesitated. She had her own life to save at the moment! She could just see herself hauling around some idiot from the 'Rover' who didn't even have the brains to realize that the ability to swim might be a good idea if you are going to be a pirate?  
  
Unbidden, the events of the past few weeks came to mind, the rescue of all the survivors, buying the supplies and leaving them. Even Jack pulling Norrington off the cliff. Damn it - this was insane! Some shark would probably come and eat them both anyway! Why on earth should she bother?  
  
She changed direction and headed for the struggling figure. Just before she got there, whoever it was sunk beneath the waves for the last time. Again she hesitated. It would be one of the 'Rover's' crew - unless somebody else was running around that ship that shouldn't be, besides her and Jack Sparrow. Whoever it was, they were currently in the process of drowning even as she argued with herself. She swore softly and dove under the surface.  
  
She caught a glimpse of a dim pale hand that bore a largish silver and black ring on the first finger, bordered by a white sleeve, drifting slowly downward with the body into the total darkness. If she wasn't underwater she would have gasped in recognition at seeing the ring. He'd worn the thing as long as she'd known him! Damn that blasted pirate to all hell, she swore to herself.  
  
She dove down, caught hold of his hand and kicked her way back up and away from the blazing wreckage. The smoke was going to choke both of her if she didn't get away. She looked around but saw no sign of the Pearl or the Freedom. but there was land somewhere across the bay. She knew it was there.  
  
The figure she had pulled to the surface was limp and motionless under her arm. She tread water and half turned the figure. His head lolled forward limply, jaw slack and eyes closed. He didn't seem to be breathing but the heartbeat in his chest was racing frantically.  
  
She turned him around and clasped her arms around his middle, kicking hard to keep them up as she brought her fist into his stomach and up into his diaphragm. Nothing happened and they both sunk. She kicked and brought them back up and did it again and now water streamed from his mouth. Once more, and suddenly he jerked, gasped, and began choking as he struck out with his arms feebly.  
  
It took him several long minutes of choking and retching seawater where if she had let go he would have sunk instantly. She kept an arm around him as she paddled them more away from the burning wreckage. The smoke from the pitch was so thick and choking that it was impossible to bear. As she paddled them away, a barrel of floating powder suddenly exploded, making her lose her awkward grip on the pirate who instantly disappeared beneath the waves.  
  
She turned around frantically, only to have him surface nearby, gasping and choking and coughing and ready to sink again in a second. She grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him to her, wrapped an arm around his chest. At first he frantically fought against being turned on his back in the water.  
  
"Jack stop it! It's me! Hold still you blasted fool!" she commanded fiercely and he stilled; now just breathing hard and raspily as he gave her an extremely disoriented look.  
  
"Can you help me swim at least?" she asked breathlessly and he did some, but his movements were weak, awkward, and feeble and any hint of water in his mouth set him to choking and coughing again and she would have to stop until he could breathe again.  
  
"Alright! Alright Jack - stop - Quit thrashin' around!" she said and he did, seeming utterly breathless as she again wrapped her arm around him and began towing him. She paced herself very slowly, giving him time to regain his breath, more concerned with keeping water out of his face than how quickly they were making headway and as far away from the choking smoke as they could get. She still saw no sign of either ship, but the smoke billowing across the bay from the flaming wreckage was severe. If the ships were on the other side of the flames, there was no way they could get there. For long minutes the only sound was of her slow strokes and Jack's heavy breathing.  
  
'AnaMaria-" he finally managed in a rough tone as his hands came up to her arm over his chest.  
  
"Le' me go- I can do i' myse'f ." he told her, his hands fumbling to remove her arm.  
  
"Hold on Jack - lets get a little closer first." She said, but he insisted on trying to paddle as well. She let him go, but kept an eye on him. Compared to the fact that she knew he could swim like a fish, he was definitely way off kilter. But he was making headway slowly. Every so often he would tire and stop, panting for breath, and then he would start to sink and she had to grab his shirt and pull him back up. Then he'd cough and choke for a few more minutes before insisting she let go so he could do it again. He absolutely refused to just let her tow him She actually considered using her fist to put an end to his refusal, but just didn't have the energy to spare. He was lucky this time.  
  
This went on for what seemed like hours before she finally realized the dark shadow looming right ahead was the rocks and trees and mountain of the land. They had made it!  
  
Keeping Jack in sight she finally found her footing and was able to stand. He tried but stumbled, coughing more and she ended up grabbing a fistful of his shirt and half dragging him further up onto the damp sand where now she let go.  
  
She stumbled up onto the dry land and collapsed to her knees, body trembling from exertion and the shock of the experience. She collapsed on the dry sand and used one arm for a pillow, trying to catch her breath. Slowly her heartbeat calmed some and she quit shaking uncontrollably. With a heartfelt groan she rolled over and slowly sat up, supporting herself on her arms behind her.  
  
She scowled at the dark figure lying prone on the beach, face down and not far from where she had dropped him.  
  
"The damned fool gonna reach shore only t' drown in the surf if he don't move". She muttered to herself crossly.  
  
Sure enough a wave swept up, gurgling and swirling to the level of his shoulders. It was when she saw his one arm limply flow back with the water when it rushed away that she realized there might be a problem.  
  
She rose unsteadily and staggered across the sand to fall to her knees beside him. Only then did she realize his eyes were closed, features slack and he wasn't moving. She rolled him over and hauled him further up and out of the water, then sat down heavily a little further up. She reached under his arms and drug him up and into her lap.  
  
"Jack Sparrow - this is not a good time for this!" she half yelled hotly, shaking him roughly. She thought she saw the mere hint of a frown furrow his brow. He stirred a little, his eyelashes fluttering, then opening. She roughly pushed him to sit up in front of her. When she let go, he fell back heavily into her to clunk her chin with the top of his head.  
  
"OW!! Wha"" he breathed and she scowled in mild exasperation. She leaned sideways to consider his features, and realized he was still very disoriented and off balance. She was lucky he hadn't drowned in the surf while she was 'lounging on the beach' she thought to herself rather harshly.  
  
"Shhh - you're alright Jack. Just sit here for a bit. We made it. Are you hurt anywhere?" She asked as she gently pulled him back into leaning against her and settled her hands over his chest. She could feel him struggling to catch his breath as they stared out at the bay.  
  
"Where are we?" he finally asked in confusion, not answering her question. She frowned down at him for a moment, then out at the scene before them.  
  
"Still on the same land. I think Port Royal is those little bitty lights way, way, way over there across the bay.and all that smoke and fire out there on the water, that's where you n' me jus'bout got ourselves killed tryin' to do Norrington one too many favors!" she told him, pointing at each in turn.  
  
"Where's t' Pearl?" he asked and she shook her head. He still didn't sound quite right.  
  
"I don't know Jack - probably out there in the darkness. Maybe in the harbor itself by now." She said and he frowned and tensed.  
  
"You don't think the explosion hurt her, do you?" he asked worriedly and she pat his chest reassuringly.  
  
"I doubt it Jack. That bucket of yers is built like stone. It's just dark out there. Consider it this way - now we can see how hard she is to see at night when its' us on her and somebody else lookin' to see if we be coming." She said and felt him chuckle mildly and relax again with a nod.  
  
'Aye - pretty effective, don' cha think?" he said more cheerfully, and before she could answer he tried to take a deep breath and ended up coughing thickly and deeply and long, then seemed to lay against her breathing hard and he felt heavier and half limp.  
  
"You all right Jack?" she asked softly and felt him nod. She frowned down at him.  
  
"Liar" she said sternly, right by his ear and felt him sigh softly, but make no effort to move or dispute her claim. They were silent for a few minutes.  
  
"AnaMaria?" he asked finally in a soft tone and she half smiled.  
  
"What Jack?" she answered and he sighed shallowly.  
  
"Thank ye for seeing I got out of the water." He said softly, bobbing his head in customary style. His tone was simple and sincere and she felt her cheeks blush and was glad he couldn't see.  
  
"I almost didn' Jack - I almost didn'." she told him lowly, and he half looked back at her and started to sit forward away from her with a puzzled frown. Quickly she caught him and pulled him back like he had been - sitting in front of her and leaning against her. She could feel that he had stiffened and tensed up. She put her arms around his waist and found his hands. Her fingers encountered the ring on his forefinger and absently traced the oval stone.  
  
"Listen first ya fool.. I didn't know where you were! I didn' know where the Pearl was, or the Freedom, all I knew was it was rainin' bits and pieces and fire all around me, so I swam away some. To be honest Jack - I thought you were more n' likely fine and a lot further away then me! You kin swim like a fish and I know it. Then I saw somebody splashin' all around in the water. Couldn't barely stay afloat. And - well - for some cockeyed reason I swam over there. Just as I got there- they just quit thrashing and sunk under the water. And - well, I almost didn' go Jack - I almost didn." She said and he looked back at her.  
  
"One of those 'funny situations'." he observed thoughtfully and left off and she half smiled shyly and nodded.  
  
"Can't hardly even tell you now why I bothered to dive down and even see! Nobody but me and the angels in heaven would'a known if I'd just swam away. But I didn'.. And then - all I could see was that ring of yers and a bit of sleeve. Turned out it was you I pulled up." She said, the last softly, and now he turned back to watching the bay and was relaxed again when he leaned back on her. He didn't protest her arms still around him either, but just seemed to be watching the dark bay.  
  
"Guess you been rubbin' off on me when I wasn' lookin' Jack Sparrow. You and yer good deeds. I didn' think pirates were supposed to be makin' a habit of doin' good deeds Capt'n. But.. I can't help but think.. What if I hadn't done it - what if I just gone and saved myself like any other sane body would 'a done? If I hadn't gone and grabbed that hand.. Jack - right now you'd be -" she said, the last very roughly and quickly cleared her throat.  
  
He seemed to know what she felt anyway. He pat her arm and intertwined just his fingertips with hers, seeming more himself finally.  
  
"Don't let it bother you none Ana. If you hadn't - right now I'd be restin' in the bosom of the beautiful blue sea. Woulda' been meant to be I guess is all. Besides, if I have to die, I honestly don't want to be resting on dry land for all of eternity." He said softly and she frowned.  
  
"Don' be talkin' like that Jack. All right? Its' gonna bother me - what if I hadn' - I didn' know it was you at all. Didn' even think it might be!" she told him and felt him sigh deeply and silently. There was a long few minutes of silence and then he chuckled.  
  
"What?" she asked and he gave her a quick glance and his normal grin, mischief in his eyes.  
  
"If you had known it was me - you probably would have strangled me with your own hands for almost getting' you blown up - then let me drown!" he said teasingly and she smiled, thought, and then shook her head.  
  
"Nah, I would have considered stranglin' you - and then drownin' you .. But then I probably would have hauled you to shore just so I could - do it proper like!" she said as abruptly she put her hands around his neck and squeezed teasingly and felt and heard him laugh deeply.  
  
"Ya' shoulda done it when you had the chance, missy!" he proclaimed, reaching behind to poke her in the side sharply. She let go and found him suddenly on his hands and knees over her as she landed on her back in the sand, laughing.  
  
"Gotcha now!" he proclaimed triumphantly as he leaned down closer and she met his intent stare with her own. He paused for a long moment, studying her, his eyes taking on a completely 'not playing' look. Gently he stroked the wet hair away from her face, staring. Their bodies touched from waist to knee. He leaned closer still, his eyes barely inches from hers.  
  
She knew he was going to kiss her if she didn't do something. She could see it in his eyes as plain as day......  
  
******************************* Today is Tuesday, then comes Wednesday, then Thursday, and on Friday is Chapter 15! Let me know what you think?  
  
********************** 


	15. Chapter 15: Obituary of a Pirate

Aftermath By: L'Morgan  
  
Disclaimer: I guess I really do need to remind you all that anything and everything related to Pirates of the Caribbean, their characters and settings are all the property of Disney - Disney - Disney - nobody - but -Disney ---- I-just-borrowing-to-play-with-and-giving-back. Only Disney can make money on anything to do with Pirates of the Caribbean. NOT ME!  
  
*************************  
  
Summary: Port Royal lies in ruins.. The Black Pearl has battled and won.. But is Jack Sparrow at the bottom of the sea or is he not?  
  
Chapter 15: Obituary for a Pirate  
  
Elizabeth Swan Turner sat in the chair beside the open window, watching the heavens shed an ocean of tears. Almost as many tears as she herself had shed in the time since William had returned home - to deliver the dreadful news that morning. Captain Jack Sparrow, killed during the night's battle and lost with him, First Mate AnaMaria. She swallowed shakily, picking at the already more than saturated handkerchief in her lap, not looking up as Will came in bearing a pot of tea.  
  
She shut her eyes. God no, it just couldn't be true - it couldn't be. All she could see was Jack's smile - hear his voice - the accent, the pauses, the insinuations and tones. He couldn't just be suddenly gone, never to come back! What of his ship the Pearl? Jack adored that ship - he hadn't even had it back all that long! The pain inside made her want to just curl up and die. She looked up at the cup of tea Will offered, wiping quickly at her cheeks, but more tears came unnoticed in their wake.  
  
He made no effort to hide his own emotional reaction as he sat down beside her on the small sofa.  
  
"Elizabeth - he - Jack wouldn't want us to -" he barely managed, quitting when as he voiced the pirate's name said out loud, suddenly she threw herself into his arms, sobbing bitterly.  
  
"It's not fair! Not fair! He was helping us all! He was doing something he didn't even have to do! How could the Commodore have let him - let him- He should have stopped him!" she managed tearfully, then the rest just dissolved into a heavy weeping and he hugged her tightly, his throat completely constricted.  
  
He closed his eyes and instantly saw the pirate before him, close up, eyes bright with some plan or scheme. On the voyage from Port Royal to Tortuga just after they had taken the Interceptor and escaped with her, Jack had been busy for a long while tending to this rope or that sail. It had been hours before everything seemed to suit him. Not being a sailor, it had all mystified Will and he had felt more and more awkward and out of place. Jack had said he couldn't bring the ship into Tortuga all on his 'onesies' - yet that was essentially what he was having to do after all.  
  
Will had risen the next morning, after having had his choice of the many bunks to sleep in, to find the pirate still standing at the whee,l as he had been when Will had finally gone down below deck. Jack had given him a cheerful 'mornin' lad!' and told him there was hot water and plenty to eat in the galley, help himself to whatever he wanted.  
  
It had only been hours later when he was again cleaning his sword, that he had looked over to see Jack stifling a yawn and rubbing at his eyes. Then and only then had it dawned on him that the pirate had been at the wheel all night. Not because Jack Sparrow so desperately wanted to rescue Elizabeth, but because he had promised to help him rescue her. And because there was nobody else who could do it for him if he needed to sleep. So he simply hadn't.  
  
All right - so Will figured Jack had to have something up his sleeve as well at the time. But for him to stay up until - when? Until they finally reached the port? Tortuga was a good 2 days away, sometimes a little more if the winds weren't just right.  
  
At Will's first offer to help, Jack had good naturedly waved him away saying everything was fine for now, thanks anyway lad. So instead he had gone down to the galley and done what he could to prepare a meal. No, he wasn't the most experienced or best cook in the world, but he knew enough to survive. Still he'd been amused at Jack's look of utter astonishment when he had brought him a bowl of the thick and hearty stew.  
  
The pirate had let him actually take the wheel, but had gone no farther away than the railing where he had wolfed down every bite in less than a few minutes, as if he had been starving to death for a considerable time. Will's conscience had prickled when he remembered that nothing in the galley had appeared touched this morning, except for hot water in a pot on the stove - and the day before Jack had spent in the gaol where he wasn't even so certain the man had been given anything to eat at all after being rendered unconscious by Mr. Brown. God only knew when or where or what he had eaten before that.  
  
Even that scene alone had bothered him. Since when do pirates ask you to 'please move'? For any reason? Much less when on the verge of being caught? Any normal pirate would have put the bullet in his head and been out the door and gone, not standing there asking him to please move and then telling him that the bullet wasn't meant for him while the very door was near to being broken down behind him.  
  
But - there had been no subterfuge in the pirate's thankful look or words of appreciation over the food that afternoon on the Interceptor. Just as there had been no missing the lines of exhaustion that showed a little more on his face then. But still Jack hadn't given him one order or demanded he do anything. Will had finally found a length of rope and brought it over and settled himself on a box near the helm, where he knew Jack could not avoid seeing him. He had attempted to copy some of the knots he saw along the railing - with many muffled results. The pirate had seemed amused and finally offered to show him.  
  
Jack had been patient, encouraging him as he fumbled at first. The man had attached the lash to the helm wheel and sat down close beside him, guiding Will's inexperienced hands at tying the knot and then undoing it and then having him try again. For a long first moment of the pirate being so close up, Will had stared at the man himself. The beads in his hair, the waft of rum and exotic spices that seemed to come from his coat, the tanned hands that delicately fluttered around whenever he spoke.  
  
He seemed to be brimming with the ability to handle anything, confident, knowledgeable, and he definitely had a vocabulary that Will had never dreamed a pirate would. Jack Sparrow didn't exactly fit into the mold of 'ordinary pirate'. and it didn't seem to worry him in the least. He had seemed truly as large and impressive as any of the legends and stories about him - and yet he was something more as well. He was human. He had frailties. He got tired and hungry.  
  
"Here lad - you've got a good start, the right idea. Lets' try putting this end through right there - see? Aye! There you've got it - now pull 'er tight!" Jack had told him of his knot, seeming genuinely pleased when Will tugged and the knot held up. The pirate had laughed and pat him on the shoulder and told him his father would be proud. He'd meant it.. And he'd said it with the natural ease of someone who knows they are simply relaying the truth of a situation. Jack had had no idea how those words had struck Will. The man beside him that moment had actually known his father well enough to just so naturally say such a thing without so much as a second thought.  
  
Before that moment the pirate had been a 'figure' - a preconceived image in his mind. He knew all about pirates, yes sir. They were mean, violent, ignorant, greedy men who cared only for their own purse and pleasure, and he would only be too happy to see all of them hung as they deserved. Suddenly the one beside him - was more.  
  
Will tried to swallow past the lump in his throat. He felt as if his very heart had shriveled up and died inside him. Unaware, tears ran made slow tracks down his cheeks as the reality of a world where Jack Sparrow would never again utter the word 'savvy' or call him 'lad' occurred to him.  
  
Lord in heaven, he could still hear the man in his head, just last week, reassuring him that he was doing fine despite his injured arm. See the smile with the flash of gold, and the soft chuckle, catch the faint smell of salt and sea and spice and rum that seemed to constantly be around the pirate. Who would tell him 'not to do anything - stupid' in that so meaningful tone? With THAT look? He gently fondled a strand of Elizabeth's hair and she finally looked up at him.  
  
"Oh, you must think something horrid of me Will - I barely knew the man! He - he was just some pirate - he tried to trade you - for - for -" she got out, tears starting again and he hugged her to his chest warmly.  
  
"No, No, Elizabeth - no. Jack was NOT just some pirate. He was much, much more. And we both know now that he never intended to leave me there with Barbossa. It was I who interfered in his plans to get all of us out. He wouldn't have left me there with Barbossa. Not in the end." He said and she nodded in his arms, sobbing softly, but in a more deeply heartbroken way that even before.  
  
Will sighed heavily, gazing out the window at the downpour of rain as he held his grief-stricken wife. Yes, yes the skies should weep for a man like Captain Jack Sparrow. He was no angel, but he was a good man none the less. He sighed shakily and closed his eyes, wondering if it was possible for the soul of Jack Sparrow to sense the sadness and heartbreak of his friends at his loss.  
  
He hoped so - love didn't seem to be much of the pirates' life - but Jack had done good none the less when the need for it came to him, even when he knew his overtures would be taken wrong and viewed with suspicion. No man of that caliber of conscience deserved to die so violently, so unexpectedly, in effort on behalf of others, and then be unmourned.  
  
To them both, the world seemed to have gone greyer and duller, just for them knowing that the spell-weaving pirate was no more a part of it.  
  
William Turner the Second watched miserably as the grey skies grew darker and the rain more intense as if God himself protested the loss of the deedful captain.  
  
~ * * ~  
  
Commodore Norrington sat at the desk in his office dressed in his civilian clothes instead of his uniform. He felt almost naked to be without the formal coat and shirt and wig. Testingly he moved his arm and bit on his lip at the stab of pain that screamed at him from his wound. Yet again he looked at his shoulder. Aside from being an inch lower, his own was identical to the one he had inflicted himself on Sparrow - but not nearly as deep as Sparrow's had been.  
  
Jack Sparrow.  
  
He felt sick. The whole plan had been more befitting a military strategy, not the doings of a civilian, even if that civilian was a pirate. It should have been a military effort, not that of Jack Sparrow alone. Why in the name of heaven hadn't he realized that at the time?  
  
It should have been him and his men who were blown to bits in the explosion of the 'Rover'. It should have been his wig that was found floating among the flaming wreckage. Not Sparrow's red bandana. He stared down at the paper before him. To his side sat 8 attempts already at this. Each torn and crumpled in frustration. He laid down the quill.  
  
For years he had dreamed of this moment: writing his formal account reporting the death of the pirate Jack Sparrow. It had even been something he had dreamed about at times. Many times.  
  
In the past.  
  
Now that the actual task sat before him, he found his mouth tasted as if it were full of ash and brine and his eyes kept misting up when he tried to pen the words and his hand shook uncooperatively.  
  
He pushed back his chair and carefully rose and went to the cabinet and poured a healthy glass of brandy, his hand only trembling slightly. He returned to his chair as he turned to look at the drenched landscape beyond the window. He sipped at the brandy and flinched as he moved his arm just the wrong way.  
  
He closed his eyes and instantly the lost pirate came to his mind's eye. The man seemed to be 'looking at him' almost - as if in understanding? He clenched a fist. Jack Sparrow, even if he had been a pirate, had also been a civilian that had no business being the one to think up and carry out what was a military defense tactic. Much less pay the ultimate price. How many times had he, the great military officer, refused to give the man the title of 'Captain' - yet he'd certainly let Sparrow assume the responsibility - and pay the price of the title.  
  
He put a hand to his eyes and rubbed at them hard. Why on earth wasn't he overjoyed to be relieved once and for all of the pirate? Sparrow had been the one to dream up and insist he was going to carry out the plan. Norrington had told him to be careful even - well he had meant to say it. He had thought it at least. He swallowed past a tightness in his throat. He picked up his glass to find his hand trembling much worse.  
  
God how he wished and prayed that he could undo the last 30 hours of his life. But he couldn't - and now he would have to live with the death of a good man on his conscience for all his life. Not just any good man - the town held many. But the death of the one good man he had utterly refused to admit could be good. Sparrow had thanked him even. But had he been man enough to do the same? He had failed to even be polite when the man had been returning people and goods..  
  
He swallowed hard and stopped thinking. Something was tickling on his cheek. He brushed at the sensation, and looked at his fingers, surprised to find tears.  
  
"And why not?" his mind spoke up softly, "You let a good man go to his grave in your place. A good man you refused to ever even give the slightest recognition to for what he did. He didn't just help the town and save the survivors from the sea, he saved your life, literally, in a very personal manner.. And he went to his death to protect them - and you." His conscience continued.  
  
Norrington put one finger to his lips, and stared out the window and gave a very shaky, deep sigh. Pride. Vanity. Ego. Self Centeredness. They were all his sins. And another man lay in the grave today because of them. Only no, he didn't lie in the grave. He lay in bits and pieces on the bottom of the ocean most likely. A pirate - who also knew when and where generosity and compassion and loyalty were warranted - and gave them fully and without reserve when he was faced with that point.  
  
Norrington closed his eyes and wondered if the spirit of ~ Captain~ Jack Sparrow could see into his heart at that moment. He wanted to believe that the man could. He desperately needed for him to be able to.  
  
"Lord God above, I am so - so - so deeply sorry. With all I hold sacred, I swear, I never meant for you to .. To..." he whispered out loud in a very wavering voice - then left off, shaking his head, unable to even say the word 'die'. He opened his eyes and saw the grey world beyond his window awash not only with the pouring rain, but with the hot tears that clouded his own vision.  
  
"God himself weeps for Sparrow.." His mind whispered - and then was silent.  
  
~ * * ~  
  
Jack stood at the entrance to the cave they had been fortunate enough to find at dawn. It had been a very good thing too - it was now pouring rain outside as if the skies themselves had turned to liquid. Behind him he heard the low snap and crackle of the fire he had managed to get going after half a day of attempts. At least they weren't out in the rain.  
  
He turned and using the wall to lean on and with his other hand out and waving mildly for balance, he made his way back to the fire where he frowned at Ana who was picking at what was left of a papaya on a large banana leaf. Between the naseberries and guineps, bananas and papaya he had managed to find for them to eat, she was more than full. True, she would have liked to have had some fresh fish - her favorite - but that could wait a few days until they got back to Port Royal.  
  
She looked over at the other leaf-plate he had filled. He had nibbled on a few of the green-grap-like guineps, peeled one of the peach-like naseberries, but all he'd really eaten was the bananas. That made her smile. Jack and his fondness for bananas! She looked up at him and saw him frowning as he came back from the entrance of their cave.  
  
'What you makin' faces at Jack?" she asked and he sighed as he sat down a few feet away from her and casually stretched out his legs.  
  
"Nothin' actually." He said and half shrugged as he stared at the small fire pensively.  
  
"The rain will let up." She said with confidence and he gave her a small smile.  
  
"You'd think we'd floated all the way to India and landed in the very heart of monsoon season." He observed with a shake of his head and she considered him for a moment.  
  
"You really been to all those places? Singapore? India?" she asked curiously. She'd heard the same stories as everyone else, but in truth, aside from his dozen or so years in the Caribbean, no one seemed able to tell you much about Captain Jack Sparrow. She wasn't born yesterday. She knew there was some kind of a story behind his sudden appearance in the Caribbean. She'd been born and raised there, grew up in these waters. How and why Jack had come to be there was anyone's guess, and he wasn't telling.  
  
He nodded absently. "Yeah - over the years. Never have missed the monsoon seasons though. They can keep them. Too wet for me. Typhoons are no fun either." He observed with a frown at the rain outside and she followed his gaze and shrugged.  
  
"Maybe when the rain lets up, the Pearl will come along lookin' for us. It would sure be better than walkin' around this whole bay to get there." She said and he gave her a dark look with a deep frown and quickly turned away. He picked up a twig and absently began scratching in the dirt at his side. She watched him for a long moment puzzled by his lack of reaction to her statement.  
  
She took a guess as to maybe why.  
  
"Nobody left us here on purpose Jack - They're lookin' at the rain and fit to be tied that they can't be out there right now lookin' for us." She said quietly, and he just shook his head a little bit and continued scratching slowly and absently in the dirt.  
  
"Doesn't matter if they do or not. I'll do whatever it takes to get 'er back." He murmured as if thinking out loud. She started to get angry at his insinuation that the crew would have taken off with the Black Pearl on purpose, but just as she was about to give him a good piece of her mind, he glanced up and then away. In that brief moment the utter despair and wounded sadness in his eyes struck her speechless.  
  
She had seen Jack Sparrow almost anyway she could think of: happy, ecstatic, drunk, philosophical, sick, tired, annoyed, frustrated, angry, furious.. But she didn't think she could ever say she'd seen him depressed - discouraged. Not Jack. If he ever was he'd cover it up before anyone could know. But he hadn't been fast enough this time.  
  
He stopped scratching to cough heavily and wetly into his fist, bringing his legs up into his chest and his arm across them, resting his forehead on his arm. It progressed into a spasm of coughing that he couldn't stop. He had started doing that last night when he had woken her up in the makeshift cover of leaves they'd managed to scrape together in the brush beside the beach.  
  
Finally he quit only to stay like he was, his eyes. Obviously he still had a lot of sea water in his lungs, which nobody needed to tell her was not good. Lord only knows what was brewing up inside there by now. This was not the best way for him to start the walking they would be doing before long here.  
  
It looked to her like he was close to dozing off right like he was out of sheer exhaustion. She hadn't slept well herself. After only a few hours a nightmare had woken her.  
  
In her dream she had relived the explosion, being in the sea as the fire raged and debris rained around her. She had not gone back for the struggling form - she had reached the shore alone, only to have a very, very pale and still body wash up in the surf beside her. And that time he hadn't opened his eyes when she shook him. Even now just the brief thought of the fear and the sheer horror of the dream made her throat constrict and her mouth dry. It had seemed so real. Her stomach seemed to fall away clear down through the ground.  
  
"Here, shhhh -" she said quietly as she gently pulled him over, needing very much just to touch him at that moment.  
  
"Lay down for a few minutes Jack - just to catch your breath. We can't go anywhere anyway in the rain." She said rather sternly and he looked reluctant, but extended his legs to do so. He squirmed as if trying to get comfortable and had finally stilled.  
  
"Hush now Captain. None 'o your fussin', you hear me?" she reproved with a smile as she leaned forward more to toss more small pieces of wood onto the fire until it was burning hotly and warm, leaning on him with one arm.  
  
"Too many rocks," he mumbled unhappily as he rose up on one elbow and coughed again thickly. She really did not like the sound of that. It sounded like he had water higher up that he was coughing up gradually, but under that, a deeper thicker sound of something that wasn't so easily moved. She also didn't like the way he frowned and rubbed at the center of his chest without realizing it afterwards.  
  
He rose up more as if to sit back up and she pulled him over sharply so he landed with his chest across her lap giving a sharp huff and she chuckled softly.  
  
"What are ye doin' - ye daft bugger!" he reacted in protest. She smiled as she pulled him backwards so he was resting more in her arms. He looked surprised and his eyes seemed uncertain.  
  
"Ye really don' need to be-" he started and she put a finger to his lips and he went quiet.  
  
"Shhh - are the rocks still botherin' ye?" she asked, and he hesitated, then shook his head.  
  
"Am I hurtin' ye?" she asked and he shook his head.  
  
"Is anybody watchin' t' say anything?" she asked and he shook his head a little bit.  
  
"Besides, its' warmer with you like this. Do you really feel like fightin' me just so you can sleep on a bunch of rocks and I can be cold?" she asked and he seemed to hesitate long. She sighed, loosening her hold. But instead of sit up and move away when he had the chance, now he shook his head and relaxed. She arched an eyebrow. Not exactly what she had figured he would do really.  
  
"I'm gonna be kinda heavy -" he mumbled doubtfully and she smiled as she situated her one arm under his head and parked the other atop his shoulder and pressed him back against her some. He shifted slowly, already giving a sleepy sounding sigh as she stoked the dark hair off his face. He half looked back as if doubtful of this arrangement and she smiled.  
  
"Just humor me Jack. I promise not to bite ye'" she told him, and now he snuggled in more comfortably with a mumble that sounded suspiciously like 'too bad that is' and she bit on her tongue to keep from laughing.  
  
Now she could feel his heartbeat, feel his breathing, feel the warmth of him. Much better - much, much better this way. He was definitely alive.  
  
She sat to consider him and carefully tossed one big piece of wood on the fire. It crushed some of the smaller pieces down and quickly began to catch fire. Jack gave a shallow sigh as if relieved at the heat. That should help dry him out she thought as she absently stroked the dark locks away from his face and watched the wood catch. She brushed her fingers through his hair along the side and encountered a large bump on the side towards the back of his head.  
  
Jack winced heavily at the touch and gave her a quick look of reproval and she frowned.  
  
"Hush, you - let me see," she told him, turning his head so she could inspect the area. There didn't seem to be an actual wound, but he certainly had a very large lump there. No wonder he'd been foundering and having such a hard time in the water.  
  
"I'm surprised you don't have one doozy of a splittin' headache, Jack," she muttered and he frowned mildly.  
  
"Who says I don't," came the soft reply as he closed his eyes and she smiled to herself as she very gently stroked the hair down into place. Maybe it was a very good thing it was raining so hard today. This way she didn't have to argue with him over taking a day to rest. Very lightly she ran her hand over the rest of his head, checking for any more surprises.  
  
Lord only knew where or how he'd lost his bandana. Probably in the water last night sometime. He'd have a fit over a new one, claiming it just wasn't the same, that she already knew.  
  
He looked up at her as she finished her inspection and smiled mischievously. She quickly put her hand over his mouth to keep him quiet.  
  
"I said hush! Don't you be startin' trouble with me mister. Just be quiet and take deep breaths. Get that warm air inside you and dry your lungs out. I don't want you keepin' me up every night with that hacking and coughin' like you got consumption." She reproved, and he quickly bit on his lower lip with a mildly wounded look and she seemed amused and determined to repress it.  
  
"Oh close your eyes you fool! I swear you talk even more just by lookin' than you do with your mouth! You know I didn't mean that. My turn to give you trouble s'all." She told him and he brought a hand up and looked as if he was about to say something. She captured his hand in her other and parked it atop his chest and kept it there. She felt satisfied and went back to stroking his brow slowly, a little surprised when he stayed quiet.  
  
Her other hand gently rubbed his, turning his fingers some to casually consider the silver and black ring on his finger.  
  
"You've had this one as long as I've known you.' She observed carelessly and he turned his head and nodded. She could tell he was already very drowsy by the way he blinked slowly and heavily.  
  
"M' father gave it to me." He muttered softly, then used that same hand to rub at his eyes sleepily and she smiled.  
  
"You have family somewhere still, Jack?" she asked casually as she feathered a touch across his forehead and his eyes slid closed as he nodded.  
  
"Some - in England.. Some estate." He muttered very drowsily and she smiled mildly.  
  
"You ever go see 'em?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Unh - Been 'while now. Lotsa arguin' las' time. Here's much better. You been t' see yer mama' recently?" he asked, sounding much more asleep than awake now and she shrugged.  
  
She smiled down at him. "Last Christmas.. Af'er you sent all the boys home ta spend the winter months with their families. That was downright decent of ya' Jack. Yah think yer gonna do that 'agin this year?" she asked and he nodded his head and mumbled unintelligibly. She gently stoked his cheek and felt his breathing deepen and slow dramatically, his hand now limp in hers.  
  
She smiled as she sat feeling very content as she watched him drift from barely dozing, into true slumber under her slow, soft touch. Yes he was heavy. But alive and heavy. She sighed deeply and sat back with her eyes closed for a moment, remembering the kiss. Hesitant, uncertain. Almost shy. Unfortunately neither of them had had energy for anything more, and both of them had seemed almost a little shocked that he had done it - and she hadn't even thought to slap him for the action. But in a way that had been almost better.  
  
After her nightmare she had scooted over close by him. Her hand gently against his chest had caused him to unconsciously decide she would be nice to drape his arm over and hug close. She had been on the verge of objecting and most loudly, when she had looked up and realized he was very soundly asleep. She had decided not to argue with fate and instead relaxed into heavy warmth. That had felt nicer than she wanted to admit really.  
  
No wonder he was actin' funny with that giant lump on his head. Goin' and kissin' people - thinkin' maybe the crew of the Pearl had run off on him again - sayin' things he normally wouldn't. Blasted fool probably had a concussion and didn't even know it, she thought.  
  
When she was sure he was asleep, she felt lightly at his forehead and then at his chest and frowned. Not really a fever - just a bit warmer than he should be, but she could feel the bubbly wheezing deep inside him still. Carefully she tossed more wood on the fire and then reclaimed his limp hand. Hopefully this just might work to dry him out - it couldn't rain forever. Could it?  
  
**************************** 


	16. Chapter 16: Wanderers of All Sorts

Aftermath By: L'Morgan  
  
Disclaimer: I guess I really do need to remind you all that anything and everything related to Pirates of the Caribbean, their characters and settings are all the property of Disney - Disney - Disney - nobody - but -Disney ---- I-just-borrowing-to-play-with-and-giving-back. Only Disney can make money on anything to do with Pirates of the Caribbean. NOT ME!  
  
*************************  
  
Summary: Port Royal lies in ruins.. The Black Pearl has battled and won.. But is Jack Sparrow at the bottom of the sea or is he not?  
  
A/N: For all my reviewers - YOU make this happen - YOU do! You wait for chapters? Well believe me, I RUN to my mailbox to see what you think in the days between posts! Thank you so much for taking the time to review for me! YOU are what keep these chapters coming!  
  
Chapter 16: Wanderers of All Sorts  
  
It was late the next morning before they could finally start out. Now the sun was high and bright. The going was very slow. They had tried walking along the beach at first, but that had been tiring for them both, Jack especially. So instead they moved though the jungle bushes. They had tried to stay near the beach, but the land was not flat and there was a high peak they would have to skirt, or swim around since it jutted out into the water as almost a sheer cliff for a good expanse.  
  
Jack had wanted to swim, but the wind that blew was still on the cool side and she could just imagine the two of them shivering to death while trying to walk afterwards when they were wet and that breeze hit them. Better to take the long way and not catch their death of cold in her opinion.  
  
It took hours for them to get to the inmost side of the bay. There were no caves for this night, so she took it upon herself to fashion a lean too shelter between two large trees while he found whatever was around to eat. The one thing she was thankful for was the abundance of wild bananas and other fruits that they had to select from. By dusk she had a fire going good and was beginning to wonder just where he had wandered off to.  
  
Almost as if on cue, there came the sound of him talking to himself rather cheerfully as he meandered his way back, coming into view with two rather large looking fish speared on a long stick. She blinked. She'd expected bananas for dinner again, not fish! He smiled triumphantly at her as he offered up his 'harvest' with a bow.  
  
"Your dinner m'lady!" he said formally and she shook her head at him.  
  
"I was beginning to think you were lost out there. Since when can you spear a fish? Last I heard you didn't even like fish?" she said and he shrugged.  
  
"But I know you like'em! And I'm hungry enough to eat just about anything!" he exclaimed as he dropped and watched her make short work of expertly cleaning and filleting said fish. She used the stick, breaking it in two, to spear each fish on one and offered him his.  
  
"Do you have any idea how far it is around this bay?" he asked and she sighed.  
  
"I was here once years ago with my Papa, I don't even remember what for. but yes; I know it's a long ways around. It'll be alright. We'll get there." She said and shivered a little as the cool night air came in and blew across them. She scooted a little closer to the fire to roast her fish as he had one of his coughing spells for a few moments and rubbed at his chest.  
  
Soon the mouthwatering aroma filled the lean to, making her even hungrier than she already was. One thing was for sure, walking all day through the difficult terrain certainly built up an appetite! The first stars had come out by the time their dinner was ready and she devoured hers in no time at all. Greedily she sucked the last of the succulent juice from her fingers and looked over to find Jack picking at his mostly still uneaten meal.  
  
"I thought you were hungry?" she asked and he shrugged and gave her a mild smile.  
  
"Its fish - what can I say? Besides, I had a few bananas while I was out trying to get these little monsters and not drown in that pond myself! Took me a few tries to say the least. Here, you can eat this for me?" he asked and she frowned at him warily as she accepted his fish.  
  
"What do you mean 'not drown'? You better not have fallen in just on account of fish that you don't even eat!" she told him sternly.  
  
He rolled his eyes. "See if I try to be nice to you again missy." He grumbled and turned away with a pouting look. That didn't last for long though when he started coughing again and it seemed thicker and more choking and to last longer.  
  
Concerned, she reached out to touch his head and her eyes widened. His hair was wet? She quickly moved her hand to his back and scowled at finding his shirt was wet too. Not sopping wet, but he clearly had been just recently.  
  
"Jack! You blasted fool! Get out of those wet things!" she half yelled at him hotly. He shook his head, then in a few seconds started fumbling with his cuff, definitely still pouting.  
  
She rose and stepped around him and knelt and quickly undid both of them for him. She roughly stripped him of his shirt, felt at his shoulder and then at his pants and sighed. His skin was cold to the touch even. Wonderful, just what they needed.  
  
"Don't stop now luv," he said in a silky tone, carefully curling his mustache. She frowned at him.  
  
"Take 'em off and behave yourself! I swear Jack Sparrow, if I thought you were warm enough to realize what you were saying I'd slap you so hard you'd land clear across that bay and right in the middle of Port Royal! You wouldn't need to so much as walk a step!" she told him, shaking her finger at him and he gave her a very teasing smile and went about removing his pants. While he did so she went and draped his shirt over a bush closest to the fire.  
  
She heard him coughing again and went to retrieve his pants, then set about finding more wood to add to the fire. She hadn't thought they would need a big fire, but obviously now thanks to him, that had changed. It took awhile, but she got it going nice and hot so heat radiated strongly from it. She paused and looked down at the fish she had left by the fire. She sighed, feeling some of her irritation draining away. The daft man didn't even like fish, but he knew she did.  
  
Why had he gone and done such a foolish thing? And now she was going to have to cope with him sittin' around without so much as a stitch on, for how long? And obviously not quite thinkin' so straight? She thought for a moment, picturing possible scenarios of the evening, then sighed and shook her head. It was NOT going to be the quietest or easiest night of her life. She looked at the fire, then added even more wood. She wanted those clothes dried fast!  
  
~ * * ~  
  
Commodore Norrington frowned as he traveled down the hallway and into the main reception area of the fort.  
  
"Now is not the time for this" he grumbled softly to himself. He entered the room. Governor Swan turned to regard him with a smile.  
  
"Ah Commodore! Glad to see you! This is Mr. Reynolds - Lewis Reynolds actually. And this is his secretary, Mr. Andrew Scott. They have been referred to us by Provisional Mayor Seville, of Santiago de Cuba - regarding a certain incident that took place last week or so?" he said of the two gentlemen with him and the Commodore gave him a surprised look, but showed them in to his office. They all took seats and waited as the attaché brought them a silver tea service.  
  
They all looked over at the doorway as William and Gillette came to the door of the office.  
  
"Oh! My apologies." Will started and turned away.  
  
"No, no William, it was I who asked Mr. Gillette to fetch you." Governor Swan said quickly, and the blacksmith frowned mildly as he stepped into the room.  
  
"Mr. Reynolds, Mr. Scott - this is my son-in-law, William Turner. William was also familiar with the incident you mentioned." The Governor introduced and the younger stepped forward and politely shook hands and quietly took a seat on the other side of Norrington. The man, Reynolds seemed anxious to get on with things.  
  
"This concerns a missing person known to be recently in this area. I understand a large amount of goods and supplies were delivered to Port Royal, probably about the middle of last week?" Reynolds asked. Norrington and the Governor quickly exchanged alarmed looks.  
  
"We were told those goods were all paid for sir. We were given what we were told was the bill of sale" the Governor told him and the man smiled.  
  
"No, no - they were. They were purchased in Santiago de Cuba. It is the man who purchased them that I looking for - Lord Jackson Meriwether Stuart. He purchased the goods and had them delivered to a Captain Sparrow at the docks that same day. It is Lord Stuart I have been trying to catch up with for - well, since last winter" Reynolds said and then motioned to his secretary who opened his attaché and then brought out some pages.  
  
"The Mayor Seville thought you might be the best able to help me." He said and the three all looked rather surprised.  
  
"They got all those supplies from the - the Spanish?" Will asked incredulously. Reynolds looked slightly irritated.  
  
"Spain is our current ally in the Grand Alliance young man. And I can assure you we are all glad to have them on our side; as should you be. But - let me start at the beginning then. Almost a year ago I was engaged by a family in England, with the assistance of the crown, to locate a certain man known to be in this area for some time now. A certain Lord Jackson Meriwether Stuart?" he asked, and both Norrington and the Governor gave him blank looks. The man smiled mildly.  
  
"That is about the same reaction I have gotten everywhere else so far! I was getting quite discouraged until the events of this last spring." He said and all three both looked only mildly interested. The man continued anyway.  
  
"Aside from this recent purchase - which was made in cash I will add, there has been no sign of Lord Stuart for the last 18 months now. There are two reasons I need to find the man. One, His father passed away last winter and as eldest son, there is the matter of inheritance. The family runs a mercantile shipping business. Has been transporting goods for the Crown for decades now." He said and they all waited as they sipped at their cups.  
  
"The second reason is that Lord Stuart served as a privateer more than once in the past. He was part of the force that went to America in 1664 and helped England seize New Amsterdam from the Dutch. You may remember that it is now called New York? Its' becoming quite a city in its own right these days. Then, between 1667 to 1675 - or thereabouts he served as a privateer on our behalf with the Triple Alliance in the conflict then with the French. He was extremely - efficient - shall we say? The French were not too happy, but our allies appreciated his efforts. Now, his royal highness, William the Third, as been advised to enlist his services again as part of our efforts against the French." He said.  
  
"I don't remember ever even hearing of the man." Governor Swan told him. Reynolds nodded.  
  
"That has been my problem since I came here to locate him some 9 months ago. Governor Seville claims this man Sparrow is no more that an abominable pirate. I am surprised you even received your goods!" he said and they all exchanged mild frowns.  
  
"I have authorization to take this man Sparrow back for questioning. He'd better not have harmed Lord Stuart or he'll wish he had hung long before now!" he told them very imperiously. They all looked surprised at that news as he took a page from his assistant and passed it to Governor Swan.  
  
"You will admit you've heard of Sparrow - correct? Seville said he is quite a nuisance at times. You will assist me in his capture of course?" he demanded.  
  
Now he noticed as they exchanged quick looks.  
  
"Come, come Governor Swan, we'll kill two birds with one stone! I'll find my missing Lord - and you'll be rid of this pirate. When I am done with him, and we have recovered Lord Stuart, I am sure the crown would be only too happy to hang the pirate for you. Pirate hangings are very popular in England." Reynolds added as if in making a very generous offer  
  
Commodore Norrington stared at the man, concealing his strong desire to scowl. He was surprised at his angry reaction to the man's words.  
  
"Is it possible this man, Stuart, knows you are looking for him and prefers not to return to England, or serve in the current conflict?" Governor Swan asked and Reynolds half shrugged.  
  
"We have no basis to assume so yet. I started my search among the Leeward Islands where he had made a purchase about 18 months ago. In Trinidad actually. I have been working my way in this general direction ever since, and just happened to be near Santiago de Cuba the day he was in port. Unfortunately we were out in the hill-lands chasing down a rumor.  
  
"If the man has disappeared as of 1680 - 12 years ago now - yet you have periodic evidence that he is alive. " Governor Swan observed and the man nodded.  
  
"Its' rather an interesting story really. Lord Stuart was sent abroad to school as a youth, only to be kidnapped by Corsairs in the Mediterranean on his way home. He was only 19 at the time. For several months the family awaited some sort of ransom letter - but none ever arrived. They feared the lad dead actually. This was in oh - I believe it was 1660. Well, the lad turned up on an English privateers' ship, serving in the taking of New Amsterdam in 1664. Now how he got from the Mediterranean as a kidnap victim, to America on a privateers ship, I have not a clue. Then there is a time when he is missing again for another 3 years, and suddenly he shows up with a ship and crew of his own. He accepted his marque from the crown in London early in 1667. Apparently he was - rather good at what he did." He said with a small smile, and they returned the same. The man frowned now some and sighed.  
  
"Lord Stuart privateers' marque expired in 1675. Our conflict with the French had then ended. But where he went from there is another mystery. He doesn't turn up again until 1680, here - or rather here in the Caribbean. The Bahamas actually then. New Providence to be exact. That was the purchase that first gave the family some idea of where the man was. Since then, there have been very few purchases, but always from here in the Caribbean. Men do come to the Caribbean just to disappear - you don't need to tell me that. Many of them do it by choice. I also am aware of that." He said and the Governor frowned mildly.  
  
Reynolds copied his frown. "There is no rendition of the man that I can put on a circular. but upon his father's death, his mother requested that her husband's ring be used as an identifier. She said that Jackson was given an identical one when he turned 16 and may well have it still. So, an artist was hired, and a circular was produced with a facsimile of it. See?" he said as he offered a page and the Governor took it. They all frowned mildly at the drawing of a silver filigreed ring with an oval black onyx stone.  
  
"A signet ring of some sort?" Norrington asked and the man nodded.  
  
"Has the Lord Stuart's initials engraved inside it - JMS, and a rendition of the seal for the house of Stuart." He said and the Governor smiled some.  
  
"Stuart? The family is somehow related to royal house of Stuart and the man is out here in the Caribbean?" he observed and Reynolds smiled mildly.  
  
"I imagine the house of Stuart has many, many branches Governor. Obviously if the man were that important a much larger search would have been launched ages ago! I have been primarily working out of Santa Domingo since that is where several of Stuart's purchases have been made in the last half dozen years. 250 of those circulars were printed for me in London and were being sent to me last March. I wanted to distribute them throughout the islands. Unfortunately, the ship was intercepted by pirates. Along with the normal goods - the captain of the pirate ship happened to find the box of my circulars, and took the entire thing. Set my efforts back by months that man did." He told them and they all three looked surprised.  
  
"Circulars? A pirate stole your circulars? Whatever for? Which pirate?" Swan asked and the man smiled and shook his head.  
  
"Jack Sparrow." Reynolds told them, staring at them intently, and others all blinked hard, Will nearly choking on his tea. Gillette gave him a suspicious glare, but said nothing.  
  
"Sparrow? I can't imagine why on earth - " Norrington reacted quickly with a glance at the blacksmith as Reynolds sighed.  
  
"Well - to tell you the truth, I half expected the pirate to contact me and claim the reward. That is the only reason we guess as to why he would even want them. He had taken the time to ask the captain of the ship who they were going to, why, - just seemed inordinately curious. Then he up and took them with him! We thought perhaps he was going to ransom Lord Stuart directly to the family, or perhaps contact me and want the reward, - but its' been months now and nothing has ever come." He said as he handed each of them another page from his assistant.  
  
Will frowned at the circular page he had been given.  
  
"Reward offered for information on the whereabouts of Lord Jackson Meriwether Stuart. Description: 42 years of age, dark hair and eyes, medium build and height. Identification can be proved by means of an oval onyx stone set in silver that bears the initials JMS inside, and a likeness of the seal of the house of Stuart. Lord Stuart is being most urgently sought in matters relating to title succession and vital issues related to the Crown. Anyone with information is requested to immediately contact - he read out loud, and then shook his head with a puzzled frown.  
  
"Even if you locate this Lord Stuart, you still can't force the man to return with you." the Governor observed carefully and the man sighed.  
  
"No - But I do bear a personal letter to said person, from his majesty himself. The King felt rather firmly that once he receives the missive, he will be willing to return with me." He said and the Governor arched an eyebrow.  
  
"This pirate Sparrow is the most direct link I have had since I arrived. Hopefully it will not take long to apprehend him? Now that you have additional motivation?" Reynolds suggested  
  
The Governor looked at the man and sighed deeply.  
  
"Mr. Reynolds, there is no way to put this politely sir, but I am afraid that the pirate in question was killed just 2 days ago in the defense of Port Royal." he said, and the man froze with a stricken look  
  
" I - I had hoped to perhaps bargain with the man even for his cooperation in at least getting a message to Lord Stuart. Well - this certainly is an inconvenience. This may well extend my stay in the Caribbean for months more. It may well be years before Stuart makes another purchase I am close enough to be able to track down like this - within days. Leave it to a pirate to go and get himself killed just before I arrive!" Reynolds growled, as if very put-out, and Governor Swan gave him a forced smile.  
  
Norrington barely suppressed his scowl. Perhaps Stuart had no desire to return to England. He certainly hadn't done anything to make his name well known in the way of being a criminal. He had to wonder though. why in the name of heaven would Sparrow have decided he wanted to relieve the ship of it's circulars.  
  
Things like that came out every year or so about someone or other. But this was the first time he had heard of such an item being stolen. Unless perhaps Sparrow intended to sell them back to this Lord - who wished to remain missing? Now that sounded more like something that he might find an accounting of in Sparrow's file He shook his head as he watched the Governor and his still rather upset guests now departing.  
  
"Such stuff and nonsense." He murmured to himself dismally.  
  
He half turned to find Will still there and sighed at him.  
  
"You won't need to mention this to Elizabeth of course. I am sure she is upset enough at the loss of Mr. Sparrow." He said and Will gave him a hard look.  
  
"That's Captain Sparrow, Commodore - can't you at least give him that in death?" He asked.  
  
It was Gillette who scowled at the blacksmith. "I don't suppose you would have any idea of why he would even take the circulars? Or why on earth an English Lord would be so willing to assist Sparrow in his purchases? What, Sparrow knew where the man was so that's where he went running, so we would all be impressed with the magnificent generosity of him and his crew? I'm surprised the goods weren't just stolen!" he said very critically.  
  
"I have no idea why Jack took the circulars. I have no idea if he knows this man somehow or why. But I do know that he was never so concerned with your opinion of him that he would bother to go to all the trouble to make it look like he bought your goods when he didn't. Maybe he knows the man but couldn't just waltz into the marketplace himself. If he had come to Port Royal last year and had wanted supplies he probably would have made land and come to me and asked me to purchase them for him. Given me the money," the blacksmith said darkly and Gillette looked rather taken aback.  
  
"For all you know, this Lord Stuart is some friend of his for the past dozen years. Jack didn't care what you thought of him. He didn't bring you supplies so you would be nice or forgiving or anything else. He wouldn't even stay to hear the Governor's offer of a pardon or other means of reward. Maybe your Lord Stuart knew Jack better than you assume to. There are people in the world who do something just because it's the right thing to do at the time. God help you, Mr. Gillette if you need a pirate to teach you that." the young man said, then stalked out of the room.  
  
Gillette turned to the Commodore, about to protest.  
  
Commodore Norrington turned to him before the man could utter a word.  
  
"Mr. Gillette, have you ever heard the expression 'rest in peace'?" he asked dry. The officer made no reply.  
  
"I have no intentions of making it a matter of official concern to find out exactly how or why Sparrow did what he did. The man is dead and gone. We do have pirates on our seas that are a bit more of a concern. See to the 'Freedom's' repairs: I expect a progress report from you on that matter, as well as an update on the 'Dauntless' - by tomorrow afternoon." He said commandingly.  
  
Gillette snapped to attention, gave a smart salute and hurried off to his assigned tasks.  
  
Norrington turned back to the window, swallowing quickly in an effort to repress the emotion that threatened to rise.  
  
"Yes - he was indeed, Captain Jack Sparrow." He murmured softly as he stared out the window and chewed on his lower lip.  
  
~ * * ~  
  
Ana gasped and sat up suddenly in the very dead of night, sweating and shaking. That same nightmare - again. Coughing came from a slight distance away, around the trees, out of sight. She looked at the fire that was almost out now. It must be close to 3 in the morning was her guess by the moon. He still hadn't quit coughing even as she rose.  
  
She rubbed at her eyes as she half stumbled in the direction of the sound. In the silence of the night, it wasn't hard to find him. The white of his shirt gave him away as he sat with his back against a tree trunk and legs folded before him. His arm went across his knees and forehead resting on it as he finally quieted and now sat just gasping for breath it sounded like.  
  
"Jack - what are you doing way over here?" she asked warily, startling him severely.  
  
"Ana! What's wrong?" he asked very breathlessly and she frowned as she knelt by him.  
  
"That's what I was going to ask you Jack. What are you doin' over here?" she asked and he shrugged and gave her a weak smile.  
  
"William told me to wait here. He was going to go find somebody." He said and she blinked hard at him.  
  
"What? William Turner? He's here? Where did he go?" she asked and he smiled and coughed a little more.  
  
"He's right ov'r there. Bill!" he called as he struggled to his knees and tipped over forwards. Quickly she caught him by the shoulders and sat him up. She felt at his forehead and scowled.  
  
"For the love of all the souls in heaven Jack, yer' burnin' up!" she told him and he shook his head.  
  
"Just hot out. Afternoon's always hot here. Think the salt flats make it hotter." He said conversationally and she looked even more concerned.  
  
"Why don't you come over here with me? The lean to has nice shade." She offered warily and he sighed. He struggled to rise and immediately seemed to sway dizzily. She grabbed him by the arm and kept a firm hold as she slowly drew him along with her. It wasn't even 50 yards and he seemed extremely short of breath and gladly sunk to the ground when she let go, and started coughing again.  
  
He couldn't seem to stop and was obviously having trouble breathing. His desperate wheezing scared her to death as she pat him on the back trying to break the spasm. He finally did quit only to half collapse into her, gasping hard. She laid him down as he shivered hard and fiercely.  
  
"Jack no - please? You can't do this now Capt'n! Not here - we're too far away! Jack please don't!?" she pleaded as she scooped him up in a deep hug and felt him shivering uncontrollably still. He gave up a soft moan and seemed to relax finally. Hugging him, rocking him, her face pressed to his head, she could feel the monstrous heat radiating from him. His heartbeat finally slowed and she laid him back to consider his face.  
  
In the light of the fire she could see his eyes were glazed and heavy lidded as he gave her a weak smile.  
  
"Oh loo'k Ana - flutter'bys!" he lisped softly in a tone of wonder as he looked up and behind her.  
  
"What? What are you talkin' about Jack?" she asked and he put up a hand with a sloppy grin.  
  
"Flutter - bys - see?" he asked with a slur. She glanced at his hand and stifled a scream. There sitting on his hand was the hugest, biggest butterfly she had ever laid eyes on. Black and yellow markings decorated its delicately shaped wings. She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up on end as she looked up and realized there must be a good dozen or more of them fluttering around the lean to and the fire. All equally huge.  
  
She swallowed dryly. Even she knew butterflies didn't come out at night. Not normal ones anyway. "Jack - get it off you!" she said urgently and he frowned at her in confusion.  
  
"But I like it! They don' bite Ana, see? He's ver' pretty - fer a bug." he said sloppily as he brought his arm in closer, and it still sat there as calm as could be. It's wingspan was clearly as wide as his hand. She swallowed dryly.  
  
"It ain't no normal butterfly you fool! Butterflies don't come out at night! It's some kind of voodoo spirit! Shoo! Off! Go away!" she said as she waved at it, trying to get it to fly away. She ducked as several more of the flock seemed to find the two of them interesting as he started coughing hard and chokingly again. This time he didn't have the strength to fight for breath and quickly grew weaker, his hand finally falling to the ground limply and the butterfly fluttered upwards.  
  
"Jack! Wake up!" she said loudly as she shook him hard, and then fell over backwards in surprise as dark arms appeared from behind him. It was a man. A very, very, large, dark-skinned man with wild hair, bushy hair. He knelt down behind Jack and felt at his forehead and then his chest. He took a leather pouch off his belt and opened it, and poured some kind of powder into his hand.  
  
Then he tipped Jack's head back and wet his finger, dipped it in the powder and put his finger inside the pirates mouth as if wiping the powder on the inside of his cheek. Then he rolled the pirate on his side and gave him three hard and powerful blows to the back that made her wince. Suddenly the pirate took a loud breath, then sputtered over the foreign substance in his mouth.  
  
Ana looked up to find 4 other men standing silently behind her. Eyes wide, she stared at the man who now bent over the pirate and whispered in his ear very lowly in a rumbled tone as he traced some sort of a symbol on the pirate's skin where his shirt hung open. Gently now he lifted Jack with an arm behind his back, and one of the others offered him a skin container that he put to the pirates mouth. He tipped it so the fluid spilled into Jack's mouth and down his chin.  
  
Jack sputtered and choked briefly as he came barely awake and the man offered him more, silently insisting he drink more, then another time before finally he gave it back to the other one. Jack seemed to have melted against him limply, eyes closed.  
  
"What did you do to him!?" she demanded harshly and the dark man looked at her in speculation.  
  
"You be with him? You come with him." He said in a very, very deep voice.  
  
She gulped silently as she rose quickly. "Who are you?" she dared to ask.  
  
"Houngan - Loco lead us to him," he said with a gesture at the butterflies overhead. "I am he who has knowledge of the plants that heal. Loco bring us tonight to him." He said as he rose, lifting Jack under his arms. The pirate dangled between his hands, head lolled forward, feet not really touching the ground.  
  
"Wait - don't hurt him. What do you want? Gold? Silver? Name your price. Just don't hurt him. If you hurt him so help me I swear - " she started with a deadly scowl. He suddenly smiled broadly and said something in another language to the other four.  
  
One stepped forward and rolled out something he held in his hand. It turned out to be a kind of hammock made of sturdy netting. One that the largest man gently but easily laid the pirate out in it. She knelt beside him, a hand going to his cheek. Jack slowly opened his eyes. She scowled at how large and wide his pupils were. The man had drugged him!  
  
"Jack?' she said softly and he just sighed very sluggishly and mumbled incoherently.  
  
She frowned up at the large dark man. White teeth grinned at her widely. "He sleeps. You comin'?" he asked as they rose and picked up the ends of the hammock.  
  
"Bloody hell yes I'm comin'!" she said quickly as she leapt up and kicked sand over the fire. She took Jack's hand in her own and held on tight, even if he already did have his eyes closed.  
  
******************************  
  
Chanting: This is Monday, the day the chapter is posted. Then comes Tuesday, then comes Wednesday - and on Thursday - Chapter 17 shall arrive! See you then! 


	17. Chapter 17: The Legend of Jack Sparrow

Aftermath By: L'Morgan  
  
Disclaimer: I guess I really do need to remind you all that anything and everything related to Pirates of the Caribbean, their characters and settings are all the property of Disney - Disney - Disney - nobody - but -Disney ---- I-just-borrowing-to-play-with-and-giving-back. Only Disney can make money on anything to do with Pirates of the Caribbean. NOT ME!  
  
*************************  
  
A/N: Ummm - I hope this chapter isn't too disappointing - it so happens that I live in San Diego, CA - about 3 miles from an area where over 350 homes have been lost and the 300,000 + acres and still out of control 'Cedar Fire' is now an element of my dreams, not to mention 2 sides around us having huge, towering walls of real flame in the last week - with a sky and streets that look like the Apocalypse is honestly happening right here and now.  
  
Actually - having my little story has been a way to try to forget the smoke and fear and heartbreak for little bits here and there as the world around us seems to go up in never-ending flames.. - but no, I wasn't able to give this part quite the attention the others have gotten in the final stages. Thank you SOOO much for your reviews - I have printed those and carried them all over San Diego County this last week. You are great for morale guys; true magicians if ever there were any!  
  
We still have our home, but it's impossible not to feel for the many that have lost so much. I wish I could pass out your kindness to those around me, the way they hand out blankets and soup at the evacuation centers! But - if you find this part lacking - it's probably due to a little underlying 'smoke inhalation' - of my own? See what happens if you write a story called 'Aftermath'? Fate lets you get some personal experience all right! Now THAT'S ironic! (*quick wink*)  
  
Summary: Port Royal lies in ruins.. The Black Pearl has battled and won.. But is Jack Sparrow at the bottom of the sea or is he not?  
  
Chapter 17: The Legend of Jack Sparrow  
  
Doctor Cook entered the grassy clearing on the edge of town. The survivors from the Pearl had decided they wanted to meet together informally, in private, to remember the pirate who had literally given them their lives back. Yes, they knew that the governor was arranging a more 'formal' memorial. but for them, the idea of formal and Jack Sparrow just didn't sit right together. Of course no one was going to tell the man not to, or not attend the auspicious event. It was a sheer miracle such as the Governor would even bother with such a thing - for a - for a pirate?  
  
From here one could look down and see out over the harbor where the sea lay so calm with little sign of the catastrophe it had wrought. Several of the children's eyes were still puffy from crying - and quite a few of the adults too he noticed. He looked around the clearing at the others who were silently assembling there. The heartbreak that prevailed seemed smothering. They stood in little clumps and groups. The doctor sighed heavily. It hurt to think of the man, even for him. He wasn't sure that would ever go away. It just seemed so unfair. So unreal.  
  
There was a man was there who had been picked up from the sea, the wife and two children who had been left on the land, gathered around him on the grass. A woman who was holding the young girl in her arms with a teenaged boy by her side - the same little imp of a girl who had just had to run back to give the pirate captain a hug before she danced her way off the ship.  
  
Oh yes, Jack Sparrow had touched much more than just the lives of those he had fished out of the sea that day. and now his absence seemed crushing to them all. He sighed to himself. It had only been a few days out of their lives that they had come into contact with the man - so why did they all seem so affected at his absence.  
  
Perhaps it was because they had all feared 'pirates' in general for all their lives - only to end up at the utter mercy of a ship full of them. But what they had encountered had been totally unexpected.  
  
Perhaps the element of surprise was what made it seem important somehow. He knew that he for one had been absolutely stunned by the pirate and his crew. Not that they now believed all pirates could be benevolent - but they knew of at least one group who were. Sparrow and his crew had come sailing along and set all their opinions and carefully formed mindsets, totally upside down and backwards.  
  
Along the outside edges gathered those few who had had no one returned, but who felt compelled to come anyway. The doctor looked over to the side where sat Mr. Gibbs on a large rock and a dozen or so other crew from the ship that still sat in their harbor. Not far away from them stood Elizabeth and William, with Commodore Norrington watching silently from beyond. No one seemed to dare to be the first to speak. Not even to offer up a prayer. They all just stood looking out over the water below.  
  
There was a long, long, long silence as the gentle winds of the Caribbean kissed their lips and whispered through their hair..  
  
"Mama we should sing and dance." a little girl with very dark brown hair advised suddenly in a very loud tone. Her mother's eyes widened in dismay as she told her to hush.  
  
"No! That's not how Captain Jack wanted!" she insisted and the other adults tried not to embarrass her mother by staring.  
  
"Tommy - tell them! Remember, he came down into the hold the night before and he told us that this was our last night on his ship. It was just all of us children. The adults were all busy cleaning and mending and stuff. He said that he was apparently in the way as much as we were, so he came to see us!" she said, and suddenly a blonde haired boy beside the doctor grinned widely and nodded emphatically.  
  
"Remember he told us they would play music for us when it was time for us to go up on the deck and we would dance and be happy cause we were back home and that there would always be someone to take care of us - and if not then we could stay and be just his forever and ever - but no crying! He wanted us to be happy when we left." she said and from three more children came soft agreement.  
  
"Yeah, no cryin' on the Black Pearl," a larger red headed and freckle faced boy said and the other children all nodded.  
  
"I saw him almost cry." one of the younger children said helpfully.  
  
"No you didn't - Captain Jack didn't cry." disputed another equally small dark skinned one.  
  
"I said he almost did. When we found that lady with the red hair in the water and she was too scared to let go of the barrel and grab onto the rope. He had to go down to get her and then the shark came and grabbed her away and she screamed and went under the water. When they pulled him back up on the deck he just fell down and Mr. Gibbs went and hugged him. He almost cried then. I couldn't see though. But he sniffled a lot." The little one said, and all the children were silent for a long moment.  
  
"When I had a nightmare and ran up on the deck at night cause I thought the ship moving was the earthquake again and I was running, he caught me, and he sat there and hugged me til I stopped being scared so much. Then he told me a story while I helped him steer his ship." One young tow headed boy said, and another little girl who was missing her two front teeth frowned.  
  
"Will you tell us the story?" she asked and he smiled and nodded.  
  
"He said that one time, a long, long time ago, he was someplace just doing what pirates do during the summer, and they found these people who were lost.. Kind of like us, but they at least got to an island. He let them come on his boat like he did us, only some of them were really sick. They had been on their way to America to make a brand new colony and now two of the children didn't have anyone they could be with. He told me he took them all the way back to England, and his brother let them come and live with him. He said we would like his brother - he doesn't wear a wig and he has a bunch of pretty horses that he raises. He said if any of us had the same problem we didn't need to worry - pirates make a lot of money and he has a lot of gold. So much even that he could keep all of us if we needed for him to. He said he wouldn't mind at all - but we'd have to learn not to leave candy wrappers all over his deck." He said and the little one missing her teeth looked over at the pirate crew.  
  
"Is that true Mr. Gibbs? What he did for those children?" she lisped, eyes full of innocent curiosity, and the older sailor looked rather uncomfortable, practically squirming under the gaze of the townsfolk. Finally he sighed at her and gave an embarrassed shrug.  
  
"Don't you worry none about Captain Jacks' poppets, sunshine. He's done made sure they would be looked after and educated and learn a trade. Just in case something like this were to ever happen. Jack has never been a stupid man. Now come on, Captain Jack wouldn't want any o' you to be cryin' over him! You young'uns know that. Don't you disappoint him now, ye bloomin' little bilge rats!" he said and some of them managed to smile.  
  
"He might have been a bit daft, but he was a good man," Gibbs observed and most of the children suddenly erupted in laughter and he chuckled with a broad smile too.  
  
"He only did all that funny walkin' and talkin' up on the decks, or around other people. He was pretending!" one of them cried out and Gibbs grinned more.  
  
"So you mangy little devils figured the old Captain out did ye? Well that's a lot more than many twice your size can say, I'll give you that. And ol' Jack just let you did he?" he asked and one of the older children grinned.  
  
"Charles is the one that was copying him and we didn't know he was there and he was watching and said no, no, no boy, you got it all wrong, you got to lean a lot more to the side when you do that - now watch! We all took turns trying to be like him and he sat there and just laughed and laughed - really hard. Then he said he was gonna have to make us all walk the plank cause we knew his big secret and he'd never get away with anything again if we told on him." She added and another young boy nearly the same age jumped up  
  
"Til we told him we didn't wanna go with the sharks and he said who said anything about water! Then he fixed up that jumping plank for us. I liked jumping down into all that wool. It was better than my father's old hay barn for jumping into!" he added and the younger ones all nodded and grinned.  
  
"I liked when he told us stories about the mermaids and sea serpents and the city under the sea. Maybe that's where he went! He didn't die, he just went with the mermaids for awhile!" one dark skinned little girl offered as they had all come over to Gibbs and now stood around him and the man smiled.  
  
"And here he said he had to go give you all a piece of his mind. I wondered how come not a one of you looked especially upset after he'd been down there for an hour and a half lecturing you, every time I turned around. I thought sure those were screams of him just torturing the flesh right off yer' little bones the whole time." He said and they all grinned widely.  
  
"You did not - you knew he went down there to play with us. I heard you making up some excuse for him." she told him and he grinned and shrugged.  
  
"It was good for Capt'n Jack to play with all of ye, little minnow. There's not many in this world come up past his belt that Jack'd drop that' drunken sailor' act for if he could help it. You young'uns here - ye don't know the light ye' brought t' that man's heart by not judging him before ye got to find out what kind of soul he was. Ye just don't know. When you're older, you'll understand, sad enough to say." He said and a little girl who couldn't be more than 5 years old came up to him and took his hand.  
  
"I wish he'd just come back." She said very sadly and he looked out at the water and was silent for a moment, then shook his head.  
  
"I don't know where he is or why - but he's not dead. Least I don't think so." He said and the children frowned at him mildly.  
  
"Mama says he is," the same little one offered in a wavering voice, and the man smiled broadly.  
  
"Aye, but yer mama don't know that tricky man the way I do. Death's been walkin' in Jack's shadow before - more times than I can count. Its' just way too soon to count him gone just yet. Now if we'd found HIM - instead of just his bandana - then of course. Been days now and still he hasn't turned up, not even as a body. Me n' the crew here, well, we're gonna give him a couple of weeks to pop up and scare the livin' bejesus out of all of ye before we go anyplace. The Black Pearl's not leavin' without her Captain - and something just doesn't feel right when I think of Jack bein' dead at the moment. Lost maybe - god only knows where he could 'a gone to - but not gone as in dead and gone." He said and another sailor smiled  
  
"That man has more lives than a black cat." He added and Gibbs laughed and nodded "An' he goes through 'em regular like! Ye tell half the stuff that daft Capt'n of ours has done and nobody believes you." He said and the rest of the crew nodded with grins as well.  
  
"Will you tell us Mr. Gibbs? Tell us a story about Captain Jack? Please?" asked a nearby little boy and the other children joined in soft appeal. He considered them for a moment, and then smiled.  
  
He lifted one of the smaller children up onto the rock beside him and pat her reassuringly. "All right - better we be telling tales of him than ye be crying anyway - ye all gather round and find ye a place to rest yer' bones and ol' Gibbs 'll tell you a story or two 'bout yer Captain. A true one even. Just cause this time is kinda' special right now. Let see now - what's' one that be fittin' fer yer young ears.. Aye, I know..." he started  
  
~ * * ~  
  
Commodore Norrington sat in his office staring unseeingly out the window at the rapidly setting sun. A small stack of papers he'd let pile up on his desk sat unnoticed. He sighed. Why was it so hard to get the dead pirate out of his mind? The older sailor's stories that afternoon had made him feel as if he had to have been blind, deaf and dumb around the pirate.  
  
But no. Of course during most of his dealings with the man, he had been one of those Sparrow had 'perpetuated his image' upon. It was only on the pirate's ship - at the very end that he felt he had gotten a glimpse of the real man behind the legends. It seemed like no matter what he did, or was in the middle of trying to do, the image of Jack Sparrow would drift into his mind. He rubbed at his chin. He supposed it had something to do with the guilt he felt. But he truly needed to set the man and his mysteries aside now and get to the matters at hand.  
  
The entire incident with Sparrow had been distasteful, and had now progressed to absolutely nightmarish with the man's death. But the living where still at hand and it was them he needed to see to. He looked back at his desk and picked up the file on Sparrow that he'd pulled out days before. With a sigh he took it back to the file closet where it had come from. He'd had his adjacent put the files in alphabetical order after the problems he had had finding Sparrow's the first time. Before they had been in semi chronological or at best regional order. It was all properly organized now!  
  
He pulled the box forward on the shelf and began leafing through the files to find where Sparrow's should be. Some of these names were so old that he didn't even recognize them. That would be his next project. By regulation, out of date and dead files were supposed to be cleaned out yearly. Obviously it had been a number of years since the Supplies and Records Sergeant had checked to see if it had actually been done. He would need to see exactly what the sergeant had been so preoccupied with instead, that things had gotten into such a state. There were files in this closet on men no one had heard of in decades he would be willing to wager.  
  
Samson, Shakles, Shaney, Stuart, Swift, Svenson - ah yes, between Shaney and Stuart. He started to insert the file, and then froze. He stared at the folder that he was holding back to make room to insert the other.  
  
"Jackson Meriwether Stuart!" he read out loud from the file cover in a surprised whisper. He forgot about filing Sparrows' and pulled Stuart's out and took both files back to his desk. He opened the file on Stuart to find the pages faded with age. This was one of the older files then. No wonder he hadn't recognized the name.  
  
He pulled the lamp closer to the file and began to read. His brow creased into a frown. Then more of one. After several minutes he sat back, looking amazed, surprised, then he rubbed at his forehead. He shook his head sharply as if in disbelief, and then bent back over the file. He reached over and opened Sparrow's file, then took the top page of each and laid them side by side..  
  
The lamp burned very late into the night of Commodore Norrington's office. The only sign of motion being the man himself once or twice rising to pour himself a stiff drink, then pacing slightly, stopping to stare out his window, then back at his desk. finally he would return to the desk and sigh and begin again from the start, comparing the facts and figures and stories.  
  
He had begun to wonder if Stuart and Sparrow were not one and the same person.  
  
Commodore Norrington stared at the two open files before him. He sighed and considered the separate paper under his hand that held tally marks. The pattern was very obvious when you sat down and separated out the facts. But the results were surprising to say the least.  
  
He counted carefully. In the last year Jack Sparrow was charged with the looting of 10 French ships, 3 Dutch, 2 Spanish and one British. The year before, he was charged with the looting of 10 French ships, 2 Dutch, 3 Spanish, and one British. The year before, 10 French ships, 3 Dutch, 3 Spanish and again, only one British. He wondered why it had never seemed obvious to anyone. Yes, various nations served as this particular pirate's targets, but interspersed with them were a definitely weighted number of ships from only one country in particular.  
  
He looked at the dates again and picked a year. And since the reports came out on a quarterly basis, yes, the timing made it so that it seemed he preyed on all nations, not any one in particular. Not unless you sat back and looked at the overall figures.  
  
The war with France had begun in 1688, 4 and a half years ago now. Look at any year before 1688 and the pirate had hardly touched the French. Between 1680 and 1688, Sparrow had taken two or three French ships each year. Never more - never. An eight year pattern even? But then, beginning in 1688, he had never taken less than 10 in a single year! And every single year since! Norrington had to wonder why the French hadn't made a concerted effort to hunt Sparrow down and blast him to kingdom come with that kind of record. Nearing some 40 French ships to his credit alone since the war had begun? He was indeed - efficient!  
  
The raids also seemed to happen only between the months of March through October. During the months of November, December, January, and February, it was as if the Captain, his ship and his crew dropped off the face of the earth itself. Each and every year no less, not just one or two. Where could Sparrow possibly go for 4 months of the year where he wouldn't even be sighted by a merchant ship? Where he wouldn't get himself into some sort of trouble with someone, somewhere? It's not like the man could just quietly blend in with normal people.  
  
The pirate was either very bright, or he had an uncanny knack of running into French ships at just infrequent enough intervals to keep him from - from what, seeming to be an unofficial privateer of some sort? Someone had to be giving the man information on when and where the ships were coming? The Governor himself had offered Sparrow a writ of clemency, which he had said he didn't need and didn't want and wouldn't accept. Odd for a man so 'dedicated to the cause of piracy', to be so unconcerned with the consequences of his actions? He isn't interested in clemency or pardon - in the least?  
  
~ * * ~  
  
Ana sat by the wall of the large cave and watched as the 5 men arranged some sticks and bunches of leaves into 2 different triangle shapes, about 10 feet apart. They had taken forever in choosing their sticks and leaves, as if only certain ones were right. But no explanations had been offered. She had been given a half of a coconut shell with water and a leaf full of fruit and leaves when they arrived, and then practically forgotten.  
  
She frowned down at the pirate who lay with his head in her lap even as she gently toyed with the beads in his hair. Several times now the man had come and put the powder paste in Jack's mouth and made him drink the red juice. She had noticed that the man came whenever the pirate got to sounding wheezy, and shortly after the treatment, he seemed to breathe easier. But whatever it was apparently he didn't like the taste much.  
  
Occasionally he would mutter or cough a bit, but his eyes stayed closed. She didn't like that part at all. But although he was still blazing with fever, it didn't seem quite as bad as just the night before. She sighed down at him, wishing he were well, wishing they were on the Pearl, wishing he'd never even turned back to find those survivors from Port Royal.  
  
To her surprise his brow furrowed and he gave a weak cough, his eyelashes fluttering even as he mumbled in a whisper. She gently stroked his hair hoping to stave off whatever was bothering him in his dreams. Instead he opened his eyes, blinked, closed them again, and repeated the process a few more times before he seemed to notice her. He gave her such a weak smile that it just utterly melted her heart. Not that she would admit to THAT, see here! Not if hell itself were to try to force it out of her!  
  
"Ah, you wakin' up finally?" she asked, still toying with his hair absently.  
  
"No't really love," he mumbled heavily as his hand moved partway up his chest and then stilled as if anymore was too far to exert the effort to move.  
  
She gently lifted his shoulders and offered him some of the drink she'd been given in a coconut shell half. He gulped at the water almost desperately, causing her to take it away before he choked on it.  
  
"Shhhh - easy now, Jack - there's more. You can have as much as you want." She soothed and he nodded as she laid him back down. He seemed content to rest on her lap with a very heavily dazed look. She could feel the fever raging in him still right through his clothing and he was still very pale, his eyes glassy and dull.  
  
"This isn't the lean too." He remarked slowly in a confused tone and she smiled.  
  
"No - but don't you worry about it now. You're safe, and I'm right here - no one is gonna hurt you." She told him, gently stroking his definitely hot cheek.  
  
He seemed to think for a bit, then frowned mildly up at her. "I think I supposed to be the one telling you that - not you tellin' me." He lisped, his thought processes definitely much slower than normal. She seemed amused as she considered him.  
  
'Nah, don' work the same since we both pirates. Now if it was you and Miss Elizabeth - then I'd say yeah - but not here." She told him and he gave her a mildly alarmed look.  
  
"God only knows what that rum burner would do in this mess. Probably set all of Jamaica on fire!" He said in a definitely 'off' tone and she smiled.  
  
"Shhh now Jack - you want more water?" she asked and he nodded right away. She propped him up against her, discreetly keeping her own hand on the shell when he proved too shaky to hold it on his own. This time she governed his drinks, letting have his fill, in small doses.  
  
"You should try to sleep now." she advised and he shook his head.  
  
"Keep havin' nightmares about this man with all wild hair. Like someones' trying drown me an' puttin' mud in my mouth" He said with a mild shudder and looked around as if to make sure said nightmare wasn't about to jump out at him.  
  
"Shhh - it's alright Jack." She soothed gently as she gathered him up in her arms and cradled him there. If that man gave him nightmares she'd rather he went back to sleep before he found out the nightmare was for real.  
  
He gave her a surprised look, then his brow furrowed mildly. "What ye' up to missy?" he mumbled heavily and she gave him an amused look.  
  
"Takin' full advantage of not havin' the crew around fer a bit's all Captain. Now just relax." She said and he sighed deeply.  
  
"Ye can't make me go to sleep if I don' want to." He said a bit stubbornly and she smiled as if amused.  
  
"Shhh - yes I can." She teased back quickly and kissed him on the cheek affectionately and slowly and gently rocked back and forth, knowing exactly how an imitation of a ship's back and forth motion would affect him.  
  
The pirate instantly stilled, his features relaxing even as his eyelids sunk lower. "Ye not playin' fair love.. Ye could at least giv' me a real kiss goodnight if yer gonna cheat lik'e this." He mumbled softly and she chuckled at his pouting tone.  
  
She brought him up just a little more and gave him exactly what he had asked for. She'd planned to deliver one brief kiss on his lips, only to find it impossible to break off the tender, drowsy, sweet exchange as his arm came up over her own that held him and he gave a very soft moan of contentment.  
  
Slowly they broke apart and she looked down to find his eyes nearly closed and an angelic expression on his face. She smiled broadly as he sighed deeply and seemed too limp and relaxed to form words as he blinked heavily at her.  
  
"Ye' can put me down now. Think I need a lil' nap." He finally mumbled and she shook her head with a very smug look.  
  
"No, I think I'll just hold you for a while Jack. You'll sleep better." She said, again slowly rocking him back and forth. He didn't even have a chance to reply before his eyelids slid closed and he seemed to relax into a deep and blissful state of floating - not exactly sound asleep, but not awake either.  
  
After a bit she shifted his weight some only to have him turn his head towards her, resting his ear and cheek heavily against her breast as she slowly rocked him. Her eyes widened at first in alarm - but then she realized that he apparently found her heartbeat and skin-to-skin contact comforting. Quickly his muscle tone dissolved into deep slumber, his breath soft, deeper, and even.  
  
It was quite a while later when she looked to see the large dark man with the wild hair heading their way. He came over and settled himself on the pirate's other side. She frowned at him as she held her sleeping burden a little closer, feeling a deep, abiding surge of protectiveness towards Jack abruptly welling up with near to overwhelming strength.  
  
"He's not wheezing now. Ye' don't need to be doin' anything to him yet." She said quickly and he smiled and considered her intently for a long moment. Slowly he picked up Jack's hand and turned it over to examine his palm. Gently he traced the lines on the pirate's palm, then took up his other hand and frowned mildly at the scar on the man's palm.  
  
"A man with more than one life, more than one place in the world," he said softly and again traced the lines in the pirates' palms, then gently felt at the pirate's forehead with the back of his hand. He sighed softly and the pirate copied his sigh without seeming to stir. The dark man interlaced his fingers with one of Jack's hands, and now laid his entire other hand heavily over the pirate's forehead - the he closed his eyes and rocked back and forth, humming softly to himself.  
  
Ana's eyes widened and her skin pebbled up as she gradually recognized the tune and heard the dark man mutter 'bad eggs' in a rather slurred tone. The man opened his eyes suddenly with a startled look, then considered Jack and seemed amused as she seemed to try to gather the pirate more away from him.  
  
"What?" she asked and he chuckled deeply.  
  
"A man who chooses to walk a path in life that lets him make his own rules and set his own standards, yet much energy he spends making sure few know what those really are. They believe the face he shows them and look no further." He said and chuckled again. She stared at his sudden change from 'pidgin english' to a cultured accent rarely heard in those parts. She blinked at him owlishly and he smiled.  
  
"Missionaries when I was a child. Better not to let strangers be too aware. This one would understand what I mean." He said with a nod at Jack. She sat forward now with a hand on the pirate's chest.  
  
"Jack doesn't believe in voodoo - and neither do I. So you can stop trying to impress me." She hissed seriously and he looked at her.  
  
"You say no, but in your heart you remember the tales of the zombie, the curses, the magick, the possessed. You fear the drums, the smoke, the blood, the dance." He intoned dark and low, then suddenly sprung at her with hands up, eyes wild, teeth bared, face distorted, in her face and flailing as he roared at her fiercely. She gasped loudly and startled back, one hand rising instinctively to keep him from inadvertently striking the sleeping man who lay in her arms, apparently completely unaware of their exchange. He sat back just as suddenly and laughed as if amused.  
  
She looked daggers at him meant to kill, and he grinned.  
  
"I am the healer of our people. We escaped from the man who tried to buy us off the large ship to make us slaves. Mostly we come from the land the white man calls Africa. We live here now, hidden in the mountains and hills, far from the white man. I will not take you to our home here. You do not need to see our women and children. Some of us were once slaves, some of us were born and raised here and escaped from slavery. You missy, have seen things not of this natural world. Far worse than the horror of slavery. So has your friend here. Do not tell me you know nothing and believe nothing of the world of the voodoo." He said as he rose and gestured as if for her to surrender the pirate.  
  
She held the man, more securely, with a huge, dark scowl.  
  
"Wait - what are you going to do with him now?" she asked. He didn't answer, but merely bent and easily lifted Jack away from her. Only her desire not to hurt the pirate prevented her from using tooth and nail to keep her grip. She jumped up and followed him over to where he gently laid Jack out between the two triangular stands of sticks and leaves. She watched as at a word from him, one of the other men brought him blankets, some of which he folded and put behind the pirates head, the other of which he put over and around the man.  
  
She scowled as another brought him a large half of a clam shell filled with what looked like slime and swamp mud. He opened Jack's shirt and began smearing it heavily on his chest, particularly in the center, then on either side of his neck and finally adding heavy stripes on his nose and above and under his eyes. The smell alone made her eyes water mildly.  
  
"Oh he's definitely not going to like that! What are you doing to him?" she demanded as she knelt to push his hand away from adding more to the pirate. He smiled at her.  
  
"If you were of my village I would tell you he has evil spirits in his chest and throat and head that I need to purify him of. This will help drive them out. So will the smoke from the fires we will light now for him. You however know it is the water of the bay that is in his lungs. The smoke from the leaves and the mud will help draw the water out of his lungs and will help him fight the putrid liquid that he has in them that is causing the fever," he said and at his nod one of the others brought a flaming stick over and lit each of the triangles in turn.  
  
Instantly they blossomed into bright flames, followed by a thick white smoke. She coughed and shook her head.  
  
"No - no wait! The smoke will kill him! He already can't breathe!! Look you blasted idiot - I'm getting him out of here!" she yelled, becoming quickly alarmed and then angry. Now Jack stirred and started coughing weakly but very, very congestedly. She went to sit him up, only to be grabbed from behind by two of the other men. They drug her out of the cave where a third came to hold her down. The fourth knelt with the skin they used for the juice they gave Jack and tried to pour it into her mouth.  
  
She spat it out, only to find her head pinned to the ground and something shoved between her teeth, then she was inundated with the liquid. It was sweet and berry flavored of some sort, but musty and moldy tasting. She choked, sputtered, then swallowed it against her will. Twice more they forced her, before finally letting her go.  
  
They stepped back and retreated a good ways away, looking rather well pleased with themselves. She tried to stand only to find her arms and legs acted as if she was extremely drunk. She glared at them, as they doubled and then tripled and became very blurry in her vision. She realized the tall dark man had come to stand over her.  
  
He started laughing, deeply, loudly, seeming very menacingly. She forced herself to stand, only to have the world spin and then slowly go black.  
  
'This is really a stupid way to get yerself killed girl.' her mind whispered as she faded away.  
  
*********************************  
  
Today is Thursday when this little section is posted - then comes Friday, then comes Saturday - so WHEN will you find the next chapter up? (waits to hear answer from the truly wonderful readers and reviewers...)  
  
(hint ..... S....U....N....D...A...Y) 


	18. Chapter 18: Homeward Bound

Aftermath By: L'Morgan  
  
Disclaimer: I guess I really do need to remind you all that anything and everything related to Pirates of the Caribbean, their characters and settings are all the property of Disney - Disney - Disney - nobody - but -Disney ---- I-just-borrowing-to-play-with-and-giving-back. Only Disney can make money on anything to do with Pirates of the Caribbean. NOT ME!  
  
*************************  
  
Summary: Port Royal lies in ruins.. The Black Pearl has battled and won.. But is Jack Sparrow at the bottom of the sea or is he not?  
  
Chapter 18: Homeward Bound  
  
Commodore Norrington paused to look up and out the nearby window. The light of first dawn was just now beginning to reveal the features of the familiar landscape beyond. He had been here all night and the tale he had discovered in the files before him was indeed an intriguing one, although it left almost as many new questions as it answered old ones.  
  
Before 1680, there seemed to be no record of Jack Sparrow at all. Not even a hint. The first entries in the Sparrow record began in March of 1680. Even then they were sparse. Whereas nearly every file in the closet contained background information on the person, in this one it was utterly lacking. No birth date, no family details, no background, no education record, no record of military service or minor offenses at all.  
  
It was as if the man had just sprung up out of the waters one fine spring day and decided to go raiding. Aside from that, it was reports of the pirates various raids, actions, kidnappings, hostage takings, lootings, pilferings, impersonations, and a vast number of incidents of miscellaneous mischief and mayhem. Quite a character indeed! Norrington frowned deeply.  
  
Strangely enough, for that matter, if Sparrow had been without his own ship since the Black Pearl was taken from him - why were there no reports of his having stolen this ship or commandeered that one in the Sparrow file?  
  
Obviously the man was on something that floated as he went around taking his prizes every year since. You don't become well known as a pirate by staying on land. And somehow he doubted very much if 'Captain' Jack Sparrow signed on as an able bodied seaman under anyone else's' name. So where were the reports of these ships he had stolen? Or had something happened to 'smooth things over' with their indignant owners?  
  
He turned to the file on Jackson Meriwether Stuart. This one did have the normal details. 'Born September 10, 1640 at his ancestral estate near the port city of Dover. Eldest son of Joshua Meriwether Stuart, of the Dover Mercantile Shipping Company. Educated at the Sorbonne in Paris. Betrothed in childhood to Lady Lianna D'Marlot, of the Parisian mercantile family D'Marlot. Married at age 20,' Norrington raised an eyebrow as he sipped at his cup and turned the page. Stuart was married? To a woman from France? France?!  
  
'J. Stuart began his career on the waters by first working for his father's company in the East Indies and later Ceylon. 1664, served in the taking of New Amsterdam aboard the privateer vessel 'Gray Lady. Returned to the family business in 1665, 1666. Privateer's marque granted by the English Crown in the years: 1667, 1668, 1669, 1670, 1671, 1672, 1673, 1674, 1675.' He read on.  
  
Reported engaging in piracy in 1676, 1677, and 1678. Royal intervention is noted in 1679; however there seems to be no record of the details. Area of latest known activity: Caribbean Ocean, Bahamas, Trinidad, Vera Cruz.'  
  
Norrington's' eyebrows rose hugely again. Royal intervention?  
  
The Commodore sighed to himself, shaking his head. Stuart - or was it Sparrow - had begun as a mercantile shipper? It was common knowledge that the Dover Shipping Company moved goods all around the world for the English Crown. Had for at least the last 50 years if not more. It had been the family business for generations. For 9 years this man had served as a privateer to the Crown? Only to turn pirate in 1676? This just did not sound like Sparrow to him. Not at all. The very idea of Jack Sparrow as a privateer for 9 years just begged laughter. And where was the incident of the man being kidnapped by Corsairs that Reynolds had mentioned. That wasn't even in the file at all?  
  
What was this about Royal Intervention? A privateer for 9 years, who then operates as a pirate for three years, only to then receive Royal Intervention of some sort. Well, perhaps in light of the family business having been so longed connected to the Crown? But Reynolds had said himself the man wasn't that important - yet how many former privateers turned pirate received royal intervention on their behalf? Was Stuart given a royal pardon for his years of piracy? Is that why Reynolds had not even mentioned that Stuart might be known as a pirate?  
  
He couldn't help but wonder what would have happened right there in Port Royal if they had hung Sparrow that two years ago, after all? Would they have incurred the later wrath of some royal personage that they really would prefer not to? When he had had the man in the gaol - never once had Sparrow mentioned that he wanted anyone in England contacted in his behalf before they put him on that gallows with the noose around his neck.  
  
He sighed heavily to himself and sat staring out his window, gently fingering the corner of the page he was about to turn. He had read this next page probably 100 times - and yes, he just had to turn the page now and read it again. The record before 1680 just did not seem to fit the pirate he knew - nor the stories and legends about him. It seemed impossible that Sparrow could be the same person as Stuart - BUT - then came this next passage in the Stuart file. It was what he read on the third page that shocked and stunned him no matter how often he had read through the passage during this night:  
  
'Identifying characteristics and traits: Jackson Stuart wears his hair long, in knotted locks and braids, with coins and other items wound into his hair as well. Is reported to be extremely fond of rum and most often appears to be intoxicated. Caution: this man is perfectly capable of initiating and executing complex escapes even when so intoxicated. Stuart does not look his age and there has been some confusion as to the early records of his activity. May be recognized by overly frequent hand gestures when speaking, as well as two gold teeth, right upper incisor and first molar. Dragon tattoo, upper left shoulder. Pirate brand right forearm. Known associates: Jeremiah Barbossa, Joshamee Gibbs, William Turner.'  
  
The Commodore shook his head as he slumped down in the chair. He sat back and put a hand to his forehead. The last entry in the record was dated October 1680. It was the same reaction he had every time he'd read that one particular last passage. It was just impossible to believe, and equally impossible to dispute. Sparrow certainly did not seem his age if he was supposedly born in 1640? He would be what, 51 years old now? There was no way he could believe that Jack Sparrow was 50 plus years old! But that last passage. that last passage made even what seemed the most impossible fact of all - into apparent truth.  
  
He opened a drawer and pulled out the flyer Reynolds had left with them. 42. It definitely said the man was only 42. Well he couldn't be 42 and be the same man Reynolds was looking for. Or Reynolds had made a mistake on the flyers. He shook his head.  
  
He rose and paced absently back and forth across the room. To read of a recognized privateer that had gone a bit beyond the limits and strayed into piracy was one thing. Produced one sort of gut level reaction. Then to add that the physical description of this man - except for the age - just about had to be Jack Sparrow.. That was just - well - truly stunning.  
  
Then on top of that add Sparrows nearly 40 some odd French ships sunk in the past 4 years - his supposed past as a mercantile shipper and nearly a decade as a privateer? Now it was nearly enough to make one throw up ones hands and swear that nothing in the world could ever be what it seemed again. How could he be so wrong - he had always thought he was rather good at being able to detect the untrustworthy man versus the one that deserved respect?  
  
Oh this was just too confusing. He had originally thought Sparrow rotten to the core, only to have him prove to be magnanimous. Now he is covertly playing the part of an unrecognized privateer? A patriot of unusual sorts? And not for the first time in his life at playing such a role? He sighed heavily, rubbing at the ache behind his forehead. The day ahead was long and just now dawning. The memorial for the lost pirate was this coming afternoon. He stared out his window with a blank look.  
  
No wonder Sparrow had taken the blasted flyers.  
  
No wonder he had a vocabulary that would rival a school masters.  
  
No wonder he thought up grand schemes from history books to use against an enemy.  
  
No wonder he had seemed to be perfectly capable of polite manners and courtesy, albeit it usually was in the course of achieving his own objectives. He sighed again.  
  
Apparently he could also be a man with a sense of honor and compassion and courage not expected to be found in many men, much less in a pirate, or even a privateer.  
  
He swallowed dryly. Nothing could be done to change the past. It didn't matter now what was in either of these files. Both of them belonged in the 'dead pirates' box. It was too late to ever talk to the man - ask about the apparent age difference and previous activities. Why he went from all those years as a mercantile shipper to privateer to pirate - if he was even that considering his fondness as a 'pirate' for ships from whatever nation they happened to be at war with that particular year.  
  
Not a declared privateer these days - but still performing the duties of one none the less. And in a way so that no one would easily recognize it? Perhaps he just preferred to do as he saw fit and not have to worry about having a piece of paper saying he could? That he could believe of Sparrow.  
  
Norrington sat back in his chair and considered the two files resting on his desk. If they hadn't been put in alphabetical order, he never would have opened the one on Stuart and found this. If the proper procedures had been followed in disposing of old records, he never would have found it at all. But that didn't mean that Reynolds didn't have this information as well.  
  
He would wager a good sum of money that Reynolds had been provided with a copy of Stuart's file before he left England. But was it complete? Or did Reynolds have a version of the file that somehow cleared up the questions? Why hadn't the man told them that this Stuart was of the Dover Shipping Company family? That did carry some weight just in and of itself. People who are not important rarely receive royal intervention, - another fact Reynolds had conveniently forgotten to mention? Reynolds information definitely was more current than 12 years ago at least. He apparently had some kind of records regarding purchases this man Stuart had made after the year 1680. But he had failed to tell them the entire story, obviously.  
  
Perhaps he hadn't read the file well, as unlikely as that seemed. Surely the man would take greater care with his facts if he actually intended to find this gentleman. Reynolds had also apparently never thought to ask what this pirate Sparrow looked like. Anyone describing Jack would have inadvertently provided Reynolds with the linking clues that seemed to prove the two were the same man, despite the question of age.  
  
In a very, very, vague backhand way, Norrington was glad Sparrow wasn't around to be drug back to England by whatever threat was carried in that letter from the royalty. He would easily wager that it was a threat of some sort. No king was going to write and just ask if Sparrow would please grace him with his presence. God only knew that if there was ever a man that didn't belong tied to an estate or a business, it was Jack Sparrow.  
  
The man had made his choices in life and had lived by them - and died by them. There was nothing to be gained by bringing up his background now when he wasn't even around to answer the questions that would arise. If Jack had wanted anyone to know he would have told them.  
  
There was a chance not even his crew knew this about their Captain's past - and that would have been by Sparrow's choice. Let Reynolds spend his time chasing a man who had managed to disappear into another name over 12 years ago. Captain Jack Sparrow was a unique legend in the Caribbean - and Commodore Norrington now choose to let him stay that way.  
  
The Commodore rose and took both of the files to the fireplace and knelt. He opened each and scattered the pages, then took up a candle and touched it to them. He watched carefully as each one in time, turned black and curled. With a sure touch he smashed each ashen form to bits, making sure not so much as one word could be detected. 2 less 'dead pirate' files now for the adjacent to clean out - that was all.  
  
When it was done, he collected the ashes all in the ash bucket at the side, then mixed it with the others in there to begin with, and took it outside. Carefully he spread it between the garden rose bushes and tromped it down into the moist earth until the ashes had disappeared.  
  
"Rest in Peace, Captain Sparrow. It won't be from Port Royal that it will ever be found out. That's the least I can give you." He said to himself in a whisper.  
  
~ * * ~  
  
AnaMaria's first sensation was of a heavy, heavy weight across her chest.. And a soft gentle breeze on her cheek. It was so hard to get her hands to move even. She heard birds, but no other noises or motion around her. Finally she managed to crack her eyes open. Something very heavy was holding her down. She tried to push it off. Whatever it was gave a weak cough and then a familiar toned mutter and moved closer to her face.  
  
Her eyes shot open, to find Jack Sparrow nearly curled up into the crook of her neck! She looked around and realized they were outside, not anyplace she recognized. The cave was no where in sight. She lifted her head to find that someone had left a folded blanket under her head, left her lying on her back, and then had laid Jack up against her and on his side, using her for his pillow. At least someone had thought to put a blanket over him. And cleaned off the mud that crazy fool had smeared all over him!  
  
She sighed deeply as the realization that they seemed to be alone and he was right there with her sunk in now. Actually that part wasn't so bad. It was kind of considerate of them to have left him right where she couldn't possibly think he was missing somehow when she first woke up.  
  
Woke up? She growled lowly in her throat remembering the effect that drink had had on her. God only knew what it had done to Jack considering how much of it they'd given him! She felt at his cheek and then at his chest and smiled. Well he was still warm, but nothing like he had been the night he thought he was talking to Bootstrap.  
  
She supposed she should get up - see where they were - make sure no dangerous animals were about to leap out and have them for breakfast. The problem was that she really didn't care all that much at the minute. If it wasn't standin' there growliln' at them, it could wait a bit. She smiled, realizing that lazy attitude probably had a lot to do with the drug she'd been given. Well, it was better than the hangover too much rum gave you - she had to admit that.  
  
She brought a hand up and gently rubbed the back of the man who seemed to think she was a fine bed pillow. He finally shifted some, rolling fully onto his stomach and further up over her, one arm over her middle. He gave only a soft sigh as he nestled into her shoulder.  
  
She played with his hair for long moment, watching his face to see if he reacted at all. Nope he didn't seem to mind. She felt for the bump on the back of his head and found it much smaller. He frowned mildly at that and murmured something she couldn't make out.  
  
"Jack? Are you waking up maybe? Might be a good idea." She said as she pat him gently on the back. She picked up his limp hand and rubbed up and down his forearm, remembering her own numbness at first coming awake.  
  
"I think its mid morning is my guess. We're not by the lean-to or by the cave. But I can smell the ocean pretty close by." She said, but he seemed to have gone soundly back to sleep and was utterly limp. She could sit up and just roll him off - settle him on the ground - or just scoot out from under him sideways.. But it really was nice just having him so close.  
  
She studied his slack features for a long moment, remembering her alarm when that man had held him up in the air between his hands as if he were no more than a boneless rag doll. She had been mad - but really she had been scared to death that they would hurt him. She ran a fingertip gently over his cheek and down over his beard, and earned a faint suggestion of a smile coming to his features.  
  
A strong surge of emotions welled up and made her swallow dryly. She would SO gladly kill anyone who tried to hurt him right now.. But was it limited to just now?  
  
No, probably not she had to admit. She didn't want to see him hurt period.  
  
Or upset...  
  
Or sick...  
  
Or discouraged.  
  
What she would rather see was having him up, well, and yes, being his normal annoying self.  
  
Oh all right - so he wasn't really THAT annoying. No, hardly annoying at all most of the time.  
  
Oh, well since no one was going to read her mind anytime soon - she would admit (silently only) that he was much more entertaining than annoying - at times.  
  
She lifted her head to kiss him on the forehead, then sighed again and just let one hand rest on his head and the other rest on his back and closed her eyes for just a few more minutes. He didn't seem about to wake up anytime soon anyway. The day could wait.  
  
~ * * ~  
  
A soft coughing woke her. She opened her eyes, to find Jack still rather snuggled in her arms, with the most surprised look to his eyes that she could ever hope to see.  
  
"Yer not gonna hit me, are ya Ana?" he asked rather thickly and she smiled mischievously.  
  
"Only if you show up with another fish. Then you'd deserve it." She said and he looked rather uneasy as he nodded and tried to push himself up. She resisted his move and he coughed softly.  
  
"Ummm - are you gonna let me up?" he asked and she grinned teasingly.  
  
"No." she said simply and he looked puzzled, and then seemed inclined to stay where he was as he rubbed at his eyes. Even when she released her hold now he didn't make any attempt to move away.  
  
"What all do you remember Jack?" she asked and he relaxed and seemed to think.  
  
"Not really sure. Not much. Last I really remember was wandering around with a couple of fish, wondering it I'd turned left somewhere when I shoulda turned right. A really horrid taste. Burning in my chest. seems mostly gone now. VERY strange dreams. Couldn't breathe. Oh - a big butterfly! Did you see it? And the very nice lady? Wonder wha' her name was." he asked, his head coming up to see her face and she frowned darkly.  
  
"The butterfly I saw. Still think it was some kind of evil thing. Butterflies do not come out at night." She said and he nodded as he scooted over enough so he could lie on his side beside her, propped up on one elbow as he considered her.  
  
"Swallowtail. It was a swallowtail butterfly. They have some of the biggest ones in the world here - but they live up in the Blue Mountains mostly." He said and she considered him and grinned.  
  
"Do I want to ask how you just happen t' be a butterfly expert Capt'n?" she asked and he smiled mildly.  
  
"I used to collect bugs when I was a little one. My father would bring them back from all over the world - wherever his ships went. He brought me one. It made all the other ones look teeny." He said and she chuckled.  
  
"Why am I not surprised you would collect bugs? Bet a few of 'em weren't exactly dead either?" she said and he grinned and shrugged and put his arm down to lay his head on it. She quickly looked concerned and put a hand to his cheek and he looked a bit surprised but didn't object.  
  
"What lady was it you saw Jack? I didn't see a single soul but us and those men." She said and he looked uneasy and deeply uncertain.  
  
"I don't remember. Somebody kept tapping on my cheek and wanting me to suck on something and I just wanted to go to sleep. I think anyway." He said and she frowned.  
  
"There was no lady there when I was awake." She said and he shook his head with a mild frown.  
  
"Maybe it was just a dream. Had to have been I guess. She was - um - I don' know.. I was almost asleep and she kept talking to me in a language I don't know, rubbing my shoulders like trying to wake me up and then there'd be something soft in my mouth and liquid and if I didn't swallow I'd choke. That's why I remember at all I think, I choked at first and somebody sat me up and pounded on my back. The man from my nightmares. With all the wild hair. You were sleeping in a bedroll by the front part of the cave. I was too dizzy to see straight. I was just too tired." He said and she considered him and then smiled mildly at his worried look.  
  
"How are you feelin' Jack - really?" she asked and he hesitated a long moment. At first a glint came to his eyes and she thought sure he was going to give her some glib retort, but then he took a deep breath and gave a soft cough into his fist. The glint died and he seemed utterly earnest and unguarded.  
  
"Not sure really. Like I've been wandering around in a daze for awhile and didn't know it?" He said with a rub at the center of his chest, and then passed the back of his hand over his forehead as if aware that he felt warmer than he should.  
  
"Maybe we should just stay here for a day then. Wouldn't hurt you." She said and he sighed as he propped himself up again on one elbow, and then leaned forward suddenly and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Now that's sweet of you darlin' - but this sleepin' outside isn't the best way to go. I don't need any more nightmares about dark giants doin' god only knows what to me when I can't get my arms or legs t'move." he said as he carefully sat up and crossed his legs and took a testing breath.  
  
She watched him carefully with a hopeful look as she sat up as well. She took the blanket that had been under her head and unfolded it and quickly draped it over his shoulders. He gave her a surprised look, but used his hands to hold it close and gather it around him and then gave her a pleased look. "I hear the ocean?" he asked and she nodded as she rose, dusting off her hands as she followed the sound and went a little ways into the trees, only to hurry back with a large grin, to find him very carefully getting to his knees.  
  
"We're nearly there Jack! Its' only a few miles from here to the town!" she told him and he frowned doubtfully.  
  
"It can't be. Nobody could walk that far that fast, carrying us," He said and she frowned mildly.  
  
"I don't think I like that thought much myself - but I sure am glad to see that town!" she said as she took his hand to help him stand. She noticed that the pirate seemed to go a little pale and was breathing harder even as he made his way to the nearest tree to lean on. He turned around to rest his back against the tree.  
  
"If it's really close Ana - you should go ahead. I can just lounge around on the beach and wait for ye' to come back." He said with narrowed eyes and a dismissing gesture of one hand.  
  
AnaMaria crossed her arms over her chest and arched an eyebrow at him.  
  
"If you think I be leavin' ye behind Jack, ye better think again! I want to get back yes, but there's no hurry. We'll take whatever time it takes - it ain't like Port Royal is goin' anywhere on us," she said very sternly and he gave her a surprised look.  
  
~ * * ~  
  
Finally Jack and AnaMaria stumbled out onto the first streets of the city of Port Royal. It had been some trek, that last little distance. Over a hill and around a ravine, past a huge waterfall and skirting a boggy section. Ana would have fallen to her feet and kissed the ground, except Jack distracted her by staggering to the closest wall and greeting it with arms open, only to turn and slowly slide down it to end up on the ground. She went over to kneel by him as he slowly caught his breath.  
  
Ana Maria looked around for somebody to help them - anyone. But the street was deserted. The houses all looked closed and empty too. Where was everybody? It couldn't be any later than 3:00! The streets should be full of people still! AnaMaria helped the pirate up, then kept a tight hold of Jack's hand as they slowly made their way through what appeared to be an utterly deserted town.  
  
"It doesn't look any worse than it did before. Where could everyone have gone to? The whole entire town is just up and gone?" he asked uneasily as he tightened his grip on her hand and she shrugged, as mystified and uncomfortable as he was.  
  
Suddenly they heard a faint distant noise and looked up. There, up on the top of the hillside fort they could see the British flag flying and what seemed to be people standing watch.  
  
"By the Spirits of the Seven Seas! I never thought I'd be glad to see soldiers!" Jack reacted with and she grinned and nodded.  
  
It didn't take all that long before they were standing at the base of the last hill up to the fort. Jack stared at it with dismay. It looked as steep if not more so than any hillside they had climbed the last few days. Ana noticed his look.  
  
He turned to her with an uncertain frown.  
  
"Maybe you should go ahead. Find out what's going on. I'll wait here - make sure no one is trying to sneak up on us." He offered and she shook her head.  
  
"Not without you Jack." She stated, then led him slowly to the first of many stairs.  
  
It took them a lot longer than it normally would have. Every 10 stairs the pirate had to stop, huffing and puffing and out of breath. But finally they reached the fortress and hesitated at finding the doors hanging wide open. Inside they could hear voices.  
  
They carefully ventured forward, both extremely wary of what could be going on. Jack pulled Ana off into a side alcove first thing. The interior courtyard seemed absolutely filled with people - packed full of them. Many of the women held handkerchiefs and seemed to be in tears. Nearly all were dressed in black.  
  
"Ut oh. Jack I don't want to go waltzing in there if the Governor has died or something. This looks to be somebody important's funeral!" she whispered and he nodded and they drew away to a dark and sheltered alcove where he was only to happy to sit and catch his breath for a few moments as she snuck forward to consider the scene beyond.  
  
"You 'bout ready Jack? Looks like the whole entire town is up here. Let's go this way." she whispered, and they carefully snuck along through the side arches to round the crowd and came to a spot where they could see the speakers' area. It was indeed a funeral, judging by the one simple coffin sitting there. But it seemed awfully small. Almost miniature in size. Something sat upon its top, with something else beside it.  
  
Ana's eyes widened and she clapped her hand over Jack's mouth and pulled him back just as he too realized what was sitting on top of the coffin. As they reached the back wall he jerked her hand away.  
  
"That be my hat!!! What are they planning on doing with my hat?" he blustered, eyes wide and she quickly drug him further away.  
  
"Yes its' your hat, and that's my comb! Its' us Jack. they think we're dead!" she told him and he stepped back and eyed her skeptically, and then looked down at himself and rubbed a hand on one cheek, his head tilted to one side and other hand parked on his hip.  
  
"Well I'll admit that I've been having a little bit of a problem - but I think that's a bit premature lass!" he said indignantly and she grinned at him. The pirate turned back to watch the crowd curiously.  
  
"Well if you ever wanted to drop off the face of the earth, assume another name and start over Jack - now is the 'opportune moment' as you like to say. Its' not everyone who gets to attend their own funeral." She said and he whirled around abruptly, one finger raised as he gave her the strangest of looks.  
  
"What?" she asked of him and he arched an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Now there would be startin' a lot more trouble than you can imagine love - it isn't quite that simple." He said and she gave him a puzzled look as he peeked back at the scene. He turned to her suddenly.  
  
"Do I get the Pearl back?" he asked and she frowned at his even apparently considering the idea.  
  
"No, you can't have the Pearl back if you're gonna be dead, you fool." She hissed and he frowned, stubbornly putting one hand to his hip.  
  
"Oh well then lets' forget it love. It's not worth it then. I definitely want my ship back." He said quickly and she smiled as if pleased by his choice.  
  
"Now what then? We can't let them just go on - having us dead up there." She said and he pulled her over to another place where they could observe the happenings.  
  
They watched as now Commodore Norrington came up to the speaker's table. She and Jack stared at each other in surprise, both shrinking back a bit at seeing the man in his full official regalia.  
  
"We come here today to offer final remembrance to a man and a woman.. Who we all owe much too. I - I will be the first to say that I never understood Captain Jack Sparrow.. Due to my own shortsightedness, and perhaps a blind obedience to duty that was not always in the interests of justice. Justice - a strange word. Not that long ago I would have gladly hung Captain Sparrow as a pirate. and yet today I mourn his loss with you. and most genuinely. I wish now that I had taken the time to see past the brand on the man's arm, earlier in time. Some of you did however - and now I envy you that. I am not the best at public speaking, and there are others who knew him far better than I. I only wish now that I had been privileged to be one of them." The Commodore said gravely.  
  
Jack suddenly grabbed Ana by the hand and hurried them back along the alcoves to the center.  
  
"What are you doing Jack? I want to hear the man out. Did you hear what he was sayin' about you?" she hissed and he nodded with a mild frown.  
  
"We can't let them all get up there and say how wonderful we were Ana. That's not honest." He said and she frowned.  
  
"Since when are you so concerned about what's honest Jack Sparrow?" she hissed as he pulled her out into the open among the others.  
  
She abruptly fell silent and moved up close next to him - but nobody seemed to notice them at all. All of them were facing forward and engrossed in the words being said. Jack put his hand on one's man shoulder with a polite 'excuse me please' and drug the woman forward with a hand on her waist. Still no one seemed to react to them and she gave him a surprised look. He shrugged.  
  
"Stay with me," he whispered to her, and with his hand around her waist began politely making his way through the crowd and heading directly for the front. Ana grabbed onto his arm tightly as now finally murmurs started to rise behind them, slowly growing louder.  
  
"Excuse me, thank you.. Excuse me if you please... yes thank you... excuse me for a bit.." Jack said low and quietly, not breaking the mood as he slid them forward. Finally they came to the last bit where they could see rows of chairs set up directly in front of the speaker.  
  
Elizabeth and Will sat there beside Mr. Gibbs and the doctor, and many, many more of the Pearl's crew. All looked utterly sad and grief-stricken, Elizabeth having her handkerchief to her eyes and Wills' arm around her. AnaMaria clutched at Jack's arm as she saw them as well.  
  
"Excuse me please, coming through" Jack said a little more firmly to the last of the crowd as he tried to pull her through with him. Ana let go of his arm, seriously wishing she could just be swallowed up by the earth beneath her.  
  
Jack gave her hand a quick squeeze, and then stepped forward once, twice, then right up to the coffin itself where he cleared his throat rather loud and noticeably. Everyone looked up, including Commodore Norrington, whose eyes widened as much as humanly possible as his voice suddenly faded into silence.  
  
The pirate looked rather wary as he steepled his fingers together and gave his customary brief bow of thanks first.  
  
"Ummm - Commodore - If you would'n mind - I'll be having me hat back now." He said as he reached for it and brought it to his chest, snatching Ana's comb as well. He turned quickly to press it into her hands ... And all of a sudden the stunned silence erupted into cries of astonishment.  
  
"Jack! Oh dear lord Jack! Ana! Oh my!" Elizabeth reacted with as she leapt up and was instantly hugging the pirate as tight as she could around the neck. Ana laughed at the look of surprise on Jack's face and then found herself being similarly crushed in a hug from Mr. Gibbs and looked equally surprised.  
  
"'Lizabeth, I can't breathe love," Jack managed in a strangled tone and she let go, to suddenly kiss him several times on the cheek. Now she was crying tears again but for an entirely different reason. Then it was Will who hugged him severely and long.  
  
"Jack - I thought we'd lost you." Will breathed unevenly, and at the sound of the boy's emotions, the pirate felt himself hug the lad back. He finally held the lad back a bit by the arms and cocked his head at him, giving his most winning gold toned smile.  
  
"No, you can't lose me that easily lad, you forget boy, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" he said in his usual tone for that particular phase, and Will grinned wildly and laughed and hugged him again briefly. When the lad finally let go, many more hands suddenly appeared and Jack found himself hugged by people he didn't even know until it was hard to remember who all he'd hugged or been hugged by, but it had been far too many of them.  
  
Mr. Gibbs appeared to suddenly embrace him in a huge hug as well, automatically separating the pirate from all others just by size alone. At that moment it struck Jack that his crew hadn't left him behind. His eyes suddenly misted over and it was difficult to talk and he felt suddenly short of breath for no reason. Here it was days later and they hadn't gone and left them behind after all.  
  
He could barely see Ana being hugged by Elizabeth not far away. Gibbs let go to clap him on the back soundly several times in happiness. That was enough to loosen something in his chest though, and he started coughing long and hard. Damn, he hadn't done this all day at all, he chastised himself with, grabbing at Gibbs arm as his own emotions now complicated it all.  
  
Somebody turned him around and he recognized the doctor directly in front of him now.  
  
Doctor Cook scowled at the pallor and fever he found in the pirate. Gibbs quickly drew his Captain back and into one of the front vacated chairs where he knelt before him. Jack had finally stopped the choking coughing, but he still looked extremely pale as he leaned forward in the chair with his elbows on his knees and his head held down in his hands, very breathless and gasping still quite hard.  
  
AnaMaria managed to reach him as well. Unfortunately the episode had caused a swarm of people to gather closely around him as well, offering assistance and advice as well as thrust forward helping hands. The noise around them was growing rather loud and excited sounding. No one seemed willing to even give them room to move, in their curiosity to see the 'resurrected pair'. The pirate was starting to look rather confused and alarmed by the flood of well meant attention.  
  
"Jack, can you walk?" the doctor bent and asked quietly and the pirate shook his head, still too breathless to answer.  
  
"All right, don't worry, we'll think of something." He tried to reassure with a light hand on the man's back and felt him trembling all over for a moment.  
  
"Doctor - bring them this way - lets get him out of this crowd immediately." He heard and looked up to see Norrington at hand with a concerned look.  
  
"Take him to my office. Its' closest," he added and looked over to where now his soldiers where clearing a path through the throng for them.  
  
Quickly the doctor grabbed the pirates' one arm and Gibbs his other and each held on firmly as the pirate seemed to quickly sag between them as they stood him up.  
  
"Marines, clear the way, coming through!" Norrington commanded sternly and they followed him through and into the fort itself.  
  
~ * * ~  
  
Jack opened his eyes to find the world turned upside down at first and frowned mildly. The face above him smiled and he recognized AnaMaria apparently sitting just above his head.  
  
"What -" he started vaguely. A very cold hand came to his forehead and the sensation startled him into silence. He looked to his side and frowned mildly as he realized someone had hold of his hand and arm as well as the hand on his forehead. He recognized the doctor there on a chair beside what ever he was lying on. A couch it seemed to be.  
  
'Shhh - take it easy Jack. Just relax. You're feeling pretty hot there." The doctor told him and the one tried to take a deep breath and ended up coughing for a long moment. He found himself lifted up with the doctor's arm behind his shoulders. That helped him stop coughing, but he wasn't comfortable finding the Governor, Elizabeth, Will, Mr. Gibbs, Commodore Norrington and Mr. Gillette, all there and staring at him very intently.  
  
That alone was enough to make him wish they were back in the jungle - on the beach, at the cave, anyplace but here - and here looked suspiciously like it was probably Norrington's office.  
  
Now he really felt worse - most definitely worse, he thought as he leaned back and away from them somewhat. "Wher - where's my ship? How come I'm not on my ship?" he breathed, not quite managing to sound as forceful as he had hoped. Not judging by the 'good doctor's amused smile anyway.  
  
******************************* 


	19. Chapter 19: Odd Fellows

Aftermath By: L'Morgan  
  
Disclaimer: I guess I really do need to remind you all that anything and everything related to Pirates of the Caribbean, their characters and settings are all the property of Disney - Disney - Disney - nobody - but -Disney ---- I-just-borrowing-to-play-with-and-giving-back. Only Disney can make money on anything to do with Pirates of the Caribbean. NOT ME!  
  
*************************  
  
Summary: Port Royal lies in ruins.. The lost Sparrow and Ana have been returned - but can anything ever be as it was before - for any of them?  
  
Chapter 19: Odd Fellows  
  
Commodore Norrington stood at the doorway of the sickroom and frowned mildly at finding the pirate clad in baggy pants and sleep shirt staggering severely as he came from the bathroom area. He collided with the door jamb with a solid thump, causing the Commodore to wince even as the pirate swore vividly.  
  
Jack turned, eyes closed and rested his forehead against the door frame, trying to will the dizziness away. This was ridiculous that he be in a cold sweat and nearly reeling just from a trip by himself to the bathroom.  
  
Norrington frowned deeply at the pale, sweaty features and went and took the man's elbow.  
  
'What are you doing up? Let's get you back where you belong," he said quietly but firmly as he quickly moved the pirate to the side of the bed nearby. Instead of getting in and lying down though, Jack sat with his knees raised before him, his arms across them and his forehead resting on his arms, trying to take slow breaths as he gave the dizziness time to clear and got his breath back.  
  
A cool wet cloth suddenly found its way to the back of his neck, then around the front, around his collarbone and up to his face now as he lifted his head. Oh now that was helping drive back the dizziness - a lot even. He heard rustling noises and found himself pushed back against pillows that had been propped up behind him. He let his legs slide out before him with a soft sigh.  
  
"Doctor Cook said you'd had a minor relapse after the exertions of getting here the other day. I really didn't expect to find you here like this though. I'm astounded everyone has gone off and left you on your own! What on earth are they thinking of? I don't need to be a medical man to tell that you've still got the fever on you," said a voice nearby as the cool cloth, now refreshed, returned to gently mop over his face.  
  
Jack had a strong suspicion of whose voice that was - and if he were right, he really hoped this was all merely a nightmare. Now that the threat to the town was gone - wasn't it back to 'hostilities as usual?' It would be with most military types he'd come to know in the past. Many didn't even grant you that.  
  
He stayed very, very still, willing his breathing to slow and his body to relax as much as possible. Just after he'd managed to let himself become completely limp and heavy, there came a cool hand to his forehead and a muttered oath in a voice that was now much closer.  
  
"Damn you, you bloody pirate - you'd better be all right or I swear I shall thrash you within an inch of your life. You have to be all right - do you hear me Sparrow? That's an order! All the confusion you've caused me... It used to be so simple - soldiers good, pirates bad. And then you come along! I owe you my life - we owe you the town - you nearly go and get yourself blown to pieces defending Port Royal... For god's sake man, what kind of a pirate are you?" the Commodore asked the last in truly mystified tone. It was obvious he believed the pirate had faded out and was currently holding this little discussion with himself.  
  
At least he thought so until the pirate cracked his eyes open and blinked at him a little fuzzily. The Commodore's eyes widened and he blushed mildly. Jack continued to frown at him, and then finally realized what was wrong. Norrington had come dressed as a civilian.  
  
"Wha' happened Commodore? Yer wig an' yer uniform?" he asked in a very heavy tone. Norrington gave him a half smile and looked uneasy for a second, then smiled more.  
  
"Would you rather I put them on for you?" he asked back, and now the pirate gave a very soft chuckle as he shook his head some.  
  
"No, that's quite alright son - I've had enough nightmares of you in yer uniform to last me fer a bit. What're you doing here? Whatever it is y' think I've been up to - I didn' do it this time. Blasted doctor won't let me take two steps outside that bloody door." He said with a gesture over at it and Norrington looked from the door to the pale man before him. He doubted very much Sparrow could even get to the door, much less two steps beyond it.  
  
"Well I didn't come here to drag you off to the prison, or to hang you. So we can dispense with that please. I sincerely doubt I could ever hang you now anyway." He said, the last part very softly, to himself, then froze and gave the pirate a stricken look as he realized he'd said that out loud. By the grin now on the man's face, obviously Jack had heard him as well.  
  
Norrington decided not to make matters worse by commenting more, and instead concentrated on wetting and wringing out the cloth in the basin of water that sat nearby on the bed stand. Jack watched him, regretting being too tired to make more of the man's revelation.  
  
"I should probably see if I can offer you some juice at least." The Commodore said after a long moment as he folded the cloth. The pirate grimaced and leaned away from him mildly.  
  
"Please - I'm sick - I don't deserve to be tortured with juice. I didn' do anything to earn that kinda punishment!" he objected wryly and Norrington very nearly smiled fully, restraining himself only just at the last minute.  
  
"Broth?" he asked politely - not at all surprised when the pirate arched an eyebrow at him with an 'I-dare-you-to-try' look to his features. Now the Commodore did chuckle softy.  
  
"Then tell me what they would do if you were on your ship? Surely you've been ill at times - injured I would wager on. What happens then?" he asked and the pirate pushed himself up to sitting, taking the wet cloth in his own hands and holding it to one side of his neck. The coolness of it seemed to be soothing to the man, Norrington noticed.  
  
"Well - Gibbs usually has it in his mind to try to poison me with the same assorted vile substances as well - juice, broth - uggg.- but at least he bribes me first with a bottle o' rum, savvy?" He drawled, raising his head with an extremely hopeful look.  
  
Norrington bit on his cheek to keep from laughing too fully. This man was a pirate after all - well - no - this was the man he'd read about in those files he had burned. Merchant, Privateer, Pirate Patriot? He cocked his head, staring fixedly now at the man before him.  
  
"Over there mate - in the wardrobe - second shelf - wayyyy in the back." The pirate told him with a nod at the cabinet across the room. Norrington came out of his reverie with a start.  
  
"How would you know that?" he asked suspiciously and the one smiled.  
  
"Saw the good doctor put it there earlier. He said when I could get to it, it was mine. Probably watered down knowing that man. And people say I'm the daft one." He observed and Norrington couldn't help but be amused.  
  
"But you have to get to it?" he asked and the one shrugged.  
  
"Well actually that was my intention this afternoon to begin with. The poor lass they stuck sitting' here with me - I gave her a message to carry to Mr. Gibbs down at the docks. She has a 'friend' down there she moons over constantly. She should be back about 10 minutes before the sunset - just before the rest of 'em. Now if you wanna watch me crawl on my hands and knees over to that cabinet, be my guest. But I would be most obliging to you if you'd just hand me the bloody thing. I'm sure it' so watered down not even a bilge rat could get drunk if he fell into it headfirst. However, the Good Doctor didn' say I couldn't enlist the aid of such prestigious person's as yerself Commodore." The pirate purred silkily and the Commodore smiled as he rose.  
  
He retrieved the bottle and came back, twisting it open as he stood several feet away from the pirate with a very intent look as he half smiled at the man, taking his time with the bottle.  
  
'Your very good at that Captain Sparrow - I must admit, if I wasn't waiting to see at what point you'd start 'portraying your image' - I wouldn't' have realized when it happened. Seamless transition from sick man to negotiations." He said and the pirate did a double take at him and looked rather annoyed.  
  
"Can I just have the bottle then? Please?" he asked, much more simply now and the Commodore smiled as he surrendered it. He watched as the pirate took a large quick swig, then suddenly nearly choked, barely managed to swallow and looked shocked as he gasped at the bottle that he held out, away from him now.  
  
"What?" Norrington asked quickly and the one coughed.  
  
"Oh now I know that man is trying to kill me - it's not watered down at all! Here - go get me a glass with some water in it! Great Neptune's Trident - blast that bloody man to the bottom of the sea! What's the big idea leavin' a sick man like meself with a whole bottle of fine quality rum!" he demanded, still half coughing and choking a bit and sputtering indignantly. Now Norrington desperately wanted to laugh fully and long, going to get the water and instead coming back with half a glass of juice, grinning smugly as he offered it to the pirate. Jack arched an eyebrow at him sharply with an unhappy look.  
  
"Compliments of Mr. Gibbs?" Norrington remarked as he held it out, and the pirate took it, giving him a very shrewd look first, but finally he accepted it. The Commodore looked very pleased with himself as he re- situated himself on the side of the bed facing the ill man. He picked up the bottle to pour some of the dark fluid into the juice glass that the pirate held, knowing fully well that Jack was studying him with great intensity - him - not the glass, not the bottle. It was him that Sparrow was analyzing so intently.  
  
The military man could not help but wonder what it was the pirate would see.....  
  
~ * * ~  
  
The island of Hispaniola is not located all that far from Jamaica with the infamous Port Royal. In fact, by sturdy ship it isn't more than 3 or 4 days, depending on the wind. Thus it was a few days after Jack was served his rum treated juice by the very man whose main interest in life had once been to hang him - that another man was striding down the docks of Santo Domingo, his features as dark and stormy as a hurricane at full gale. A bent and harried thinner man scurried after him, looking tense and unhappy.  
  
The large balding man in the rumpled suit stood up behind a large desk as the two entered.  
  
"You have him? Sparrow?" he asked quickly in fluent French. Reynolds scowled, rapidly relaying the events and outcome of his visit, equally at ease in the foreign language.  
  
The man scowled and sat down , staring at a pad of paper. Finally he shook his head.  
  
"No - that is far too easy - that man has been declared dead more times than you care to know - if you did not see a body, then we shall consider Captain Sparrow as still alive. I want you to return, only this time do not let anyone see you return. Wait for one week and if he has not shown up then, we will meet back here." He said and the one scowled at him.  
  
"That is a waste of time. The man is dead and gone. You should be glad to be rid of him!" he said and the balding man arched an eyebrow at him.  
  
"You, Mr. Reynolds, are the hired bounty hunter. You have already been paid half of your fee. If you are wrong and this menace shows up yet again in a month or so - it will be King Louis himself you will be explaining your reasons for not taking the time to be sure he was dead and gone. Trust me, - the French guillotine may be quicker than the English noose - but you would be as dead and gone as you insist this pirate is. Do you really want to take that chance? Or are you perhaps now a bit more agreeable to a return visit to lovely Jamaica?" he asked in a threatening growl.  
  
Reynolds, said nothing - just nodded and spun on his heel and stormed out, as equally dark in mood as when he had entered. Oh well - if they wanted to pay him to sail around chasing a ghost now - so be it. Pretty easy income that would be.. And certainly safer than trying to catch and bring in the pirate on his own!  
  
~ * * ~  
  
Commodore Norrington was not surprised when he was summoned to the Governor's residence just after dinner - the man had a regular habit of getting ideas after his evening meal. There was much to be planned for the rebuilding of Port Royal - or the founding of a new town - and either one would require some sort of military security. Tonight at least had been brief before they were finished.  
  
He confidently passed down the hallways, gradually becoming aware of voices in the dining room just to the side. He paused at finding the infamous pirate clad in a sleep shirt and minus his kohl, sitting at the table and expertly shuffling a deck of cards. The man definitely looked better than he had 3 days ago when the Commodore had last see him. He found himself truly relieved and could not help but smile mildly, even if not entirely sure he should be smiling at such a realization. If Sparrow got well he would eventually be back out on the waters doing God only knows what next!  
  
Around the table sat the young Mr. Turner with Elizabeth beside and a bit behind him, Doctor Cook and Mr. Gibbs at the pirate's other side. In front of each sat a glass, and before each a rather tall stack of what looked like actual gold coin and smaller stacks of shillings and other assorted coinage. Mr. Gibbs worked open a new bottle of rum and set it beside the pirate.  
  
"Ah James - working late?" the doctor asked and the Commodore paused and shrugged.  
  
"Not very at least?" he said and the doctor smiled as he gestured him over to the table.  
  
"Pull up a chair Norrington, take off yer' fancy coat and have a drink man - it' well past moon-rise!" Jack said cheerfully and the military man looked extremely surprised at the invitation. He gave the doctor a doubtful and uncertain look. The doctor smiled as he reached over and drug up another chair beside him and the others moved over a bit.  
  
Gibbs got him a glass and produced a stack of gold and other coins that he put in front of him.  
  
"What are we doing?" he asked and Gibbs smiled.  
  
"Pirate's poker - and the young Mr. Turner is the guest of honor." He said and Norrington smiled as he sat forward and stacked the coins, then considered the top gold one and seemed amused as he returned it to the stack.  
  
"What is pirate's poker? And why is William the guest of honor?" Elizabeth asked of the older sailor beside her and the man smiled and nodded at Jack.  
  
"Well no self respecting pirate can be giving to charity outright - nor accepting it, so tradition says that when someone is deserving of such, you play a game of cards. We all cheat, the guest of honor wins. Jack figures we've been a bit of a strain on your resources here. Besides - there's nothing else to do is there?" he said and she smiled mildly.  
  
"Jack - you don't need to do that. And everyone plays with your money to start with?" She said and he smiled as if amused as he shuffled the cards a bit more.  
  
"They're humoring the sick pirate darling," he drawled, as he started dealing the cards and she watched with interest.  
  
"I don't see you cheating." She observed and Gibbs nearly choked, as even Jack grinned with a quick glance at her.  
  
"No, I don't think it's supposed to be obvious." Norrington observed with a suppressed grin of his own as the bottle went around the table and ended up back at Jack's side where he filled his glass to nearly the brim. The doctor cleared his throat loudly, with a teasing look.  
  
"Oh hush, ye' pest." The captain said as he took a large swallow and coughed mildly. The doctor chuckled as he sipped at his own, and then took a bigger drink.  
  
"Likes his rum I see. Our good doctor has the makings of a pirate, that man does Jack." Gibbs said in an aside and the one nodded with an easy grin.  
  
"I do not!" the doctor protested and the pirate captain nodded and looked up with a teasing expression.  
  
'Oh yes ye' do sir - ye' just don't know it yet is all! Or wasn't it you that told that little bilge rat to put the laudanum in my mug that fine day? Or who taught that blasted parrot to say what he does to me?" he challenged and the doctor gave him an utterly innocent look over his cards.  
  
"What does the parrot say to you?" Norrington asked of the pirate with a curious look and Jack made a face of dismay as he sat forward, absently picking up a gold coin to weave it in and out of the fingers of one hand, without seeming to realize he did it.  
  
"Damned feathered fiend follows me around and if I so much as yawn it starts squawking 'The sandman cometh! The sandman cometh!'" he quoted, imitating the bird rather accurately, making Will choke on his drink as the others laughed outright, including the doctor. The pirate captain shook his head with a very reproving smile at the man.  
  
"Well you just won't quit Captain - not until you're ready to fall over practically! Least ways now poor Mr. Gibbs here has an idea a bit ahead of time." The doctor said and the pirate grinned, a little gold showing in his smile for a quick moment.  
  
"That feathered fiend hates me!" he pouted and the others all smiled widely and long.  
  
"I'm surprised you tolerate it then." Norrington said and the pirate gave him a surprised look.  
  
"Who me? No I like it actually! It's got pretty colors. He's getting good at takin' messages back and forth for us too! Just wish it was a bit friendlier sometimes. Parrots and pirates are supposed to go together last I heard. Never heard of a parrot bein' so fond of trying' to bite a pirate though!" he said a bit indignantly and they laughed more.  
  
"Jack - can I ask you something?" Elizabeth questioned, and he looked up at her from his cards, the coin still moving absently through his fingers.  
  
"You can always ask missy - I can't guarantee I'll be answerin' though. Depends on the question." He told her very candidly and she seemed a bit off step at the honest reply, then smiled a little shyly, then sat forward and considered him for a moment.  
  
"You're not like a lot of the pirates that I've heard about - or even read about." She started and he sat back with an arched eyebrow and a skeptical look, the coin moving a little faster now but just as deftly and she frowned at him. He paid more attention to the exchange of cards and coin going on in the center of the table for a few minutes.  
  
"No, Jack. Don't getting all 'piratey' on me. Listen -" she objected and he just as quickly relaxed more into his chair, smiling at Mr. Gibbs.  
  
"Is that a new phrase type a' Captain? 'gettin' all piratey' on folks?" Gibbs asked him as he leaned towards Jack and the other nodded.  
  
"Aye - I do believe it is Mr. Gibbs!" he said cheerfully and she stopped and scowled at him. He noticed and quickly hushed, sat up straighter, raised his chin, now giving her his full attention.  
  
"My apologies Missy - you were saying?" he asked very politely and she looked flustered as she tilted her head to consider him with a frown.  
  
"Jack - please?" she said simply and he seemed amused. It was Mr. Gibbs who leaned over towards his captain again.  
  
"Captain - I do believe yer' still 'being all piratey' - and the lass is finding ye a bit much. Doesn't seem the slappin' type, but ye' never know." He warned and the pirate quickly relaxed more naturally, the coin resuming its motion through his fingers.  
  
"Sorry lass - just playin' with ye'" he said much more naturally and she smiled at him now.  
  
"Thank you - you know I really do like you better when you just act - like yourself. But here's the thing - you just are not like other pirates. You don't act like one - you don't talk like one - you certainly don't walk like one. But there's more. A lot more. Why did you decide to go pirate? Or am I not supposed to ask someone like you - something like that?" she finally spit out and a quick flicker of surprise crossed his face, even as the coin dropped loudly to the table from his fingers. He startled at the sound and quickly reclaimed it and tilted his head as he considered her for a long moment with a serious look, as if weighing and measuring her intently.  
  
"It's - been a very long time since anyone has asked me something like that missy," he finally said in a thoughtful tone and she smiled shyly. He leaned forward and gave her an intent look.  
  
"Lass, I want you to think back for a moment here. Barbossa and his crew of blood thirsty cutthroats are the same crew that mutinied against me - but - they are also the same crew that I went out and hired to work under me. They didn't work for me because I was a man who gave quarter, backed off, spared lives or any of the rest of it. There was a time when I can assure you - I was as nasty and mean and cruel as any pirate you've ever heard of. It's not a time I'm proud of today, but I won't try to deny it either. I'm not sure you really want to hear about the darkest days of my life now, do you? Tis' rarely pleasant meeting the monsters that lurk inside a man, much less having them fill your head and hold sway over all you do for awhile. The worst things you can imagine a man doing - well - lets' just say that as a rule, pirates don't follow orders - they follow example. I was their Captain, I hired them - they also followed my example." he said a bit softly, but in earnest.  
  
She frowned mildly at him. "I've never heard those stories about Jack Sparrow." She said and he smiled as he leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Then why don't we just leave it that way lass. I've been the pirate from your storybooks for a good dozen years now. Surely you'd rather keep that picture?" he asked easily and she considered him for a long moment and then sighed.  
  
"You don't have to tell me everything Jack - but believe it or not, I consider you a friend. If you had a friend who'd been through something like that - even if it was a dozen years ago - wouldn't you wish they trusted you enough to tell you even a little bit of what had happened to them? It must have been pretty awful if it was enough to make someone like you just walk away from - well - where ever it is you came from. You certainly aren't from around here." She said and the coin moving rapidly and automatically through the fingers of one hand even as he sipped at his glass.  
  
She looked at Mr. Gibbs, only to find him studying his Captain with equal intensity, as well as were Will, the doctor, and especially Commodore Norrington. Jack seemed to stare at the table for a long, long moment, and just as she was about to give up, the pirate sat up and gave her a small smile and leaned forward, pointing at her with one finger.  
  
"Alright lass - for the beautiful girl who once decided to stand between myself and the gallows - for her bravery then. You want to hear the story do you?" He said simply as he drew his glass near and considered the coin and sighed at it then leaned to the side to dig in his pocket and pulled out another, slightly different one. He presented it to her and she took it and turned it over and frowned mildly.  
  
"It has the emblem of King Charles on it?" she said and he nodded and took up his glass to drain it completely in one huge gulp and she looked alarmed as he sat it down before Gibbs with a solid clink.  
  
"Once upon a time - in a land called England, there lived a man who owned a shipping business. Been in his family for generations even. Big contracted family grant of some kind of carrying things for the Crown for decades. And he married and eventually had 3 sons and 3 daughters. Not in that order, but eventually. All of the boy's initials were the same - as were all of the girls - family tradition and all of that rot." He said with a dismissing wave as his other hand returned to the weaving of the coin and she smiled mildly as she watched the change of cards, coins and then considered him again.  
  
"Well of course the eldest son was meant to inherit the family business and reputation and all of that. That would be my older brother. The second son was meant more for the handling of whatever the mother deemed proper - that would be myself. Only, you see, Jeffrey - my older brother had a head about as thick as brick and as pliable as stone. Even with the best tutors money could by that boy could barely read or write by the time he was 15. Huge fellow - and a bully to beat. He was 9 years older than I, so there wasn't exactly anything I could do if he chose to bounce me off the wall or whatever struck his fancy at the time." He said and she frowned and he shrugged casually.  
  
"To make a long story tellable - when my youngest brother was born - well - how does a man with dark hair and dark eyes - married to woman with dark hair and dark eyes - end up with a blonde and blue eyed youngest son?" he asked with a sly smile, and she blushed mildly and he shrugged again.  
  
"Believe me love, if you knew the man you wouldn't blame her. Anyway - he told her she could keep one of her - devil spawned sons, - but not both. And being a mother and all she said she would keep the wee one. So I was sent off to school in Europe - France even would you believe?" he said and she smiled at him.  
  
"Savvy!" she told him and he grinned and chuckled naturally.  
  
"Aye! I imagine that's where that be coming from. Anyway, by the time I was getting to the ripe old age of 20, I had gone back and forth across the channel quite a number of times. My mother's continued punishment was to have to say good bye to me the 1st day of February every year after winter break. Well - this year, my older brother had made a bad business mistake - a very, very bad one. One that he hoped to hide from my father. Knowing I would be on the ship coming home in November - he managed to hire some 'hope to be' pirates to supposedly kidnap me. He figured my father would pay the ransom, he'd split it with his friends, and my father would be none the wiser about the accounting mistake." He said and her eyes grew large.  
  
"Your own brother arranged for you to be kidnapped?" she breathed and he sighed and shrugged.  
  
"He never was the best apple on the tree love. Had a few chinks missing in the mortar if you get what I mean. I suppose it made sense to him - I would be returned, he would get the money - end of problem with my father. Only problem was that before they could get this ransom note together - REAL pirates attacked the ship. Spanish ones even." He said and the doctor frowned deeply.  
  
"Ut-oh" Will breathed and the pirate smiled at him.  
  
"Oh you can say that again lad. They just took everyone prisoner that was left after they nearly blew the ship to pieces. By the time it had gotten to be the next November, there was only one other fellow and myself still left alive out of the group of us that had been taken that day. We were the 'slave labor'. To this day I have very little love of the Spanish, but you can probably imagine why. They were not exactly nice or concerned with our welfare. They'd just go capture another ship if too many of us died in a particular week." He said and Will swallowed dryly and shuddered mildly and the pirate paused and sighed deeply at Gibbs who poured a little more in his glass and nudged it towards him. Jack took it, but just stared at it instead of drank it - yet.  
  
"Well - after a year and 2 months 3 weeks and 4 days, a Dutch liner managed to capture the Spanish sloop. Unfortunately, the Spanish told them we were crew, rather than be caught with white slaves, and neither the other guy or myself or the newer prisoners spoke a word of Dutch. So - the Dutch did what they normally do - they branded those of us who didn't carry such a distinction yet, and those that already had a brand and had been caught yet again - those they hung. From the yardarm actually. Didn't even wait to get back to the port. The branding they did back at the port." He said as he pushed up his sleeve some and ran a hand over the scarred letter P on his forearm.  
  
"You weren't even guilty of piracy - not really." She said and he sighed and shrugged.  
  
"No, I was more guilty of seeing the crazy Spanish captain didn't run us onto the shoals. I swear that man could not read a map to chart his way out of a mitten! I can't say that I refused to do anything when the map is there and the rocks are there and the idiot is trying his best to slam the side of the ship into them. Hadn't been a pirate but a few months before they ran into me. God only knows how that man ever managed. He was a lot fonder of the whip and starving people to death than he was actually in doing anything to take care of his ship or his crew." He said and she bit on her lip with a sympathetic look. Jack shrugged.  
  
"So now I have a pretty new brand, I'm 21 years old, and the Dutch decided to keep me in their prison in the East Indies while they sent a messenger to inform my father that I had been convicted of piracy and if he wished to come collect me he was more than welcome to have me - for a rather large sum of money I might add. Thus my fondness for Dutch ships to this day." He said and she considered him and nodded.  
  
"He came?" she asked and he sighed at her and nodded.  
  
"Took one look at me, paid the fine - hauled me down to the docks and promptly paid some Chinese junket to haul me away so he could forget I had ever existed. All the 'no son of mine is a pirate' speech - I'm sure you can imagine how thrilled he was with my new found profession." He said dryly and took a large sip from his glass and she frowned more at him as he pushed it at Gibbs again.  
  
"To shorten this magnificent form of torture m'lady - let's skip details now. I ended up in Singapore - met William Turner Senior and spent some time playing in the south seas with these odd plants they call 'bread fruit,' We were actually trying to be honest straightforward upstanding businessmen even. Makes me laugh even now when I think of it. William thought he'd get rich sending breadfruit all over the world and would be able to send for his family. Talked about his boy constantly." He said with a smile at the blacksmith.  
  
"Not much to do out there to be honest. He had some cannons on this little boat of his and I had learned about all the tricks to cannon in the Dutch prison - I just hadn't ever gotten to actually fire one. Well - dear William let me. See, I was furious with my father - and well, I have to admit that one night when Turner was sleeping and a freighter came along and I had the wheel and it turned out to be one of my father's ships - ummm - I just couldn't help myself." He said, the last with a rather smug look and she gave him a sympathetic smile anyway.  
  
"How did Will's father react?" she asked and he smiled and chuckled soundly.  
  
"Oh the man just about killed me with his bare hands! I can still hear him screaming at me!" he said and the others all smiled broadly.  
  
"He wasn't a pirate already then?" Will asked and Jack sighed.  
  
"Well - no - but I was sure itching to just sink everything on the water that was my fathers'. Every time he'd come up with some way to postpone it, bribe me not to, distract me - get me too drunk to be firing anything at anyone - some conniver, your father was lad - quite a man. Bound and determined to save me from myself if it killed him. I could never figure out why, for the life of me." He said with a wave of his hand and then gave a smile and a half shrug.  
  
"After awhile, we decided breadfruits were never meant to be sent anyplace and wandered up and down the coast of America and South America. Then around Cape Horn. Every time I go around one of those places I end up with another gold tooth it seems like! We were attacked by corsairs off the coast of France - and well - I'm those William didn't try to tell me to leave alone. So that ended up with us sinking several of them even before the British ship that was coming to our rescue could get to us. Me and my cannons again. I ended up standing in front of the British admiralty in London who said they had an offer for me." He said and stopped abruptly to take a large swallow from the glass and look at Gibbs who nodded at him.  
  
"You don't need to go into any details Jack. Nobody needs to know that." Gibbs told him and the one nodded and then he stared at the table with a rather sour look.  
  
"They told me there was this really nasty pirate terrorizing the American colonies over this side. Raiding, killing, looting, burning stuff down - really a bad seed. All they wanted me to do was accept a privateers marque - sail this really nice big ship they were gonna give me - over here - and blast the evil doer out of the waters. In return they would give me the ship to do it with - the money, the artillery, the guns, the crew. I would be given a full pardon for anything and everything I'd ever done anywhere in the entire world. I could even have a career in the British Royal Navy. They wanted me to teach them how to use their guns better - would you believe?" he looked up to ask and she smiled and then frowned at him.  
  
"Why didn't you take an offer like that? It would have changed your whole life Jack." She said and he leaned forward on his elbows to cock his head at her and regard her intently, but kindly.  
  
"Oh, but I did take them up on it love. You bet I did. Came over here and in less than two weeks I'd found that dastardly pirate and with three balls put him on the bottom of the sea. No quarter given, no survivors, no chance to surrender - just like the instructions said. They had told me the man was too dangerous to get that close to - and they didn't want me damaging their nice new pretty ship." He said and she frowned at him even more.  
  
"If you did it then - what happened?" she asked and now he took a huge, enormous breath and sighed at her.  
  
"The body of the pirate captain that we fished out of the water that night - at least the body parts we could find - " he said and stopped and seemed to wince mildly and then sighed at her.  
  
"It was my brother love; Jeffrey was who they'd had me blow out of the water. They used me as an assassin against my own brother while at the same time giving me a set of instructions so that I'd never know it was him before I killed him." He said and was still. She gasped and stared at him with a deeply horrified look as the room became utterly silent.  
  
"I turned pirate right then and there on the spot love, with my brother's bloody body in my arms. And believe me, for awhile there - I still followed their rules, I gave no quarter to any soul, I showed no mercy to any man, I never let anyone get to close, and I blew them all out of the water faster than a man can spit. Only it was THEM that were my targets then. Anything British on the waters that I could find. Anything I even suspected might be remotely connected to that bastard King Charles. That coin in your hands love - that real, honest to god blood money, savvy? Can't find bloodier money anywhere else if you ask me. Half paid to me upon leaving England as a privateer - the other half to be given when I returned. Only I never did return. I kept the half and I kept the ship and I can promise you there was NO pirate nastier than myself in those days." He said and she swallowed dryly as she dropped the coin on the table abruptly.  
  
"You - you kept it?" she asked and he nodded as he claimed it and ran it through the fingers of one hand.  
  
"Aye I kept it. To remind me of the price of giving in to madness. The only reason I'm still not the bloodthirsty murdering pirate you tell me I'm not - is because of the lad's good father here. I owe that man more than my life. I owe him what little sanity I can lay claim to. Generally its' not a problem. I've mellowed with age it seems - and it's been awhile now since the last fool tried to offer me a privateer's marque. I'm afraid that one used to get me - rather upset lets' just say." He said with a wave of dismissal and Gibbs arched an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Rather upset ye' say Jack? Yeah, ye' could be puttin' it that way I suppose." He said thoughtfully and the pirate sat back to smile at him.  
  
"I didn't kill the man." He said and the older sailor smiled.  
  
"No - but I think you scared him out of ten years of his lifespan lad. And that time wasn't all that long ago." He said warningly and the pirate seemed vastly amused as he shrugged nonchalantly. Norrington stirred with a mild frown.  
  
"Jack - I've seen the file the Crown distributes on your activities, current and in the past. None of that is in there." He said and the one shook his head.  
  
"Better not be by now." The pirate muttered as he changed cards and coin again.  
  
"Not be?" Will asked and the one smiled and shook his head.  
  
"Eventually I established a 'gentlemen's accord' with the good King Charles. Seems the man got tired of me interfering in my father's business. Yule, 1679 actually. Nothing before then is supposed to ever show up. Far as I know, over the years all of them have been discreetly 're-organized'. You know - please remove pages 2 and 3 and replace with the new updated versions as enclosed.'" He said and they others looked curious.  
  
"That's it?" Will asked and the pirate gave him a mild smile as Gibbs grinned a bit more.  
  
"No lad, that's not all. But its' all we need to be goin' into please. Have you ever played poker before?" he asked and Will blushed mildly.  
  
"Ummm - not really very much?" he said and the pirate grinned.  
  
"Oh good!" he reacted with and the others all looked at him quickly and the pirate shrugged.  
  
"I was wondering why he was being so difficult to lose to! If he doesn't know really what he should be wantin' to keep, then I understand." He said and Gibbs smiled at him.  
  
"Well we can't have you bored Captain Jack. Here boy, bring them cards over here and lets make this a bit more of a challenge, all right by you?" the older sailor asked and the younger smiled and nodded.  
  
"If its' all right with you Jack?" he asked and the pirate grinned, a sparkle coming to his eye.  
  
"Aye lad - fine by me indeed. Now lets get on with this before the good doctor there starts imitating the feathered fiend right here in yer house! I don't put it past the man at all!" he said and the others all smiled at the prediction even as the pirate subtly stifled a mild yawn."  
  
****************************  
  
Yes folks, the story Aftermath will soon be at its end! Still a ways to go - so don't quit just yet! 


	20. Chapter 20: Plans and Pilferings

Aftermath By: L'Morgan  
  
Disclaimer: I guess I really do need to remind you all that anything and everything related to Pirates of the Caribbean, their characters and settings are all the property of Disney - Disney - Disney - nobody - but -Disney ---- I-just-borrowing-to-play-with-and-giving-back. Only Disney can make money on anything to do with Pirates of the Caribbean. NOT ME!  
  
*************************  
  
Summary: Port Royal lies in ruins.. The battle has been waged... The lost captain has been recovered, so what else could possibly go wrong?  
  
Chapter 20: Plans and Pilferings  
  
Commodore Norrington walked along side the Governor down the hall of the official residence. He had come to give his report of the area they had spent the last 4 days scouting out on the other side of the bay. Not only was there fresh water - which Port Royal had never had in itself - but the land was solid rock - not sand that could liquefy beneath their feet at the slightest quiver. The earthquakes had ceased finally, but the land left was much too small to be restored as it had been before and so the main part of the town would be relocated!  
  
Norrington heard a familiar laugh from a side room and the Governor smiled at the sound and detoured through the doorway. The Commodore followed, entered the room, and then stopped at finding Jack Sparrow himself - sitting on the carpeted floor with some sort of a large nautical chart spread out before him. The man seemed to freeze as he looked up and their eyes met.  
  
Norrington quickly took in the fact that the pirate was clad in a sleep shirt and baggy pants not his own, barefoot and minus his hat. For the first time since Norrington could recall meeting him, the pirate appeared remarkably clean and dirt free. Even his hair had been brushed into some semblance of order, even though all his trinkets and such still hung scattered though his hair. The kohl was missing from around his eyes, but the pirate seemed to have finally shed the grayish cast to his edges. His eyes seemed bright although not with fever and the military man could not help but see a strong hint of his former adversary - and be glad of it.  
  
Elizabeth and Will both looked up from the chairs they sat in, as did Mr. Gibbs from his position on the floor near his captain. "Holy Mary!" the older man reacted with in dismay, reaching over to a large black leather bound book that rested beside Jack and he slammed it shut with a loud thud.  
  
Jack abruptly coughed, whether nearly choking or from pure need the Commodore could not tell, but the sudden wariness in the pirate's eyes was very clear as his hand went to rest heavily on the volume. It was the good doctor who entered from a different side room and did a strong double take at the pirate on the floor and the other two there.  
  
"Jack - what are you doing with that on the floor?" he asked in an unhappy tone.  
  
"Yes Captain Sparrow, what ARE you doing?" the Governor asked, sounding unhappy as well but for a much different reason.  
  
"The Captain here needed to see a few of his charts. Jack would have much preferred to go to the ship, but Doc Cook doesn't seem to trust him that far just yet." Mr. Gibbs quickly interceded, discreetly moving in front of his captain in a subtle gesture of protectiveness.  
  
The Governor looked at the doctor who smiled mildly. "Give a pirate an inch and he'll take ten miles, at the very least." He said, winking at Jack who sat back, his legs crossed before him Indian style.  
  
The Governor frowned mildly. "You aren't planning out which British shipping routes you intend on - patrolling - now are you, Captain Sparrow?" he asked as he moved around to better see the man and Jack gave him an extremely innocent look.  
  
"Actually, no I'm not," Jack drawled, with a gesture at the chart, and then after a beat added with a one handed flourish, "I much prefer the French."  
  
Mr. Gibbs beside him choked suddenly, and Jack gave him a sly smile and quick wink.  
  
"The French, ah - how.. Interesting. We are at war with the French, you realize that of course?" the Governor asked and the pirate tilted his head at him mildly with a winning smile as one hand came up and casually poised in mid air.  
  
"Is that so? Well then, perhaps I should reconsider. They might take my efforts the wrong way!" He said easily and the Governor sighed.  
  
"I would much appreciate it if you would not make any plans while you are here. Not ones that involve - well - the sorts of things you engage in." He said. Jack nodded, looking over to find the Commodore, in all his official uniform, considering him very intently.  
  
"I never realized you practiced any kind of particular preference for those you - 'chose to encounter' at sea? A recent turn of events?" The Commodore asked, wondering if the man would admit it, and the pirate shrugged with a definitely mischievous look.  
  
"Well, to be honest with you Commodore, I've rarely passed by anything that looked particularly, easy, shall we say? But we do try to be discriminating. You can't just go around interfering with the ships that only come from one country and one country alone. Tends to get them rather upset with you mighty fast. No one likes to feel picked upon. Especially not the Spanish." He said as one hand fluttered briefly. Now Gibbs seemed to laugh silently, and then started coughing, and quickly repressing it. Jack smiled at him more.  
  
"No, Captain, if the Spanish be looking for you here recently, its' not to give you a medal for good conduct is fer sure," the older man told him and the pirate seemed pleased.  
  
"The feeling is mutual, mate, I can assure you." He said, one pointing finger to emphasize as he leaned forward to claim a tea cup from the edge of a spindly-legged table.  
  
"Do I want to ask what you did to the Spanish recently that they might be a bit upset about?" the doctor asked, trying to look severe. The pirate gave him an utterly innocent look.  
  
"Actually, I didn't do a thing to them - was them that was chasing ME." He said quickly, but seemed to suddenly be avoiding the doctor's eyes.  
  
"Not a thing Jack? Not even - on accident?" the doctor asked  
  
"Well, I suppose they were rather upset about the treasure galleon - they probably don't even know it was the Pearl. But that was really not my doing. I won't say I wouldn't have loved to - but one accompanied by a man o' war? Nah, no amount of gold is worth that. I told them to clear out of those waters. If the stupid idiot wants to laugh at me and end up on the shoals - well, not much I can do about that." He said, hands up in a gesture of surrender and the others all blinked hard at him.  
  
"You took a treasure galleon?" Norrington asked a bit stiffly and the pirate shrugged.  
  
"Just a bitty one." He said, holding up two fingers to show a very small size, eyes scrunched as if such a small amount would be hard to see at all. The blacksmith across from him tried very hard to conceal his grin behind his cup.  
  
"And does this little bitty treasure galleon have a name?" Elizabeth asked, smiling, and he nodded brightly.  
  
"Aye, she was a truly pretty little thing lass - the Santa Bello Maria." He told her, and Norrington abruptly coughed and sputtered and quickly repressed it and stared at him, eyes wide.  
  
"Little 'thing' you say, do you, Jack? I'll have you know it was over 1000 tons in size and carrying an estimated 8,000 British Sterling pounds worth of gold, jewels, and coin! You - you can't have taken it! Its' reported to have gone down in a storm last fall! Off the Bahamas somewhere! And the man o' war with it!" the military man blustered at him.  
  
Jack looked at him, eyes mirthful, but expression earnest. "And as long as you say that Commodore, and they believe that - then I am completely and utterly delighted mate - I'll agree with whatever you wanna say happened to the thing. Fine by me really." He said quickly with a hand over his heart, in an effort to placate.  
  
The military man arched an eyebrow while staring at the pirate intently.  
  
"So what happened to the man o' war?" Will asked in a low tone, and now the pirate made a face of dreaded dismay and swayed back a bit, grimacing at his quartermaster who tried very hard to be serious for a moment.  
  
"Wellllllll - "the pirate drew out in a definite attempt to stall.  
  
Gibbs coughed suddenly, obviously attempting to cover his extremely large grin at his Captain's tone of voice and look of dismay.  
  
"Jack - the Pearl only has16 guns. A small man o' war has what - 50? I'm amazed you're still alive! You're lucky you could run fast enough -" Will started, noticing as Gibbs started shaking his head.  
  
"No? You didn't run? So where IS this man o' war?" the blacksmith asked and the pirate captain sighed with a resigned look as he tilted his head at him.  
  
"Actually - I have it up for sale at the moment lad. No big fuss, all right?" he said very honestly, and Norrington abruptly choked loudly, as Governor Swan abruptly grabbed for the back of a chair to steady himself in his surprise.  
  
"You - are currently - selling - a Spanish Man o' War - that you captured from our ALLLIES?!" the Governor asked, getting louder and the pirate gave him a wary look.  
  
"Umm - they might be your allies Governor - I can assure you they aren't mine. Why? Do you want it for Port Royal? I have a few people I'd have to contact first - I promised when I got the next one -" he said with one floating gesture, and abruptly left off, eyes wide in an 'oops, shouldn't have said that' look as Governor Swan practically gaped at him as his eyebrows crept up towards his wig.  
  
Jack leaned away some, giving him a narrow eyed look, head tilted and hesitating for a moment. "Finders keepers?" he offered smoothly and the Governor sputtered, his face growing rather reddish and his knuckles white.  
  
"All right - enough!" the doctor said suddenly in a very loud boom, and they all froze and looked at him with surprise as he came to the center of the room. He pointed to the set of chairs farthest from the Governor and Commodore.  
  
"Jack - Mr. Gibbs - the two of you miscreants - over there. And Jack, not another word - please! And take your chart and log book with you." He said sternly, and to his surprise they both moved, although the pirate did so with assorted grumblings under his breath as he moved gracefully to the appointed chair.  
  
Now the doctor turned to the young Mr. Turner and his wife.  
  
"You two - keep an eye on THOSE two! And no more discussion of what he's been up to - at any point in time! Not even sinking boats in the bathtub!" he said and they both nodded with wide eyes. Now he turned to the Commodore.  
  
"Now, trouble maker number one - he's still my patient and despite what he may like you to believe, the man is not what you would call well by any means yet. He's allowed downstairs under supervision - but that's it. Trouble maker number two there helps in a generally supervising type of role. Now I trust you realize you're not going to be putting anyone in irons, I don't care who has who's ship?" He asked gravely and the military man sighed rather petulantly.  
  
"If you insist" he agreed in an unhappy tone but while barely concealing his smile, and the doctor nodded and now turned to the Governor.  
  
"Governor Swan, a word please? If I may?" he asked politely, and the man looked uncertain, but at the doctor's reassuring smile he agreed and the two left the room and were gone.  
  
Norrington clasped his hands behind his back and casually and slowly strolled over to the chair nearest the pirate. Jack leaned away with a wary look as the Commodore sat down beside him.  
  
"Oh would you relax Sparrow? Haven't we already had THAT discussion?" the military man reacted with and the pirate arched an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Aye - but that doesn't mean you won't be changing your mind whenever it pleases ye'" he said and the Commodore sighed and half rolled his eyes.  
  
"I am not going to change my mind Jack. You'd have to do something extremely severe to lead us down that road - and I don't think that's a place you want to go to anymore than I do. You're not intent on slaughtering the population of our good town I take it." He observed and the pirate considered him with a rather puzzled look.  
  
Norrington seemed pleased at causing the pirate of moment of uncertainty and then did a double take as movement outside the window caught his eye. Outside on the edge of a window box fluttered a rather large blue and yellow parrot with a small scroll tied to its breast. Jack looked back himself and grinned.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't the feathered fiend himself!" he exclaimed, happy for the distraction. It was Gibbs who rose and went to the window and soon returned with the large blue and yellow macaw perched on his arm. He sat down nearby his captain who eyed the bird as it considered him with interest, bobbing its head.  
  
"Mornin' mail Capt'n Jack! Mornin' mail Capt'n Jack!" it said loudly and the pirate arched an eyebrow at it a bit imperiously.  
  
"Yes, well - mornin' mail to you as well, Feathered Fiend. Although I if I might point out it's a bit late in the day for my morning mail?" he asked it and Gibbs smiled at him.  
  
"Be awhile before we be teachin' the parrot to tell time Jack." He said and the pirate gave him a wary look.  
  
"Lets' not. Him saying 'Mornin' mail' in the afternoon I can live with. But I have to warn you - any bird telling me its time to do this or do that is gonna end up bein' fricasseed." He said and Gibbs grinned and chuckled.  
  
"Now I know you wouldn't be eatin' Mr. Cottons little friend here sir. Here, put yer arm out so I can get that scroll off him. " He said and Jack leaned back with a rather alarmed and skeptical look, suddenly pulling his arm to his chest.  
  
"I'm not letting that vicious thing take chunks out of me! You hold him, I'll untie it." He insisted and Mr. Gibbs did so quite confidently, cooing to the parrot and petting its breast feathers as the pirate gingerly tried to undo the knot that met over its' back.  
  
"How can the poor thing even fly with this on him like this? He needs some other way of carrying these things Gibbs. The wings are kind of an important part of the job. Can't have him rubbing his feathers off. They're the nicest part of the blasted beast." He said as if to himself as the knot undid and the scroll fell off onto the floor.  
  
The older sailor nodded and at a motion of his hand the bird gently extended both of its wings and Jack smiled genuinely at it as he ran a gentle finger over its tail feathers and it tolerated his touch.  
  
"You're not going to try to take me hand off? Oh you must be a very sick bird indeed - sicker than me even! Better not sneeze fiend - I promise you'll regret it if ye' do. Good doctor will ground ye faster than you can lay eggs - if yer even the type that does such a thing." he said and Gibbs smiled at him as the pirate claimed the scroll and undid it and considered it.  
  
"See now Capt'n, he can be a properly mannered beastie - when he wants t' be." Gibbs said, in a croon to the bird that now let him scratch the top of its head and the pirate smiled from him to the page.  
  
"Not bad news I hope?" Norrington asked with an amused look as he had watched this entire proceeding and the pirate seemed not to hear him for a moment as he stared from the scroll to the chart on the floor.  
  
"Something up Jack?" Gibbs asked and the one shrugged.  
  
"Marcus Bellamy sent a message to the Pearl. Wants to know if everything's all right or would we 'be wantin' to be rescued from the hands of the good Commodore' here. He saw us sitting' in the bay on his way out and on his way back and wonders if something unpleasant is afoot." He said and Norrington bolted upright in the chair and turned to the window with an alarmed look.  
  
"Bellamy? Oh good lord no! Where is he?" he reacted with and Jack smiled as if amused.  
  
"Relax Norrington, he's sitting off the coast waitin' for a reply." He told him and Norrington turned to him, eyes alarmed but obviously schooling himself.  
  
"There is another pirate ships sitting off my coast? He's come to sack Port Royal hasn't he! Just like Cutter!" he said as he started up with a very dark look and Jack reached over and abruptly sat him back down.  
  
"Would you calm down? He's a friend. He wanted to see if I'm interested in a little fun and games on the high seas is all - and make sure we're all right since we seem to have taken to parking ourselves in your bay for an inordinate amount of time." He said, leaning forward with an earnest look, all 'normal façade' gone.  
  
Norrington stared at him, then swallowed dryly, but seemed to relax a bit.  
  
"You certainly have 'illustrious' friends Captain. You have to realize that I have good cause to be a bit concerned with such an event. You - well it was bad enough to have you sitting in the bay when I had no idea why you were here. But at least I've had some interactions with you. Marcus Bellamy is just as infamous as Jack Sparrow - although I've never seen the names associated with each other. Never had dealings with him myself. But - since when do pirates come to the rescue of each other?" he said, trying to recover a bit and the pirate smiled, not noticing as the doctor returned, but now alone.  
  
"He's also a member of the Brethren of the Coast. And your Port isn't exactly known for the friendly hosting of pirate ships Commodore." He said and the military man nodded.  
  
"And I can't afford for that to change Jack. If he isn't here to cause trouble, will he just go away if you tell him you're alright?" he said and the one made a bit of a face.  
  
"Well normally yes. But right now, Bellamy wants to see me in person. He's making sure you're not holding me prisoner is most likely the reason why. If I don't go, then they might assume the worst. He isn't here to cause trouble, mate. If he were, he'd be sitting in your bay this instant." He said and the Commodore nodded and looked up at the doctor.  
  
"Where's the Governor?" he asked quickly and the doctor sighed.  
  
"I managed to convince the poor man that Jack here tends to greatly exaggerate his claims, especially when it means he can hope to impress an authoritative figure like a Colonial Governor such as himself. He's decided to take his tea with Banker Khon and thus not present our resident pirate with the temptation to be telling any more tales." He said and Jack grinned broadly as the doctor came up before him.  
  
"Quick thinking doctor! Good man!" he said happily, and the one frowned at him, shaking a finger, making the pirate lean back some with an arched eyebrow and one hand raised at his side.  
  
"Next time, lets' think before we say something quite so inflammatory please Jack? Political alliances may mean little to a pirate, but to normal people they mean a great deal. Governors take such things even more seriously. Now what's this about pirates wanting to see you out on the water? You're not going out there." He stated, the last in extreme firmness.  
  
The pirate looked from the finger, up to the man and gave his most winning smile, one hand tracing a delicate path absently through the air.  
  
"You think the governor wants to invite yet another well known pirate up for dinner and drinks? Here? You think the man is upset about me having a man o' war stashed someplace - wait until he sees his newest dinner guest!" he suggested in a smooth purr, leaning forward, then shook his head abruptly as he backed off.  
  
"It would not be wise to be trying to tell Marcus there are conditions by which he can see me or not at all. The man would absolutely think something was up. He's been a very good friend for a good many number of years. He wouldn't just go away." He said seriously now and the doctor looked at Norrington.  
  
"You're going to have to let him go Doctor. I know you say he's ill, but - well look at him. Surely one little boat ride and dinner with a friend won't hurt him. You can trust him to come back." Norrington said quickly, and Jack whirled around to him with a frown and one hand rising as if in objection.  
  
"He can?" he reacted first, then blinked. 'OH! Yes of course you can!" he agreed now at the doctor, who raised an eyebrow at him. The pirate chose to ignore him.  
  
"Do you have ink and a quill?" he asked instead of the blacksmith who nodded and left to get them, soon returning with a concerned look of his own.  
  
"Jack - maybe we should go with you." He said as the pirate wrote quickly on the back of the page he'd received. Jack paused as if considering, then shook his head with a firm look.  
  
"Gibbs, can the Pearl go out, or is Marcus coming in?" he asked as the man pet the bird.  
  
"Oh we can go out all right Sir - far as you want." He said and the one nodded with a thoughtful look, stroking the bird's breast with the end of the quill and smiling as the creature seemed not to object.  
  
"Now wait a minute here Jack.. There is no way you're fit to go out and run around to do much of anything. You get dizzy going up the stairs still! At least have him come as far as the entrance to the bay - now isn't that a reasonable compromise? He won't feel trapped here - you can assure him the balls from the fort can't reach him. You sat there yourself for a day as I remember. Then you take the Pearl out and have your little reunion and come home and all is well." the doctor suggested and the one smiled mildly.  
  
"I'm just not sure which is the best way to handle all of this." He said and Gibbs smiled at him.  
  
"You could always try telling Marcus the truth Jack," He said and the one nodded with a thoughtful look.  
  
"Probably safer to anyway. You know how Bellamy can get. He's got the worst streak of honor and honesty I've ever seen in a pirate. Not wise to try to put one over on ol' Marcus," He said to Gibbs who nodded.  
  
"Arwkk! Dead men tell no tales!" the bird suddenly exclaimed - and Jack and Gibbs both suddenly looked at it with obvious surprise, and then burst out laughing.  
  
"Neither do dead parrots mate - ye' best keep that in mind." Jack told it, shaking one finger at it in a mocking scold, jerking his hand back quickly as the parrot made a swift move as if to bite him.  
  
~ * * ~  
  
Doctor Cook paced the parlor of the Turner's house, looking out the window every so often at where the two equal sized ships sat in the middle of the bay, only visible now due to the brilliant moon. He looked over at the clock on the wall and scowled.  
  
"He promised he'd be back by 10:30 - and it's what - well after midnight?" he growled anxiously. Commodore Norrington sat minus his wig and uniform, looking equally uneasy as he chewed on his lower lip.  
  
"As long as we can see them out there. Are you sure the Pearl is still there? That thing is almost impossible to see in the dark." He observed with a decidedly unhappy tone of his own.  
  
"Glad to hear you say so, mate," came a familiar voice from the doorway of the darkened kitchen and they all looked over to see Jack standing there in his familiar long coat, but with his gun drawn and aimed out towards them, and their eyes all widened at his extremely suspicious glare.  
  
"Jack, what's wrong?" Elizabeth reacted with and he narrowed his eyes.  
  
"A few friends of mine have spent the last few hours telling me about a man named Reynolds? Sound familiar to any of you?" he asked in low and rather dangerous growl and they all exchanged very close to guilty looks.  
  
"Ah - I see you have met the gentlemen then? Is there any particular reason no one felt inclined to even tell me this man was here looking for me?" he asked rather coldly and the doctor sighed at him as he went over, ignoring the pistol that automatically swiveled his way.  
  
"Put that thing away. Do you always pull a gun when you get annoyed?" he demanded as he met the man's hostile stare with confidence.  
  
"We didn't tell you just yet because A - you have been extremely ill, and B - we told the man you were dead. I wouldn't let them tell you. It wasn't exactly an urgent matter. It could wait until you were doing a little better. I thought perhaps this weekend, the next few days - if this little venture tonight doesn't set you back again that is. Where the hell have you been? It's way past the time you said you'd be back, you bloody pirate." He said, reaching for the man and feeling at his cheek and neck with one hand as he pushed the gun away with the other and the pirate let it lower to his side.  
  
"That fellow had better well be the bloody doctor you were tellin us about Jack or I'm gonna put a round right through his head," came a very deep and more threatening voice from close behind the pirate. The doctor looked up and past Jack and his eyes widened as he backed up several steps.  
  
Another man stepped out beside Jack, being very tall and extremely broad and massive looking, with a large dark beard and long dark semi-curly hair. He stood clad in a black coat and black pants and black boots, a white shirt with leather gun straps criss-crossed across his broad chest. His icy blue eyes were wary and his features extremely tanned as he looked from one of them to the other around the room. He saw Elizabeth and gave her a long look as a smile came to his lips.  
  
"Evening m'am" he said in sincere politeness and Jack seemed suddenly amused as the man moved away from him somewhat.  
  
"She's taken Marcus. Married to Bootstrap's boy." He said and the taller pirate looked around the room, spotted Will and grinned.  
  
"Well I'll be damned! Nathan, come look at this lad! He's the spittin image of his pa!" he exclaimed back towards the kitchen and now another man came forward, just barely taller than Jack and with reddish hair tied back with a black bow.  
  
This one was clad in a long grey velvet coat with gold embroidery on the cuffs and clean shaven. He followed Marcus's gaze and grinned with a low chuckle and looked back at the kitchen.  
  
Two more men came out, one in brown with a small goatee and another with dark hair and in a red velvet coat. Norrington slowly rose with a very dark look as the last two drug between them a very limp looking Mr. Gillette clad in his uniform and wig.  
  
"Now just relax folks. All of you." Marcus drawled in a low growl, staring directly at the Commodore as the doctor backed up clear across the room now.  
  
"John, Daniel - put him on the floor in front of the fireplace. Gently." Jack instructed as he finally holstered his gun and the last two did so, actually being quite easy with the limp form.  
  
"Sparrow -" Norrington growled harshly as he went over to the still soldier and the man in brown stayed nearby, seeming amused.  
  
"Hey I know you - Marcus this is the fellow! Commodore Norrington himself!" he said as if amazed and the Commodore looked up at him warily.  
  
"Yes I know Saxon - leave him alone." Jack told him and the man grinned at him.  
  
"Aren't you going to introduce us Jack?" the doctor asked over as he seemed to have recovered from his surprise and the pirate smiled mildly at Elizabeth as he went and took her hand and brought her back with him. She looked at him uncertainly.  
  
"Mi'lady - straight out of your books, may I present Captain Marcus Bellamy, his ship is called-" "The BonAmiee!" she said before Jack could and Marcus chuckled as he bowed and kissed her hand.  
  
"You flatter me m'dam" he said silkily and Jack chucked and guided her to the man with the red hair and she smiled at him.  
  
"Captain Nathan Howard, I presume?" she said and he smiled broadly.  
  
"En'chante mademoiselle" he purred as he kissed her hand as well and she blushed mildly. One by one Jack introduced her to each of the Captains in turn. She seemed extremely pleased by the time they had finished and he had let her return to Will's side.  
  
"May I ask what happened to my officer?" Norrington asked gruffly and the pirates all grinned at each other. Marcus parked one hand on his hip as he strolled forward as if very much at home now.  
  
"Well, I'll tell you good sir. By good brothers here, we were perfectly agreeable when Jack sent the message and suggested we all come on one ship, instead of sailing all 4 of our ships int' yer bay here. I can be reasonable after all. Well, I'm afraid your man there was intending to spy on myself and Captain Sparrow - which I rather expected to tell you the truth. My quartermaster caught him on the docks and brought him in as I had instructed. Not a hair harmed on the lad's head up t' that point." He told them, and the others all seemed sincere as they nodded in agreement.  
  
"But, well, I'm afraid just the sight of all of us sittin' at the table getting ready to take dinner and a spot of spirits must of startled the poor man. Passed out and hit his forehead on the table edge on the way done. Bit embarrassing to tell you the truth man. We're not exactly the son's of Satan here. My ship's physician said he'll live, just have a bit of a headache when he wakes up. No way Sparrow could bring him back alone though, so we decided to take a little walk and accompany him." He said and Norrington looked doubtful and the man grinned.  
  
"All by myself I probably would have just thrown him overboard. Let the water wake him up - but Jack's laid claim t' the bugger, so we had to bring him home." He said as if a bit disappointed and Norrington raised an eyebrow at Jack and the one smiled and shrugged.  
  
"Be glad we're all members of the Brethren man - I have a feeling Sparrow will be a lot more merciful with that one than any of the rest of us would be. VERY annoying little man! My quartermaster hauls him up onto my ship and he up and proceeds to inform my guests that they are under arrest in the name of the King?" He said with a chuckle and Jack grinned.  
  
"Well I never said the boy was brilliant, just that I know him and no you can't go makin' fish food out of him just because the man is a royal pest. If anyone gets to make fish food out of Mr. Gillette, its' gonna be me. Man doesn't even have a ship yet at this point." He said with a gesture at the still limp form.  
  
"Give him a year or so after he gets one before ye' blast 'im outta the water Jack. Not fair, man like you pickin' a little junior Commodore and all before he's been on the water long enough to know when its best to turn tail and run like the devil himself is after him!" the one in the red velvet coat said, and the others all laughed. Jack turned and gave the man a solemn look with his hand over his heart and his head tilted slightly as if in deference.  
  
"Aye, ye' have my word on it Dan Landers - just fer' you." He said very piously, and now the others laughed even harder and longer. Marcus clapped Jack on the back strongly and hard, and the pirate started coughing some, quickly trying to stop and then seeming breathless for a moment. Now the one in the brown frowned over at Doctor Cook.  
  
"You there sir - did you know this man has the wet lung still? You're supposed to be his doctor and you let him out? On a ship no less? In the night air?" he demanded and the others all looked a bit surprised. The other pirates all seemed amused as Jack scowled at the man in brown.  
  
"Now behave yerself John Saxon - just because y' have a medical background doesn't mean y' have the right to be telling another doctor what to do." Marcus told him and the man raised an eyebrow right back at him.  
  
"Considerin' that we lost Nichols just last spring to the wet lung and he'd been 3 weeks since his ship went down and he nearly drowned - yes I do have a right. Ye' can feel the water still in Sparrow when he gets to coughing hard." He said as he stepped over to Jack and leaned forward with a pointed finger.  
  
"YOU belong in BED! And if you had a ship's doctor like you should, that's exactly where you'd be Sparrow." He told him and the pirate smirked at him.  
  
"Then now you know why I don't John - so leave it. Reynolds is more likely to be back to try to kill me before a cough will anyway." He said casually and the man made a face of dismay as he turned to the others beyond in the room.  
  
"And the all of you didn't even bother to tell him? If Jack here hadn't spent the last bit tonight telling us about that gone on around here, I'd think you weren't telling because you're just waiting for Reynolds to come back and relieve you of him. And I'm still not sure that I'm wrong about that." He said, and now Marcus frowned deeply and nodded, as did the rest of the pirates.  
  
"Now wait gentlemen - This man Mr. Reynolds is looking for a Lord Stuart. He wants Captain Sparrow so he can be questioned and help them find this missing Lord. Yes - he said if he takes Jack back to England, they would hang him. Well, why can't he question Jack right here and leave him here. He's not really after Jack at all. He can't take Jack if Commodore Norrington says no." Elizabeth told them all and the group of pirates all exchanged very skeptical looks.  
  
"Begging your pardon ma'am - but the 4 of us don't believe for a second that this man is after any missing lord. We think he's no more than another bounty hunter after Sparrow. That's why we're here making sure your Commodore isn't just holding him until Reynolds comes back for him. It's the bloody French that want his head. Considering that Reynolds is an Englishman, him being a bounty hunter for the French is downright treason in my book." said the man in the red velvet coat and the others all frowned deeply.  
  
"I can assure you no one is taking Sparrow anyplace." Norrington said gravely as he rose to face them, looking them in the eye and the pirates all considered him intently, the tension in the room practically palatable between the single military man and the group of pirates.  
  
"What proof do you have that Reynolds IS a bounty hunter? He showed us circulars he'd had made up to help him find this lord. Jack's name isn't even on them. Not at all. When Jack went to Santiago de Cuba and Lord Stuart came and helped him buy supplies to bring here to us - that's when Reynolds decided he needs to talk to Jack. Do the rest of you know this Lord Stuart as well?" Will asked and while three shook their heads with mild frowns, it was Marcus who smiled as if amused by the question.  
  
"Aye - I knew him. Hasn't been around very much in ages boy. Seems to me if a man wants to walk away from someplace or something, he ought to have the freedom to do so. Even if the man's family would like to see him - even if they do hire someone to look for the fellow - since when does this privately hired investigator of theirs now have the power to be capturing people? Is this man Reynolds some kind of appointed authority? Who gives him the power to arrest anyone? Or take anybody anyplace for questioning?" he asked demandingly, and the blacksmith looked a bit puzzled.  
  
"You - you know this Lord Stuart as well?" Norrington asked of Marcus, with a quick look at Sparrow who he noticed was nodding as well.  
  
"Oh aye! Tell you what Norrington - this man Reynolds shows up and wants to talk to someone about Lord Stuart, you tell him to forget Sparrow and come see me. I've known the man for close to nigh on 20 years here soon. You tell him last time I spoke to Stuart was a lot more recent than when Jack brought you your supplies. I've had the man over to dinner and drinks and a game of cards on my ship real, real recent here like! I'd be delighted to talk to the gent. Guarantee him free passage - the whole 9 yards." Marcus told him and Norrington looked rather surprised.  
  
"You tell Mr. Reynolds to come see me. I'll be glad to help him contact Jackson. If he shows up anytime in the next 30 days, you tell him to come over to Tortuga and just ask at the wharves for Marcus Bellamy or the BonAimee. But you know what Commodore? I'll wager you your weight in gold that he won't be interested. He'll still be after Sparrow. And when he's after a member of the Brethren - for a bounty - he's got trouble with the lot of us." Marcus added almost menacingly and Norrington looked at Jack to find him looking rather amused as he watched Gillette now trying to sit up.  
  
The younger military man seemed rather confused, looked around, saw the group of pirates and gasped loudly. Then he noticed the brown clad man who was immediately at hand and his eyes widened to a near-to-terrified extreme.  
  
"BOO!" the pirate said, moving fast as if to grab him and Gillette scrambled backwards quickly, causing the group of outlaws to laugh soundly.  
  
"Saxon! For the love of god man -" Jack exclaimed in exasperation then coughed for a bit and the one gave him a wink and an evil chuckle.  
  
"Couldn't resist mate," he said as he made his way over to Jack who made an effort to wave him off as he stopped coughing finally. The man in brown stood very, very close before him, watching him with a rather imperious look.  
  
"What?" Jack asked and the one gave him a mock-evil grin.  
  
"I still say I should just kidnap you for - oh about another 3 weeks ought to do it. Then you won't have to worry about Reynolds in the least. We'll let Marcus play with the little rat. He likes to play with his food before he eats it." He said and Jack arched an eyebrow at him sharply.  
  
"Don't even try it John Saxon. Don't even try it." he growled back sternly and the other sighed at him.  
  
"Alright Sparrow - but I swear if anything untoward happens, I am going to come back and whoever is responsible is going to wish to god they had been given to Marcus. There are enough pirates dying either in unwise raids or due to the military folk, without ones like you doing it from such a preventable cause. We don't need you doin' something stupid on us." He said and Jack rolled his eyes and sighed at him with his head tilted to one side.  
  
"I'm not goin to" he said and the one gave him a narrow-eyed look.  
  
"Well just see you don't my friend. Now isn't it a bit past your bedtime? I do believe I heard the doctor objecting to the hour - oh, a good 20 minutes ago now?" he asked in a silky purr, and Doctor Cook quickly nodded as he came over.  
  
"Yes it is - much, much past. My name is Edmund, sir. Edmund Cook. I don't think I've heard of a man of your occupation coming from a medical background." He said and the brown clad one smiled mildly.  
  
"John Saxon. Aye, I'm a bit rare in my profession - but you'd be surprised I think. Too much attention is given to perpetuating the image of the ignorant, evil, rampaging pirate. Of course that makes it a bit easier for us types. Fire a few balls and more often than not they'll surrender on the spot and even be ready to hand you their cargo manifests.. But I can't say I object to that. How did you come to be in Port Royal?" he asked conversationally as they moved away a bit. Jack rolled his eyes as he moved over nearer to Marcus who seemed vastly amused.  
  
******************************* 


	21. Chapter 21: Tavern Tales and Nightmares

Aftermath By: L'Morgan  
  
Disclaimer: I guess I really do need to remind you all that anything and everything related to Pirates of the Caribbean, their characters and settings are all the property of Disney - Disney - Disney - nobody - but -Disney ---- I-just-borrowing-to-play-with-and-giving-back. Only Disney can make money on anything to do with Pirates of the Caribbean. NOT ME!  
  
*************************  
  
Summary: Port Royal lies in ruins.. The battle has been waged... The lost captain has been recovered, so what else could possibly go wrong?  
  
Chapter 21: Tavern Tales and Nightmares  
  
The moon shone softly in through the bedroom window, illuminating the large bed. The figure nestled peacefully in its center stirred with a vague mumble, brows creasing across his forehead. After a few moments of stillness he tossed onto his back, fists locked onto the sheet, breathing faster and hard now.  
  
"No! No it can't be!" he shouted hoarsely as he struggled with some unseen opponent, tears making tracks down his cheeks. He seemed to quiet into a soft sobbing; only tossing his head back and forth occasionally. Then suddenly he stiffened, sweat breaking out on his forehead. His breath quickened and he whimpered as he jerked hard, half tossing the sheet to one side.  
  
"No, no, please no -" he pleaded in a tearful whisper. Suddenly he gasped hard,  
  
"Barbossa NO!" he shouted in a panicked tone as he bolted upright in the bed, instantly trying to free himself from the covers. Blindly Jack staggered up and to the nearest wall, coming awake as he reached it with a dull thud. He grabbed at the doorframe, breathing hard and trembling still. Finally he looked around and realized where he was, thought and awareness returning slowly. He crossed to the tall wardrobe and with shaking hands felt inside for a bottle.  
  
Damn, nothing at all. Elizabeth was up to her games again. and now was not the best of times to have to search the entire house in the dark looking for one measly little bottle of rum. He paused; looking around, took a step and nearly tripped over his own boots that sat before the wardrobe. He thought for only a moment, then opened the closet again and pulled out a shirt and taking his boots in his hand, returned to the bedside to sit down and pull on his pants, followed quickly by his boots.  
  
'No damned rum burner was going to make Jack Sparrow into some kind of bloody tea-toler!' he thought as he dug in the nightstand table and pulled out the red bandana. Within short minutes he was quietly closing the front door of the residence behind him and then stood for a moment clad in his long coat and hat. At least it was all down hill from here to the town. He tucked one pistol into his sash and jingled slightly from the goodly supply of coins in his pocket as he crossed the steps and headed off into the dark night.  
  
~ * * ~  
  
Reynolds stood at the bow of the small vessel and stared out over the water. Before him rose the mountains of Jamaica, looming blackly and solid, blocking out the stars and sky that otherwise stretched from horizon to horizon. It was about time they were getting there. Never again would he let that man supply him with a ship.. If one could even call this floating wreck of an ancient schooner a ship to begin with. This thing had taken days longer than it should have to reach the island.  
  
Not that he was in any hurry - trying to find a man who was already long dead and gone was quite a waste of his time. All he needed was proof of the man's death and he should be able to collect on the bounty, body in hand or not. That was all he was interested in - and the sooner he found his proof and was on his way, the better.  
  
~ * * ~  
  
Jack strolled along on his way down the hill, taking care not to trip over the carriage wheel ruts worn into the road. You would think that somebody would have filled those in for the Governor, but recent events probably made wheel ruts seem rather insignificant.. Which they were unless you happened to be walking, where they then threatened to make you fall and twist an ankle. He realized that probably not many walked this road to begin with.  
  
He took his time, not being in any hurry really. This was truly the first time he had had off by himself to try a little exercise and see how it felt without anyone else trying to tell him how he was doing. He really was sick and tired of all the fuss and bother. Each day it was harder not to just make for the safety of his ship and damn anyone who got in his way. The few hours spent out to meet Marcus on the BonAimee had only rather poignantly reminded him of how much he missed his own home - and yes the Pearl was his home, not merely a form of transportation.  
  
He paused as he reached a small rise in the road. He could feel his heart pounding and a definite hitch still in his chest when he tried to take a deeper breath. Damn - why did it take so little still? This mess in his lungs was taking a lot longer to get over than any cold he'd ever had. He made a face to himself and sighed. Oh well, he'd also had wounds that took a lot longer - much, much longer than this in fact. At least it was not quite as incapacitating really as one would think from the way the doctor carried on. Allowed downstairs under supervision indeed!  
  
He looked back from where he had come and frowned mildly. Marcus wasn't there now to insist he ride on the horse they'd secured to toss Gillette's body over. Definitely better to keep going down hill than to even consider what suddenly seemed to be a definite slope upwards to the house he had just left.  
  
Oh well, the doctor would definitely notice he was missing early in the day. Chances were very high he wouldn't have to walk back at all really. With a grin and soft chuckle at envisioning the eventual confrontation to come with said good doctor, he struck out for the town below, taking note of where the nightlights burned brightly on the surviving streets.  
  
It was about time Jack Sparrow made his presence known, and it would probably be awhile before he got a chance to do it again once the doctor caught up with him. Laughing softly now to himself he began humming the pirate's song as he set off.  
  
~ * * ~  
  
Commodore Norrington sighed as his horse trotted easily along towards the town. He had been roused out of a sound night's sleep at 3 in the morning for what, some barely-past-his-teens midshipmen's badly stammered report that Jack Sparrow was paying a visit to the Wooden Peacock Tavern in the very center of Port Royal?  
  
He would have just as gladly gone back to bed had it not been for the lads' singing a part of a song that he claimed Sparrow was gladly teaching the entire tavern. The words - 'Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me' did not sound like something the lad would make up.  
  
He turned onto the street in question and paused. There was no mistaking the loud lyrics that drifted through the air each time the door opened or closed. Making a face of dismay he dismounted and tied his horse there at the end of the street.  
  
He entered the smoke filled room and stepped aside to consider the situation. Oh they were singing alright, but he didn't see hide nor hair of Sparrow himself. He moved over to the bar and ordered a grog for himself, then turned to study the room.  
  
After a few moments there came the clunk of heavy boots on the staircase to his left, along with a woman's laughter and then none other than Jack Sparrow himself. Norrington sighed as he watched the pirate pause to 'reassemble himself', running his sash around his waist and tying it securely.  
  
"Jack, are you sure you don't want to stay and play? I know lots more games -" the girl invited coyly, and the pirate captain grinned.  
  
"Darlin'- much as I adored playin' with ye - a bed's just not the place I want to be spending the day. You're sweet lass, sweet as they come. Maybe next time we can try the rest?" he said lowly as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and pressed something into her hand.  
  
She looked at it and her eyes grew wide at the sight of the gold coin.  
  
"Anytime Captain Jack - anytime!" she said and rose up on her toes to give him a long and rather involved kiss on the lips. He didn't seem to object and then she practically scampered off with her prize. The pirate seemed amused as he touched a finger to his lips and chuckled softly, as did the bar keep who was currently drying out cups near Norrington.  
  
"Now that's the second one that's had him up there tonight! He goes up again and I'm gonna charge that man the rate for a room for the night!" the barkeeper told Norrington in a confidential tone. Norrington smiled and nodded - wondering if the man even recognized him without his uniform and other accruements. Apparently not!  
  
Neither did Jack it seemed as he didn't even look twice as he stepped up to the bar not even 6 feet away and ordered a rum. The pirate paid for it and quickly downed a large portion of it. Commodore Norrington stepped over nearer to him with a rather mischievous look to his eyes.  
  
"So, Captain Sparrow, the good doctor has you out for a little early morning visit to the taverns of our good town does he?" he asked as he clapped the pirate on the back soundly.  
  
Jack startled, turned and abruptly choked, eyes wide in astonishment. He would have fallen over backwards had the Commodore not already had him by the lapels of his coat. He couldn't help but grin at the pirate's stricken look. He laughed as he stood Jack on his feet and tidily brushed imaginary dust off his shoulders.  
  
"Well yer certainly about the last person I expected to finding a place like this Norrington," the pirate finally muttered and the military man smiled as he considered him closely for a moment.  
  
"I could say the same for you Jack. What brings you down here, really?" he asked.  
  
The pirate looked at him with a glint in his eye and Norrington expected som glib retort - but just as quickly the glint died to be replaced with a candor he hadn't seen since the night of the 'Rover'.  
  
"Why am I here? Nightmares actually, mate. The rum-burner's gone and hid all the bottles at the residence - so I figured I'd better take a walk is all" he said and Norrington looked mildly surprised, then nodded.  
  
"You're not sleeping well?" he asked casually and the pirate arched an eyebrow with a deeply amused look as he leaned close to him.  
  
"Good lord man, I do believe you're supposed to be thinking of throwin' me in irons for conductin' my little one man raid here on yer town, not asking after how I slept!" he said in a whispered aside and now the Commodore laughed mildly at him.  
  
The pirate looked up at him and rolled his eyes mildly. "I should have just had Marcus escort the Pearl out of the bay that night and head for that horizon," he muttered as if to himself and Norrington frowned mildly.  
  
"Yes, frankly I was surprised when you didn't. Any particular reason why you didn't?" he asked and the pirate took a swallow from his mug and made a face of dismay and shrugged as he stifled a long yawn first.  
  
"Couldn't quite believe Young Mr. Turner would be party to anyone keeping me here until Reynolds came back. Marcus didn't think so either much, the other three did." He said quietly to his cup and Norrington considered him for a long moment.  
  
"Must be a lonely world when you feel you can't trust anyone, Jack." He said lowly, in a surprisingly gentle tone. The pirate looked up, surprise flickering in his eyes.  
  
"Takes all kinds Commodore - takes all kinds. Tell me man - can I trust you?" he asked in utter sincerity and the military man met his stare solidly.  
  
"Actually, yes you can, Jackson Stuart, yes you can. I may be the only military man on this island that you can trust - even with your life." He said softly. The pirate before him froze solidly and stared at him intensely.  
  
"Why don't you tell me why you'd think I'm this Jackson character?" he said back finally and Norrington looked around the room, then leaned closer to the man.  
  
"I have a horse at the end of the street. How about if we each get a couple of these bottles of rum and go someplace else to talk - you choose the location. My office is closest." He offered and Jack shook his head.  
  
"My ship." He said and Norrington considered him.  
  
"Your word you won't go sailing off come dawn" he asked seriously. The pirate made a brief face and looked disappointed, as if that had been exactly his intent.  
  
"If you insist. You don't say anything to my crew though - not a word. Let me explain." He said and the Commodore nodded readily.  
  
~ * * ~  
  
Commodore Norrington let the horse plod along at its' own pace through the still rubble strewn streets, one arm around the waist of the shorter man who sat very stiffly before him, the other hand with the reins. The closer they got to the water, the more severe the damage and the more rubble, not to mention the lack of light. What used to be a short 10 minute trip now took 45 minutes at least.  
  
"Does yer' horse bite?" Jack asked him suddenly out of the blue, and Norrington had to smile.  
  
"No, military horses do not bite." He said and felt the pirate rub at his eyes and finally relax somewhat with a muttered 'it' better not'.  
  
"Don't you know any animals that don't bite?" the military man asked him and the one nodded.  
  
"Ships' cat doesn't bite - she scratches. Course you never see the thing mostly. All I know is its big and black and if you hear hissing in the hold, you send Gibbs down with a fish and let him deal with it. Only way I know it's not a tom cat is one time it had kittens down there." He said around a yawn.  
  
"Kittens? On your ship?" he asked and the one nodded.  
  
"Think some of em have gotten off at different ports, but Gibbs brought 'em to me when he first found 'em. What am I gonna do, throw 'em overboard? They were cute. Ya' see the lil' ones sometimes sleepin' with the crew or hangin' around the galley. Haven't seen a mouse in months though." He said heavily.  
  
Norrington smiled but said nothing as he shifted his weight backwards and pressed the pirate back against him a bit more. The horse plodded on and after several minutes the Commodore could feel the man's heavy weight settle back even more against him.  
  
"You're not going to sleep are you Jack?" he asked the shorter man before him.  
  
"Course not" came the very drowsy reply and Norrington had to grin to himself. If someone had told him last year - even just weeks ago that his arch enemy pirate nemesis was going to be practically falling asleep in his arms, and that he would gracefully make allowances for the same, he would have called that person daft, and then some!  
  
He pulled the horse to a halt there in the rubble. He waited, but the pirate's only reaction was for his breathing to turn deep and even and slow. For just a minute the Commodore fully realized that he could easily turn the horse around right now and take the pirate back to the Governor's residence. He could take him to the fort with its brig. He could take him far into the jungle and make sure he never returned - and the pirate wouldn't even know it until it was too late for him to do anything or for anyone to help him.. The man had fallen asleep.  
  
Oh how much the world had changed since that earthquake - how much indeed had changed!  
  
He nudged the horse forward again and let his thoughts drift as it picked its way through the night, down towards the dark water. Just before they reached the dock, it occurred to Norrington that riding up with Jack sagging against him, his hands still and limp, his head turned to the side and features slack, just might not be the most reassuring way for the man's crew to first see them. God only knows what they would assume he had done to the man, but it probably would not be a very peaceful greeting.  
  
The military man nudged the pirate and felt him slowly stir, his head lifting. He could not help but be extremely amused when Jack looked back at him as if in disbelief.  
  
"I had hoped this was all just another bad dream. Don't quite know how you're going to explain bringin' me back here 'tead of someplace else." Jack said dryly and the Commodore shrugged with a smile.  
  
"I will agree - a lot recently has had a certain unreal feel to it Sparrow. Don't suppose you'd consider showing me those cannons of yours, since we're being so 'unrealistic'?" he asked as he got down and offered the man a hand to guide him down and steadied him at first as the pirate chuckled at his request but said neither yes or no.  
  
Within a few minutes the Pearl's night watch crew had greeted their captain quite happily, stared at Norrington in open curiosity, and then they had entered Jack's cabin. Norrington sat in the appointed chair at the side of the table and watched as the pirate lit several different lanterns and shed his hat and long grey coat and the gun belts and his other 'effects' and left them on the table.  
  
The pirate set glasses before each of their chairs and one of the bottles of rum by Norrington. The lamps in the room illuminated it very clearly, unlike before. There came a soft knock on the door and at his bidding it opened and AnaMaria stepped in to consider the two of them.  
  
"Jack? Don't get me wrong but its' awfully late at night for you to be showin' up here. Much less with a guest like - um - 'Him'. I know that doctor didn' let you go this late. Are we expectin' Cook to show up as well?" she asked and he smiled a bit.  
  
"Oh, eventually - but not anytime soon. The man sleeps pretty soundly at night. Actually this all started cause I wanted a little rum and Missy Turner hid it all! I decided to take in the hospitality of the taverns of Port Royal and this one showed up. I have a few things to discuss with the Commodore is all. Nothing to worry about." He said easily and she nodded with a rather wary look still.  
  
"You want some coffee? There's fresh brewed from not long ago." AnaMaria said and he smiled more.  
  
"I'd love some. Is there a light down there?" he asked as he set the other bottles in the cabinet.  
  
"I'll bring it up. I was gettin' some anyway." She said, casting a wary look at Norrington and Jack noticed and smiled.  
  
"It's alright Ana. I invited him here." He told her and she sighed.  
  
"Alright - but if anybody says we be kidnappin' him, there's gonna be trouble." She warned on her way out and Jack looked very amused.  
  
"Umm - you mind if I change into one of my own shirts Commodore? The one I wore into the bay didn't exactly survive very well. Mine are a lot softer." He asked as he opened the wardrobe nearby. Norrington gestured that he didn't care, and then set about opening the bottle. All it took was a casual glance for the military man to confirm the dragon tattoo on the man's shoulder. Just like Lord Stuart had a dragon tattoo on one shoulder.  
  
The pirate claimed the high-backed leather upholstered chair at the end of the table as soon as he'd donned the shirt and looked down to work at the buttons and seemed to get exasperated with them as he stifled a yawn.  
  
A moment later he looked up with surprise as other hands came in to assist and he found Norrington on one knee beside his chair.  
  
"Commodore - I can dress myself, savvy?." He said a bit sharply and the one smiled.  
  
"Yes, so I saw. Let's just say I'd rather we got to spend more time discussing whatever it is we came here to discuss, rather than have it occupied with buttons? If that's' all right with you?" he remarked as he did them quickly and efficiently and the pirate chuckled softly as he let him and instead reached for his own glass that now held rum.  
  
"What's this?" the Commodore asked with a nod at a smallish round scar that had tinges of pink that had not yet completely faded on the upper left quadrant of the pirate's chest. Jack frowned as his hand come up to the same place.  
  
"Gunshot wound - pistol" he said and Norrington frowned.  
  
"I can see that - but unless that was extremely superficial, you should be one very dead pirate" he observed and that made the other smile.  
  
"Oh I nearly was! 'S not quite a couple of years ago so still kinda sensitive. They couldn't take the ball out - said it's still in my lung. I think the shot being in there makes it more sensitive than some other things are." He said and Norrington frowned mildly at him.  
  
"You aren't the first one I've heard say that about a place where the shot has been left in. Who shot you? Usually I would eventually hear about something like that if it was a military officer." Norrington observed, then looked rather embarrassed as the pirate sharply raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Well I suppose I am glad the military allows its members to congratulate themselves and each other when they manage to kill people. 'Fraid it wasn't a military officer though." He said rather dryly and Norrington sighed as he considered the man.  
  
"I'm sorry Jack - I didn't mean it like that. For one, if it was a military officer and I hadn't heard about it - I would have to wonder if it had been done in an underhanded way. Believe it or not, the military doesn't condone murdering people in their sleep, no matter what they're guilty of." He said and Jack considered him for a moment then shrugged.  
  
"Actually that was my father's doing - and no there were no charges. Its' not murder if the person you try to kill is a pirate. Some places would have given him a reward if he'd succeeded." he said a little resentfully and Norrington felt his conscience turn uneasily.  
  
"Was it your choice it be left in?" he asked and the one shook his head.  
  
"I didn't really wake up for weeks afterwards. They said it was too deep and since it was in my lung, going after it would have definitely killed me. Actually I'd fallen in a big mud hole and it had been a warm afternoon for awhile so the mud had gotten plastered all over me, then dried over it. Sealed it almost like a bandage until somebody found me the next day. Now how's that for luck?" he asked and Norrington arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Is this why your friend Saxon was so adamant the other night?" he asked and the pirate smiled and shrugged with one shoulder.  
  
"Most likely. He just so happened to run into me purely by accident my first couple weeks or so back on the water and stopped to visit - and it was still pretty bad. Gibbs invited him I heard later. Nobody even woke me up to tell me he was comin' aboard! I wake up with John Saxon himself tapping on me like he thinks I'm some kind of marketplace melon. The man is a loon at times, an absolute loon. He's seemed to forget about it since then. So do I, mostly. Odd man that one can be. Then all of a sudden here he got to actin' like he's a few sails sort of a mast. He's not usually like that." He said as Norrington finished with the buttons and the pirate looked pleased.  
  
'Thank you. Oh, you have no idea how good it feels to be home." Jack groaned as he practically collapsed back heavily into the chair, eyes closed and he seemed to relax deeply there. He barely moved at all for a full minute or two.  
  
"Maybe the feature you should be trying out is the bed, and we can have our conversation at another time Jack?" Norrington asked and the pirate shook his head as he sat up and sipped at his rum. They both looked over as there came a tapping at the door and the woman pirate returned with a silver tray and on it two steaming mugs with cream obviously already in one - quite a bit by the looks of it. Jack quickly claimed that one and thanked her with a wink and a smile and she quietly left.  
  
Neither the pirate nor the Commodore noticed the door left just slightly ajar behind her.  
  
"No son - there's plenty of time for sleeping later. What you said back at the tavern, that isn't something I can afford to take lightly, not when it comes from a man like yourself. You're not the kind to just be pulling my leg or playing with me and we both know that." He said, seeming to come more awake and Norrington sipped at his own glass.  
  
"Now, I'd really like to hear just why you would ever think that the likes of me is this lord - whatever the name is?" Jack said earnestly and Norrington smiled mildly.  
  
"Well, here's what happened Jack. When you were bringing back the survivors and all - well my image of you had been pretty much assumed from your reputation. You'd never really made Port Royal a focus of your activity. When you were gone after that, I dug out our file on you from the closet. We have shelves full of boxes of files and it took me forever to find yours. They weren't in any kind of order at all. I'd never read your file before, but the stories that were in it all fit what I'd heard." He said and the man smiled mildly.  
  
"Glad to hear you think so," he said as if amused. Outside the door, Ana stood in the shadows, debating whether or not she should leave. She didn't really actually mean to eavesdrop, but she could also tell with just one look that Jack was not what she would call up-to-par. If he were staying and ordered them to sail, they would do it, but both her and Mr. Gibbs would take steps to see he didn't stay at the helm as much as he would prefer or think he should, for a little while yet by the looks of him.  
  
After all, it was her job to be able to tell when the Captain needed a break or assistance of some sort, as well as when it was the winds of trouble that were heading their way. And now here he shows up not only in the dead of night, but with Norrington of all people? For Jack's sake, somebody else needed to know exactly what was going on between the two men! She melted a little further back into the shadow and heard Norrington clear his throat mildly.  
  
"Well, then when we thought you had been killed and Reynolds came, and by then I'd had my adjacent see to it that the files were put in alphabetical order. I went to put yours away and right there in the box was one with the name Jackson Meriwether Stuart on it. Reynolds had never mentioned that Jackson might have a file with us for any reason. Stuarts' file has nothing at all added after the start of 1680. Your file had nothing in it before 1680. But it did say there was some sort of royal intervention in Stuart's behalf in 1679, but no details were known." He told the pirate who looked up to give him a mild frown.  
  
"That's it?" he asked and Norrington sighed.  
  
"I - well - I've burned the files Jack - both of them. I thought you were dead and gone and so was he - otherwise I could show you the page that - well - made me very much aware that you are this missing lord." He said and Jack arched an eyebrow at him and blinked hard.  
  
"You burned the files?" he asked a bit incredulously, head tilted to one side and Norrington gave him an embarrassed look and shrugged.  
  
"I probably shouldn't have, but well, well there's no excuse. I suppose I'll have to make you a new one now." He said and the Jack laughed softly as he parked a booted foot up on the edge of the table and sipped at his cup. Outside, AnaMaria found herself struck practically speechless.  
  
Ol' Norrington had gone and destroyed Jack's file? Was the Commodore completely daft? He was thinking Jack was some Lord now? She heard Jack laugh softly and could imagine the amusement in his expression. Oh he must think this was the funniest thing he'd ever been 'charged with' yet! Bein' a lord now?  
  
"So what was so alarming with these files that a proper military man like yourself would be driven to burn the things? I'll wager you haven't burned a military file in your whole life aside from then?" Jack said and now Norrington considered him very seriously for a very long moment.  
  
"Well, I was pretty much amazed at the story of Stuart's past as a merchant shipper, and then for 7 years as a privateer. then a few years as a pirate. But - well - there was a paragraph titled distinguishing characteristics. It said that Jackson Stuart wears his dark hair long with locks and knots and braids and has coins and beads and such woven in it - is known for his fondness of rum, but give care because he can carry out intricate and detailed escape plans even when intoxicated - it mentioned that he has 2 gold teeth, a molar and incisor on the same side, a dragon tattoo on his shoulder, the pirate brand on his right forearm - and can be identified in part due to his frequent use of hand gestures when speaking. Ummm - I suppose that shouldn't remind me at all of a certain pirate I know?" he asked and Jack stared at him, turning his coffee mug around absently, expression totally neutral. Norrington had to stop himself from squirming under the man's intense stare.  
  
Jacks' stare was nothing compared to the wide eyes of the woman pirate that stood frozen in shock outside that door though.  
  
"We can not even bother discussing the braided hair and coins and beads - the hand gestures, well you probably aren't as aware of them as I am, but it's a very distinguishing trait. Yes, you seem to have gotten a couple more gold teeth since then, and it doesn't mention the sparrow tattoo you have - but you do have a dragon tattoo on your shoulder."  
  
"And you think I'm the only person out on the whole sea with those matching qualities?" the pirate captain asked quietly as he dug in his pocket and the gold coin appeared to weave in and out of his fingers absently and Norrington smiled at him mildly.  
  
"Well - there IS the ring Lord Stuart wears that supposedly has the initial JMS and the seal of the house of Stuart inside it. I'll wager if you take off that ring, that's what is inside it?" he said with a gesture at the pirate's right hand.  
  
Jack followed his look, then leaned forward and seemed to think for a moment. Finally he took off the ring and slid it over to the military man, who looked inside it, and swallowed dryly and quickly gave it back. He raised his eyes to find the pirate now giving him a very hooded look.  
  
"Then, Lord Jackson Meriwether Stuart, I presume?" Norrington said, a bit awed sounding and the pirate inclined his head with a singular nod and small smile as he wove the coin deftly.  
  
"Yes, Commodore Norrington, that would indeed be me." He said softly.  
  
Outside that door, AnaMaria stifled her own gasp. She knew he didn't come from around here. had seen the ring on his hand as long as she'd known him. How could he not have told her? Even just hinted at it? Her eyes misted over at the sting of realizing that he hadn't even trusted her that much. Surely he knew she'd never tell anyone else - didn't he?  
  
"Were you the privateer all those years?" she heard Norrington asked quietly and the man shook his head.  
  
"I told you the truth when we were playing cards. I've only ever held a marque for one purpose, one mission and never before or after. Jeffrey had been for a good number of years though before he turned rogue raider. The file you had was apparently the 1680 edition. That royal intervention you found - that was Charles and I making an accord whereby I would leave my father's poor ships alone. Changing my name was part of that. I didn't want anything to remind me of my father. I had just lost the Pearl to Barbossa, but Charles didn't know anything about that at the time." He said with a shrug.  
  
"There are about 5 different versions of the files. I have copies of them all. I think I have the only actually accurate one to tell you the truth though, the 6the edition if you will." He added with a gesture at the wall case of books and papers over to the side of the room and Norrington followed his gesture and looked a little surprised.  
  
"Why are there different versions?" he asked and the pirate half smiled.  
  
"In 1685, soon after he came to the throne, King James sent some nice men in big boats to find me. They cornered me out in the Leewards - 5 men o' war. You would have thought they were coming after the whole bloody Spanish Armada instead of me on one little two-mast schooner. I still managed to sink one and put another into the shoals before they managed to take the mast." He said and Norrington blinked hard at him.  
  
"Two man o' wars - with a schooner?" he asked and the one seemed amused.  
  
"It's not always how many guns Commodore - most often its' where you aim them. A man o' war's weakest side is her horizontal decks - especially the top one. You drop a few balls through the top and there are few of them that don't instantly turn near to scuppers. Give me a fast ship with a few good guns and I'll take on anything on the water. And probably win." He said with just a tinge of malice to his voice and the military man considered him and nodded.  
  
AnaMaria frowned deeply. Normally Jack let the boys handle the cannons. Although he did take great delight in having them play at 'target practice' now and then when they had some slow days. She'd seen those way up in the air arcing balls he'd taught them how to fire. He did it as a game though. see who could get it to go up the highest and still hit the target he'd picked out - bottle of his best rum to the winner of the day.  
  
He'd never once said they'd use that against a man o' war. On the other hand, it made her feel kind of warm and fuzzy to know that he'd thought of it - and even managed to teach it without alarming anyone. Couldn't even tell her his real name, but he's gonna make sure they can sink a man o' war if it becomes necessary? She heard the coffee cups clink against the table.  
  
"What did they want?" Norrington asked and the pirate sighed with a grimace of dismay.  
  
"King James wanted me to be a privateer for him." He said and made a face of dismay again.  
  
"I gather you got - how did you put it - a bit upset?" Norrington asked and the man smiled at him.  
  
"Well at least the man had the decency to say he'd been standing too close when I opened a door and that's how he got the black eye, instead of having me thrown in the Tower." He said ruefully and Norrington's eyes widened a bit.  
  
"You hit him?" he asked and the one sighed and shrugged with a gesture of innocence.  
  
"I get a bit upset when 5 man o' war show up to surround me Commodore. Any man who is daft enough to tell me that was his doing and oh by the way he wants me to be a bloody privateer for him - back then? Well yeah I hit the bastard. Not sure if I really meant to, but I did." He admitted a bit ruefully.  
  
"You say you're not a privateer - but since the war with the French started, you've taken a good 10 of their ships every year - and only a few others. Are you on better terms with King William now? Can I trust that you haven't assaulted the man at least? Is it that you won't take a marque because of that one time with your brother?" he asked and Jack laughed softly as he settled back in his chair and sipped at his cup.  
  
"I'd rather die than be a privateer for any man." He said lowly and Norrington frowned at him mildly. Outside the door, AnaMaria frowned even more. She knew Jacks' opinion of privateers, he'd never made any secret of that.  
  
"So, William hasn't asked that of you?" the Commodore asked and the pirate looked a bit melancholy for a brief moment.  
  
"No - actually it's a bit the other way around now. It's the Grand Alliance that keeps trying to pressure me into it and its King William who says no you can't make him if he says no." he said and Norrington considered him, tilting his head to one side.  
  
"I don't see the difference between you suddenly taking 10 French ships a year for yourself, and your taking 10 a year for the Alliance." He asked and the one nodded and sighed.  
  
"Has to do with me being a member of the Brethren of the Coast. The Alliance doesn't want any of us hiring out as mercenaries, but none of the Brethren really want to take a marque either. The members of the Grand Alliance don't like the accord we have between ourselves." He said and Norrington shook his head.  
  
"I don't really understand what you mean?" he asked and the pirate shook his head.  
  
"Members of the Brethren generally consider themselves to be men without a country for the most part. But they also have families and backgrounds like everyone else. When something like this war happens, yes, you find a few - myself included, who will tend to suddenly take a lot more ships from the country that is at war with their homeland. They don't want to split the take with the crown so they wont take a marque, but they take the ships anyway." He said and the military man frowned.  
  
"And that is a problem?" he asked and the pirate shrugged.  
  
"Is for them you could say. We look at it from the angle of, if a French ship is coming into the Caribbean - its fair game anyway. If I happen to find it because I'm frequenting that area, to the Brethren I just happened to be the pirate who got it. Now, there are French pirates who also belong to the Brethren - they target English ships coming into the Caribbean. I have to look at that as the ship as fair game, and they just happened to be waiting around in the right area and were the ones to take it." He said and Norrington nodded.  
  
"And this sits well with all of you who are members?" he asked and the pirate smiled.  
  
"Supposedly. The members of the Grand Alliance would love to have one of us accept their particular marque and tell them who these pirates are that sit and wait for their country's ships - so they could send bounty hunters like Reynolds after them. Its' not supposed to matter if they are all part of their one alliance, but there are a lot of 'backroom' issues is what I suspect. I cant' give them those names. I won't. I refuse to." He said rather stubbornly.  
  
"Jack - how do you know a member of the Brethren didn't sell you out to the French? If Reynolds is a bounty hunter, they had to get information from someplace that you're the one who's been taking their ships." He asked and the pirate nodded with a rather glum look.  
  
"Yeah, that's want Mr. Gibbs has been trying to tell me these last several months now - nigh on close to a year since they started showing up." He said as he rose and paced the room slowly, and Norrington frowned with a concerned look.  
  
"You've had bounty hunters showing up especially in just the last few months? This year? More than before?" he asked and the pirate nodded. AnaMaria gulped, then scowled, training a strong grip on her rapidly rising anger. Bounty hunters?? Since when had they ever encountered bounty hunters!  
  
And why the hell would Jack be willing to tell Gibbs they were after him for a bounty and never mention it to her! Pirate hunters they had had their fair share of - but a bounty on Jack alone? She didn't know if she wanted to strangle him for not telling her or do something to make sure nobody ever got near him! Damn the bloody blasted pirate! She growled to herself  
  
"Definitely a few more than usual anyway." Jack told him as he neared the door, nudging it closed with an absent touch.. Making it impossible for the woman pirate outside to hear anymore.  
  
****************************** 


	22. Chapter 22: Storm Winds Brewing

Aftermath By: L'Morgan  
  
Disclaimer: I guess I really do need to remind you all that anything and everything related to Pirates of the Caribbean, their characters and settings are all the property of Disney - Disney - Disney - nobody - but -Disney ---- I-just-borrowing-to-play-with-and-giving-back. Only Disney can make money on anything to do with Pirates of the Caribbean. NOT ME!  
  
*************************  
  
Summary: Port Royal lies in ruins.. The battle has been waged and won... But - what possible dangers could still lurk nearby?  
  
Chapter 22: Storm Winds Brewing  
  
Elizabeth winced at the volume of the voices heard through the closed doors of the dining room. She couldn't make out anything, but it didn't take a genius so realize that the occupants of the room were rather unhappy with one another - to say the least. Elizabeth realized that she had never before seen Jack Sparrow really angry.. Although she always suspected he might have a temper. She wrung her hands a bit nervously and looked over as Will came in with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Good Lord - still?" he asked unhappily and she nodded. He scowled as he went to the doors and opened both wide. The pirate stood still clad in his full regalia from the night before, and it was obvious that he was just this side of livid with fury.  
  
". who do you think you are?" they heard Jack practically roar as he nearly slammed a rum bottle down on the table for emphasis. Doctor Cook stood across the table from him, one hand on his hip, scowling blackly at him, also in a temper.  
  
"No I didn't do any of it because someone offered to pay me. Money hasn't seemed as important as it was before that earthquake, Jack. I couldn't care less if you pay me or not! You couldn't breathe, had a horrendous fever and could barely stand up and that is what got my attention!" the doctor exclaimed hotly back at him.  
  
"You sir, are daft if you think you're going to keep me confined in the house for Great Neptune only knows how long. The ground just - 'sits there' - no waves - nothing. I hear these damned noisy bugs at night, instead of the sea. Sometimes you hear things howlin' or growlin' or screechin' up on the hills in the middle of the night. No wonder I have nightmares with all that kinda racket goin' on!" the pirate complained bitterly. The doctor saw William and Elizabeth and looked over with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"You two have been at this for over an hour now. Don't you think its' time you came to some kind of truce?" William asked dryly and the doctor scowled at the pirate, who scowled right back.  
  
"If he would do what I tell him, he'd BE better by now - better than he is anyway! He SHOULD be better than he is by now! I think it's because of all these little 'incidents' that keep happening when he won't do as he's told. Then he comes back and he's right back where he started from! I have other patients Jack. Do you have any idea how much time I've spent with just you - here? All of us have lives to get back to - it's about time you got well." The doctor objected and the pirate froze solidly for a moment as he seemed to escalate to a wordless fury in mere seconds.  
  
"I never asked you for anything - or them. Go back to those other patients - Please do! Listen here mate, the only doctor that could even dream of having the right to tell me what to do would be my own ship's physician - and since I don't have one and haven't had one for years - there isn't anyone that has the right to just be telling me what I can or can't do." The pirate seethed harshly, then spun on his heel and stormed out of the room, across the hallway and out the front door that he slammed solidly behind him with a huge BOOM that rattled the glass in the windows.  
  
Jack stalked across the grounds and into the brush and jungle like environment beyond. He glanced down and was relieved to find that at least he'd brought the rum with him. He was too mad to even think straight at the moment, but he knew that nobody had the right to tell him that he was 'confined to the house until further notice.' - nobody THIS side of heaven or hell anyway. Who would even dare say such a thing! That man was lucky he hadn't taken his head off!  
  
The pirate slowly picked his way down the steep hill all the while imitating the doctor's words under his breath. He really didn't care at the moment if he would be able to get back up the thing on his own or not! As far as he was concerned, he wouldn't need to worry about that anymore.  
  
Within an hour he was wandering along the wharf area, curiously watching the work crews that were still removing rubble and debris. This was the first time he had stepped foot in the town, when it was daylight and you could see the place.. Or rather, what was left of the place.  
  
The devastation was just overwhelming. Almost nothing stood that was not cracked, broken, leaning, crumbled, or just a heap of rubble. It would take months just to cart away the broken bricks and cracked and singed timbers. Ahead of him down the street there was a shout and he saw men scramble in different directions as what had been as a tall standing chimney now rearranged itself into a pile of rubble on the ground. Luckily no one seemed to be hurt - this time.  
  
Finally he came to the temporary dock and stood there just smiling at the large dark ship to one side, before him. He made a study of the ornate gilding around the cabin windows and the carved rear banner. It had taken months and months to restore her when he first got her back, and had cost a pretty penny, but oh it had been worth it. He hadn't been able to see this clearly last night. He walked her length, noticing a repair here or there - but not much considering the battle she had been in with the 'Rover'.  
  
He utterly surprised the crew on watch who first objected to the step onto the gangway plank. The man did a strong double take at seeing who it was and instantly bellowed across the deck that the Captain was aboard.  
  
He barely kept from smiling as he ordered the gangway pulled up and the railing restored, and then sauntered over to the helm where AnaMaria met him a narrow eyed look.  
  
"Jack, what the devil are you doin' back here already? I know that doctor didn't just let you go waltzin' off after the fit he was havin' on the wharf this morning!" she told him and he gave her his most malicious and evil smile.  
  
"Well I hope he enjoys talking to himself then, missy." He drawled with an absent wave of one hand. He stepped up to the helm and whistled loudly. That got the attention of the crew quickly.  
  
"Hoist the anchor, lower the mainsail - we're moving out to the entrance of the bay!" he commanded loudly and watched as they virtually leapt into action. He watched the sail come down and felt the anchor disengage from the earth beneath the water. Not everyone could feel that happen - but he could. He spun the wheel and held it, looking up as the gentle wind caught the sail. Just the sight of that alone caused him to heave a sigh of relief, despite the fact that Ana was still glaring at him.  
  
Mr. Gibbs came rushing over to him in a bit of a hurry with a concerned look.  
  
"Jack! What you be doin! We got men on shore still! Ye' didn't tell me we were settin' sail this morning!" he exclaimed and the pirate smiled broadly.  
  
"Bit of a surprise, isn't it? We're just moving out into the bay. I'll give you time to collect all the boys. Just wanted us out in the water." He said and Gibbs frowned at him deeply.  
  
"Musta been one hell of a row between you and that doctor for you to show up here and suddenly have us out in the middle of the bay. You expectin' him to be comin' after ye?" he asked and the pirate thought for a moment then shook his head.  
  
"No, he shouldn't be actually. Not if the man has a half-way sane thought in his mind. He was telling me how he has other patients - which I am certain he does! By now he should be a bit too preoccupied to even notice where we be. Do you know exactly how many men we're missing?" he asked and Gibbs nodded.  
  
"Oh good - good man Gibbs. Here, you take the wheel. I'm going to rest for a bit. Send a boat for them, but make sure the men taking it over have guns, just in case there's any trouble. Aside from them that's one of our crew - nobody else sets foot on this deck - I don't care who they are or what they say." He told him and Gibbs nodded.  
  
"Aye, aye Capt'n. You want us to just sit in the bay? Like before?" he asked and the one thought, then shook his head with a rather sly smile.  
  
"Remember the night I went over to see Marcus?" he asked and Gibbs nodded and the pirate smiled.  
  
"There's that little cove about 5 miles along the ocean-side shore line from here - just follow the shore east. He and the others were going to leave something there for us to pick up when we got a chance.. Tradin' for the stuff we gave them. Lets' go pick it up today. No rush though - make sure we have all the boys back before we do that please." He said and now the older sailor smiled broadly as he nodded.  
  
Ana followed her captain across the deck and entered his cabin behind him. She stood by the door as he deposited the bottle and his hat and bandana on the large table. He saw her when he turned to shed his coat and hang it on a hook beside the door, then set about trying to undo his buckle and various other accessories.  
  
She went over and stood before him, not looking at him as she swat his hands away and got it undone easily. "We ain't heard the last of them Jack - you know it." She said and he sighed as he shook his head slowly and staggered just a bit to one side.  
  
Now she considered his face and frowned at him deeply and automatically led him over to the bed and pushed him to sit down on the edge. He frowned mildly at her gruffness as she helped him remove his boots.  
  
"Why are ye mad at me now?" he asked heavily and she frowned to herself. She couldn't tell him that her feelings were hurt by his apparent mistrust - that would be admitting she had been eves-dropping on him and Norrington.  
  
"I'm not mad at ye' Jack - I'm annoyed. I always get annoyed when my Captain comes back lookin' like death warmed over and with a sudden change in plans. Usually means we have storm winds comin' from someone somewhere," she said as she easily pulled the shirt out of his trousers and then undid his pants and stripped them down. He looked mildly surprised but cooperated, catching the sleep pants she threw at him from the closet next.  
  
"I'm not really all that tired just yet." He told her in supplication and that made her smile mildly.  
  
"Yer way past tired Jack. Now don't argue with me. Here, have a few more swigs of yer rum." She said as she handed him the bottle and he seemed glad to comply with that. They both felt the ship swaying mildly now as she moved out into the deeper water. Ana watched as his features grew heavy and his expression weary. The bottle sat loosely in his hands as he sagged somewhat and seemed to just stare at the floor blankly.  
  
"Jack - lay down before ye keel over." She said as she claimed the bottle and pushed him gently. He didn't even so much as breathe a syllable of protest, his eyes already closed even before his head hit the pillow. She considered him for a long moment, not sure if she was mad and should just walk off, or if she was more concerned and should stay for awhile.  
  
She pat him on the shoulder soundly. "Jack!" she called loud and sternly - but he didn't react in the least. She sighed and went to the wardrobe and pulled out an extra blanket and spread it over him, then felt at his forehead and cheek. He didn't feel at all feverish now. Instead he was actually a bit too cool.  
  
She went and got another blanket and tucked it close around him, then spent a few moments putting away the things he'd shed all over the table and making sure everything was secured in the cabin. She ended by claiming the upholstered chair and turning it so it faced the sleeping pirate, then made herself comfortable there in the quiet room.  
  
That didn't mean it was all right that he didn't even trust her enough to tell her his real name - or that he even had one. She was just being - watchful for the moment. - yeah, makin' sure nothin' came and woke him up - yeah that was all - she would swear to anyone that asked, that that was all.  
  
~ * * ~  
  
It was nearly sunset when Doctor Cook, William and Elizabeth all stood in Commodore Norrington's office.  
  
"You have no idea where they've gone? They've just taken Jack and set sail with him?" the doctor demanded unhappily and Norrington sighed at him.  
  
"As I told you doctor - Mr. Gibbs told my man that they were taking a lullaby sail. As for taking him - I doubt very much if Captain Sparrow's crew had to kidnap him to get him aboard that ship - not if he had already left the Governors' residence after his 'discussion' with you and was angry at the time," He told him and the others all frowned.  
  
"What is a lullaby sail anyway?" Will asked and the military man sighed.  
  
"It' a very, very old nautical expression. Generally - when you have a crew that's been extremely worn out, worn down - on the brink of exhaustion, you divide them into 12 hour watches instead of the normal 4 hour ones. You find a safe area, set your sails very low, and just stay in that general area where it's safe and your crew can recover. Since so many of them will be asleep, and that's what you need, all other work is generally forbidden." He said and the doctor frowned.  
  
"For how long though?" he asked unhappily and the military man shrugged.  
  
"Usually such an event can take from 1 to 5 days - depending on what it's been that caused the problem. It can be rather dangerous if something occurs and you have half your crew asleep. Its' not something most Captain's will do if there is an alternative - but sometimes there just isn't. Personally - It is my speculation that Sparrow has finally gone to bed and his crew is making an effort to be considerate with him, now that they've finally gotten him back. They do seem unusually devoted to the man." He observed.  
  
"So we're right back where we started at - and he can just sail away as free as a bird at any moment?" the doctor asked and the Commodore arched an eyebrow at him.  
  
"That's always been the case with Captain Sparrow, dear doctor. I know all of us here feel we have gotten to know him much more personally of late - but you cannot lose the fact that he is a pirate after all - and he has no intentions of giving that up to take up residence in Port Royal with us and become a law abiding citizen. Whether it be today, tomorrow, next week or next month - he will eventually sail out of the bay and it will probably be a while before he is seen in these parts again. Sparrow has never made Jamaica a place he tends to carry out activity around. There was just the one time he came for the Interceptor. Before then I had never met the man, nor had reason to be after him personally." He said and the doctor looked curious.  
  
"I hadn't really thought about that before - but you're right, he didn't come here on a regular basis. Where does he tend to carry out his - activities?" he asked and Norrington looked mildly amused.  
  
"The Bahamas I believe are where he seems to spend a lot of time - the Virgin Islands - the Leeward Isles. He tends to be what we call 'an outer ring' pirate - he most often frequents the trade traffic as its' just approaching the Caribbean or leaving it. He's never been one for the inner seas of the Caribbean. Probably finds them a bit tame perhaps? Oh, and now this does make more sense - I do know that there is a rumor that Marcus Bellamy is believed to have claimed a Cay for himself out in the Virgins Islands someplace. If Jack and he are friends, then it makes even more sense that Sparrow might prefer the waters where he is more inclined to meet his friends. Chances are that if I looked, it would turn out that the others we met that night are also probably 'outer ring' pirates." He said with a thoughtful look and the doctor stared out the window for a very long moment.  
  
"Really? The Bahamas? The Virgin Islands? The Leeward Isles? I've always heard those are some of the prettiest places in the Caribbean. Not really settled yet are they?" he asked and Norrington gave him a glancing smile as he finished writing on a page.  
  
"No, they aren't doctor. I'm afraid that while the British military makes an effort to curb piracy in the interior of the Caribbean, and establish new colonies - for now the policy is along the lines of 'Leave them out there'. You don't have much hopes of establishing a normal decent, profitable colony if the area is controlled by the pirates. And we have those aplenty in the waters of the inner Caribbean. Now please - do try to relax. Chances are high that Sparrow has every intention of returning in a day or two. The man was up all night, despite my suggestions that he go to bed. Chances are that even as we speak, he is sound asleep and going to remain that way for some time." He said, and the doctor nodded with an unhappy and concerned look.  
  
~ * * ~  
  
Reynolds tripped over the roots of a tree on his way through the jungle. He was still rather shocked and stunned by what he had found on his little clandestine visit to the Port Royal marketplace today. Apparently it was no secret at all in the town that Jack Sparrow was indeed alive! In fact, he had been told the story of the man showing up at his own funeral no less than six times over the course of the day!  
  
Apparently though, the pirate had taken ill and was being temporarily sheltered by no less than the Governor himself! He cursed himself silently as he hurried back towards the ocean-side shore line. He had left his schooner anchored just beyond a little cove. If only he hadn't mentioned hanging the pirate last time he was here. From what he gathered today it seemed that the people of Port Royal practically considered the pirate their patron saint!  
  
It was going to be a lot harder now to get the man out of the town without causing a full scale riot. He would manage though - there had to be a way. Perhaps some kind of 'official authorization' to take Sparrow in would do it. He had the materials to produce a reasonably good forgery. He liked to think it was one of his many talents.  
  
He pulled up short and looked around him. Where was he? Had he taken the wrong path someplace? He paused, listening very carefully. Yes, that was the sound of the ocean not far off to his left. From there it would be easy to find the cove. He headed towards the sound, tripping and stumbling alone in the darkening jungles of Jamaica.  
  
************************ 


	23. Chapter 23: Gale Forces

Aftermath By: L'Morgan  
  
Disclaimer: I guess I really do need to remind you all that anything and everything related to Pirates of the Caribbean, their characters and settings are all the property of Disney - Disney - Disney - nobody - but -Disney ---- I-just-borrowing-to-play-with-and-giving-back. Only Disney can make money on anything to do with Pirates of the Caribbean. NOT ME!  
  
************************* For all the wonderful reviewers out there - there are not enough words to say thank you! You have made this a wonderful experience - thank you, thank you, thank you one and all!  
  
Summary: Port Royal lies in ruins.. The battle has been waged and won... But - what possible dangers could still lurk nearby?  
  
Chapter 23: Gale Forces  
  
Reynolds made his way down a steep ravine that wasn't really all that deep, and then rounded a large rock. He looked up and could make out the moon to his left, fairly high up in the sky. He listened, and then frowned deeply. Now the ocean seemed to be on his other side, the right? Or was it directly ahead? He turned around and retraced his steps and came to an abrupt halt. The rock was there - but the ravine beyond it seemed to have vanished! He swallowed dryly, slowly turning in a circle.  
  
The trees seemed incredibly close. Closer than a few moments ago - but no, that was impossible. He stood silently, eyes and ears straining. Now he couldn't hear the ocean at all - but - was that he distant, faint sound of a drum? Drums? That was no military cadence was obvious. No, not at all. This had a slow, pulsing, tone. It was a deep sound, low and rumbling almost. He had never heard such a kind of drum - and he definitely would prefer it stop now.  
  
He decided to not let his imagination run away with him, shut out the noise and continued on in the direction he had been going all along. He wound his way around through the brush and under the trees. Vines hung down and seemed to constantly be in his face. Something screeched loudly nearby and caused him to jump severely and hurry forward to the next dark outcropping of growth.  
  
He held onto the tree with one hand, the other to his chest, willing his heart to calm. He took slow deep breaths, using a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe his face. He looked back where he had come from and froze, his heart nearly stopping.  
  
Behind him was a solid wall of very large rocks. One beside the other, vertical and tall, almost as if they were standing guard.. Only rocks yes.. But minutes ago there hadn't been a rock in sight! A wall of them at over 9 feet in height and 4 feet in width - a feature like that wasn't something he would not notice! He had come through that way just moments ago!  
  
The hair on the back of his neck stood straight up as he backed away, eyes wide and staring. He bumped into a tree, creeping backwards, then another, then reached a small clearing, looked once and ran across it as fast as he could. He grabbed the first large tree trunk he came to, shaking now as he looked back. No rocks in the clearing all of a sudden - thank God. He wiped his sleeve across his forehead and tried to tell himself it was his imagination and nothing more.  
  
He turned to go, pushed away from the tree, and froze. His heart nearly stopped and he barely stifled a scream of terror - just before him, not 5 feet away, stood the wall of rocks. An identical wall of rocks. Exactly like the other wall of rocks. He gasped and looked behind him and find an even more terrifying sight - the clearing - the clearing was now no more - in its stead stood an impenetrable wall of thick brush and trees so close together that passing between them would be impossible.  
  
He was trapped between an impenetrable wall of jungle, and a very large wall of rocks. He whimpered without realizing it, then turned and fled in the only direction left open to him - the same direction that led to the insistent, heavy beat of now closer drums.  
  
~ * * ~  
  
Ana frowned mildly as she held their course steady under the starlit sky. She understood why Gibbs thought it was best they pick up their goods in the cove after dark - but she would have rather just gotten it over with and left this whole island behind them once and for all. She spied the galley cook heading for the Captain's cabin with a tray full of dishes and cups and so on. She turned the wheel over to Cotton, pointing out the course and then followed the cook.  
  
She found the door ajar and half way open and stepped inside quietly. Jack was awake and now sitting up in the bed with a pillow behind him as he sat against the headboard, making a face of dismay at Gibbs who sat on the side of the bed, very subtly preventing the Captain from leaving said location by his presence there alone.  
  
"We haven't picked it up yet? What have we been doing all day?" Jack asked and the older sailor shrugged.  
  
"Oh - just makin' sure the repairs ain't changed how she handles - checking for leaks - seems about as seaworthy as you can ask for, to me Jack. Those landlubbers in Port Royal did a really good job for us it looks like." He said casually as he uncovered the large cup of coffee on the tray and the pirate accepted it with a grateful look.  
  
He raised an eyebrow at Gibbs as the man situated the tray across his lap. "I think I'd rather get up." He observed and the older man seemed to ignore his remark as he smiled at the tray.  
  
"Now why be in such a hurry so quick like Jack. Lookit here - eggs even - just the way you like 'em. ham - smoked ham even - fresh today as a matter of fact and ah yes, fresh teacakes - even have marmalade, ye see?" he asked as he uncovered each dish and Ana had to restrain herself from laughing at he look on the pirate's face.  
  
"What did you do Gibbs - raid the food stores of that town before we left?" he asked warily and Gibbs smiled and shook his head.  
  
"People been bringing us things right and left Jack - says they want to show their appreciation for our help. Didn't feel right to tell 'em no, we won't accept it. Especially when it really is a treat for the boys. Some of em from the town wanted to help with the repairs to the Pearl, some of them brought baskets of food - I knew you wouldn't want us to be rude to them for no reason." He said and the pirate sighed.  
  
"No, I'm glad you didn't do that. I'm really not very hungry though," he said with a mild frown and Gibbs gave him a sympathetic smile.  
  
"Just try a few bites lad. Now I know you like eggs. A pretty young lady brought us 4 laying hens actually. Little portable cage and all for 'em. The boys named 'em a course. I figured I'd let you decide what we're gonna do with 'em. They been layin' as regular as you could please. Bein' on the ship doesn't seem to bother them a bit. Oh, and there's a goat too." He added, and at the last, the pirate choked on whatever he was in the process of swallowing and he coughed for a minute.  
  
Gibbs grinned at him. "Sorry 'bout that. Her name's Harmony. Sweet little thing. Her milk's how come you got that cream in your coffee there." He said and the pirate looked surprised and tasted it again and nodded.  
  
"So now we have 4 chickens and a goat? Anything else ye' want to tell me about now, before I try to take a bite of this?" he asked warily and Gibbs grinned cheerfully.  
  
"Pretty common for a ship the size of the Pearl to have a few animals - I don't have to tell you that Captain. Gottcha' a nice case of rum though, and 50 pounds of sugar." He offered, the last as if offering pure temptation and the pirate gave him a startled look, and then tasted the eggs a bit. He then quickly took a few larger bites of the same and Gibbs looked pleased. He noticed Ana and smiled at her.  
  
"Pretty quiet on deck still?" Gibbs asked of her and she nodded.  
  
"Have a fog bank comin' in from the west though. I put us a little further off shore. Not too thick, but kinda damp." She said and Jack frowned mildly over his tray.  
  
"Gibbs, bring me the chart from the desk - the one in the sixth pigeon hole from the left, third down." He said with a gesture over at the desk that had a row of pigeon holes along the top edge being 12 across the length of the desk top and 4 down in height, each containing a rolled paper of some sort.  
  
As soon as the man rose to go to the desk, Jack was up and headed for the table with his coffee cup. Gibbs arched an eyebrow at him and Jack smiled as he pat the table expectantly. Ana watched the two of them unroll the chart and use objects to hold down the ends. The Captain brought out a magnifying glass and calipers and pen and ruler as Gibbs brought over two lanterns.  
  
"Don't you think I know how far out is good to go in a fog bank Jack? We're not headed for Bermuda." She said dryly and he smiled back at her and reached for her arm and drew her up beside him and pulled the lantern closer.  
  
"See the outline of the shore here?" he asked and she nodded and he pointed at one area of it that showed a small inland cove. And the shoreline beyond it.  
  
"Those little criss-crossed stars by the shoreline - those are rocks that you can only see at low tide. The little red x's - those are rocks that are always below the water, but we'd really rather not run into them anyway. Now all these little triangular teeth together here, like a jack o'lantern smilin' that means there's a steep cliff there at the shoreline. Of course all these rocks are at the bottom of it - kinda makes sense, right?" he asked and she bent and looked and nodded. She'd noticed little markings on his charts but hadn't thought it her business to ask. Now that he told her what some of the marks meant - yeah, there were a lot of those rocks right by the 'teeth'. She looked up at him curiously  
  
"My thinking is that any earthquake that was big enough to sink half a town, may well have changed the bottom here as well. All those little numbers, those are how deep the water is here and there. Overall, you can see how the under the water the land still slopes away kind of gradual like, then you notice that once you get out here, all of a sudden the water gets a lot deeper all of a sudden. Says 'no bottom' even? That doesn't mean there isn't any bottom - just that whoever did the taking of the measurement didn't have a long enough rope! That's an underwater canyon there, see? Just like there are above water canyons." He told her and she bent closer and squinted at them.  
  
"Oh its' real deep here!" she observed as she traced over a few of the numbers and he nodded.  
  
"The fog will form over the shallow water faster than it will the deeper water. That's why you have it coming from the west right now. See how that deep area is right off that cliff by a ways there? Lets' go out there if we aren't already. I don't want us trying to enter that cove when we can't see what new rocks have fallen off that cliff, if not half the entire cliff itself - not to mention if the bottom's come up. It could have done either easily. The area right around that cove is only listed here as 40 feet. That's not particularly deep." He observed thoughtfully and Gibbs nodded.  
  
"I didn't even think about there being new rocks or the bottom comin' up Jack." He said and the Captain smiled at him.  
  
"And you could sail these same waters for the next hundred years and probably not have to ever think about it again," he said and then looked at her and tapped on the chart near the entrance to the cove.  
  
"The Pearl draws to a depth of 18 feet loaded like we are at the minute. We sit even deeper in the water when we have a full hold. That means there's only 22 feet of water between our keel and the bottom going in there when this chart was last updated, and that's been more than a few years. Then you have to count how much the swells take you up and down out of that distance as well. If that bottom's come up 10 feet even and has some new rocks.." He said and left off and she frowned.  
  
"Even if a new one was just below the surface, we couldn't see it at night." She said and he nodded.  
  
"Exactly - which is why as much as I'd like to claim those goods at night - we can't really. Well we could - but I don't like the chances. It wasn't that deep to start with here. If it had been 70 feet to start with then I'd say yeah sure - even a 20 foot change wouldn't hurt us. But approximately 20 feet is not a lot of room for a mistake. Not considering what we've seen that earthquake did as far as changing the ground levels of Port Royal. No, we need to be able to see when we try to get into the cove. Bellamy got in obviously, so we know there's a way in and out - but I'd rather be able to see it myself." He said thoughtfully.  
  
Ana had to bite on her lip to keep from smiling at him too broadly. Nobody had ever bothered to even give her a clue as to how all those charts were used or what they showed. She'd kind of kept away from them rather than get too near and be ridiculed for her curiosity. Now here Jack had pulled her closer on his own to share how he was thinking and why. Made sense even when you knew why he'd say go sit out in the water now and not use the cover of darkness to get it done.  
  
~ * * ~  
  
The large, tall dark skinned man with the wild hair sat in a circle with his 4 companions at eh mouth of the cave. One of them beat steadily on a small drum. None of them seemed at all bothered by the smoke from the fire that burned at the mouth of the cave. Perhaps it was because the others were so engrossed in the figures that lay in the circle of dirt before them.  
  
There was the small stick figure of a man, tied with grasses to attach his limbs and head, and around him stood several lines of large stones, one by the other. Or on another side, small thick branches from tree. The man with the wild hair grinned and laughed as he watched two of the others place a semi circle of rocks around the stick figure of the man. All four sat for a moment, hands outstretched over the marked out circle area between them, then all began to laugh as if amused.  
  
"We bring him here to us?" one of them asked and the man shook his head.  
  
"No - what is to come is to be settled by the destiny and fates between him and the Sparrow. Choices will be made by each of them and the others that will determine much in the future. There is no purpose in warning any man away from that which is his destiny, or in trying to prepare him for such moments. Many powers have been at work to bring all of them to this place and time. We help keep them free to each chose their fates when the time comes. We only give 'direction' - so they meet man to man." He said and the others laughed at his use of the word 'direction' - as he moved the branches now to a different side of the stick figure and they began moving the stones.  
  
~ * * ~  
  
Jack smiled as he watched the sun rise finally over the horizon. It promised to be a beautiful day once the last of the fog bank burned off. Already you could see the outline of the hilltops of the island. They wouldn't need to wait for all of it to burn off to enter the cove, just enough so they could see ahead and downwards into the water. He smiled at Mr. Cotton who stood nearby the lashed wheel, his bird perched on the wheel's top and eagerly reaching out for a nut of some kind. It cocked it's head with it saw him.  
  
"Mornin' Mail Captain Jack!" it announced very loud and cheerfully and he smiled more.  
  
"Aye, morning mail to you too, Mr. Feather - s -" he started, barely stopping himself from referring to the beast as a 'feathered fiend' in front of his doting owner. Cotton laughed with a grin that suggested that he wasn't in the least bit fooled - but he seemed much more amused by, instead of annoyed at his Captain. Gibbs came up beside them with a cheerful grin.  
  
"Fogs' off the water Jack - whatcha' think?" he asked hopefully with a gesture towards the bow and the pirate captain followed him in that direction with a hopeful look of his own.  
  
And indeed, it didn't take long for them to find the way into the cove, put down the temporary docking, collect the barrels and bales left under the shelter of some trees and stow them securely in the hold. The only changed part seemed to be several large hunks of cliff facing that now lay at the bottom of the sheer drop off, instead of on its' top. At least it didn't interfere with their movement and all were relieved to get the job done sooner rather than later. They did it all so quickly that Jack suggested Gibbs bring up an extra keg of grog for the sharing - a suggestion the crew definitely approved of.  
  
They had just cleared the cove and were leaving the last of the thin fog behind when suddenly there came a deep booming noise and they all startled. In seconds there was the splash of a cannon ball hitting the water off their port bow. In seconds the Captain bellowed the order for all hands to man their stations and men poured out of the lower decks as others hurried below to the gun decks. Gibbs shouted and yelled his instructions and quicker than one would expect the Pearl changed her tack so now her broadside faced the direction the shot had come from.  
  
All hands stood silently, ears straining even as eyes searched the fog bank. Ana stood ready at the wheel, letting the ship drift outwards from the shore as Jack quickly crossed the expanse of the deck, eyes never leaving the fog that hid their attacker so well. Gibbs came up to him as he was passing by.  
  
"Who do you think they be Captain?" he asked with concern and the pirate shrugged with a frown.  
  
"Well, we know it's not Norrington - that shot was too small to be from one of his ships even if he was back after us. Can't have been more than a 7 pounder shot that one was. Might be that bounty hunter Reynolds. We may have surprised them trying to sneak into the bay under the cover of the fog, or just using here as a base for someone they've let off. I can't imagine who else would be shooting at us and then just sitting there like this." He said and Gibbs nodded with a dark look.  
  
Suddenly there was a shout from off their port side, and as they watched, a schooner materialized out of the fog, flying the colors of the French. Her gun bays were already open and the men on the deck seemed armed as well.  
  
"Hail there! You are the Black Pearl, we have reason to believe! We have come with orders to arrest your captain, Jacque Sparrow! If he is aboard, you must surrender him at once. We have our guns aimed at your decks. We will fire if you resist!" a man with a cone shouted over at them.  
  
"Well I AM Jack Sparrow - and I am afraid I'm not about to take you seriously mate! We have twice the guns you do! Surely you don't expect me to just say all right, and waltz over to be taken to where ever it is you have in mind? I'm not that daft man!" Jack shouted back as he stood near the railing.  
  
Ana frowned deeply at the other ship. She looked over at Jack who looked rather mystified as well.  
  
"We come with Lewis Reynolds, Captain Jacque Sparrow - we are to bring you back to Hispaniola if you please." the captain of the other ship called back.  
  
Ana's eyebrows shot up and she nearly gasped and turned quickly to the pirate. Jack's knuckles on the railing seemed to have gone white, but otherwise he looked no more than mildly annoyed.  
  
"Well no mate, actually I don't please at all! Now I strongly advise you move that ship of yours away - go back where you came from and tell them I was disinclined to acquiesce to your suggestion." He said firmly.  
  
"Surely you realize that is not one of the choices we can pursue here! You have another suggestion perhaps? " came the shouted answer.  
  
"Aye! I suggest YOU prepare to surrender! Strike your colors and your safety is certain!" Jack yelled back.  
  
"Surrender yourself Captain Sparrow, and we will let your crew go in peace! It is only you we are looking for." Came the reply back from the man, and now Jack scowled at them.  
  
"Look - I will give you until the count of 20 to strike your colors - or I will take your ship. Which do you prefer?" Jack called back commandingly. Ana could tell he was quickly losing patience with this nonsense.  
  
She happened to be looking up and saw the glint of metal in the crows nest of the other ship. A man carefully peeked up, aiming a musket. The woman pirate looked from the man in the crow's nest, along is line of sight to find Jack himself as the target.  
  
"Jack move!" she shouted furiously, even as she ran across the short space between them. She tackled him hard at chest level even as the shot rang out. They fell to the deck; his head connecting solidly with the deck as he instinctively grabbed her rather than try to break his fall. She rose to her knees, shaking hard, scowling at the pirate beneath her.  
  
"Gibbs! Sink that bastard!" she screamed furiously, and in a few seconds there came the sound of the cannons firing a hard broadside at the ship. Railings crunched, splinters and wood flew, men were tossed in the air and 2 holes easily large enough for a man to step through suddenly exploded right at the water line of the schooner.  
  
Quickly Ana checked the pirate captain for evidence of a gunshot wound, then rose to her feet and with another sailor, drug him around and out of the line of fire as shots rang out from the deck around them, aimed at the man in the rigging who had dared such insult. She knelt to pat him on the cheek firmly, then shook him, yelling his name and he suddenly startled awake with a gasp.  
  
He bolted to sitting upright, seeming confused even as he struggled to his knees. "Jack - that was way too close!" she scolded loudly as she helped him up.  
  
"Aye, but thank ye anyway! They still won't strike their colors, the bastard?" he demanded hotly as he rushed right back to the railing and she followed.  
  
"Gunners mates! Drop the rears! 50 degrees arc!......... Check... fire when ready!" he yelled commandingly and in a moment the cannons again went off - the recoil making the Pearl shudder particularly hard. The smoke billowed quickly out over and along the water. The shots arced up into the air, and while one fell short and one went far, the others dropped straight down into the schooner. The loud crunches happened as they landed, and Jack grabbed her and pulled her down.  
  
"Down on deck! Take cover!" the pirate yelled, and in less than 5 seconds there came a huge roar and the shock wave of an explosion as at least one of the balls reached the powder room on one of the lower decks as it dropped straight down from the sky.  
  
The sky lit up even brighter than daylight as the noise and sound blast swept them. When they finally dared to look, it was to find not a ship there anymore, but now bits and pieces of floating wreckage and flame with no sign of survivors.  
  
Slowly the crew of the Pearl rose, and seeing the results of their efforts, let up a happy cheer as Gibbs came over to where Ana and Jack stood surveying the destruction before them. The older man grinned as he pat the pirate on the back and Jack gave him a rather rueful look and then shrugged.  
  
"Think Reynolds was on that ship Gibbs?" he asked and the older man shrugged.  
  
"I would've expected him to show himself if he was, Jack. Maybe he was already on shore someplace?" he suggested and the pirate nodded with an unhappy look.  
  
"Yeah, my thoughts exactly. Lets' get back to Port Royal and make sure he isn't causing trouble on my account. I suppose I should inform Norrington that we just happened to find a French vessel lurking in the fog off Port Royal - they are at war with France, right?" He asked and Gibbs smiled and nodded and then headed off to make it happen.  
  
~ * * ~  
  
Reynolds stumbled out of the jungle and into the very outskirts of Port Royal not long after noon. Hewas trembling and shaking with fear, jumpy at the slightest sound, and more than just a little spooked by his night of confusion. Perhaps something he had eaten had caused him to have hallucinations?  
  
It did not take him long to overhear the townspeople talking about the pirate and his ship - it seems the man had blasted apart some kind of French vessel he found hiding in the fog just off their shore! The town was abuzz with the news and everyone seemed freshly enamored of the pirate and his crew. Reynolds silently cursed the man to hell. Now he had no ship to take Sparrow back to!  
  
He thought for a moment. Ahhhh - well there were other ships to be had. It would just take a bit of 'extra persuasion' to get the Commodore to allow him the use of one. He stepped into a quiet alleyway and checked the shot in his gun and smoothed down his hair and straightened his clothes. Alright - if Sparrow was going to make this difficult - well - he could play that game as well as any other.  
  
With his jaw clenched tight he set off across town, headed for the Governor's mansion. If there was more than one way to pluck a chicken, it should be even easier to pluck a Sparrow!  
  
**********************************  
  
Only two more chapters to go? Awwwssss!!! 


	24. Chapter 24: Predators and Prey

Aftermath By: L'Morgan  
  
Disclaimer: I guess I really do need to remind you all that anything and everything related to Pirates of the Caribbean, their characters and settings are all the property of Disney - Disney - Disney - nobody - but -Disney ---- I-just-borrowing-to-play-with-and-giving-back. Only Disney can make money on anything to do with Pirates of the Caribbean. NOT ME!  
  
*************************  
  
Summary: Port Royal lies in ruins.. The battle has been waged... The lost captain has been recovered, so what else could possibly go wrong?  
  
Chapter 24: Predators and Prey  
  
Commodore Norrington sat at his desk and blinked in deep surprise at the pirate that stood before him, looking a bit dust laden even and quite out of breath at first.  
  
"And you blew the ship up?" he asked and the pirate rolled his eyes.  
  
"No, I asked them over for tea! What the bloody hell do you think I've been telling you Commodore? I wasn't about to just quietly go with them. That has to have been the worst bounty hunter in history! 'Come with us Captain Jacque Sparrow'." he imitated at the last, including even the French accent, and Norrington quickly bit on his tongue to keep from smiling even as he looked over and saw Doctor Cook hurrying in.  
  
"Jack! Thank god! What is this about you sunk a ship off the coast here? Are you all right? Was anybody hurt?" he reacted with in a rush and the pirate's eyes widened and he blinked at him owlishly for a moment.  
  
"A man in their crow's nest was about to shoot him - and I knocked him down. He hit his head on the deck and was out for several minutes." Replied the dark skinned woman who stood by the wall and the doctor frowned deeply as he crossed to him. The pirate arched an eyebrow at him as he swung to face him, one hand up with a pointing finger.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah - don't you dare. I want you to turn right around and march right back out that door and go see to whatever other patients you have under your care." He growled and the man sighed at him deeply as he slowed his approach, but didn't stop. The doctor took his upper arm with one hand, the other on the man's back and he quickly frowned for a brief second.  
  
"Here - sit down, you scallywag." He scolded very mildly and the others were a bit surprised when Jack claimed the seat he was escorted around the desk to, nor did he protest the doctor's hand on his chest briefly. The doctor stayed nearby as Norrington looked up at him with a mild frown.  
  
"You just don't take no for an answer, do ye man?" Jack asked of him dryly and the doctor smiled as if amused while Mr. Gibbs came up behind the pirate on his other side.  
  
"Jack - considerin' that we really do suspect that Reynolds is someplace on this island, lookin' fer you - would you for once do me a favor and not insist on findin' him yerself? Lets' not make it easy fer the man. We don't know for sure that he's alone even. He could have a group with him of some kind. I'd sure bring a group if I thought I was going to be trying to take you anywhere against yer' will, not to mention that of yer crew. But the first place he's going to be watchin' for you is around the wharves and at the Pearl." He said and the pirate nodded.  
  
"The tavern isn't that far." He offered and the others all scowled at him quickly and he gave them an annoyed look.  
  
"What do you want me to do? Just sit here and wait for him to decide to show himself? He doesn't impress me as a professional at his chosen trade if you want my opinion. If he's any kind of a bounty hunter he's not likely to come marchin' in here demanding Norrington hand me over. The whole idea of a bounty is you bring in your target without involving the local law enforcement? " he said as Gibbs came up right beside him and rested a heavy hand on the pirates' shoulder.  
  
"That's right Jack - and let's face it. He could walk up to you in a tavern or on the wharf or anyplace else he finds you, and shoot you dead on sight and not ever have to worry for a second about being charged with a damn thing. The Commodore here wouldn't touch him.. - couldn't touch him. But we don't need to make that easy for the man." He said and the one gave him a rather dark look.  
  
"So you expect me to hide until he's gone?" he asked scornfully and Gibbs smiled.  
  
"Well if I thought ye'd do it..." he started and the pirate's black scowl cut him off. "No - not hide. Just be a bit difficult for him to find by accident. Give me time to send out a few of the boys and see if anyone new has been in town asking about ye'. Let me see if we can find out what he's up to. We know the man doesn't have King William's blessing in takin' ye anyplace, much less to the French - so he must have some sort of plan worked up. Give me a day - two at the most. He's bound to surface by then, seeing as how he's lost his ship." He said and the pirate seemed to consider the proposal.  
  
"How do you know King William didn't give his blessing to him taking Jack? I mean, no offense Captain, but you are a convicted criminal, am I not right?" the doctor asked and Gibbs smiled.  
  
"Oh there's convicted criminals.. And then there's convicted criminals doctor. No, William would never lend his blessing to something like this, not while he's at war anyway. That man practically thinks Jack walks on water." He said and the pirate gave him a rather malicious smile with one upraised finger.  
  
"If he thinks I be walkin' on water - its because I'm tiptoeing over the hulls of all those pretty French ships I've put on the bottom since he started his lovely little war, and he damn well knows it. He can't afford for me to quit. Why the bloody hell would he be sending a pirate custom built cannon from the royal armory? He got the design for those things from my brother and we both know it. He knows what I do with 'em!" he said and Gibbs chuckled as he nodded.  
  
"But you're not a privateer?" Norrington asked and the pirate shook his head firmly.  
  
"You just happen to not care for the French either?" Norrington asked and the pirate considered him for a very long moment, then glanced around the room at the others and leaned forward somewhat towards the military man.  
  
"Let's just say that there was something I wanted - not for myself, but for another member of my family who had been wronged. Now you know me Commodore - if an opportune moment arises.. Well, I am not so unreasonable that I won't discuss terms of accord. The situation was rectified, I got my nice little cannons, and I just do what I've always been up to doing out here, only now sometimes I have a bit clearer of an idea of who might be coming where and when shall we say? Its' a business agreement." He said and Norrington stared at him.  
  
"May I ask exactly what would happen if I were to take you into custody now, and hang you? How exactly does William know that isn't what will happen to you someday out here if you're not a recognized privateer. Without a marque Jack, nothing you've said can be proven at all. I have only your word to take on it. Surely you realize that all of this, coming from a pirate, is a bit ludicrous?" the military man asked and the pirate absently felt in his pocket and pulled out the gold coin that he wove absently through the fingers of one hand.  
  
"It is possible to be a pirate, and yet still have some semblance of self respect Commodore. As you know, I'm not exactly known for my bloodlust and burning towns to the very ground. And I do seem to have picked up this horrible habit of doin' things no self respecting pirate would do - jumping into water to save young women who fall off fort walls - takin' young lads out to retrieve said young women from evil pirates - although I will admit to a certain self interest in that venture myself. Although I had no intention of letting Barbossa keep the son of my friend Bootstrap Bill, to just do whatever he pleased with - not in the end. There's no way this side of hell I would have let Barbossa have that lad." He said and Gibbs nodded.  
  
"No, he did have a plan to get the lad back. The lad just didn't have the patience to wait and didn't trust him enough so he ever got to that part." He said and Jack shrugged and looked back at the military man.  
  
"Pullin' people up off cliffs, fishin people out of the water after one bloody hell of an earthquake - makin' sure they have supplies and nobody else comes to burn what's left to the ground... Those are not exactly the kind of things you find in a book under 'normal pirate-type activities'." He said and Norrington half smiled.  
  
"No, they are not. And I will admit I am a bit confused myself as to exactly what kind of pirate are you. You do not fit the mold of 'absolute pirate' - anymore than you fit the mold of 'upstanding townsman'. You are a puzzle Sparrow, I'll give you that. Don't suppose you'd care to explain?" he asked and the pirate smiled at him rather mischievously.  
  
"Can't just take me at my word son?" he asked in a surprisingly gentle tone and Norrington hesitated, caught a bit off guard.  
  
"Personally - although I can't even justify it - yes I do believe you Jack. God only knows why I do, but I do. I do worry though about what would happen if somehow some order came down for me to turn you over to somebody else. Or if months from now, I manage to catch you doing enough wrong so that it looks as if I should be hanging you again. I literally pray you don't put me to that test ever. It gives me nightmares at times." He said almost as if thinking out loud, and then blushed mildly at his last words.  
  
There was a long silence in the room. Then Mr. Gibbs clapped the pirate on the shoulder and bent down.  
  
"Jack, not to be interrupting ye, but lets worry about Mr. Reynolds for the moment? We don't know where he is. But we do know he'd like to see that the dear French never have to worry about you again and I rather take offense at that idea myself." He said and the pirate nodded with a mild smile.  
  
"I still think it would be a lot faster to just have me walk around for a bit. You know he'll waste no time coming once he sees me. We could get this over much quicker my way." He offered and the others all frowned at him.  
  
"Walking around on the wharf, to be a target? Bait? Prey? No way this side of hell are you playing the part of bait for anyone, you irascible pirate! You're coming with me." The doctor said and the man raised an eyebrow at him with a rather challenging look as he cocked his head at him, one eyebrow raised skeptically.  
  
The doctor considered him for a moment as the pirate folded his arms across his chest with a decidedly stubborn air. "I'm a lot more likely to be the predator than the prey doctor - and you'd do wise to NEVER forget that. Now don't you have other people to attend to?" the pirate captain growled darkly.  
  
The doctor surprised them all by suddenly leaning over from nearly behind the pirate and pulling his arms apart and quickly pinning him to the arms of the chair. He bent forward and over so he could see the man's face, albeit nearly upside down.  
  
"Look here - now you listen to me Jack Sparrow and you listen well. I'm sorry about what I said the other day when I finally caught up with you after your little adventures at the tavern. I was upset that you'd up and disappeared on me. I didn't mean to imply or suggest that I resented any time I'd spent getting you back on your feet. It wasn't supposed to sound like that at all. As for other patients, well I lied. 2 thirds of the people who lived in this town on the first day of June will never again need to worry about needing my services, or that of anyone else for that matter. My assistant had been more than capable of handling the few things that have come up among the living." He said and paused and the pirate met his gaze steadily but said nothing.  
  
"Look Jack, I'm sorry. It's been - well - a little rough here. Most of the people I was seeing as patients are no longer around. The elderly and anyone with any kind of medical condition were among the first to go due to the disease that came after the earthquake. No, that's not your problem, but you see, it really isn't often that a doctor has a supposedly dead patient, suddenly walk back in like you did. I know it's been nothing more than a frustrating time for you with this cough that just won't seem to let go. Unfortunately in my profession, I've seem men older than you, your age, much younger than you - all die from the exact same thing.. And I'd really rather nor attend your funeral a second time?" he asked and the pirate bit on his lower lip and the doctor relaxed his hold on the man's arms.  
  
"I'm much better now." Jack said lowly with a rather sulky tone and the doctor nodded with a smile.  
  
"Yes, that you are. But I know how easy it is for you to get tired, or find yourself suddenly out of breath when you didn't expect it, and I know you have a while of that to get through still. Not long really, but when you do overdo it, it catches up with you fast - like when I first came in here. Can you honestly tell me I'm wrong about that?" he asked and the pirate sighed and looked away with a thoughtful expression and the doctor smiled at him kindly.  
  
"Jack, you're very good at concealing how you feel. I can imagine how you had to develop that talent, but no amount of outer calmness can keep your pulse from pounding like it still is. Even sitting down you're still trembling a bit. Now will you tell me if you're just upset over Reynolds getting away from you - was it sinking the ship? I imagine that's not really what you expected to be doing this morning and I know that's not something you do lightly or without it being rather traumatic. If it were so easy for you, you'd do it a lot more.. Or was it just getting up the hill to this fort? Or do I have to guess which it is?" He asked gently and leaned forward as the pirate mumbled something very softly.  
  
The doctor looked around and spied the carafe of brandy on the settee by the wall. At his look, Norrington went and came back with a glass that he offered to the doctor, who in turn passed it to the pirate who quickly took a large gulp and then looked up at him.  
  
"All right gentlemen.. Jack I would appreciate it if you would stay with the doctor for today. It will be much easier if we all know that you are someplace safe and that no one has found you and made this even more complicated. Let Mr. Gibbs see if anyone new has been around the docks, and I shall have my men see if anyone has been in town asking about you recently. I should have an idea of what they find as early as tonight. I'll come see you at the residence with my findings. Can we agree on that for today at least?" Norrington asked and the doctor and Gibbs both nodded and looked at the pirate who sighed, but finally nodded as well.  
  
~ * * ~  
  
Towards sundown that evening, Commodore Norrington was reviewing the troops in the courtyard at the fort when he heard a carriage arrive outside. Midshipman Evans' voice wavered slightly as he gave the order to present arms for the changing of the day watch to the night guards. Norrington smiled a little indulgently. Evans was young, but he would get better with practice. He heard voices coming from where the carriage passengers would be, and then saw a man being led off towards the corridor to his office. His eyes widened as he recognized Reynolds from the back. Good Lord! Sparrow had been right! The man was on the island!  
  
He gave the order for Gillette to take over. That would keep one set of over eager ears busy at least. He left the courtyard and hurried towards his office, only to see Governor Swan holding the door for the man to enter his anteroom. The Governor looked back and saw him and said something and then hurried back to him, making a 'shhh' gesture.  
  
"What does he want?" Norrington whispered and the Governor looked rather upset.  
  
"He's come for Sparrow. He says he has an order to arrest Jack Sparrow and take him back to England in irons for questioning - and then to be hung for piracy." he said and Norrington looked alarmed.  
  
"Have you seen the order? Where is Jack?" he asked and the Governor sighed.  
  
"He says Sparrow sank his ship this morning and it was destroyed with the ship. He insists he has the authority to commandeer one from us and use it to take him back. I managed to see him coming up the walkway to my residence and then of course it is my concern that has brought us here. I'll stall him here for as long as I can. Take one of my carriage horses to get to the residence - the Bay. Jack was asleep there last I heard. Get Sparrow out of Port Royal anyway you can and do it fast. I was able to slip my stable man a note as we were leaving. He is waiting outside the Carriage house for all of you with horses. My carriage is too conspicuous." He said and the Commodore nodded and turned to go.  
  
"James!" the Governor added and the man stepped back.  
  
"On my desk - left hand side, second drawer down. There's an official pardon for Sparrow. 3 copies. Already signed and sealed. Date all three as of last week and give one to him - just in case. Please?" he asked and Norrington blinked.  
  
"A full pardon?" he asked in amazement, and the Governor nodded with a small smile.  
  
"Yes - well. Just to be sure to make the date a week ago. Since he's been ill and we know he hasn't done anything they would have a right to arrest him for now. Then still get him out of town. If he is caught anyway, at least the pardon will make it so they can't leave with him at dawn. If this man insists Sparrow destroyed his ship, I will insist on proof that it was an English ship. There will be an issue to delay him taking him. But I'd rather not see him in their custody at all if it can be helped." He said and Norrington nodded and left in a hurry.  
  
It was not long at all before James Norrington arrived at the Governor's residence. He didn't wait to knock and instead strode into the house unannounced.  
  
"See here sir!" he was greeted with as the Doctor and Will both rose quickly with alarmed looks, Elizabeth right behind them.  
  
"Where's Jack?" Norrington asked rather breathlessly.  
  
"Asleep! Why?" the doctor reacted with quickly and Norrington shook his head as he began stripping off his uniform coat.  
  
"Get him up - we have to get him out of here. There's no time to argue Doctor, unless you want to see him in irons and in Reynolds' custody within hours." He said and they all looked alarmed.  
  
"Wait - James, that not as easily said as its' done. I've given him something to help him sleep. Take a moment - take a deep breath and tell us what's going on." The Doctor demanded as the military man stripped off his powdered wig as well and ran a hand through his light brown hair.  
  
"The man Reynolds, was here looking for Lord Jackson Stuart. He had had flyers made to advertise the fact. Jack intercepted them on a British merchant. Reynolds came here looking for Jack, to get him to help him find this missing Lord. At the time, we told him that Jack was dead - we all believed he was then. Well, Reynolds is back and claims he was given a writ for Jack's arrest and to take him back to England for questioning, and then he's to be hung for piracy. Reynolds is at my office right now. Governor Swan is stalling him as long as he can, but we need to get Jack out of here just as fast as we can. This man is deadly serious and he's saying the only reason he can't prove he has the order is that Jack sunk his ship. Considering that Sparrow was long ago convicted for piracy, legally, we should hand Jack over to him quite happily, order in hand or not. And I find that is not exactly what I feel inclined to agree with." He said and Elizabeth's hand went to her throat as her eyes widened.  
  
"William - Governor Swans' desk, left side, second drawer. He said there are 3 copies of a complete pardon for Jack. Go get them and a quill. I'm supposed to date them as of last week and take a copy with us, just in case they catch him anyway. If they catch him and he doesn't have that, Reynolds could take him and even order me to use the 'Freedom' to take them both back to England. If he has a pardon, at least that makes an issue to discuss before he's taken anywhere by anyone." He said and the blacksmith frowned at him.  
  
"Go get the pardons - Doctor, please fetch Sparrow." He said and they both disappeared quickly.  
  
He frowned deeply as in a few minutes the doctor came down the stairs practically dragging the pirate who didn't even have his eyes opened as he staggered severely.  
  
"Ut oh - what happened?" Norrington asked and the one sighed.  
  
"I gave him just a little touch of laudanum about 3 hours ago. You have no idea how hard it is get this man to rest, and this has already had him upset. His mind runs at 10 thousand leagues a minute and he's constantly up. It won't wear off for an hour or more at least." He said and the pirate lifted his head with a murmur and mild frown.  
  
"Here are the papers. Are we taking him to the docks?" Will asked as he came back and Norrington shook his head.  
  
"Too dangerous with Reynolds. Governor Swan is going to try to distract him, but frankly I don't think Reynolds is going to go for it. He'll be using my own soldiers to try to catch Jack. They'll be watching the docks like hawks." He said as he dated all three copies and Will took two away and handed Elizabeth the third to blow on.  
  
"He can use YOUR men?" Elizabeth gasped and he nodded.  
  
"Not many of my soldiers are going to disobey a man who stands there and arrogantly insists he is on the King's business and wants to take a known criminal back to England for questioning. True, my soldiers have seen Jack do all he as here as well - but to defy the King for Sparrows' sake? Especially when he says he wants him only for questioning. No, they will help Reynolds catch him first and ask questions later. " he told them as they heard horses being brought to the front  
  
"Oh no, there's no way he can ride!" the doctor objected and the military man frowned as they followed him outside to where the horses were being held. Norrington climbed up on the largest.  
  
"Give him to me Doctor. I've done this before." He said with a hand out and the one hesitated.  
  
"Doctor! Please do not make me have to draw my gun! I am getting this man out of here if it's the last thing I do! Evans is having a small boat meet us at the western cove. He's telling the Pearl to meet us on the north end of the island at dawn. Now either you come and help, or I will leave you behind, but Sparrow is coming with me one way or another. Reynolds is NOT getting his hands on him and you are decreasing my chances with every second you stand there and argue with me. Which is it going to be?" Norrington asked coldly with one hand on his pistol and the Doctor's eyes widened.  
  
"All right! All right! There's no need to get nasty about it! Here, careful, he's not really awake. You'll need to hold onto him - how are you going to do that?" he asked and Norrington made no answer as he dragged the man up before him in the saddle.  
  
Quickly he undid Jack's belt and slid it off, then shed his own, connected the two and used it to circle his own waist and then the man before him.  
  
"Come on Jack - we have a man to avoid - and a ship to meet -." He said simply and frowned as the doctor jumped quickly up on the horse beside him.  
  
"Doctor." he started and the man shook his head.  
  
"Forget it Commodore. He's my patient and he's been drugged. You are not leaving here without me." He growled and Norrington didn't argue.  
  
"Elizabeth - please - make sure there is no hint Jack was ever in this house. Start with stripping the bed, the basins, dishes, return the pardons to your father's desk. I don't know if they'll come back here, but if Reynolds suspects the Governor is protecting him, he may be here within minutes to search the house for him. You don't want any signs found that Jack has been here." he said and she nodded.  
  
William jumped up on the last horse and the military man scowled as he realized the young man has donned his sword and had a pistol in his belt as well.  
  
"No." he stated firmly and the blacksmith scowled.  
  
"Yes. You'd never get out of here without Mr. Gibbs or Ana if they were here. They're gonna kill us as it is already that we didn't bring Jack straight to them. Quit arguing and lets' get him out of here." He said and the Commodore nodded shortly and wheeled his horse around.  
  
~ * * ~  
  
They circled the property and came to a road, running hard and fast. They paused at a fork and the horses pranced, sensing the tension. Will frowned as he saw that the pirate was slumped severely back against the military man, looking barely aware and definitely not awake as one hand rubbed at his eyes as if that alone took great effort. Norrington noticed and smiled mildly.  
  
"Don't worry Young Mr. Turner, he's fine - aren't you Jack?" He asked, and the pirate mumbled with a small nod. Norrington and the Doctor both started at a faint cry of alarm that came from a distance. They all looked back to see three men in uniform and on horseback as well, a ways off, but definitely close enough to see them.  
  
"Well that was certainly fast. Now what?" the doctor asked and Norrington scowled.  
  
"Down towards the streets at the foot of the hill. And hope to heaven that the good citizens of Port Royal are grateful enough to not want to see Jack caught. Turner - take the short cut, alert as many as you can. I won't try to take him down that steep incline. Hopefully they should be chasing us instead of you. We'll be intending to veer off through the first three blocks and try to lose them in the buildings and ruins. We may pick up foot soldiers in town, but hopefully not ones that are especially gun-ho to actually capture him. Go William - now" he ordered, and the one took off down the darker steeper path.  
  
~ * * ~  
  
Will rode into the dark street and pulled up beside the second house. "We're being invaded!" he cried as loud as he could and in a moment doors on both side flew open.  
  
"Soldiers -they're here to take Jack Sparrow and hang him! Norrington's bringing him on horseback - Jack needs your help! Anything! Norrington is trying to get him to someplace safe. After he goes by, fill the streets, make it so they can't catch Jack - please?" he begged.  
  
"Aye son - go to the next block - second house on the right, tell the man there the same thing. He owes that pirate his life as much as I do. Ask him who to send you to next. Don't you worry lad, they won't be gettin' the Captain. Not if we have anything to do with it!" the burly man on his right said and Will rode on even as more lights came on in the houses behind him as the man he left started bellowing loudly.  
  
~ * * ~  
  
They didn't have long to wait until they heard thundering hooves. Will waited, ready to join in when he saw Norrington and the doctor coming as fast as they could. He took off with them, not waiting to see if they were still being followed. The townsmen waited until the three horses had passed, and then rolled a hay cart out into the narrow lane.  
  
In only a few minutes there came a second set of racing horses being ridden hard and fast by soldiers. One horse went over the hay cart as if unphased, the second leapt over the end and the third shied away. Several of the men waved their hands and hats with fiercesome yells and ran at the rider and shying horse. The horse reared, snorting in fear, landed and took off back the other way.  
  
Meanwhile, several blocks away now, Norrington saw the next figure ahead, waving for them to go to the right. He did so, followed by William and the Doctor, to find himself facing a dead end. He pulled back hard on his mount and they all stopped and looked back to see townspeople quickly running out with a makeshift wall such as they had used for their first shelters. It made it look like there was nothing there but a building. The man rushed up to them with a worried look.  
  
"They've commandeered your own soldiers Commodore. There's a whole lot of them waiting for you that way. Come quickly." He told them. Norrington undid the belt and pulled Jack down; keeping him from hitting the ground as the doctor quickly grabbed his other arm.  
  
The man led them into a house and through the back rooms and out into a very dark alley. They were just hurrying down it when there was a cry behind them and they looked back to see two soldiers running at them, swords already drawn.  
  
"Go! Get him out of here!" Will yelled and Norrington hesitated.  
  
"Go Commodore! I promise I'll try not to kill anyone!" the young man growled and the military man nodded and took off with the doctor and their nearly limp companion.  
  
William Turner pulled his sword and readied himself to be the lone defender that stood between them and his friend Jack Sparrow. He engaged the first heavily, exchanging clash for clash. He leapt over a blow aimed at his legs from the second man and ducked the blow to his head by the first.  
  
He ran and leapt up onto a barrel, them over them and attacked from behind, stabbing one deeply in the thigh. The man went down with a cry.. A cry that drew the attention of more soldiers. Will looked at the one before him and glanced back at the three advancing behind him and he swallowed dryly.  
  
"Yer not alone lad," came a deep voice as a side door opened and three men with swords stepped out. He saw 2 more townsmen with clubs coming out behind the three soldiers, thus blocking their way of retreat.  
  
TBC..  
  
A/N: Okay, so I lied - this chapter got so long it turned into two all by itself.! So here is part A. And there is still two more to come then! It was either that or have a single 22 page long chapter here! Hope nobody is too upset with me. I do have a question, are these characters in this believable enough or interesting enough to generate interest in a second story that would begin after Thanksgiving weekend and probably last about as long? Only with less frequent upsdates, or shorter ones anyway if they stay at twice a week? Be honest in what you think please! If you have any suggestions for how to improve them, please include that!! Anything in particular you would want a different story to 'develop more'? Or have less of? Now's your chance - let me know? PRETTY PLEASE??? 


	25. Chapter 25: When Lightening Strikes

Aftermath By: L'Morgan  
  
Disclaimer: I guess I really do need to remind you all that anything and everything related to Pirates of the Caribbean, their characters and settings are all the property of Disney - Disney - Disney - nobody - but -Disney ---- I-just-borrowing-to-play-with-and-giving-back. Only Disney can make money on anything to do with Pirates of the Caribbean. NOT ME!  
  
*************************  
  
Summary: Port Royal lies in ruins.. The battle has been waged... The lost captain has been recovered, so what else could possibly go wrong?  
  
Chapter 25: When Lightening Strikes  
  
The Doctor and Norrington dragged Jack into a small hidden barn-like alcove created out of the ruins of a building that they were shown to. They were out of breath from dragging the pirate who had quickly gotten heavy once they were on foot.  
  
"We're not going to get out of this James. There is no way. It's too far and now the place is full of your soldiers. It's only a matter of time." The doctor panted as he collapsed on a pile of hay, beside the limp pirate. Norrington leaned against a cart behind them, breathing hard.  
  
He watched as the moonlight showed the pirate tossing his head with a murmur and raising one hand for a moment, but then it collapsed across his stomach. The doctor had watched as well and sighed.  
  
"This is what I get for giving you laudanum. Never again Jack, I swear." He said breathlessly and looked up as Norrington wove his way over to fall on his knees beside the pirate.  
  
"Jack! You have to wake up! Please!" he said, tapping at the man's cheek firmly. The pirate frowned and murmured firmly with a disgruntled sound. The doctor perked up some.  
  
"Try that again -" he said and Norrington did, and this time the one's eyes fluttered briefly open, then closed as he brought both his hands up towards his chest with a vague growl.  
  
Now the doctor turned, feeling quickly at the man's neck for his pulse and then at his chest for his breathing and nodded.  
  
"It's going to take some doing, but maybe," he said as he looked around the area they were in.  
  
Norrington pulled the pirate so he was sitting up more but still resting in the straw and shook him hard with one hand as he slapped at his cheek fairly hard with his other and the pirate protested vaguely, trying to raise a hand to ward off the blows.  
  
"Jack, we don't have all day. Come on you bloody pirate - wake up!" Norrington growled.  
  
The pirate briefly opened his eyes to blink at him as if heavily drugged and confused, and then he let them close again.  
  
The doctor put his hand on Norrington's shoulder as they heard voices coming. Quickly the doctor put his hand over Jack's mouth as the voices got closer, but then passed on - then seemed to come back their way after all.  
  
"We have to get him out of here James." The doctor said with an urgently desperate tone as the voices seemed to be circling around behind them now and Norrington also looked alarmed as he nodded.  
  
He grasped the pirate by his shirt and raised him up some and shook him hard.  
  
"Jackson Meriwether Stuart! If you don't wake up this bloody second I'm going to let the Spanish take you! They're right here - now for god's sake- " he hissed roughly in the mans' face, tryin to 'shock' him awake.  
  
It worked.  
  
The pirate's eyes suddenly flew open and he jerked severely.  
  
The doctor stared at them both, open-mouthed as Norrington let go and the pirate abruptly sat up and Norrington caught him to keep him from falling forward.  
  
"Wher? Where are they? Ah nee' tuh get outta here -" the pirate murmured, trying to get to his knees, severely disoriented and off balance.  
  
"Jack - Jack its' me. Look at me." Norrington commanded and the one did so, his eyes coming clear as he looked around, saw the doctor, and took in their surroundings. The voices came louder now and the doctor suddenly pulled the pirate back against him with a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Shhh - listen" he whispered to the alarmed man, and the pirate stilled. The voices came nearer, but then came a shout from another alleyway over and they all seemed to quickly run off in that direction. The doctor removed his hand from the pirate's mouth and gave a huge sigh of relief. He frowned down at the pirate who seemed to be growing rather heavy against him. He scowled at finding the man's eyes closed again.  
  
"Jack! No! Come on - we need you to stay awake!" he said as he shook him, and the pirate's eyes snapped open with an alarmed intake of breath.  
  
"Where am I? What's goin' on?" Jack asked as he blinked back at the doctor as if surprised to see him.  
  
"You were right. Reynolds told the Governor he is here to take you back to England for questioning. Wants to find out what you know about his missing Lord. Then he said they plan to hang you." The Commodore said and the pirate blinked at him, and then shook his head as if to clear it.  
  
"Well he's gonna have one hell of a bloody time finding their blasted Lord if they be hangin' ME for Christ's sake. How are we getting' out of here?" he asked as he used the doctor's shoulder and Norrington's to rise and staggered severely at first.  
  
The doctor rose, grabbing the pirate's arm as he frowned at him, then at Norrington.  
  
"You are NOT going to tell me that THIS is the missing Lord Stuart himself -" he left off with a nod at Jack and Norrington's face went blank. The doctor turned to Jack who shook off his hand.  
  
"Bloody hell man, do I look like a Lord to you?" he asked as he went to the door and peered out a hole.  
  
"That's not an answer to my question Jack. I saw the flyer weeks ago when you were missing." The doctor intoned gravely and the one looked back at him with a deep frown.  
  
"You really must be related to the Commodore's dear Mr. Gillette. Always askin' questions when we really do have an urgent matter to attend to? First cousins perhaps? Do you mind if I save my neck first and then you can do - whatever it is you plan on doing? Where the bloody hell is my ship?" he demanded, hands fluttering unconsciously.  
  
The Doctor suddenly caught the pirates' right hand and stared at the ring the man wore on his forefinger. His eyes widened.  
  
"Sod' off, you bloody blasted fool, how do you know I didn't kill the man and take if off his cold, dead body?" he demanded gruffly as he yanked his hand away.  
  
"A year ago I would have easily believed that you had done exactly that Jack - 6 weeks ago even I would have believed that. But I've gotten to know you better in the last few weeks here. I know you didn't do that." The doctor answered, still staring at the pirate.  
  
"Norrington, exactly where is this blasted idiot Reynolds?" Jack asked, ignoring the physician and the military man shook his head.  
  
"Up at the fort I assume, with Governor Swan still - why?" he said and the pirate scowled.  
  
"Cause there is no way that man is leaving here alive to report to anyone. I need to find him." He said as he turned back and found both of them staring at him incredulously.  
  
"You can't kill the man in cold blood Jack!" Norrington told him and the pirate scowled back but said nothing as he opened the door a little bit and looked out.  
  
"Oh good, let's go." He said and the other two frowned at him.  
  
"Where do you think you are going?" the doctor demanded in a whisper and the one smiled slyly.  
  
"We're looking for soldiers who have gotten tired of hunting for us and left their nice horsies unwatched, for us to borrow." He said cheerfully, then stepped out, looked, and then skulked along the wall. Norrington and the Doctor exchanged deep frowns, but followed.  
  
He led them through more alleys, down a street, through ruins and upwards until they found a group of three soldiers standing by a wagon that had been tipped over, yielding lots of spilled fruit to which the men were helping themselves. Before either Norrington or the doctor knew what he was doing, the pirate had picked up three sizeable chunks of rubble and thrown them at the men in rapid succession. All three crumpled to the ground and he scurried forward.  
  
"What if you had missed?" Norrington demanded catching up with him.  
  
"I don't miss! I'm Captain Jack Sparrow! And don't you forget it son - I don't care who tells you otherwise!" he whispered back and Norrington shook his head in disbelief.  
  
He watched in surprise as the pirate confiscated a pistol from one of the men, located the three horses, and leapt easily up into the saddle.  
  
"I don't believe you. You can ride?" The doctor observed and the pirate grinned as he easily wheeled the horse around.  
  
"Watch me mate. Kinda happens when you have a little brother that practically eats, drinks, lives and breathes horses. Takes all kinds, savvy?" he asked as if exasperated, then frowned mildly. "Where are we headed anyway?" he asked and Norrington sighed.  
  
"The Pearl is supposed to meet us at the north end of the island at dawn. But we have to get out of here first Jack." He said and the one smiled mischievously.  
  
"No - unless the two of you have gone and done something stupid, I'm the only one they're actually looking for! The two of you can go back to the Governor's mansion! Make sure everyone there is safe. If you see any of my crew, tell them I'll meet them at the ship." He said and abruptly spurred the horse ahead, taking off.  
  
'Jack! You bloody, daft fool! Come back here!" the Doctor reacted with and took off after him. Norrington rolled his eyes and shook his head and hurried to catch up.  
  
The pirate raced the horse through the streets, leaping over small piles of rubble and zigzagging recklessly through ruins, seeming even more determined to outdistance them when he saw they were not headed for the Governor's residence and not caring at what risk it took to do it. As he neared the turn in the road, Jack looked back and then suddenly veered off towards the fort. They both understood now why he'd taken off on his own and tried to send them off to the Governor's.  
  
Jack's horse went thundering up the hillside. He didn't even bother trying to be quiet as he slid off and stormed into the fort, the gun he'd taken from one of the soldiers already drawn from his waist. He entered Norrington's office and stopped. The doctor and Norrington were through the door not more than a moment or two behind him. Both of them suddenly froze at the scene they found before them.  
  
Jack had both of his hands in a midair careless gesture; the gun dangling from one fingertip as he slowly sidled away from the doorway and the others who had come in behind him. He stared intently at Reynolds whose hand rested on Governor Swan's shoulder with the tip of the flintlock pistol resting against the man's grey wig as the Governor sat in a chair in nearly the center of the room. The young William Turner sat there on the couch, also in front of Reynolds, looking a bit bedraggled, but not too hurt at least. Not yet anyway.  
  
"William?" the pirate asked and the younger man scowled.  
  
"I was on my way out of the town when some of the soldiers stopped me." He said unhappily, and Jack nodded with a mild frown.  
  
Reynolds carefully and slowly looked Jack up and down once, twice, then three times, and a slow smile came to his features.  
  
"Well, well, well. I don't really believe it! Lord Jackson Meriwether Stuart, in the living flesh! My god, it really IS you isn't it? I did not believe the captain of that ship when he described you! Well, you've certainly been a difficult little bugger to flush out I'll have you know man. I thought sure you'd at least try to find out who was behind that flyer will all that rubbish on it." he said with a dark laugh.  
  
"He? You think Jack is actually this missing Lord Stuart?" Will asked in extreme disbelief.  
  
"No, you stupid idiot, I KNOW he is Lord Stuart. The bloody man sunk my ship even!" Reynolds countered, and Will stared at the pirate as if more than a bit surprised. The pirate glanced at him and gave a helpless shrug, and then went back to studying the intruder...  
  
"Leave Swan here." Jack said simply but sternly, and the man chuckled softly.  
  
"Oh I think not Lord Stuart, I think not. Commodore, gentlemen, over here. " Reynolds said as he waved the other two to come to William's side where they would not be in the path of exit and yet he could keep an eye on them.  
  
Jack considered him with a narrow gaze, one hand rising as if a bit indecisive as with the other he casually tossed the gun he held over onto a chair. "You know, they would have been more than happy to let you have me for questioning as Jack Sparrow mate. You really didn't have to go to all of this bother with the good Governor." He told the man with a soft slur and brief flutter of one hand and the man looked amused.  
  
"No, I have heard the story of your playing the part of guardian angel over this town the last few weeks. I realized there was no way they would just hand you over to me to let me take you back to England for questioning. Last time I was here I mentioned that after we questioned you, I was sure we could arrange to hang you for them. I had no idea you had become quite the town hero." He said, and Jack laughed cheerfully, swaying some as he waltzed around the area between him and the Governor a little bit.  
  
"As if you had any intention of taking me to England. Shame on you sir!" he scolded with a slur, waving a pointed finger at the man and Reynolds laughed.  
  
"Oh you don't know the half of it Jackson! I don't work for the English or the French at the moment. In fact, I am supposed to give you your father's regards when I see you - but whether I just kill you now or later or take you to him and let him deal with you, that's entirely up to my discretion. But I do think it would not be wise to keep you around too long. You'll definitely be easier to handle dead, as I've been warned." he said and Jack frowned at him.  
  
"I don't believe you. Not even my father would do that." He half growled and Reynolds smirked at him.  
  
"Actually, he's paying me quite a handsome fee to find you and dispose of you. The French are also paying a bounty. Of course I only need to prove you're dead to satisfy them. Between the two of them, you're worth a small fortune as soon as you quit breathing, my good man." He said very snidely, and now Jack took a step back with a dark look.  
  
"That's a lie," said the pirate who seemed to be breathing very fast and shallowly with a mildly confused look to his eyes and Reynolds chuckled.  
  
"Oh how your father would love to see the look on your face this very moment.. I will be sure to describe your reaction in detail. Having a bit of problem breathing are we Lord Stuart? That lead bullet of your father's in your lung ever give you any trouble?" he asked.  
  
Doctor Cook frowned deeply at the pirates' reaction. "Jack - you shouldn't just believe this man, what he says doesn't even make sense. Your father is going to spend heaven only knows how much money to hire someone to come kill you?" he asked and Reynolds chuckled lowly as he stared at the pirate.  
  
"Oh Jackson knows very well why his father might wish him ill. King Charles was the one who got this lad so upset he was taking nearly every English ship he laid eyes upon. When James became King, he wanted our dear pirate here to stop taking his ships. Had to bring him in by force actually, didn't they Jackson? Captured you in the Leewards wasn't it? Told Jackson to name his price tag to leave them alone. And of course our dear sweet, magnanimous pirate here - he said he wanted all of his fathers' ownings - then and there. The land, the estate, the titles, the contracts, the companies, - every last shilling. And dear King James up and gave it to him. Ruined his father. Left the man one small estate in Scotland and one aged fishing boat to his name. Took it all this one did - every last shilling. When good King William first came to the throne, it was early in 1689. That first winter when Jackson returned it was November. By then William had been inundated by Jackson's father with stories about him," he said and the pirate still seemed to be breathing hard and looked noticeably pale now even upon casual observation.  
  
"Well, good King William ordered Jackson home anyway. Told him he would not be involved in such a petty family squabble. All William really wanted was the shipping contracts maintained though. Told him to go settle things with his father. Turns out though, perhaps the dear lad was right. His father up and shot him practically as soon as he laid eyes on him. In the chest wasn't it Jackson? Should have killed you man - a shot like that. I don't care if you ended up with the Kings' personal physicians or not - it still should have killed you. From what I've heard though - it does seem to have some sort of residual after effects? You got sick last year and they told you, you had to stay out of the damp weather, didn't they? Well, don't worry lad - it won't be a concern you need worry about anymore. Your father will be delighted to hear of your passing, I daresay." He said with a coldly slithering smoothness.  
  
Doctor Cook crossed to the pirate and with one hand on his hip spun the man to face him.  
  
"A bullet in your lung? Oh, well no, when I asked you if you'd ever had any kind of medical problems with your lungs or breathing, why on earth would you mention being shot in the chest? Much less that the ball is still in there? You told me that scar was from a very minor accident? I suppose it wouldn't even occur to you that one of the problems with your recovery hasn't been just pneumonia from drowning, but that it might have something to do with a hunk of lead still being in your lung?" he asked in a loudly indignant tone. The pirate blinked at him hard twice, then swayed mildly as one hand came up and he looked up and to the side as if considering, then tilted his head.  
  
"I don't really remember its' in there unless I hear it rattlin' around in my ribs man. Now hush." he said very dismissingly as he very firmly pushed the doctor back and aside towards others near the couch and then turned back and considered Reynolds with a small smile.  
  
"Nice tale there lad, but you forget to say that everything I took went directly to my younger brother who was by then struggling to support my mother on an apprentice's salary after her dear husband had 'put her aside', as they say? He manages the contracts just fine it seems here the last few years. But I'll tell you what - I'll take YOU back to England, on my ship even - as my esteemed guest. How's that sound to ye?" he offered, one hand outturned as he sauntered away from the couch.  
  
"You want me to take you back to England, so you can be hung?" Reynolds asked him and the pirate looked deeply amused as he smiled like a cat with a canary in its paws.  
  
"Aye - lets do that, shall we?" he offered again and now the man narrowed his gaze at the pirate.  
  
"You think they won't hang you for some reason." He stated and the pirate shrugged as he swayed.  
  
"No, I know they won't. Not as long as William is King anyway. I'm afraid it's not exactly me who's going to be worrying about keeping his head if you plan on taking me back to England." He said confidently as he spun around with one hand upraised and a very arrogant grin despite his severe sway.  
  
"I don't need to bother taking you anywhere Jackson, you were convicted long ago. It's no crime at all for me to shoot you dead right here and now." He threatened, the gun pointing now at the pirate. Jack half staggered a step and caught himself on the Governor's chair, giving him a very drunken seeming leer and pat on the head as if he were but a child.  
  
Reynolds grew obviously more exasperated. "Good god man, can't you even stand up straight and pay attention when your very life is being threatened?" he asked of him hotly, the gun no more than 12 inches from the pirates' chest now. Not seeming aware of this, Jack leaned towards him to peer at him sloppily, and then he suddenly whirled and staggered some, catching himself on the back of the Governor's chair. He glared at the others in the room suspiciously.  
  
'Threatened? By whom?" he demanded in an astonished tone as he considered them.  
  
Reynolds rolled his eyes in exasperation and used a heavy hand to turn the pirate back towards him.  
  
"ME, you stupid idiot! Aren't I the one here with a gun?" he demanded loudly as he put it back to the Governor's head. Jack backed up a step, hands up near to shoulder level, wrists limp as he cocked his head and made a face as if studying the situation, lips pursed, and then he shook his head some and looked back at Reynolds with an arched eyebrow.  
  
"Looks to me like' it's the Governor you're threatening mate. Right nice of you actually. Although since you're in the mind, see that one right over there? The Commodore? And that other pesky one? I hope you brought more shot man, there's a few more than one of them. Here, want to use my gun?" he said as he abruptly waltzed over, claimed his own weapon by the barrel and handed it to the man so quickly that Reynolds didn't even have time to react.  
  
"There, now you can get rid of at least two of them!" Jack said with a loose grin, clapping his hands together as would a delighted child as he very nearly; fell over and grabbed Reynolds' shoulder to regain his balance. Reynolds blinked at him hard and looked incredulous.  
  
"No, you drunken moron! I'm going to shoot the Governor if you don't come with me! He's my hostage!" he said as he tossed the gun Jack had given him back on the chair. Jack backed away again with a drastic sway and puzzled frown, arching one eyebrow at the man skeptically, one hand poised in the air momentarily.  
  
"So - let me get this straight here mate. You come in here, and take as your hostage the man who wouldn't hear of pardoning me last time - the man who hoped and fully planned to see ME hang that fine morning' - jus' lil' ole me and nobody else - and if I DON"T go with you, THEN you are going to shoot the man for me? This is the brilliant plan?" he asked with a strong slur, circling the man slowly, one hand eloquently tracing through the air until he came to stop at the man's other side and stepped closer to him.  
  
"Shouldn't it be that you WON'T shoot him if I don't go with you? To tell you the truth, just between the two of us, there's a lot more motivation in it for me if you promise to get rid of the bloody bastard, if ye' know what I mean?" he asked with a heavy slur, as he weaved his way back and forth slowly in front of the man now, hands fluttering in beat to each inflection of his tone.  
  
Reynolds frowned deeply at him, and then considered the other three men there. Jack turned to consider them as well, and then waved his hand in casual dismissal. "Ye really got the bad luck of the draw in the way of available hostages man. Why don't you come with me and we'll go see if we can find someone I'd not be falling at yer' feet in praise if ya' shoot em." He suggested as he waltzed staggeringly towards the door a few steps and turned back as if waiting.  
  
"I only need you Stuart. I only need you. Well actually, proof of your death. I couldn't care less about the Governor myself! Do you have any idea how many men the French alone have sent to hunt you down, only never to hear from them again? It's over a dozen!" he said and Jack gave him a very smug smile.  
  
"Oh I know exactly where they are mate - believe me.. Every last one o' the bloody gentlemen. They be sleepin' on the bottom of the deep blue sea is where they be, mate. Would you care to join them? You're not even a Frenchmen - least they were honest hunters," he observed with a careless slur and the intruder chuckled at the pirates' drunken stagger sideways and more away from the others near the couch.  
  
Reynolds laughed mildly as the pirate came to rest against the table with the carafe of brandy on it and winced some as he thudded against it solidly with his hip. "I wasn't crazy enough to try and take you on the water Lord Stuart. That was their mistake. Do I look like a fool? Anyone who's looked at your record knows its suicide to try to take you on the water. Not that I even got the chance before you went and sunk my boat anyway." He said and the pirate seemed to ignore him as he went about the business of opening the carafe and sniffing at the contents  
  
Jack held the bottle up, giving it a skeptical look with one arched eyebrow, then rummaged among the bottles and pulled out a glass and poured it nearly full. He quickly took a large swallow and made a face of dismay as it went down.  
  
"Jackson Stuart! Are you even listening to me? Don't you realize that you are not walking out of this room alive?!" Reynolds demanded angrily and the pirate leaned back against the settee with a raised eyebrow. The man didn't even notice Will slowly reach towards the chair and claim Jack's gun and pass it back to Norrington.  
  
"Yer just a bih upset cause I sunk your ship s'all. Not tha' I blame ye. 'Er, 'ave a drink mate - not bad, considering it be brandy anyway." He offered in a strong slur. He took a step as if to offer the container to the other, then frowned and quickly reached back for the piece of furniture as he swayed unsteadily and set the bottle down with a heavy 'clunk'. "Whoa there -" he breathed and shook his head some as if to clear it.  
  
"Bloody hell Stuart, you're so drunk you can barely stand up! But at least I don't have to worry - you're not on the water here now are you man? Don't have your pretty little cannons now do you Jackson? Shame it is I suppose. Actually I'm surprised it isn't the Spanish who have the highest price on your head. It's their man of war you always manage to sink somehow. Tell me Jackson, honestly, how do you manage to sink a Spanish Galleon Man o' War when you only have what, 16 guns on that ship of yours?" He said and the pirate sighed at him and looked up at the ceiling as if in search of divine solace, then looked back at the man and cocked his head with a gold toned smile, leaning drastically against the settee with one hand in the air.  
  
"Why will no one ever let that lie? It's usually one of the blasted things, not a fleet of them." He said in a slurred, pouting tone and the man laughed at him.  
  
"One here, one there. You know, they did try to send a small fleet of them out after you - 3 of them I think it was. Apparently they couldn't find you before a hurricane got them. Course - their loss is my gain." He said and Jack gave a soft but very evil laugh, one hand parked on his hip.  
  
"Hurricane was it? Ah yes, I remember that hurricane well. A positively spectacular night. One of my very best, if I do say so myself! Who was it that was in charge of that little expedition of theirs? Ah yes, the good Captain Juan Ferdinand Rodriguez. Man 'ad 7 children waiting for him at home and he's ordered out here to chase af'er me, on the water? But I am glad t' hear the man kept his word in telling them about that dastardly hurricane! Good man 'at one was. Worth savin' after all." He slurred purringly with a flip of one hand as he slowly staggered along the wall, drawing the mans' attention farther and farther from the ones left by the couch. Reynolds studied him for a moment, licking his lips nervously as he shifted uneasily. Jack yawned once; swaying drunkenly and then shook his head at the man.  
  
"I don' know mate. Grabbin' a hostage I'd gladly pay ye to rid me of, holin' yerself up in a fort crawlin' with the Kings soldiers, and now you got me, and what are you gonna do with me? I'm sure part of the plan is that ye have t' get me outta here and down t' yer ship. Only now ye' don't have one. Guess we'll have to take mine." he drawled in a strong slur, swaying extremely with a disdainful look and Reynolds scowled at him.  
  
"No I am not taking you on yours, you bloody fool! I swear to God, I do NOT see why anyone would have had even an instant's trouble capturing the likes of you! You have got to be the worst pirate in the entire Caribbean! It's a travesty to even call you such! Take you to your ship? I'd rather swim all the way!" he said hotly, losing patience as he abandoned Governor Swan to cross to the pirate and aim the gun squarely at Jack's chest.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Come along now - I haven't got all night you know. Been a bit under the weather here lately. Can we please just go to whichever bloody ship it is that you think we're taking? I'm getting' kind of tired really fast here," the pirate said with a slur, but looking definitely weary now as he caught the eye of the doctor and Commodore Norrington both.  
  
Quickly Reynolds crossed and grabbed him by the arm just above his elbow and propelled him around and towards the doorway now.  
  
"I'd be delighted Lord Stuart - absolutely delighted!" he said in an overly sweet tone and Jack smiled as he swayed severely, one hand raised with a pointed finger.  
  
"Ya know, yer a smart man fer a traitor. Not like some that just insist on doing something - stupid. I do appreciate a man like that. Now ye' know that once we get wherever it is that we're going, I'm rather obliged to try to escape, right?" he asked and Reynolds grinned at him happily as he paused just inside the doorway still.  
  
"But of course Jackson. I wouldn't expect anything less of you. Although to be honest with you man, there's little need for either of us to bother. You are a convicted criminal. With a death sentence already levied against you. I don't need to be taking you anyplace really. Just proof of your death.." He said, raising the gun to point blank level at the pirate's chest. Suddenly a loud shot rang out and the smell of flashed powder. Jack gasped and staggered backwards two steps, eyes wide and with a hand to the center of his chest.  
  
Reynolds collapsed in a heap on the floor. Instantly the doctor rushed forward to kneel by the man on the floor as Jack looked around at the others in shocked alarm.  
  
"My shot" Commodore Norrington said, lowering the gun he held in his hand.  
  
"What took you so bloody long! Don't scare me like that!" the pirate objected loudly as he backed away and into the couch behind him, any signs of him being drunk or off balance suddenly and entirely gone.  
  
"Relax Jack - this man is dead.. But he was about to shoot you in the chest at point blank range!" the doctor informed him dryly and the pirate nodded and seemed quite pale as he stared down at the body and swallowed dryly.  
  
"Yes, I can assure you I was well aware of the fact doctor. Not quite my plan, but better me than the Governor." He managed a bit breathlessly.  
  
Now came the sound of running steps and 3 foot soldiers entered the room. They saw the pirate and instantly aimed their guns at him. Jack looked at them and rolled his eyes and then looked over at Norrington.  
  
"Bloody speed demons you have there Commodore - I'd have been out the window and long gone by now if it were me," The pirate told him. He looked up as Gibbs suddenly arrived, quite out of breath. The pirate looked immensely relieved to see the older sailor.  
  
"Sir, is Mr. Sparrow under arrest for the murder of Mr. Reynolds?" one of the soldiers asked eagerly. Norrington shook his head.  
  
"No, it was I who shot the man. He's had a gun to Governor Swan's head and was using him as a hostage. Gentlemen, please remove the body and then leave us. I shall speak with you in a few moments." He said and they nodded and rose, quickly carrying the body away.  
  
"Captain Sparrow - I just want to thank you. Brilliant performance - positively brilliant! Very convincing! But I absolutely object to your plan of letting him shoot you!" Swan said, the last shaking his finger at the pirate. Jack gave him a very weak smile and then turned as if looking for a way to get away from everyone.  
  
"Jack are you all right?" Gibbs asked as he hurried to the pirate's side and the one shook his head, his breathing growing rapidly faster.  
  
"Sure.. Umm, No -" He asked as he backed away.  
  
"Yer not hurt lad. What's wrong?" Gibbs asked quickly and with concern.  
  
"The bastard was no more than another bounty hunter - only this one was from my father." The pirate breathed shakily and swayed unsteadily.  
  
Gibbs scowled hugely as the doctor crossed to Jack to take him by the arm.  
  
"Wait - give me a second - too much - I'm just a little dizzy -" he breathed softly and the doctor nodded, not letting go of him.  
  
"I'm not surprised you're dizzy. For the love of God, how could you not tell me you have a round of shot lodged in your lungs?" he said and stopped to consider the unsteady man. "Here Jack, I think we'd better have you sit down my friend, real quick like." He said kindly of the now colorless pirate as he tried to guide him towards the couch.  
  
The pirate took three very unsteady steps and then stopped and turned back to the doctor with a vague mumble, shaking his head as he reached for him.  
  
"It's all right - I'm right here." The doctor said very gently, managing to get his hands under the pirates' arms and pulling him closer just before the man's eyes slid closed and his knees suddenly gave way. The doctor seemed rather sympathetic as he caught the suddenly limp form that collapsed into him. He managed to get him the rest of the way to gently lay him down on the couch.  
  
"A blanket for him please?" he said without looking up as he knelt to feel at the man's neck and then at his wrist and gently rested a hand on the one's chest. In a moment it was Will beside them, already spreading a blanket over the downed man.  
  
"What happened? What's wrong with him?" he asked and the doctor sighed as he gently lifted the pirates' legs up onto a decorative pillow that festooned the end of the couch.  
  
"Now don't you go getting as impatient as this one is please? You need to remember that it was only 17 days ago that the 'Rover' went up in flames and this fellow literally drowned in the bay. It's not like there's some kind of magic medicine I can give him that makes him better in just a few days, a week or so. No - I wish there were." He said and Will frowned at him.  
  
"Think back Will - wasn't it one of Jack's pirate friends that said that they' d lost one of their own when the man nearly drowned and 3 weeks afterwards died from it?" he asked and the one's eyes widened and he looked to Gibbs who nodded.  
  
"Aye - man by the name of Nicholas North. Good pirate. Jack knew him better than I did - but no, he was never the sort you'd ever expect a thing like that t' kill." He said unhappily and the doctor nodded.  
  
"Was he much older than Jack?" the blacksmith asked and Gibbs frowned.  
  
"More about the same age." He observed and the blacksmith frowned deeply from him to the pirate lying before him, to the doctor who was feeling the pirate's pulse at his neck.  
  
"That's' not going to happen to Jack - right? It hasn't even been three weeks yet for him." He said and the physician gave him a small smile.  
  
"I have no intention of letting it happen son; I can assure you of that. But - well now, this right here - considering that he was up an entire night - probably didn't sleep much more than half a day after that. He walked all the way from the Governor's residence down to the town - twice even. Then he was up sinking ships at probably the crack of dawn and managed to get up the hill to get here this morning - and then everything tonight? The racing through the streets and all to get up here. all of this from a patient I said should not be leaving the house at all for a while after just his one night's adventures into town? I can tell you that this young man should have been on the floor long before now. I think his anxiety over Reynolds' was all that was keeping him on his feet here tonight. Once that danger was over - then yes, it's going to catch up with him fast." He said and Will gently touched the back of his hand to his friend's forehead.  
  
"He's not running a fever at least?" he asked and the doctor sighed as he felt himself with his entire hand.  
  
"No, in fact he's cool and clammy - that's shock. He's had far too much excitement and activity these last two days, despite how much he might like to think otherwise," He said and the blacksmith frowned at him.  
  
"You want to take him back to the Governor's residence?" he asked and the doctor looked up at Gibbs.  
  
"No, I'd rather he be on his ship when he wakes up this time, if that's all right? Is it possible for him to actually rest when he's on the ship?" he asked and the older sailor smiled very broadly as he nodded.  
  
"Oh it's more than all right Doc, more than all right. We can always lock him in his cabin. I did one other time. He had a concussion and kept doing his best to fall overboard on us, or outta the rigging - although he got a bit upset about that. But yes, he'll do better on the Pearl. Don't suppose you'd maybe be comin' with him? Just t' make sure that other don't happen?" he asked rather hopefully and the man smiled.  
  
"And just what are the chances he'll throw me overboard if he wakes up and I'm there? I don't think Jack is one to be told to stay in bed on the ship any more than he would on land." he observed and the older sailor thought for a moment, and then looked at him.  
  
"Bed?" He asked and the doctor sighed.  
  
"Well - no, not bed really. By tomorrow maybe he'll probably be up again for some time. Just not - not what all he's been up to today would be very nice to see." He said rather ruefully and Gibbs cocked his head at the doctor.  
  
"Ye can swim, right?" he asked and the doctor nodded warily.  
  
Gibbs flashed his broadest smile.  
  
"Well then no worries! We'll just fish ye back out as many times as he throws ye in!" he said and the Doctor half chuckled with a reproving look at the man.  
  
"Oh, how very reassuring" he said dryly and Commodore Norrington really did have to keep himself from laughing at the man's tone.  
  
~ * * ~  
  
AnaMaria sat in the chair beside the large bed in the dimly lit cabin, watching the man in the bed just sleep peacefully. She chewed on her lip as she stared. A Lord. Jack Sparrow was really some kind of English lord. He hadn't been acting any different, aside from being sick - but he also didn't know that she had overheard him. She sighed heavily to herself. It really kind of hurt that in all these years he'd never even hinted that he had another name of any kind, much less being some kind of Lord.  
  
Ever since the doctor had found out about the round still being embedded in Jack's chest, he'd actually been doing a lot better. She had to admit that the pirate had worried here when they had brought him aboard, unconscious, and it had taken him over 35 hours to wake up. By then the fever had come back on him as well. Not enough to make him delirious, just enough to make him feel miserable. He hadn't even resisted the doctor's order that he stay in bed until it was past. In fact, all he had done those 3 days was sleep nearly constantly.  
  
She really had hated it when the doctor came and made him lie on his side and cough on purpose. She'd thought he was long past that stage awhile back. Turned out you just had to get him started and he'd do it long enough to make you worry. But whatever was coming out of him seemed to be good to get out.  
  
The doctor had ordered that his cabin be heated well before sundown and the windows open in daytime. At first she had thought the man really was pushing it - dictating exactly what the Captain would be given to eat - confiscating his pipe and tobacco and insisting he drink his various concoctions of fruit juices, herbs and Lord only knows what else he put in them.  
  
But now it had been the 3 weeks that Gibbs had seemed to be worried about. Okay, so it was 3 weeks and one day as of tonight.  
  
She heard the door open quietly and looked over to find no less than he doctor himself. Instead of being surprised or rebuking her, the man smiled at her easily.  
  
"If you need to do something -" she started as she half rose and he quickly waved her back down.  
  
"No, just came to check on him before I turn in for the night. No nightmares or coughing?" he asked and looked pleased when she shook her head.  
  
She watched as he carefully sat on the side of the bed and took out a little bell shaped piece that was connected to a hollow tube. He held the tube to one ear; then very gently set the bell piece against the sleeping man's chest. He saw her wary look and motioned for her to come near, and then kneel. He put the tube end by her ear and moved the bell piece to the middle of his chest. Her eyebrows widened as she heard the steady full beating of his heart.  
  
"Here's what I listen for" he said and moved it to his right side and a bit down and she heard a sound almost like wind moving though trees. Then he moved it to the left side and now the leaves were more rustling and crackling. He let her listen, and then moved it up more and there was a place where instead of wind it was barely a whisper. She gave him an alarmed look.  
  
"My guess is that that's where the round is in his lung. He has scar tissue in there and that area doesn't quite work the way it did before," he told her and she frowned at him.  
  
"Can you take it out for him?" she asked and he shook his head.  
  
"No, to even try would almost certainly kill him. You've seen honey comb beehives, right?" he asked and she nodded.  
  
"Well, that's kind of what a lung is like, only the little spaces all kind of open and squeeze closed and open and squeeze closed - or so we think. When there's that phlegm in him - it makes that crackling sound like rustling leaves as it kind of sticks while its' moving. Where he was shot, well those spaces were just mostly destroyed and that's why you don't hear much there. It really should have killed him. The amount of crackles that he has is what I'm watching.. But he's doing very well now. You should have heard him when you two first got back. He was nothing but crackles and quiet places here and there." He said as he laid the instrument aside and drew the blankets up over the man and close around his neck and ear even.  
  
"You think he'll be alright now?" she asked and he smiled gladly.  
  
"Oh, I'd bet money on him now. He's always going to have that quiet area where the ball is.. And some crackling around that area overall - he can't help that. He's lucky to be alive to have it. But when he gets sick - if he's coughing at all, would you please tell whoever takes care of him about that round in his lung? It makes a big difference in how you approach trying to get him well." He said with a sincere look and she sighed and nodded.  
  
"Usually nobody takes care of him. Just Gibbs and me. He'll stop and get a doctor for one of the boys, but not for himself, and he never wants us to." She told him and he sighed.  
  
"I wish you had a ship's doctor - to tell you the truth. Is there a reason he won't have one?" he asked and she half shrugged.  
  
"Last one he got to be good friends with. Told the man to stay below when we got into a ruckus - and he didn't. Ended up getting shot through the head tryin' to go help somebody topside. Jack was real upset about it - and even more so when we lost all 4 of the boys who'd been in the infirmary as his patients at the start of that day. Too bad really - that one did good with Jack. Bossy enough to keep him in bed some days - smart enough to know when to pretend he didn't see him up doing whatever on others. Not at all to stuffy to sit there and play cards with him. Whoever had the losing hand had to drink the glass of juice sittin' there between them. That man learned to cheat at cards really quick like" she told him and he chuckled. She gave him a rather shy look.  
  
"You remind me of him. A lot. Ye just don't have his accent. Especially that day you was on the wharf yelling up at Jack about sneaking off on you. He looked at me and he said 'who the bloody hell IS this man, Duncan's brother?' Gibbs laughed and said no, but you'd think he was related, wouldn't ye? You're in trouble now Captain." She said and he smiled broadly, then froze as the pirate beside him stirred mildly, then settled back into the blankets with an incoherent half mumble.  
  
"Well, I'd better turn in - this one is up at the crack of dawn, I swear," he said of Jack and she smiled shyly and nodded, waiting for him to invite her to leave with him. To her surprise he didn't suggest it at all and was quickly gone.  
  
She moved up to sit in his place on the bed instead and just sat quietly, one hand resting lightly on the pirates back. Within a short time he began breathing harder, faster, then shifted, a dark scowl on his features even as he half moaned and tossed his head.  
  
"Shhh Jack - it's just a dream," she soothed with a hand on his chest. To her surprise he caught her hand tightly in his own.  
  
"No Ana - no - don' leave -" he moaned in an upset tone and she frowned.  
  
"Jack - wake up - I'm right here." She called, unwilling to be the cause of his nightmares. She pat his cheek and he startled with a soft gasp - eyes frantic at first until he realized it was her.  
  
"Oh thank god," he reacted with quickly and she frowned at him.  
  
"What's wrong Jack? Ye know I'm not goin' anywhere, don't ye?" she asked and he refused to look at her.  
  
"Look at me Sparrow," she said firmly, lifting his chin, and was struck by the deep uncertainty she saw in his eyes.  
  
"Jack, what's wrong? You can tell me," she soothed and he gave a very shaky sigh.  
  
"I - I . Well - I keep dreamin'.." He said and left off and she considered him.  
  
"If it's just a dream Jack -" she said and he looked even more upset at her words.  
  
"It's not" he whispered and she frowned down at him with concern. She felt him shiver even under all the layers of blankets.  
  
She surprised him by laying down beside him, propping her head up one elbow as with her other hand she gently toyed with the braids of his hair.  
  
"Ye don't have to tell me Jack - just relax," she said as she scooted closer, wanting only to reassure and calm him now. His breathing slowed and he seemed so still that she was sure he'd gone back to sleep, when instead he sighed shallowly.  
  
"I keep dreaming - that I tell you about my family - where I came from - and ye get really mad at me for not tellin' ye before," he nearly whispered. Her heart leapt, but she kept her smooth, light stroking at an even and steady rate for him.  
  
"Can it be that bad?" she asked and he sighed and nodded. She smiled mildly down at him.  
  
"Want me to tell ye what I guess then?" she asked and he opened his eyes to consider her almost fearfully. It just totally and completely undid her to see him care so much what she thought.  
  
"Here's what I think Jack Sparrow," she said and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Well, for one, I'm pretty sure that's not yer name from birth - at least not the Sparrow part. But if you were gonna pick another one to use, I'm glad you didn't decide to be Jack Smith - or Smithy, if ye prefer." She said and caught a small ghost of his smile.  
  
"Stuart... Jackson Stuart" he whispered and she only nodded, still gently toying with his hair.  
  
"And I know yer not from around here. Just by how ye are. Ye know too much - about all kinds of things. Smart things - history, maps, figurin' - documents, all kind of stuff. So my guess is ye must be from a family that had money to send you to some fancy school someplace. Someplace where they say things like 'savvy' maybe?" she observed and he nodded just a little bit as with one finger he absently toyed with her hair on the pillow beside him.  
  
"Jack - my guess is that there's a good reason you're out here instead of there. Usually is. And yer surely not the only man in the Caribbean who walked out of 1 place and ended up here instead. I'm just glad yer here, instead of there.. Even if you are the 'daftest' pirate this side of heaven." She said, punctuating her words with a soft kiss to his forehead, then his cheek, then his nose, and the last to his lips, but not lingering too long.  
  
Before he could react to her kisses, she drew him into a hug and laid down with an arm over him.  
  
"I figure you'll tell me when you're ready," she said softly as she closed her eyes, still very gently stroking the dark locks.  
  
She felt him finally relax and snuggle into her arms closer - and then he started to tell her a long and involved story in an almost whispered voice. The telling took hours and caused her only to bring him closer when it came to the difficult parts along the way. It was half way to morning when he finally left off just about the time he was telling her about commandeering her boat to get to Port Royal. She looked down to find he'd fallen asleep, mid sentence even.  
  
With a gentle touch she dried his cheeks, then nestled against his hair and closed her eyes. She marveled at the fact that he was only half daft, at the fact that he had managed to trust her - or anyone ever at all. She marveled at the fact that he was alive even - and she was very, very glad he was sleeping exactly where he belonged on such a night.  
  
*********************************  
  
Only the epilogue now left for this tale.... 


	26. Chapter 26 Epilogue: New Horizons

Aftermath By: L'Morgan  
  
Disclaimer: I guess I really do need to remind you all that anything and everything related to Pirates of the Caribbean, their characters and settings are all the property of Disney - Disney - Disney - nobody - but -Disney ---- I-just-borrowing-to-play-with-and-giving-back. Only Disney can make money on anything to do with Pirates of the Caribbean. NOT ME!  
  
************************* Summary: The last story chapter: Chapter 26 / Epilogue: New Horizons  
  
Commodore Norrington stood on the deck of the Black Pearl resplendent in his full military uniform, wig and hat and regalia and considered the pirate who stood before him. Complete with bandana and beads, coat, hat, and kohl around his eyes, the boots, sash, compass, cutlass, and pistols, assorted rings and a gold chain around his neck - the man looked like he'd stepped right out of the pages of one of Elizabeth's books. Only now he knew there was much more to this pirate than a list of ships he'd taken and towns he'd sacked. Much, much more. Depth and breadth and character traits he never dreamed of; even likes and dislikes, strengths and weaknesses, and even a few frailties that branded him as human as all the rest. He didn't hold back the smile that came to his features. Not this time.  
  
The pirate watched as Will and another sailor brought up a rather large travel trunk and two more followed behind them bearing bundles of assorted shapes and sizes. He arched an eyebrow rather disagreeably. Elizabeth Turner herself next came waltzing up the gangway as comfortable as if taking a stroll in the park. She paused to look around, and then saw them and came over. Without hesitation she embraced the pirate captain in a lingering hug and kissed him on the cheek and then hugged him again more briefly before she let go to instead take his arm.  
  
"I know you're not overjoyed with the idea of taking us to see my cousin for the holidays Jack - but it's awfully sweet of you to do it anyway." She said gratefully and he arched an eyebrow at her sharply.  
  
"I don't think the word 'sweet' is what comes to mind when people think of me Missy," he said darkly and she grinned and leaned forward and kissed him again on the cheek.  
  
"That's only because they don't know who you are Captain. Your reputation leaves volumes more unsaid than it tells. Besides, William will be eternally grateful for your making it possible for him to still visit that master swordsmith as Mr. Brown had arranged for him before the earthquake, as will I. With any luck at all, he may leave here an apprentice and return a tradesman in his own right. You know what that means to him - and to me. So yes, I don't care what anyone else thinks, I know you're just being sweet." She said and started off after the trunk, then paused and looked back.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. And I'm certain William has managed to hide away a couple of bottles for you in that trunk that he'll swear I know nothing about. My father said you favor 'Captain Morgan's Red Rum'? I won't ask how he would happen to know such a thing though." She said and now the pirate captain chuckled with a rather knowing look.  
  
"Ah - no lass, I wouldn't have any idea how a fine gentlemen such as he would happen to know such a thing!" he agreed and she gave him a very fondly reproving look and followed where the trunk had gone. Norrington considered the pirate and tilted his head with an appraising look and Jack raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Now, if you say I'm sweet; you sir will be going for a swim, right over that rail," he said gruffly and Norrington grinned broadly.  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it Captain. Wouldn't dream of it." He said and then looked around the deck and then back at the pirate.  
  
"If there's anything you think you might need -," he started, then paused at the pirates surprised look and half shrugged. "Autumn storms can be rough there along the coast of North America Jack. The weather can be severe. I don't know if you're used to those waters this time of year, but they get to be a lot worse than they look coming up on you." He warned in a concerned tone and the pirate gave him a reassuring smile and nod.  
  
"A lot of my boys come from the colonies Commodore. Most of them men who found that scratch farming just wouldn't work for them, or men who managed to get over there, but then have no way to get back to England when they find its not working out for them. I normally drop them off that want to spend the holiday at home and those that want to go all the way back to England, well, that just depends." He said and the one frowned mildly at him and stepped forward more, using his hands as he pulled the pirate's coat closed more.  
  
"Well you make sure that damp weather doesn't give you any problems. I am definitely expecting you to come back so I can chase you around a few islands here and there on occasion. Does a military officer good every now and then to find out that maybe he doesn't know all he thought he did about a man. We need you to come back Sparrow. So be careful if that's where you go. No more bullet collections, please." He said as he met the man's gaze earnestly, then stepped back and the pirate tilted his head somewhat.  
  
"Actually, that's not my plan at the moment. That one can be a rough crossing that time of year. May visit in New York for a bit.. Depending on the weather." He said and Norrington smiled more and nodded.  
  
"If you find you need something along the way, I imagine.." He started, and left off, and Jack smiled mildly at the military man's uneasy silence.  
  
He gestured back towards his cabin. "You and I mate, we know about how long that pardon will be valid for." He said with a tilt to his head.  
  
'As long as it takes you to come across the first merchant ship out there? I do hope you will see that your passengers - " Norrington started and the pirate nodded with a mild smile.  
  
"Are tucked safely far below where they cannot possibly be considered to be involved?" he asked and Norrington considered him, then nodded and the pirate copied his motion.  
  
"They will be Commodore. I'll not have the name of William Turner the Second found in any log of names of my crew should the worst ever happen. I owe that lad's father something precious and he's got far too good of a start in a respectable trade to let him throw it away to become such as me." He said and the military man gave him a grateful look.  
  
"But you can't just promise me you won't - do anything?" he said and the pirate shrugged.  
  
"I could, but it would be a blatant lie. I'll say the words if you insist, but I won't give that promise and mean it. We're pirates Commodore. My boys have been cooped up here for over a month now. We both know what that means. The best I can tell you is that there are a couple of French merchants that will be near our pathway in the next couple of weeks. The boys don't care if it's British, Dutch, French, Spanish or whatever when we stop them. All that interests them is what's in the hold. We've had some very good takings earlier on in the season before we came here. Nobody be hurtin' for coin I can say. Since they don't mind, well, I'll see if we can find a nice pretty French ship or two to play with." He said and Norrington considered him and then smiled mildly.  
  
"You know you're almost as much as a privateer, in every way but on paper." He said and the pirate raised a finger in objection.  
  
"Not quite Commodore, ye can take my word for that. How about you? You shot Reynolds I do believe? Does that make you a criminal?" he observed and the Commodore looked serious as he shook his head.  
  
"He was threatening the Governor.. And, well - you." He said and the pirate gave him a skeptical look.  
  
'Oh please now Commodore! Don't even try to tell me that -" he started and the military man cut him off abruptly.  
  
"He was about to do the one thing I never heard even the pirate Jack Sparrow ever accused of, and that was to kill a man in cold blood. Not to mention one that wasn't even violently resisting. And - well Jack, since Governor Swan HAD given you a full pardon, yes, your murder would indeed have been a crime." He said and the pirate chuckled lowly with an amused look as he rubbed at the back of his neck with a rather rueful smile.  
  
"Well that's certainly an unusual way of looking at the whole situation." He conceded and Norrington smiled mildly.  
  
"It's true Captain. The Governor has sent a copy of that pardon on to London, the very day after Reynolds was dealt with. You and all of your crew, at the moment anyway, have a clean slate. Nobody can touch them - until you do something else you can be convicted for anyway. Isn't that worth something Jack? What about your men? Would it mean something to them to be able to have that chance to start over?" he asked and the pirate gave him a serious look as he chewed on the corner of his lower lip for a moment.  
  
"Aye, it might mean something to some of them. I hadn't considered that to be honest with ye," he said and the military man half smiled and shrugged.  
  
"Something to think about then perhaps?" he suggested and the pirate nodded in silence for a moment.  
  
Jack looked over to see the young midshipman Evans hurrying up the gangplank and over to the Commodore, looking rather breathless. The young man stared at Jack with a fascinated gaze and a rather large smile on his face. Norrington cleared his throat and the young man started and turned to him, offering out the bundle wrapped in plain paper that he carried.  
  
At the Commodore's nod, the young man offered the bundle to Jack, who at first leaned back with a suddenly wary look.  
  
"It won't hurt you man. It's a British flag." Norrington said as he took it and unwrapped it for him. The pirate looked rather skeptical.  
  
"I don't think -" he started and the military man smiled as he shook it out lengthwise and then stepped forward and suddenly draped it over the pirates shoulder before he could react.  
  
"If you want to come into Port Royal and visit any of our common - acquaintances - fly this on your standard, so we don't mistake you for somebody else." He said lowly, eyes meeting the pirates.  
  
Jack gently fingered a part of the cloth caressingly as he sighed softly.  
  
"Commodore, you're putting way to much stock in what's' been going on the last few weeks here," he said a bit uneasily. Norrington smiled as he looked down, adjusting the cloth so it hung straight over the pirates shoulder.  
  
"Put it to good use Jack. If all you've told me about King William is true, I can't imagine he'd be upset at the French knowing exactly who took their ship. It's not a marque. No one is asking you to sign anything or accept any paper or turn over any of what you take. You know the power of 'creating an impression' probably better than anyone I've ever met. And when you do come to visit here - please, do fly it. I might not always be here and I can just imagine some overzealous idiot of mine decided to use you for target practice." He said and Jack smiled broadly.  
  
"Such as our dear Mr. Gillette?" he asked and Norrington actually blushed a bit, and then gave him a concerned look.  
  
"Marcus Bellamy said you have laid claim to Gillette. One of the others insinuated that that means you would sink him to the bottom when you come across him. I know he's annoyed you Jack, but still. He is an officer of mine." He said and the pirate nodded.  
  
"One you seriously need to sit down and have a heart to heart talk with Commodore. He just about never came back from the night he snuck aboard Marcus's ship. Saxon had left the room when Gillette was ushered in and returned just in time to hear the young idiot make his proclamation. John pulled his gun, drew back the hammer, Gillette heard that and fainted dead away - hit the table and then the floor and I said no, wait, that one is mine Saxon - don't you dare do that here and now." He said and the military man half winced and Jack shrugged.  
  
"You have to admit, he is something of a nuisance Commodore. I'll give him every chance I can to leave me alone, but if he won't lay off, well, I can't guarantee the man's future forever. Not with his talent of antagonizing the wrong people. Saxon has definitely taken a disliking to the fool and the Leewards are his waters out there. Marcus probably won't kill him if he finds him in the Virgins, but I wouldn't make a habit of sending him out to pester him either, if you know what I mean. There's plenty of other pirates he can chase around without getting those particular ones out after his blood. We both know the lad is just a bit overzealous about his occupation. No reason to let it get him killed though," He said and the Commodore smiled broadly.  
  
"Saxon in the Leewards, Bellamy in the Virgins, you I assume in the Bahamas?" he asked and the pirate smiled rather smugly.  
  
"That information is already in your files, I can assure you Commodore." He said and the military man nodded with an amused look.  
  
Jack sighed mildly. "But in all seriousness - keep Gillette out of the Leewards. He has an enemy out there and Saxon can be a downright ruthless son of a bitch when it comes to something like that. No need to go getting the lad killed before he has a chance to outgrow his impetuous nature." He said rather silkily and Evans had to stifle his near laugh. Jack smiled at him as the younger man resumed his wide grin and study of the pirate.  
  
'You lad, you be wantin' t' come with us?" he invited and the ones' eyes widened and he looked shocked and the Norrington scowled at the pirate before him. Jack laughed softly.  
  
"Just playin' Commodore. Just playin'. Today anyway." He said with a wink at the young officer and turned when Gibbs came up to him as William and Elizabeth returned to the deck and now her father came up and looked around with a rather delighted look.  
  
"Jack - what the devil. " Gibbs started with a disapproving tone as he considered all of the current 'visitors' aboard the ship and the pirate smiled as he handed him the flag.  
  
"I know Gibbs, I know. Be patient. Here, let the boys run that up the topmast." He said and the older man looked very much amused.  
  
"They're tryin' t'make a respectable man outta ye Captain," he said and the pirate laughed sincerely.  
  
"Get off with ye, ye black hearted scoundrel.. Besmirching the intentions of such as the good Commodore -" he said and the older sailor grinned widely as he took the flag off towards the center of the ship.  
  
The pirate looked up, as did the others, to see the black jolly roger moving upwards, and just below it the union jack. Norrington choked and the pirate grinned at him cheerfully as the set of flags came to settle at the very top of the highest mast and quickly caught in the gentle breeze.  
  
"That's not exactly what I had in mind," the military man said dryly and the pirate seemed well pleased.  
  
"No, but it suits me just fine." He countered as the Governor came over to them, followed by the two young people.  
  
"Captain Sparrow - I thank you for agreeing to take Elizabeth and William to the colonies, but -" he said and looked up at the flags and the pirate smiled easily at him.  
  
"Relax Gove'nor.. They'll reach where they're goin' safe and sound without a black mark against their name. We're well supplied for just about anything short of childbirth, and I doubt yer daughter is going to be doing that in the next six weeks or so. She's got a bit longer then that before she'll be presenting ye with any bundles of joy," He said with an appraising look at the young woman who blushed and gave her husband a startled look.  
  
"Jack! William - did you tell him?" she asked and the young man quickly shook his head and blushed mildly as he arched an eyebrow at the pirate who gave him an innocent look.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes and seemed amused. "Lad, ye got to quit blushin' like that. I believe it's a bit expected that ye be producing offspring?" he observed and the blacksmith blushed more.  
  
"How did you know? I'm sure I didn't tell you. I was afraid you wouldn't let her come if I told you!" he said and the pirate gave him a mockingly hurt look.  
  
"Me? Lad, ye should know me better than that by now." He said with one hand against his heart, and the younger still looked rather mystified.  
  
"How did you know then?" Elizabeth asked and he smiled secretively.  
  
"Professional secret darlin' - can't tell ye unless yer a member of the Brethren." He said with a wink as Gibbs came back to him again, now carrying the large black leather bound book with him.  
  
"Ready to call the crew to station sir? " he asked and the pirate looked over at AnaMaria and then nodded. She blew a sharp high pitched whistle and said noise caused sailors of all kinds to appear out of all sorts of places to hurry into a line that stretched from the quarterdeck all the way almost up to them.  
  
"How many short Mr. Gibbs?" he asked as he turned to the line of men.  
  
"Only one sir." Gibbs said and Jack raised an eyebrow and looked about to ask, then seemed to think better of it as he started slowly down the line with a wary look, the others following a short distance behind.  
  
They watched as the pirate continued down the line, stopping to smile at Mr. Cotton  
  
"Yer not gonna be tryin' to bite me this time now, are ye, Mr. Bird?" he asked warily of it as he went to pet it.  
  
The parrot made a swift move at him and the pirate snatched his hand back with an alarmed look and then narrowed his eyes as he gave it a stern look.  
  
"Oh he's a nice bird, ye see now Capt'n?" Mr. Gibbs told him as he reached up and the parrot let him scratch its head.  
  
"You are a pretty thing - but you really need to learn some manners!" Jack told the bird with a pointed finger at it, and Cotton's smiled broadly at him.  
  
Jack moved further down the row until he came to the next to the last man, who was wearing a large hat, but stood a few inches taller than the pirate. Jack's eyes grew wide with alarm as he backed away a step.  
  
"Oh Great Neptune's' Seven Seas - no! Have you lost your mind Gibbs?" he reacted with loudly as the one took off his hat to reveal the good Doctor Cook smiling broadly at him.  
  
"I'm coming with you Jack." The doctor said cheerfully.  
  
"No you're not!" the pirate shot back quickly.  
  
"Oh yes I am. You're not leaving this bay without me." He said and the pirate frowned deeply.  
  
"Like Hell! Yer a blasted pest man! You'd BE the death of me. What? Are you trying to kill me? You're staying here. Commodore, would you please remove this man from my ship?" he said sternly.  
  
Norrington didn't move. Jack looked at him to find the military man looking highly amused.  
  
"Well I suppose I can always toss 'im overboard once we clear the bay." Jack muttered darkly to himself and Gibbs frowned.  
  
"Ye can't be doin' that sir. He is a signed on 'workin' passenger, along with the Turners. Ye said so the other night." He said and Jack whirled with an incredulous look.  
  
"When? I did no such thing! THAT I would remember!" he protested vehemently.  
  
"Aye, you did sir. I was there." The older sailor said as he offered the open book and Jack looked at the entry on the page and shook his head.  
  
"There is no way I would have done that. No way this side of hell! When was this?" he demanded and the doctor cleared his throat.  
  
"The other night - Captain. Remember those nice bottles of rum we brought over to you? The Commodore and myself - when we came celebrate your impending return to the open seas? You were perfectly agreeable to the idea. Said you'd search my belongings for any trace of laudanum though, but I agreed to that. You did agree it would be wise for Elizabeth to have me along." He said and now both Will and she did double takes at them all.  
  
"This man is NOT coming with me," the pirate growled.  
  
"Jack - you don't have a ship's surgeon, and you really should. You said you'd agree for the sake of the crew after he offered to see to such things in payment for his passage. I don't need to tell you that was a very wise decision on your part," the Commodore placated and the pirate glared at all of them in general.  
  
"But - but - but . HIM?" he asked and the Commodore chuckled and nodded.  
  
"I remember that bottle. Wait - what did you put IN that bottle?" he asked and the doctor gave him an innocent look.  
  
"Nothing Jack - you were the one to uncork it!" he said and the pirate looked definitely not happy as he scowled at Gibbs.  
  
"And you of course just stood by while I signed the biggest nuisance in the entire Caribbean on as a working passenger? You didn't think it at all unusual that I would be in that state after only one bottle of rum?" he asked and Gibbs frowned as if he was trying to remember.  
  
"I believe it was somewhere between the fourth and fifth bottles actually sir. They each brought ye' at least a couple. Gets a little foggy there for me too. But it was kind of ye' t' share!" he said cheerfully and the pirate hissed as he stalked back along the line of crew members, gesturing as if muttering to himself and not very cheerfully - no, not at all happily.  
  
"Jack!" Will hissed softly at him as he came by and the pirate stopped, one hand in mid air. He nodded and the younger stepped up to him and looked back towards the doctor.  
  
"You're the Captain, Jack - I don't care who he is. Let him come. He'll get bored and be ready to come home by the time we get back." He said and the pirate considered him warily, then glared back at the others and turned back.  
  
"Ut-oh, here he comes, Doc." Gibbs muttered in an aside and the man gave him a wink as he otherwise failed to react. The pirate thundered up to him, whirling and pawing at the man's chest as he pushed close.  
  
"I hope you realize that I am the Captain of this ship and I'll tolerate no interference in my business? You see to the boys and you stay away from me!" he demanded aggressively and the doctor nodded, staring straight ahead, not meeting his eyes and not backing away  
  
"Aye sir... as long as you don't need taking care of anyway." He said firmly adding the last and not even flinching as the pirate glared at him stormily. The pirate backed off, one hand to his chin and stroking the braids of his beard as he half turned away.  
  
Suddenly Jack whirled and in a second was back in his face.  
  
"That includes when we are in ports, my rum, my personal affairs, and my business dealings - none of it. And I want your word on it. And if you don't mean it, then don't give it t' me man. You betray me and so help me god I'll be sure you're the finest fish food they've ever had in these waters! And don't you think for a second that I won't." he hissed scathingly and harsh.  
  
The doctor relaxed some, not seeming at all disturbed by the pirate still being right up in his face. He smiled reassuring at the man.  
  
"My name is Edmund, Capt'n Jack. Edmund. And I can swear by all I hold holy that I'm not here to hurt you, or keep you from doing what you want. There are a lot more men on this crew besides just you. I got to know a few of them while we were all passengers with you. No, that's not why I'm here though. But I'm not going to do anything to hurt you." He said gently.  
  
The pirate considered him seriously, searchingly, but not backing off at all.  
  
"But can I trust you?" the pirate demanded in deadly earnest. The doctor met his gaze steadily and unphased.  
  
"How about this? I won't lie to you Captain. I won't tell you that I'll never do anything you don't like. I won't promise you that maybe we won't argue over what you're able to do or when - when the situation arises. BUT - I can and you will always have my absolute promise that anything I do is only going to be for welfare and health of every man on this ship - that includes you - but it won't be limited to you. I can tie knots in stitches, so I figure somebody can show me how tie a decent sailor's knot. I can be an extra pair of hands anyplace you're willing to put me to work. and I'll do my best to everyone on this ship healthy and safe. How's that?" he asked, and the pirate backed down, now an uncertain look to his eyes.  
  
The doctor watched him with a kind look, and then smiled mildly.  
  
"Jack -" he said and the pirate looked at him and the man smiled mildly.  
  
"You know I won't hurt you .. And I think you know inside that you can trust me. Don't worry - you don't plan on getting hurt or sick tomorrow, do you?" he asked and the pirate gave him a little bit less of a wary look, and then he frowned at Gibbs.  
  
"What did he bring with him?" he demanded and Gibbs thought for a moment then shrugged.  
  
'Normal doctoring type stuff Jack. He had a whole chest full of little bottles and tins of powders and leaves and stuff. Thread, some really nasty looking items I've seen other doctors have as well though. Lot more of the bottles and powders than things to be cutting off parts of a man I'd say," he reported and the pirate shuddered somewhat.  
  
The doctor frowned at him. "Jack - anytime there's anything that needs to be amputated, believe me, we'll be talking about it and with whoever the patient is. You have your limits, and I have mine. That's one of them. I'm a physician - surgery is a last resort to save a man's life, not a quick and easy answer," he told the man and the pirate considered him with a still wary look.  
  
"What about the animals?" he asked and the doctor blinked a few times, and then chuckled softly.  
  
"Well I've never had much to do with them.. But you have what, a few chickens and a goat? Doesn't sound exactly like a whole farmyard to me. I think I can manage to look after a few hens and a goat - if that is what you're asking of me?" he said and the pirate nodded, still a bit suspicious seeming as he stalked back to the man.  
  
"Did you bring any of that laudanum with you? Cinchona bark? Leeches?" he demanded rather sternly and the doctor raised an eyebrow at him mildly.  
  
"No, I don't take to the traditional practice of bleeding people Captain. It's been many a year since I've applied a leech to anyone. Laudanum, yes I brought some. Two small vials. Mr. Gibbs has them at the moment. As for cinchona bark, I have some. Who aboard the ship has malaria? They all seem pretty healthy to me." He said as he looked down the line at the others and Gibbs sighed.  
  
"Not new cases - didn't get any this year being in Port Royal for all this time. More for those that got it long ago and have it come back on them now and again. How bad it gets or how often depends on where ye got it the first time, it seems like." He whispered and the doctor considered the captain a little warily as the man stood with one hand parked on his hip, giving him a very suspicious look again.  
  
"Should I take a guess that one of them is HIM?" the doctor asked of Gibbs and the one made a face of dismay and shrugged as he rubbed at an ear as if uncomfortable at the question, then he sighed.  
  
"Well, yeah, ye' might say Jack's one of em - but he ain't the only one of us by any means. Kind of an occupational hazard, ye might say Doc. Kinda comes with the territory?" He remarked very lowly, quickly adding the last part as the pirate narrowed his eyes at the both of them.  
  
"It's been years since the Pearl had a doctor of any kind on board - not that it has never happened before. But - there will be one rule that pertains to you and to you alone sir... When and wherever we run into a situation that I suspect might warrant the need for caution - YOU sir will go exactly where I tell you, for as long as I tell you to remain there and you will not move from that spot no matter what you see or hear." The pirate said almost coldly as he came up close before him, staring intently and the doctor nodded agreeably.  
  
"I don't care if there is virtual bloodbath going on around you, above you, below you or who is involved in it. If you so much as move a foot from where I put you, I will see you dropped on the first piece of solid land I come to afterwards, no matter how godforsaken it be, if it's the last thing I ever do. I don't care if everyone is dying in agony just an inch outside of your reach - you will NOT move from where I put you - not for my sake, not for anyone's sake. Do I make myself utterly clear?" he asked in a very intense manner and the doctor considered him for a moment and then nodded.  
  
"That'll be a hard one to follow - but yes, I understand. Maybe some day you'll tell me what makes you insist on such a rule, but even if you don't, I understand the conditions." He said and the pirate considered him.  
  
"Lets' just say that the last ship's physician forgot, at a rather bad moment in time and I swore there'd never be another moment like that on this ship ever - and you are NOT going to change that record. I'll drop you on the most godforsaken spot of land in these waters and leave you there before I'll go through that again." He said very vehemently and the doctor nodded with a sympathetic look.  
  
He looked over at Gibbs to find the older sailor looking rather sorrowful himself as he stared at the deck.  
  
"All right Captain, I understand well enough. I'll do as you say." He agreed and the man still considered him warily, then looked over at Gibbs and down at the line of crew.  
  
"How many souls Mr. Gibbs?" he asked and the older man smiled.  
  
"54 sir, counting all aboard." He said and the pirate nodded and frowned at the doctor as he paced off some distance, seeming quite unhappy, then back again. He nodded at Gibbs, who instantly grinned as if delighted as the pirate turned again and strode back towards the other end of the line, muttering to himself about some 'big mistake he was surely making'. Commodore Norrington let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding and looked at Mr. Gibbs.  
  
"Well, I think he took that pretty well! Don't you gentlemen?" Gibbs asked lightly and left after the pirate when they didn't say anything back and AnaMaria dismissed the line.  
  
"I thought he was going to crawl right down your throat." Norrington said with a frown and the doctor chuckled as if amused as they moved to the railing.  
  
"He was just making sure I know which one of us is the boss. Relax Commodore - I'll be fine." He said and the one sighed  
  
"Or you'll be - fish food?" he added and the doctor laughed mildly.  
  
"Jack Sparrow is far too honorable of a man to ever harm a hair on my head Commodore. I'd have to really turn on him in a big way to get him to do that. Don't worry, he'll come around. We knew he wouldn't just up and happily agree - that's why we brought him all those lovely bottles, as I recall. Actually I expected much worse." He said and the Commodore nodded with a low chuckle.  
  
"So did I to tell you the truth. He must like you." He agreed simply and the doctor chuckled lowly.  
  
~ * * ~  
  
AnaMaria watched as the Governor bid his daughter and son-in-law goodbye for what had to be at least the fourth time. Anyone would think they were leaving, never to return! Like there was any way that anyone could keep Jack Sparrow out of the Caribbean? What were they carryin' on about?!  
  
She turned and wandered back towards the quarter deck, noticing the various crew members doing their assigned tasks with wide grins and eager hands. Yes, it was indeed time they got back to sea. Everyone seemed eager and glad. She looked over at the figure at the helm, clad in his long coat and hat as he stood surveying the deck before him. She made her way up to the quarter deck and came up beside him, considering him carefully, judgingly.  
  
He felt her gaze and gave her a glance with an easy smile. "Feels go to be movin' on, don't it?" he asked cheerfully and she nodded.  
  
"Are you ready to Jack?" she asked a little softly with a hand lightly to his back. He gave her a mild smile and half shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. Feels a little strange though. I'm not used to knowin' so many people in a town as we do here now. Much less have 'em acting like they been. Half the things I tried to buy in the last two weeks, they wouldn't even accept my money for." He said and she grinned and shrugged, lifting his hat and standing on tip toe and then replacing it securely.  
  
"Nope, no halo yet Jack." She teased and he chuckled.  
  
"So what do ye feel like doin' Capt'n, once we get out to sea? Do we have a short term destination?" she asked and he smiled.  
  
"Well, the boys want to do some raidin' I'm sure. And I have an idea of where we might run across a nice ship or two. But I think we need a few days with no land in sight.. Get our 'passengers' used to ship routines, especially that pest." He said and she laughed and pat him on the back and then pointed down the deck where the doctor was helping to coil a rope and he nodded with a surprised look.  
  
"Oh good. Good start at least." He observed and she moved up closer as she considered him.  
  
"Well I feel better havin' him on board. You know as well as I do that autumn weather where we're goin can be kinda iffy. Some of the boys are bound to get sick. They always do." She aid and he nodded.  
  
"That's why he's here I guess." He agreed reluctantly and she seemed amused.  
  
"Give the man a chance Jack - he likes ye, and he wants to come or he wouldn't have even suggested it. He likes the crew I know as well. Seems to know almost everyone's name even. Not much left for the man in Port Royal really. Miss Elizabeth, well now I haven't seen a woman need a doctor present quite so early on in her carryin', but ye never know. It probably is better he's along." She told him and he nodded and then sighed deeply and smiled at her.  
  
"Ye can stop now AnaMaria, I won't throw the fellow overboard less he gives me good cause. I just don't want him interfering - or getting himself so involved in what we do that he CAN'T ever go back to a town and set up his office and practice his trade again. I won't have that be on our account," he told her and she nodded agreeably as Gibbs came up to them.  
  
"Captain - all's ready sir. All we're waitin' for is yer order to cast off and set sail." He told him and the one nodded.  
  
"Stand ready then man." He told him authoritatively and the older sailor moved off with a delighted look. Jack motioned Ana to the wheel, and moved to the railing where he looked down to see the Governor and Commodore and several others all watching the gangplank being pulled up and the railing replaced.  
  
"Governor Swan, Commodore - it's time we be on our way." He said, removing his hat to place it over his heart as he said the words, then he replaced it on his head.  
  
"Thank you Captain Sparrow - for everything you've done." The Governor said, and Jack brought his hands together in his little half bow of thanks in return and then grinned as the ship began to drift away from them.  
  
"Take care, you scourge of the Caribbean." Norrington said from the makeshift dock. The pirate laughed.  
  
"You as well, illustrious pirate hunter of Port Royal." He said, and Norrington smiled sincerely then gave a very smart and formal military salute.  
  
"Fair wind in your sails, Captain" he called, giving the first part of an old traditional military blessing.  
  
He was surprised when Captain Jack Sparrow, pirate at large and reputed scourge of the Caribbean, snapped to attention, and returned his salute in perfect military form. " and smooth seas ahead to you, Commodore" he said, returning the second half of the blessing.  
  
Commodore Norrington stared up at him in surprise, and the pirate gave him a very deliberate gold tinted smile, and slow wink as he took up a mug from a crate near the wheel, then headed suddenly up the deck barking orders in a deep tone, and the men aboard sprang into action.  
  
Once again, their last sight of the pirate was with the setting sun behind him just reaching the sea. He reclaimed the helm of his ship and lifted a mug in salute to those he left behind; then with a large grin, Captain Jack Sparrow turned the wheel of the ship so the sails caught with a snap, carrying them quickly forward and off towards the beckoning horizon ..  
  
THE END......  
...... OR IS IT?  
  
Thank you more than you can ever imagine to those who read and reviewed this story as it proceeded, step by slow step from its start to its finish. Even if you only sent me one review, you helped to make it what it became! This has been more fun than you can imagine - I think it may be addictive even! I have a historical notes section I'll be posting onto the story next, but no, its' not a part OF the story unless you wonder which parts of Aftermath came from what historical pieces! As for the next one.. Weelllllll  
  
Legends By: L'Morgan  
  
Chapter 1: Evening Tide  
  
Summary: From the Caribbean to Colonial America, our favorite pirates encounter legends, myths, and monsters on their latest adventure. Only unfortunately these ones are quite real - or are they? Rated PG-13 (mild J/A, W/E)  
  
Disclaimer: Only Disney owns or can make money on anything to do with Pirates of the Caribbean. I-just-borrowing-to-play-with-for-personal- entertainment-and-giving-back. Can I be any clearer?  
  
*************************  
  
Doctor Cook entered the cabin near the front of the ship. Once this had been a storage room, but when he had come aboard, the ship's Captain had assigned him this as his quarters. After the boxes and crates had been removed, it had only been a matter of persuading the spiders and occasional mouse to relocate. At first, he had strongly suspected his assignment of quarters was the pirate captain's not-so-subtle form of discouraging him from staying on the ship. But if Jack Sparrow thought it was that easy to get him to head home early, then he had yet to learn a few things about Doctor Edmund Cook!  
  
He sat down at the cherry wood writing desk beside the wall that faced the door, and lit the gleaming brass lantern. From one of the many desk drawers, he took out quill and ink and the large red leather covered book that served as his personal journal. Not that he thought anyone would ever read it, but he enjoyed recording life aboard the notorious pirate ship, the Black Pearl. He glanced at the wall beside him and frowned, then considered the calendar page. Lord's Stars, was it the almost the end of September already?  
  
It certainly hadn't seemed that long since he had first suggested he serve as the acting 'ship's physician' to earn his passage! It's not like he was a 20 something year old student barely out of medical school - no, he would be 52 here next spring. He was not the oldest man aboard the infamous ship, but he suspected he might just about be the oldest' beginning sailor' in the entire history of ocean travel. So, how did he come to be here? Well, pull up a chair some dark and stormy night and perhaps the good doctor will tell you a little story - but not here and now.  
  
'September 21st .. it being the year of our Lord, 1692 and the very first day of Autumn,' he added to the top page of the journal and then sat staring at it for a long moment. He smiled to himself, thinking about the last 3 weeks of their journey. There had been a few detours - but that was probably to be expected when you traveled with pirates....  
  
***************************  
  
So? What do you think? If I continue with this story, it does hook right onto the end of Aftermath, but hopefully could be read as a 'stand alone' as well by a brand new reader. It wouldn't have updates quite so often, or so long, not with it being the season of the year it is now.  
  
***************************  
  
For those of you looking for a really good story to read, if you haven't found these yet, go to the author's directory and look them up - it's MORE than well worth the trouble!  
  
'jackfan2' has a wonderful Jack and Ana story that will just have you on the edge of your chair - and it's still being written! ((bites nails))  
  
'Rat' has stories in her list that will keep you mesmerized, I swear. Do NOT start one of these in the morning when you should be getting ready to go to work - believe me, I know!  
  
'Starzangel' works under her author's information! Her latest one may be short, but oh I enjoyed it much. Here is an author that proves over and over that it doesn't need to be long to be good!  
  
'EstelWolfe' has one of the best stories going in 'To Love and Protect' - and it's even part of a series that is guaranteed to make a good night's reading!  
  
So - enjoy the stories, and I hope to see you again soon!  
  
LMorgan1688@yahoo.com 


End file.
